Pyro's and Nympho's
by Sami-Band
Summary: I suck at these... erm... Roxas is the cute and innocent 'baby' of the group. Axel is his best friend and Sora takes great pride in being the over protective brother. Wanna know more, read on! Rated MMM if you understand. EVENTUAL YAOI. Yep.
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first published fic ever so please be nice... i might write, but that doesnt mean i let people read, so fel highly honoured yeah? lol

Anway...

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, not mine. Trust me... I wish...

**Pyro's and Nympho's.**

**AkuRoku Fic.**

**Chapter 1.**

Man was I bored! I sat on my two piece leather sofa flicking absentmindedly through the stations on the television, wondering when the fuck things got so damn boring! What a fucking drag!! It was a beautiful Wednesday morning and here I was, sitting, flicking through the fucking TV... wow don't I have an eventful life?! Usually I'd be out, annoying someone or in... Annoying someone or at least trying to entertain myself by hanging out with my friends. But not today... today I sat on my own on my brown sofa channel-hopping.

I was getting frustrated. The sun was pouring in through the window and was tormenting me. Its hot rays pouring in through the open curtains and reflecting off the TV and warming the whole room. I kept glaring out of the window, cursing silently to myself about how fucking bored I was and how I wished the sun would fuck off and stop teasing me!!

I threw the remote at the TV and pushed myself off the sofa letting out an exasperated sigh, switching the tele off and heading to the door.

I flung the front door to my flat open and had to look twice to register who was standing at my front door.

A tall dirty blonde man wearing the same attire as myself with green eyes stood in my doorway. Demyx smiled and leaned a little closer, leaning over and clenching his fists. He looked a little in pain.

"Axel, I need your help... I'm in love." I rolled my eyes. Not again! I stepped aside and let him in. He smiled and ran inside collapsing on the sofa and letting out a loud sigh. I closed the door and stood in front of him, taking out my cigarettes and picking one from the pack.

Me and Demyx had been close friends for ages, ever since meeting in Organization XIII. I had left the Organization just over a year ago and had moved to Twilight Town to hide... and had done so rather well. If I were ever caught by them... I didn't even want to think about what they would do to me. When we were in the Organization, he would always come around and we'd have fun and games together. Then when number XIII joined, we involved him and seemed to drift apart a little.

I tapped the fag on the box and looked at Demyx.

"Who is it this time?" I asked, raising an eyebrow slightly with a smile as I popped the cancer stick into my mouth and offered the box to Demyx. He took one and leaned into the flame that I offered him and then sat back again.

Demyx was always 'in love' with someone. And then he fell out of love within the week. And I was always the person to sit there and listen to him. Sometimes it got a bit interesting. Like when he was 'in love' with Riku for all of two weeks he'd sit there and quite graphically tell me about the dreams he'd had... not that I particularly wanted to know every single detail but you try and shut him up!

"Riku? Sora? Leon...?" I asked and he laughed, breathing out the grey smoke.

"Nah, I'm so over them." I smiled and shook my head. He had slept with all the guys or more or less... he had slept with five, including myself. But that was how it worked in this group. If you liked someone, you could fuck them... I mean I knew Demyx had gotten himself a reputation for being a popular guy to have sex with and I couldn't blame them... Demyx had a charm and a sex appeal to drive anyone crazy but he was also a massive flirt.

Demyx shook his head and closed his eyes, rubbing his head and sighing again.

"Oh... Axeeelll!! It's so bad!" I froze and eyed him carefully. Bad? I stared at him and breathed out more smoke.

"Bad? Demy, who is it?" I asked and Demyx smiled at me, his leg tapping nervously as he puffed on the cigarette. He let out the smoke and looked away from me.

"Roxas..." my jaw dropped. No fucking way! Roxas was Sora's little brother and he was the baby of the whole group. He was only a year younger than Sora but he was just considered the baby. He was seventeen coming eighteen and there was no way possible Sora would let Demyx fuck him... ever!

"Demy... you have no chance in hell." I told him. And it was the truth, he didn't... Not if he wanted to see the light of day again.

Let's take a step back for a moment and explain a few things about this group in more detail...

Firstly, Roxas is the cute little blonde haired blue eyed boy that everyone likes. He's popular, friendly, funny and just a great kid to be around. He knew how to have fun but generally kept his feet firmly on the ground. As I said earlier, this group has a thing for sleeping with each other; and we had to put down some ground rules.

Roxas was the innocent one, he wasn't meant to be exposed to our 'adult life' by watching us smoke, drink, do drugs and have sex. The rules were simple: no smoking around him, no swearing around him, don't even mention drugs around him and don't even think about mentioning sex around him. No one was to touch him in anyway shape or form unless it was to save his life or give him a quick hug; and only if he initiated it. Roxas was basically wrapped up in cotton wool and even though I thought the rules were stupid, I had no choice but to follow (most of) them.

I still smoked and swore around Roxas and it didn't bother the kid at all, I think really Sora was just being overprotective. He liked having a little brother to make a fuss over and he took it to the extreme. I mean seriously, the kid was going to learn about sex and drugs sooner or later, so why not just break him into it gently. I mean me and Roxas were best friends, seriously we were so close it was sometimes crazy; if he asked me a question about something, I'd tell him the damn truth. This is why Sora and I don't really get on. Because one day Roxas asked me if the stork really made babies and I told him no... much to Sora's annoyance when he went home and called his brother a bare faced liar...

The point is, Roxas is babied really badly and I kinda feel sorry for him. He's never done anything that regular teenagers in Twilight Town do. He's never even had a drink... well; not a proper one. Once or twice I'd give him a can if he was to stay at my house but that would be it, and he'd rinse his mouth with mouthwash before I dropped him off home. Roxas used to come round my house everyday. He'd be at mine from ten in the morning, sometimes until midnight, which was one hour past Roxas' curfew. But truth be told, I wasn't planning on being a bad influence on the kid, but if I wanted to smoke, I'd damn well smoke, if I accidentally swore around him, so what big deal? And if he was an hour late because we were playing on the Playstation or talking then so fucking what? At least I brought him home so he was safe and in one piece! It's not like I make the kid walk home, I drive him to his front door!

But lately Roxas had been grounded by Sora because he was meant to be home for five because Sora was having a 'family meal' and Roxas had completely forgotten and hadn't told me so hadn't actually got in until eleven... so he'd been grounded for three weeks and I wont lie, it was torture!

In truth I think the only reason Roxas loved coming round my house everyday all day was because it got him away from Sora. Roxas wasn't blind to Sora's antics, he knew that he was overprotected by his brother and liked the fact that I was the only person in the whole group who actually treated him like a seventeen year old and not a seven year old. He liked the fact I was honest and real with him and didn't beat around the bush and didn't act like I was walking on ice around him. If I swore, I swore, if I wanted a fag I wanted a fag, if Roxas wanted to know something, I'd tell him. Pretty simple friendship really.

I missed my best friend and everytime I called to see how he was, Sora would answer and tell me he was sleeping or in the shower or doing homework... which was bullshit. Deep down Sora knows that Roxas is safe when he's with me, he just likes playing the overprotective mother role when it comes to Roxas because, believe it or not, Sora and I do get on when Roxas isn't in the equation.

I mean Roxas doesn't even know that his brother has been seeing his best friend Riku for the past year! Seriously, it's damn well crazy. But the kid is blind to pretty much anything that isn't signposted and I think Sora liked that about him.

Now, the real point is you couldn't do anything to corrupt Roxas' mind like touching him etc... And the bad thing was, recently; I really wanted to touch him.

And in more than just a hug friend way... I didn't know why but my feelings for Roxas had become quite strong and I found myself missing his company and in the end had came to the decision, that I was crushing on the guy... quite badly. I put it down to the fact that it was because he was the only guy in the whole group who really was off limits. I mean he wasn't gay, and I knew this because if he was, I would be the first person he'd tell... and if I even contemplated it and Sora found out, he'd literally cut my balls off.

But luckily for me Sora had grounded Roxas and even though it was horrible, it was probably the best thing as I felt a little less attracted to him after not even hearing his voice for over three weeks.

I smiled at Demyx and shook my head.

"Man oh man Dems... just find another piece of ass because you and I both know it'll never happen." I sat beside him and flicked the ash of my fag into the ashtray and Demyx nodded.

"Yeah I know... but I really want it to." He chuckled a little and I rolled my eyes. Demy was the kinda guy where it would take an absolute miracle for him to fall out of 'love' without actually fucking who he was crushing on... in this case he'd just have to wait for the miracle.

I sighed and stood up and Demy looked at me uncertainly.

"Come on, I can't sit in this room another minute, it's driving me crazy... let's go to town." Demy nodded and extinguished his cigarette before he followed me out of the flat and we headed for town.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So yeah that was it, i know the first chapter is a little slow and everything but i must let you know, im a BITCH for suspense.

Leave me a review and I'll update chapter 3... because this story is actyually COMPLETE so the more reviews i get, the quicker i'll update, capeche? good :)


	2. Chapter 2

I thought you guys might wanna know a little more so i was being generous adn updated chapter 2... dont forget to review! My loves.

Disclaimer: yeah, no.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2.

We got to Twilight Town's... erm, town; and we browsed for a while, I wasn't really sure as to why I had suggested coming here. It wasn't like I actually needed anything, I just seriously had to get out of the house.

Demy was talking my ear off about Roxas and how hot he was and I just rolled my eyes and listened to him, chipping in when he stopped to take a breath or two.

"Axel!!" I turned around to the familiar voice and smiled. Roxas ran over to me and stopped just in front of me. His blonde hair moving slightly as he ran forwards. He smiled up at me and then glanced at Demy.

"Hey Dems." He stated and Demy waved. Roxas turned his attention back to me, still smiling. He looked so damn cute when he smiled. I returned the kind gesture and waited for him to tell me whatever it was he was going to say. Sora and Riku stood over the other side of the road, Sora glaring at me and Riku looking over interestedly. Riku was an OK guy, we got on and everything but Sora... he could get evil.

"How you been?" I asked and Roxas nodded and then rolled his eyes.

"Damn bored! Sora practically locked me in my room for three weeks, man oh man was it dull! How about you?" he scratched his head and frowned at the thoughts of being cooped up for several weeks and I smiled and nodded.

"Same old same old." I replied and Roxas smiled, moving a little closer.

"What you doing?" he asked. I gave him a curious look.

"Well... I was walking..." I told him sarcastically and he tilted his head to the side.

"Wow, really? So erm, what you doing tomorrow?" he asked sarcastically and I thought for a moment and then shook my head.

"What is this; a thousand questions?" I asked with a slight laugh. Roxas rolled his eyes at me and my stubbornness and sarcasm. He had gotten used to my attitude and luckily it didn't bother him that much.

"Just answer the question!" he laughed and I shrugged.

"I dunno... why?" Roxas smiled at me and then frowned, his hands on his hips.

"What is this; a thousand questions?" he replied wittily. I smiled and shook my head.

"Just the one." I replied.

"I got a new game and wanna play, so don't make any plans!" he warned me, hitting my arm playfully and I clicked my fingers.

"Oh actually, you know I just remembered, I can't... I have a thing to do." Roxas stood erect, shaking his head and closing his eyes a little.

"Shut up, I'm coming around whether you like it or not." he told me bossily and I smiled and nodded.

"OK Roxas, see you tomorrow." I replied and then he waved and headed back over to Sora who had called him twice. I nodded. I never really got a say as to when Roxas wanted to come over. If he wanted to come over, he'd just randomly turn up. Not that I minded much, I actually enjoyed being around him and if it was up to me, I'd have him round everyday; he was such good company even though we just kinda chilled out most the time. Relaxing on my sofa or playing games.

When they were out of sight, Demy hit my arm.

"Damn it Axel I wished Roxas would wanna come round to my place as often as he goes to yours! Whew could you imagine everything we could get up to?!" I rolled my eyes and we continued shopping around. In the end I decided to pick up a few bits like food and general shit before heading back home and relaxing on the sofa.

It was four o clock already and I started to get bored as soon as I sat down. _Man oh man I'm so fucking bored!!_

And it showed when I begrudgingly started with the long overdue housework before crashing for the night. _Maybe tomorrow will be more entertaining..._

When I woke up the next morning, I jumped in the shower. I turned my power shower on full heat and let the water warm my body. It didn't feel hot enough really, with being a fire element and all but it would do. I stepped out and got myself dried and dressed before making some breakfast and flicking through the TV.

There was a knock on my door at about ten to ten and I frowned and headed to the door. I knew it was Roxas and I smiled.

"It's open." I called and Roxas let himself in and just walked inside and collapsed on my sofa as normal.

I liked that he felt so comfortable in my house to be able to just walk in and make himself at home straight away; I hated awkwardness. He sighed and then looked over at me as I closed the door, smiling softly.

"Hey Axel." He chirped and I smiled and sat beside him, picking up my cigarettes and lighting one up.

"Hey Rox. You're early." He nodded his head and placed his hands behind his head as he lay back in my sofa and relaxed.

"Yeah, Sora was doing my head in this morning, started moaning about me coming over to see you as soon as I get ungrounded so I just thought I'd leave early." I nodded.

"Fair enough, I think I would have done exactly the same if I were in your shoes." I joked and he nodded his head, smiling and letting out another sigh.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around, you know what Sora's like." He commented as he pulled out his games and other various devices.

"It's OK." I commented and he frowned.

"Er no it's not; I've missed it." he told me and he handed me his new game.

Within no time we were playing on the Playstation like normal and like normal, I was beating his ass on the Guitar Hero's. It was quite funny and he did give me a run for my money on a few of the songs but never actually beat me. After a while I made us a little something to eat and we sat on the sofa together. He rested his head on my thighs and lay outstretched on my sofa. This was the usual position he assumed whenever he came round to my house. It was comfortable for both of us, I lay in the corner near to the window and Roxas nestled his head in my lap. The amount of times he's fallen asleep in my lap was countless.

He let out a content sigh and I smiled and absentmindedly started running my fingers through his hair. I stopped when I realised what I was doing and he nudged into my hand.

"Hey that was nice..." he whined and I chuckled and continued, lighting up another cigarette. It felt weird. Very weird. I'd never done anything like this to Roxas and it felt nice, strange but nice. He closed his eyes in my lap, relaxing into my touches and we sat and just talked for the rest of the night about really random stuff.

He told me how school was and what he'd been up to and general shit.

"There're some really nasty boys at my school..." I frowned; not liking where I thought this was going.

"Yeah?" I asked, and Roxas shuffled a little in my lap.

"Yeah... they always make fun of me and say all this really nasty stuff..." my frown turned into a scowl as I breathed out more grey smoke from my fag.

"Like what Roxy?" he smiled at the name. He liked it when I called him Roxy, I don't know why it just always made him smile. He raised his hand and tugged gently at the material of my jacket, running his fingers over the material as a sort of comfort thing.

"Like, anything they can think of at the time really. Sometimes because of the people I'm talking to... like Ollette, because she's kinda dorky y'no? Whatever..." I doubted my fag and shook my head.

"No Roxy, not whatever. They say anything else to you and you tell them they'll have me to deal with OK?" Roxas tilted his head back a little and smiled up at me. He thought I was just joking but I wasn't; I would happily teach the kids a lesson if they didn't stop it. I guess in a way I was protective of him too, just not to the extent that Sora was.

"Thanks Axel." He whispered and he decided to change the subject really quickly.

"There is this one really nice girl at my school though..." I smiled to myself and chuckled a little.

"Oh yeah?" I asked playfully and I saw the smile spread across his face as he nodded his head, trying to hide the flush that had overtaken his face as he nuzzled into my jacket.

"As in, you fancy her nice?" I asked and he looked up at me, frowning.

"No. We don't even talk... I'm too nervous to go over to her... she's like popular and stuff and is always around a load of other popular girls... I'd feel stupid." I smiled and shook my head at him, my fingertips gently moving from his hair to caress his cheek softly.

"You should just talk to her. Who could resist you?" I joked and he pinched my leg.

"And say what exactly? 'Hey I know I've never spoken to you before but thought I'd come over and say hey and ask you out...' Nah thanks think I'll save myself the shame." I laughed and he smiled at me and sat up. He scratched his head and looked at the clock, letting out an unimpressed sigh.

"Ugh, I better get going home..." he said, disappointedly. I looked up. Shit! It was half eleven... great way to try and convince Sora to let the kid see me again! I got up and picked up my keys.

"Yeah... come on I'll drop you off." I told him, placing a hand to the back of his head and scratching lightly. He nodded and stood up, grabbing his jacket that I hadn't even noticed he had taken off and we headed to my car.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked with a smile and I nodded, opening the door and getting into the car. Roxas beamed.

"Yay." He stated and then jumped in beside me. I didn't even wait for the kid to buckle up before I pulled out of drive and headed to Roxas and Sora's house. We said our goodbyes and I drove back home, leaving the blonde to another lecture he was bound to get off Sora.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So... good, shit? lemme know... the more POSITIVE reviews i get, the quicker i'll get chapter 3 up... you should probably know something about me, im on my computer nearly ALL THE TIME. this story is COMPLETE along with TWO OTHERS and when i start updating my other stories, i will be doing AT LEAST A CHAPTER A DAY... yeah i type quick.

anyway, loves adn hugs and snuff! Review or ill bit you, grr lol.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Roxas came around again and we sat playing the Playstation and having a laugh as usual

OK, thanks to those who reviewed, I would have liked more but thought I should update as the PC has been messing up today… see how nice I am?

Anyway enjoy

The next day, Roxas came around again and we sat playing the Playstation and having a laugh as usual. After a good few hours, we were in our comfy position again. Roxas was resting his head on my lap and I was having a cigarette as usual.

"What now?" I asked and Roxas shrugged.

"Dunno, any ideas?" I smiled and took another drag, my arm resting across Roxas' chest.

"Plenty." I replied and Roxas looked up at me, making his head rub against my thigh slightly. His penetrating blue eyes locked onto mine and he shook his head.

"Like?" he pressed and I smiled and stroked his spiky hair.

"Nothing you'd be allowed to do." I teased and he nudged me and screwed up his face in annoyance.

"Shut up!" he yelled and I smiled as he knocked my hand away and stood in front of me, shouting about how he wasn't a kid and how I better not start treating him like one; blah, blah fucking blah!

Man he could bitch!

I stood up and took his arms smiling playfully. He looked at me, still clearly annoyed at my comment.

"Calm down Rox," he pulled his arms away but I just placed one arm around his back and stroked his face softly.

"I'm only playing." Roxas continued to glare at me with cold eyes but I noticed the faintest glimpse of a smile and I smiled and winked at him. This in turn made him smile at me and he rolled his eyes a little and then took my hand that was still caressing his cheek softly.

"You better be." He stated and with that he pushed on my shoulders and I stumbled back onto the sofa. Roxas smiled at me and sat on my lap, straddling my hips and started to punch on my shoulders.

"So what are we gonna do?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"How about we go out?" I asked and I took his wrists as my shoulders were now dead. Roxas yawned sarcastically.

"Where? There's nowhere to go." I smiled at him as a small thought crossed my mind.

"How about DV8?" I asked and Roxas blinked at me, taken aback by my suggestion.

"The club? You'd take me to a club?" he seemed unable to control his slight excitement. Roxas had never been to a club before and he looked really happy about getting to go.

"Only if you're really good from now until six." I winked at him and Roxas bit his lip nervously and smiled. He nodded his head.

"OK it's a deal." He told me and I nodded.

"Get off me then." I told hm and he did as he was told and sat beside me.

When we were ready to set out, we walked to the club and I took in the outside. I had been here quite a few times before and I knew it was quite a nice place. The big red neon sign read DV8 and flashed every once in a while. We walked through the double doors and took a seat close to the dance floor in a little booth. The music was blaring and the lights flashing and they even had a smoke machine pumping out an unhealthy amount of smoke every so often. Roxas smiled and we ordered our drinks as one of the barmaids came over to us.

Roxas looked like he was in heaven. He'd never been into a club before and had never been brought a drink before, not something like what we were ordering and it was nice to see him so happy. Luckily there were no strict rules about underage drinking in Twilight Town. As long as they were accompanied by an adult people didn't really seem to care. But I wasn't going to let Roxas get pissed anyway; that would be against the rules.

I asked Roxas what he wanted to drink and he shrugged.

"I dunno, surprise me." he said and I headed off and grabbed him a coke. He wasn't meant to be drinking and I was not about to get into a world of shit for no real reason. When he sipped his coke, he frowned at me.

"I mean a nice surprise Axel!" he complained and I smiled and sat beside him.

"You know if I send you home smelling of anything except second hand smoke, I'm going to get slaughtered." He just smiled playfully.

"Then just don't send me home, now go and get me one of those." He pointed to my glass. I shrugged; there was absolutely no point in trying to convince him otherwise and as long as he didn't drink too much then it would be OK. I mean I was going to get him a drink sooner or later but if the kid wanted one I wasn't going to say no.

We had quite a few drinks down us and then Roxas started to get hot. He removed his jacket and I couldn't help but stare. Damn he looked good tonight. He wore a tight pair of black jeans and a tight white tank top with a light polyester, black jacket over the top that was completely open. He had such a hot body... from what I could see anyway, there didn't look like there was an ounce of fat on the kid. He looked over at me and smiled as he sipped his bottle. I smiled back at him and he shuffled uncomfortably in his seat. I frowned.

"What is it?" I asked and he stood up, stretching, making his tank top rise up slightly to reveal the smallest amount of creamy flesh underneath. _Mmmmm, fucking nice!!_

What the hell was I thinking?! Roxas was like a kid... well, he wasn't, he was seventeen years old and only four years my junior but that wasn't the point! He was innocent, completely and utterly fucking innocent and Sora wanted it to stay that way! He was to be the straight, pure, cute little blonde until he found a girl to Sora's liking who he thought could make him happy and then he was to get married, get his own place and have his 2.5 kids and lead a normal life. That was what Sora wanted for him. He didn't want him to be gay and with someone... well, like me!

He didn't want him to grow up, he wanted him to take into careful consideration who he decided to sleep with and only have one sexual partner... he didn't want him into kinky hot sex, just vanilla... boy and girl... he was to raise a family and be happy and not cheat or break his wedding vows and just... be normal!

I knew the kid had never even been kissed before and Christ, the boy had never been touched, in anyway. Sora hugged him; and that was as far as anyone went. No friendly fights, no scratching of the head, nothing! And that was how Sora wanted it to stay.

Roxas sighed.

"The chair's uncomfortable, it's making my ass go numb!" he let his hands fall to his hips and I rolled my eyes, trying to ignore all the thoughts that were going round my head.

I thought Roxas was hot... seriously fucking hot... and I wasn't meant to. Not just because of what Sora wants but because Roxas is my best friend, he had been my best friend since we were in the Organization together and nothing had ever changed. Why the devil would you want to change that _now_ Axel!? Don't make things complicated!

Roxas sat back down after a while and after another few drinks, we were both tipsy, almost in the pissed up stage. I lit up my fag and took a drag and Roxas watched me with intensity. I felt kinda intimidated... and nervous. He leaned closer to me and frowned.

"What does that taste like?" he asked and I shook my head and examined my fag, trying to think of the best way to describe it. How _does_ a cigarette taste?

"It's hard to explain... it's not exactly nice but, not really nasty either once you get used to it." he leaned even closer and licked his lips.

"Can I try?" he asked. I swallowed. My mind was screaming at me to say no. if Sora found out he would butcher me, literally. Only I got away with smoking around him because Sora knew I just wouldn't stop and didn't care... but another part of me was telling me to let him try it. I was laid back like that and I closed my eyes slowly as an indication for him to take the fag. That was one rule I'd broken but it didn't matter because I must have broken about three tonight already... taking him to a club, letting him drink alcohol, being attracted to the guy sexually and now this! To be honest, I thought they were all crazy for being so damn protective of the kid, I mean one day he was just going to loose it and go out of control.

I held the cigarette to him and Roxas took the fag and put it to his lips, closing his cerulean eyes and taking a long drag. _Damn, he looks good like that..._ Gah! Stop it!! Roxas began coughing violently and he pulled out the fag and handed it back to me, spluttering out the grey smoke. I smiled, maybe that was a good thing, maybe now he won't start... I have a weird logic...

"That was disgusting! How can you smoke that?!" he finally got out after a few moments of coughing. I shrugged and he pulled a face before taking a few deep gulps of his beer to get the taste out of his mouth. Jus then his mobile started ringing. Roxas jumped and smiled.

"Axel I'm vibrating..." he said, looking genuinely confused and I laughed as he realised it was his phone and took it out of his pocket. He sighed.

"It's Sora..." uh-oh! The shit had officially hit the fan... I swallowed hard.

"Shouldn't you answer it?" I asked and Roxas thought for a moment.

"It's what they'd want isn't it?" he quizzed and I nodded my head in agreement. Roxas copied my actions and then shrugged and took the battery out of his phone then replaced it and shoved it into his pocket, ignoring Sora's call and turning his phone off.

"There we go, I'd say that takes care of that problem don't you? I'm so sick of their stupid rules." he sipped his beer more and I shook my head dumbfounded. And people thought I was a bad influence on the kid! He was a rebel all by himself; he didn't need my damn help! No one liked Roxas seeing me on his own apparently I was a bad influence. But I really wasn't, I didn't tell him to go and misbehave! He did it all by himself.

Mmkay… let me know what you think yeah? Hee hee. Loves and stuff


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**OK people major problem here…**

I just looked at the story and realised that I actually have 44 chapters to this story… eek. What do you think I should do, upload each one, one at a time, or two at once? Let me know when you review… WHICH YOU WILL… pweeze?

Chapter 4.

After a few more drinks, Roxas sat up and then moved over to me. I watched him. _What is he doing?_ I didn't have time to ask him as Roxas stepped over me and sat himself down on my lap, straddling my hips. He rested his knees on the seat I was sitting on and smiled. I looked away, feeling sure that I was blushing, god I was grateful that it was dark in here. If Sora could see this now I would be in so much trouble round about now, this would definitely be another rule breaker; letting the minor straddle me...

He shuffled closer so he was more on my lap, letting himself brush against me innocently as he tried to make himself more comfortable. He smiled at me and I tried to find somewhere to put my hands... thighs? No... Back? No... Ass? Hell NO!!

I settled for resting them by my side and looked up at Roxas. God was my mind spinning with possibilities right now? He started talking to me as if everything was normal and after a little while I felt myself relax a little knowing it wasn't anything to concern myself with.

After a little while we started to play the game we usually did. We looked around the club and tried to decide who was cute and who wasn't. After a few attempts Roxas rolled his eyes at me.

"There's no one decent in here tonight!" he stated and I smiled.

"I wouldn't say that..." I muttered to myself. Roxas smiled widely and raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Axel, who?" he asked and when I ignored him he lost his patience. He took my hands and rested them on his thighs and wrapped his arms around my neck. I couldn't believe that he was straddling me as if we were in my flat and as if it were completely normal. I knew he only saw it as an innocent thing but my mind was racing! I mean seriously damn it this kid was hot!

"Who?" he asked again and started to lean forwards and then backwards, rocking himself as he started to loose his patience. I smiled at him slyly and desperately tried to forget the thoughts that were running through my mind... Roxas was sitting on top of me, straddling me; I could feel his body heat and my own temperature was rising... god he was so hot!!

"I'm looking at them." I told him and Roxas' jaw dropped as he smiled. I watched him and noted the flush rise in his cheeks and then he looked to the left and lowered his head, still smiling and shook his head shyly. He looked so damn hot when he smiled; and a genuine one too.

"Shut up." He told me and I laughed a little. He hit me playfully and brushed off my comment assuming I was joking with him and winding him up. Just then, two men approached us. One had long chest length grey hair and another black hair and they looked at us with some real dick-ass expression on their faces.

The black haired man approached Roxas and Roxas looked up at him, smiling innocently and courteously. The man smiled back and then scratched his chin. They better not try and start anything and if they don't fuck off soon, I'm going to get angry... I shot the man an icy glare but he ignored it.

"Hey kid... me and my friend were just curious... spit or swallow?" Roxas looked at him confused for a moment and then tried to make sense of what he was saying. I took the moment and gently pushed Roxas to the side of me, letting him fall to the sofa softly and stood up.

"I think you better leave, right now..." I hissed at the man, standing eye to eye with him. He smiled and laughed a little.

"Hey don't worry about it man, we'll bring him back to you in reasonably good working order if you know what I mean..."

"Fuck off." I spat and the man took the hint and left with his friend, laughing to themselves. I sat down and rubbed my forehead in mild frustration. Roxas leaned on his arm, frowning a little.

"What was that about?" Roxas asked, narrowing his eyes a little and I looked at him. What was I meant to say? 'Oh they just wanted to know whether you spit or swallow when you give a blowjob.' NO! I knew what the next question would be... 'What's a blowjob?'... and I wasn't ready for that conversation with him. I shook my head.

"Nothing Roxas, don't worry about it." I told him softly and he nodded. He knew that it must be something bad if I wasn't going to tell him about it... I told him whatever he asked and when he asked me what it was, I'd tell him, but I'm not going to force information onto him like that... no way.

"Let's dance!" he exclaimed and I shook my head and Roxas sighed and stood up. He was quite pissed by this point and I knew it. I was still in the tipsy stage but was impressed with how well Roxas had actually handled his alcohol considering the fact he had never drunk before. Roxas moved in front of me and pleaded at me with his eyes.

"Aww, c'mon don't be a stiff!" he whined and I shook my head in reluctance. Roxas smiled broadly then.

"OK, I'll dance here..." and with that he raised his hands in the air and started to move. I was in complete awe. _Damn..._ that kid could move!! He rolled his hips and swayed them in time to the music and closed his eyes, smiling and he looked so fucking sexy... my mind was racing again with crude thoughts and I quickly shook them from my head. Roxas moved forward and straddled my hips again and this time, my hands just automatically rested on his waist without me telling them to. If I pulled away now, he'd know something would be up so I silently cursed and let them stay there.

Roxas smiled at me and continued to dance, smiling and jigging on my lap. I couldn't take it much longer... even though I knew he thought he was just playing me up and having a laugh and wasn't even intending on flirting, I couldn't help but think the most wrong thoughts about the comprising position the blonde was currently in... And what didn't help was the fact everytime he moved, he'd brush lightly against my thigh.

In the end I gave in and decided to have a quick dance with Roxas, it was nothing special but damn did he look fucking fine!! I never knew the kid had such amazing hips on him. By the end of it, my head was spinning from my bad, bad, BAD thoughts.

When we left the club, we were both completely pissed. As soon as we staggered outside, I leaned against the wall. The wind was bitterly cold and I felt it more as a fire element. I felt my head start spinning even as I closed my eyes and tilted my head back to rest it against the wall. I felt Roxas fall forwards and rest his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me under my jacket and trying to focus and keep warm. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, giving him a small gentle embrace. The orange streetlights lit up the dark roads but only barely and it was a starry night.

Roxas groaned.

"Ugh Axel I think I'm gonna throw up!" he whined and I released him and he stumbled to my right, standing on the corner of the building and using the wall to hold him up as he vomited. I walked over to him and rubbed his back firmly, trying to make him feel better and when he was done, I wrapped an arm around his shoulders and we supported each other until we got back to my place, laughing and joking the whole way.

When we got back inside, Roxas swaggered over to the sofa and collapsed rubbing his head.

"Wow, Axel this is crazy! Is the world meant to be spinning like this?" I laughed and sat by his side, letting him rest his head on my lap.

"Pretty much." Roxas groaned.

"Man I feel like shit! Axel make it stooooppp!" he whined and I smiled as I started smoking another cigarette.

"Let it be a lesson for you not to get pissed." Roxas smiled and made a 'yes sir' action with his hand.

"Roger." He stated and I played with his hair while I finished off my cigarette. My mind started to stray about how fucking fine Roxas had looked tonight.

Roxas snuggled into my lap, pushing one of his hands underneath my leg and using my thigh as if it were a cushion. It was actually really cute. Roxas... stay over? That was certainly something new and different. I couldn't be bothered to argue with him and before I could even open my mouth to speak... my eyes were closed and we were both sound asleep.

Aww, review! Loves and stuff


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, firstly, thanks to all the guys who reviewed and favoured this story or alerted. It really means a lot that you take the time to let me know what you think etc. So thanks! You made my day :) **

**On a more serious note, I warn you guys about a few of the following chapters. hides from books being thrown IM REALLY sorry, but it is imperitive for the progression of the story... thats all im saying for now... Enjoy! **

Chapter 5.

I awoke the next morning in a rather groggy mood, cursing myself for not closing the curtains last night as the sunlight poured in through the window and shone brightly in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and looked down, realising Roxas was still sleeping soundly in my lap, curled up and still in the same position he had fallen asleep in. He looked so cute when he slept. I rubbed my eyes and lifted my head with a slightly sore neck from the position I had dozed off in and winced a little. I returned my gaze to Roxas and gently began stroking his hair. It was so soft, so soft and bouncy and fluffy like, even though it was constantly in spikes. It even looked soft to touch.

Roxas groaned a little and stirred, opening his eyes and registered for a moment before sitting up and rubbing his eyes roughly. He yawned and stretched, nearly hitting me in the face as he did so.

"What time is it?" he asked and I looked over at the clock, still letting my hands roam through his golden hair.

"Nearly one." Roxas' eyes widened and he mouthed 'wow' before he sat up and smiled.

"You're really comfy..." he told me and I took it as a compliment and stood up. Roxas frowned.

"Do you mind if I have a quick shower before we head home?" he asked groggily and I smiled and shook my head, picking up my cigarette's.

"No not at all, help yourself Roxy." I indicated to the shower and he nodded and stood up, heading into the shower room and sighing. I smiled and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you want some cereal?" I called and I heard Roxas turn on the shower.

"Yeah; and fruit juice!" he called and I smiled and opened the fridge, seeing if I had any juice for the blonde. I picked up a carton and read it.

"Mango and pineapple OK?" I asked as I put it on the counter and took out the bowls and glasses.

"Mmmmm, yeah that sounds good." I smiled and poured him his drink and then made us both some cereal. I headed back into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, pushing random pieces of paper onto the floor and off the coffee table to clear some room. After a little while, Roxas returned, hair dripping wet and loose and fully dressed. He smiled and sat beside me.

"Mmm, food." He chirped and then he began eating his now soggy cereal and downed his juice. I had never seen Roxas with his hair loose before and was surprised by the length of it. It came down to about his shoulders and he looked really feminine. I smiled and had a very quick shower before sorting myself out and heading into the living room.

Roxas was in the kitchen washing up the dishes. I frowned.

"You didn't need to wash up Roxy I would have done it when I got back." he shook his head and smiled.

"May as well... can we do that again sometime?" He asked, stacking the last dish. I smiled and chuckled a little as I leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"Yeah if I survive today!" I told him. In all honesty I was sure that I was going to get such a bollocking for last night. I mean not only had Roxas turned his phone off, but he had stayed out all night and gotten pissed... bad move. Roxas smiled at me and rested his head on my chest, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me squeezing.

"You will, I'll protect you." He replied and I smiled and rested my head on his head, stroking his hair and hugging him softly.

"Thanks Roxy." I whispered and after another moment, we headed back to his place. When we got inside, he dropped his keys on the table and sighed.

"Sora?" he called and I cringed when I heard footsteps come thundering down the stairs. Sora ran over to Roxas and threw his arms around him, squeezing him until the kid went blue in the face.

"Oh my god Roxas are you OK you had me up half the night worrying about you what happened why weren't you answering your phone I tried calling you like fifty times and it just kept going to voicemail are you OK are you hurt where did you sleep what happened?" and then he breathed...

He released Roxas who scratched his head and smiled, pleased that his brother wasn't angry with him.

"Sorry I stayed over at Axel's last night." Sora nodded his head slowly.

"Are you OK?" he asked and Roxas frowned and nodded.

"Yes... why wouldn't I be O..." and then he fell to the floor as Sora smacked him hard in the face. I went to say something but bit my lip and fought back the insane urge to burst into flames from anger. How could Sora do that!?

"That's for turning your phone off and not letting me know what happened!! I was up all night worried sick that something had happened to you! Stupid boy!!" Roxas stood up, holding his lip and frowned.

"I was with Axel, what the hell would happen to me?! And OW!!" I smiled a little but it turned into a death stare when Roxas moved his hand and I saw his lip was bleeding. There was a small circular stain on his hand and his lip was collecting a small mound of blood from where Sora had smacked him one... another fiery burst on its way.

Sora spun and looked at me.

"And you, you should know better!! I guess I should just expect it from someone like you!" I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

"Hey Sora, fuck you. Don't think you can sit there trying to fucking mother me like you do Roxas." Sora shook his head, glaring at me. He turned back to Roxas.

"You, room now! You're grounded. And you... don't even bother coming round. Got it?" Roxas rolled his eyes and frowned as he headed up to his room. He shot me a quick smile and I returned it as he headed off to his room. That poor kid, if I thought I could get a two bed roomed place I'd have him move in with me and out of this place. Just then Riku came downstairs.

"Hey Axel." I waved and he sat down at his computer, watching both Sora and I, intrigued in what was going on. Sora was waiting for an explanation.

"Look I brought him back in one piece didn't I? He doesn't even have one hair on his head missing so don't get all arsy with him. We went out, had a few drinks and I thought..."

"You let him drink!!" Sora all but squealed and Riku's jaw dropped and he bit his lip, nervous for me. Damn it.

I explained everything in complete honesty before I turned and left, I wasn't there to fucking answer a million and one questions on last night. The kid was safe, he was home and unharmed. He had a place to stay last night, a shower and food this morning and I felt as though I'd done a good job looking after him. Sora obviously disagreed and said I should have known better but fuck him. I didn't need to answer to anyone, least of all him.

When I got home, I received a text message from Roxas.

Hey Axel, thanx 4 a gr8 nite... I'm sorry I got u in2 trouble. Roxas x

I smiled and rolled my eyes and sent him a text back telling him it was worth it for such a good night and told him I'd speak to him soon...

I didn't hear off Roxas for another week. One day I got so damn bored that I actually went to go and call for him. I rang the bell and Riku answered. I smiled and he shot me a sly smile back and leaned against the doorframe, folding his arms.

"I wonder why you're here..." I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Is he in?" Riku laughed.

"Of course he's in, he hasn't been out all week." the silver haired man gazed at me with his aqua coloured eyes and I ran a hand through my hair, shaking my head.

"Can I see him?" I asked and Riku sighed again, pushing his hair out of his face.

"I'm under strict orders not to let you in..." he said and then he stepped aside and indicated for me to come inside. I smiled and took the offer. Riku was a laid back kinda guy, sort of like myself. He pointed to the stairs as we entered the living room.

"He's in his room..." he told me and then I heard footsteps and heard Sora clear his throat behind me.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped and I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I came to see Roxas. Come on Sor, I'm really sorry about last week I really just didn't think we were going to be out so late and I know it was stupid and immature of me and I wont do it again." I told him. It was all bullshit but I would have told him that I'd fucked a goat at that moment if it meant that I could go and see Roxas. Sora rolled his eyes.

"Finally, you're showing some damn sense! OK well me and Riku are going out in a bit so I guess you can chill here with him until I get back, at least then I know he's already in the house and isn't going to try and sneak out." I nodded and headed upstairs to Roxas' room. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Yeah come in." I opened the door and entered the room. Roxas stood in the center of the room and looked over at me, smiling.

"Axel!" he cried and he ran over to me and gave me a massive hug. I smiled; glad he was happy to see me. I hugged him back and then he let me go.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he ran a hand through his spiky hair and I smiled.

"To see you, dummy." I replied as I gently ruffled his hair. He knocked my hand away and smiled.

"Just can't keep away huh?" he asked and he turned and sat on his bed. I realised then that this was the first time I had ever been in Roxas' room. Sora had strict rules about people going into his room, as did Roxas. He never even let Sora in his room... which was understandable.

His room had light wooden flooring and a single bed and was cream in colour. He had a wardrobe and a bedside table with a few photo frames. One contained a picture of him with Sora and what I'm assuming was his parents. He looked so young, probably about twelve if that. His parents had both died in a massive car accident before I even knew him and Sora had taken on the role of parent quite effectively.

"How's your lip?" I asked and Roxas touched it.

"Not too bad, it hurt like hell for three days though, seriously it was horrible." I gave him a sympathetic smile and he rolled his eyes. Roxas was so polite and well mannered, which I found impossible to believe as he was constantly around me. I had a mouth like a sewer and yet Roxas had a mouth like a nun. The worst I'd heard him say was 'damn' or 'ass' and he said 'bitch' once... never anything else, he always said things like 'oops' or just tutted.

I stood and talked to him for a bit, refusing to sit down on his bed because I felt uneasy and when I heard Sora and Riku leave, my face lit up.

"Hey you wanna go to the beach?" I asked enthusiastically. Roxas bit his lip.

"I am still grounded y'no..." he told me and I rolled my eyes. I really wanted to go to the beach. Roxas hadn't been all summer and Sora wouldn't take him. I sighed and Roxas smiled slyly.

"But how can I turn that down? C'mon Ax, you know I'm a sucker for the beach!" and with that he jumped off his bed and grabbed me by my wrist, dragging me out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He didn't even bother leaving a note for Sora and when we got to the bottom of the stairs he took his phone out from his pocket and dropped it on the sofa as we left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know, I know, I made Sora horrible, dont kill me. The only reason I HAD to do that is because 1) It plays a major part in the story itself that Sora's overprotective of Roxas (To the extreme) and 2) in ALL my other stories, Sora's a sweetheart, so i wanted to try something a bit different and challenging.

Anyway, please dont kill me, please dont hate me the next chapter will make up (hopefully) for my assualt on Roxas... share the loooove lol.

Reviews are good... no, reviews are great? ;p hey if you dont ask you dont get lol!


	6. Chapter 6

OK, firstly a MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. You have no idea how happy it makes me to know you like the story Im putting up. Its the first time Ive ever let anyone see anything I've written so was a bit of a brave mood and i'm happy you guys like it so much. So THANK YOUS!! Secondly, I know I've been a little cruel as regards suspense and everything (and even though it is FAR from over) here's a little AkuRoku lovliness, just o make you feel better (for later chapters) smiles Enjoy! Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

I drove us both to the train station and we caught the train straight to the beach. Roxas smiled and leaned back in my seat of the car, running his hands through his hair.

"My god, Sora is gonna kill me when I get in!" he exclaimed and I looked at him and pointed behind me.

"We can always go back if you want..." I told him and he scoffed and frowned.

"No! Are you mad, I wanna go to the beach!" I laughed and we continued with our journey. When we finally got to the beach I treated him to something to eat and we chilled most of the day there. We walked around and had a laugh and a joke together and then we just sat together on the golden sands.

I sat with my legs out and Roxas assumed his position as if we were in my house, resting his head on my lap and he looked up at the sky. I lit up a cigarette. I couldn't believe how long we had been out, it was already sunset and it looked amazing.

The sun was setting behind the sea and it made the water sparkle and create a real nice glow to the beach. Roxas looked over the horizon and I looked down at him, his beautiful blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight and he sighed contently. I absentmindedly began stroking my fingers through his hair and he smiled a little, happy with the affection.

"Axel?" he asked softly and I glanced back down at him.

"Roxas?" I replied and he shuffled a little and sighed, his face saddening as he thought about what he was about to say. I felt almost sorry for him; he looked lost in thought and sad.

"Will we always be friends?" I frowned at the randomness of the blondes question and smiled and continued to play with his hair as I breathed out grey smoke from my fag.

"Of course. Why?" he shuffled again and frowned a little, as if trying to make sense out of his own thoughts.

"Like, best friends? Like will we always be how we are now?" I nodded.

"Always." I replied, confused myself as to where he was trying to go with this. Roxas nodded slowly.

"And... and you won't get tired of me coming round everyday and just doing nothingness with me?" I rolled my eyes, loosing my patience slightly at the boys random pointless questions.

Our friendship had been like this since the day we had first met.

When Roxas joined the Organization I was the first one to go out of my way to go over and talk to him and was so curious about the kid it was unreal. We stayed in the Rec. Room and sat on the sofa, just talking to each other until three o clock in the morning, telling tales about whatever came into our heads at the time and finding out everything we could about each other. We had an instant bond straight away and this was over two years ago.

Things hadn't changed much. We still told each other everything and we still stayed up late talking about shit and we were closer now than ever. Over the two years we had known each other, our friendship just got stronger and stronger and I didn't understand why the kid thought it was going to start changing now.

"No never, where is all this coming from?" I asked, almost snappily and he sighed on my lap, still not making any eye contact with me whatsoever.

"Sora... he said that the way we were wouldn't last forever and that you'd find some other friend and stuff..." I rolled my eyes, how did I know that he'd have something to do with this.

"Yeah that's because your brother's a dick." I muttered and he smiled a little and shuffled a little more. Roxas loved Sora greatly, but I knew he agreed with me that his brother was somewhat overbearing and tactless at times.

"I know, it just made me think is all. I know we'll always be best friends." I smiled and scratched his head playfully.

"Damn straight." Roxas smiled, still looking out over the sea and rolled onto his side. I rested my hand on his shoulder and took another drag of my fag.

"And you'd never let anything happen to me either, right?" I looked down at him and he turned to lie back on his back and looked up at me, locking eyes and waiting for my reply. I shook my head and caressed his cheek.

"Never." I whispered. He smiled and nodded.

"Promise?" he asked and I nodded my head and he took my hand and put it to his chest.

"On my life?" I smiled and looked at him.

"I swear on your life." Roxas smiled and sat up, sitting on my lap and wrapping his arms around me while straddling my hips again. He embraced me tightly and I rested my hands gently on his back and held him lightly against me. He smelt so good. He rested his chin on my shoulder and hugged me forcefully and I found myself slightly tightening the grip round his back.

It all felt really surreal at that moment, like I was seeing it through somebody else's eyes. Roxas smiled.

"Sora thinks you're irresponsible and immature..." he told me and I chuckled a little.

"Yeah I know, he's probably right." I told him and I felt him shake his head, disagreeing with me.

"No, I think you're perfect the way you are." He told me and I felt my heart lighten and I smiled, pushing my lips to his ear as I hugged him tighter.

"Thanks Roxy." I whispered and he smiled and moved away from me, looking me in the eyes and then he slipped his hands in mine and stood up, pulling me to my feet.

"Come on, can we have ice cream before we have to go?" he asked and I nodded and he dusted himself down as I headed over and returned a few minutes later with the ice creams. We stood up, trying to get the feeling in our legs back and Roxas sucked on his ice cream.

His pink tongue darted out to lap up a small trail of the blue bittersweet substance as it trickled down his mouth and then he looked out to sea as he savoured the taste, sucking gently at it and trying not to make a mess as a few drops fell to the sand and disappeared.

He was so damn cute. He looked at me and smiled still having the ice cream in his mouth and we both just looked at each other for a moment. Roxas seemed to be thinking something, but what I couldn't say. He had a very strange look in his eyes and I couldn't recall seeing it before. He threw his stick to the sand after eating his ice cream and moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, under my long coat and hugging me tightly. I smiled and placed one hand to his head, gently rubbing at his hair as I finished off my own treat and threw the stick into the sea. I let my arms rest around Roxas' shoulder as I cuddled him, resting my head on his and he squeezed me.

"Hm, come on, we better get going." He told me and I realised the sun had completely set behind the sea and it was dark. I nodded and we headed back to my car and jumped inside.

The drive home was a quiet one. I couldn't stop thinking about Roxas. My mind was racing and I couldn't believe how much I actually liked him. It was surreal, completely and utterly stupid! Crazy and maybe even a little strange but I couldn't help it. I looked over at him. He was resting his elbow on the window and his hand propped up his head as he appeared to sleep beside me. I smiled.

_God that kid has absolutely no idea how beautiful he is._ And it was true. Roxas wasn't exactly sought after by the girls (or guys) in his school and he thought that this was because he just wasn't good looking. Truth was the boy was damn beautiful and I found him completely irresistible. _Man why do you have to be Sora's brother?_ Because seriously, otherwise I probably would have asked the kid out by now.

Roxas hit my knee playfully.

"Can we go back to yours for a bit first? I fancy trying to beat your ass on Guitar Hero." I smiled at his cockiness. He never beat me! And I couldn't let him get away with that! We headed back to my place and we set up the Playstation and played together for a while...

Roxas still lost, tragically and even tried cheating a few times by nudging me and trying to get in the way of the TV, but still lost. Roxas collapsed on my sofa again and we assumed our normal positions and talked for a bit. Roxas turned on the stereo and we listened to some music while we chatted.

"I'm glad I've got you Ax." Roxas stated and I smiled and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"Me too Rox." He smiled and took my hand, running his fingertips from the tips of my fingers down to my wrist softly.

"You've got really nice hands." He told me and I frowned and smiled.

"What? Where did that come from?" I asked as I laughed and breathed out more grey smoke. Roxas smiled.

"I dunno... shut up!" he said and he turned and decided to sit on me again.

"I've got a bone to pick with you!" he shouted as he started to tickle me. I jumped a foot and tried to stop him from tickling me. Roxas smiled widely.

"I didn't know you were ticklish..." he chirped and I smiled and raised my eyebrows at him.

"I'm not, get off me."

"Yeah you are... about... here!" Roxas tickled my sides like crazy and I was in bits of laughter. I sat up and grabbed him and he laughed as he rolled off me and tried to get away. I grabbed him and pulled him back and he lay on me, his body resting across my legs and his head on the arm of the sofa. His eyes lcoked onto mine and he smiled that sexy smile and I felt weak. Roxas sat up so he was sitting on my lap, his legs across the sofa and rested one hand on my shoulder. I felt his fingers stroke my neck and I looked away. My neck was abnormally sensitive and to feel Roxas stroking it was driving me wild.

"You know... you still owe me that dance..." I frowned and shook my head.

"No because I _did_ dance with you." I told him and Roxas smiled and jumped off me.

"Well I don't care, I want another one and I'm not giving in this time so get up!" he clapped his hands and pulled me up, changing a track. I couldn't believe I was actually agreeing to this! Roxas smiled.

"Nothing too fast, I don't wanna throw up again." he stated and he put on some slow song. I laughed.

"Roxas you can't dance to this!" I joked and he smiled at me.

"Sure you can." He told me and he took my hand and moved a little closer. Roxas moved slowly against me and I very nearly lost it. It wasn't like he was dancing with me; it was like he was dancing on me, right there in the middle of my flat! And my god could he move! I knew he could anyway from the last dance we had had but damn it felt different this time... probably because it was a slow song and it wasn't alcohol induced.

Roxas turned around and raised his arms and continued to sway his hips. I felt his hand brush against my face and down my neck and I had to bit my lip to stop myself from jumping on him. He was teasing but he was too innocent to realise he was doing it.

He turned back to me and took my hands, placing them on his hips and smiled softly.

"You think if you touch me it'll hurt or something?" he asked softly with a hint of playfulness in his voice and he hugged me tightly as we both moved to the music.

"I hope we stay like this forever." Roxas said and I smiled.

"Course we will, I made a promise didn't I?" I replied and he nodded against me.

"Yeah." he looked up at me as the music stopped and I looked at him and something seemed to just click. I could feel myself wanting to lean forward to kiss him and I knew I had to stop. I looked at the clock and moved away from Roxas.

"I better get you back home..." I whispered and I headed to the table to get my keys and Roxas grabbed whatever stuff he had brought and we headed back to Roxas'.

I pulled up outside Sora's house and Roxas groaned and looked over at the digital clock in the dashboard. Shit! It was late... one o clock in the morning to be exact. Roxas withdrew a long breath, showing how much shit he was going to be in and looked at me.

"Will you call for me tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded and smiled, leaning back in my seat.

"Yeah I guess so." He smiled and nodded before he got out of the car and waved to me, heading up to his drive. I turned the car around and headed back home, waving to Roxas as I left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX A/N:- OK PEOPLE BEWARE!! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE AND ABUSE/RAPE... Im really sorry, but its deathly important for plot progression, trust me I'll make it up to you hides from mobs of people who want to kill me The more reviews i get, the quicker i update... 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and everything

Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far and everything! I had no idea people would like this story so much lol!

_**Warning!!: This chapter contains the scene that I refered to last time… (Sorry my sister is sitting right here so gotta be careful lol.) Sorry I HAD to do this in order for the story to have more meaning and make it all better in general. Please don't hate me cries lol.**_

Enjoy

Chapter 7.

The next morning, I went round to Roxas' at half past ten. I figured if I'm a little late, there's no real excuse as to why he can't be ready to come back to mine and chill out again... depending on Sora's mood of course. I wondered if Roxas had gotten into much trouble last night because of our random changes of plan. If Sora had hit him again I swear I was going to report him to social services.

I approached the door and knocked loudly, making sure that if anyone was still asleep at this time, they wouldn't be now. After a few minutes, Riku answered the door and sighed at me, shaking his head. I smiled a little and spread my arms.

"Hey I take full responsibility for last night, OK?" I told him and then I walked past him and into the living room. I noticed that Roxas' mobile was still on the sofa where he had dropped it yesterday and I heard Riku close the door and walk over to me. It was just then that I realised he was in nothing but his boxers...

I arched an eyebrow.

"Sorry do you want me to call back in ten minutes?" I asked and Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Where is he?" Riku asked, smiling a little. I frowned and blinked, confused by what he was saying.

"Erm, where is who?" I asked and Riku shook his head.

"Axel come on cut the crap, Sora's pissed off enough as it is..." I frowned and shook my head, scratching my head in mild confusion.

"Er Riku..." I was cut off by Sora running down the stairs in nothing but his jeans and glaring at me.

"Where is he Axel? Come on stop playing around I know he stayed at yours last night..." I blinked, realising what they were telling me. Roxas wasn't here.

"No he didn't, I dropped him off home early this morning at about one... are you telling me you haven't seen him this morning?" I asked and Sora shook his head.

"Well maybe he left early..." I offered and Sora shook his head and collapsed on the sofa in distress. I frowned, not understanding what was going on. All I knew for certain was that my best friend wasn't home, and people were trying to blame me for it when I know I brought him here last night.

"Last night, Sora locked the door so Roxas couldn't get back in... he knew Roxas would knock on the door and he wanted to give him a bollocking for going out yesterday... only thing was Roxas never knocked on the door and the door was still locked this morning when we both got up; so he hasn't been home." Riku told me as Sora sighed.

"This is your entire fault!" he pointed a bony finger at me and I frowned and took a step back.

"My fault? How is it my fault, I just took the kid to the beach. I brought him back here this morning and he was fine, not my fault if you wanna try and lock the damn kid outside!!" Sora let out a loud scream in frustration and grabbed his hair, pulling his head back. I rolled my eyes.

"Have you tried calling Hayner and Ollette and all them lot? Maybe he tried the door and just didn't want to wake you up and stayed round theirs instead?" I asked helpfully and Riku shook his head.

"We've called everyone in the phonebook, no one has seen him, you were the last person to see him." He told me softly and everything finally started to sink in.

Roxas was missing. He was somewhere, without any munny, without a phone or anyway to get around or get help. Sora started to cry.

"My god what if he's really hurt or lost? What if he's dead or in danger?" Riku walked over to Sora and wrapped an arm around his best friend/lover. Those two made such a great couple. They'd been best friends since they were both really young and nothing had ever kept them apart from each other. When Sora had finally found Riku, the two made it pretty official as soon as they got back.

Sora had risked his life to get Riku and Kairi back and even though everyone thought he'd get with Kairi, he surprised us all (even Kairi) by choosing Riku.

Riku tried his best to console Sora and then Sora stood up and shook his head.

"I can't, just sit here and wait for police to call and say' we've found your dead brother' I need to go and look for him." For once, I actually agreed with Sora and told him I wanted to help. Sora nodded at me and smiled.

"Look I'm sorry for being angry, but, if he had have just stayed in this wouldn't have happened... and I know I'm part to blame too for locking him out so let's just focus on getting him back yeah?" I smiled.

"That's the smartest thing you've ever said." We decided Riku would stay in the house incase he came back and I got my landlord to look out for Roxas incase he went to mine and told him to keep him inside and call me as soon as he saw anything. He knew exactly who I was on about because he had seen us together so many times and got along with us both pretty well so didn't have a problem with it.

We searched everywhere and still had no luck at all. It got to half past six when I got back to Sora's to still find him gone. Sora was in despair and I tried to console him and try convincing him that he'd turn up but to be honest, the chances of that were looking pretty slim, even in such a nice quiet place like Twilight Town. I think I was trying to convince myself more than anything and Sora just cried harder.

"Yeah, he'll turn up in a box or in the river or something!! God!! I just want to know he's alive and OK!! He's my little brother, I'm meant to look after him!" I smiled sadly at Sora and he clung to me, crying in my jacket and I comforted him. Riku let out a loud sigh and then, turned to the computer as it made a bleeping sound at him.

I ran my hand through Sora's hair and hugged him tightly and then looked over at Riku.

Just then the doorbell rang and Sora jumped up so quickly he head butted me in the face as he ran to the door, nearly falling over his own feet as he grabbed the door handle and flew the door open, his eyes sparkling and his face happy...

And then it dropped as looked at who was standing at the door and before I knew it Demy was hugging Sora, trying to calm him down. They both walked into the living room and then Riku turned around, his face solemn.

"Erm... guys... you might wanna take a look at this..." he indicated to the computer screen and we all walked over and stood behind Riku.

On the screen, was a very definite picture of Roxas. He wasn't smiling as if it were a picture from here... he was in a place with grey concrete floors and white walls. And none of us had decorum like that...

"Roxas?!" Sora exclaimed and Riku nodded.

"Yeah, I had this sent to me through my email and just received it... someone has him and he looks alive..." My jaw dropped as I took in Roxas in more detail.

He was kneeling on the floor and his face was dirty, covered in dirt and a few blood smears. His head was low, tilting it forward and his shoulders were slumped. His hands were bound in front of him and he looked like he had been crying. His mouth was bound with some black tape and the sides of his lips were bleeding from how tight the gag was. He looked like a prisoner of war or something. He wasn't wearing a top and his jeans were covered in his blood and dirt, with only a few clean patches showing.

Sora frowned.

"Is it a picture?" he asked and Riku shook his head, telling Sora it was a video and Sora clicked on play, wanting to know where his brother was and what was going on.

As soon as the film started playing Demy covered his mouth in horror. A tall man stepped in front of the camera. He had long black hair and the coldest grey eyes I had ever seen. He smiled wickedly into the camera and I felt my blood boil. God if I ever wanted to kill anyone it was him, right now!

"Hey there. I know you have no idea who I am and to be honest, I don't care in knowing you... what's important now, is that I have something that you're all looking for..." he stepped back towards Roxas and Roxas stared up at him, tears streaming down his dirty face and a look of sheer fear in his eyes. Sora shook his head and his breathing became shaky.

The man stared back at the screen as the camera zoomed in closer and he knelt to Roxas' side.

"Don't worry; I've been taking very good care of the cute little boy... I've been having so much fun with him..." he grabbed at Roxas' hair and pulled it violently, snapping Roxas' head to the side and making him scream around the tape from pain as the man pressed a cold hard kiss against his cheek. Demy shook his head and I wasn't sure if I could handle this.

The man smiled.

"Actually, we've been having so much fun, that we thought it would be such a shame to leave you guys in the dark, so I decided to show you exactly how much fun your little blonde haired boy's been having here with me." Roxas began to whimper as he lowered his head, shaking it slightly and raised his hands that were bound together with chains to the man's chest, trying desperately to push him away.

The man smiled and laughed in Roxas' ear and cupped his face, grabbing at his chin and forcing him to look at him.

"Struggle all you want to, I told you, it'll just make this better for me and harder for you... and I think I proved that earlier, didn't I?" he moved closer and Roxas screwed up his face in anger and disgust as the man kissed his cheek roughly. He stood up and tilted Roxas' head, forcing him to look at him and then with his free hand he began touching himself, groaning loudly and Roxas tried to struggle and break free from the man's hold.

Sora shook his head in disbelief and covered his mouth, tears flowing down his rosy cheeks.

"He isn't..." he hissed and the man dropped his trousers, revealing his erection and then he removed Roxas' gag. Roxas struggled, trying desperately to get away and wriggling like mad, thrashing this way and that and shrieking loudly.

The man grabbed a hold of Roxas by the hair and snapped his head back, causing him to cry out in pain and Roxas raised his hands, placing them on the mans thighs and trying to force him away. The man didn't wait long as he forced his cock into Roxas' mouth and didn't waste anytime in using the leverage on Roxas' head to control the situation.

Demy retched and turned away for a moment, tears filling his eyes and Riku tried to console a now hysterical Sora. The man groaned loudly as he used his hips and the hold on Roxas' hair to push himself deep into Roxas' mouth and then down his throat.

Roxas retched and tried to push the man off so he could breath and whimpered a little, causing the black haired man to throw his head back and just force himself in deeper into Roxas' throat. Roxas started to panic and I felt my fists clench so hard that I felt my palms begin to get wet. How I was not in flames right now I will never ever know...

Eventually the man pulled out of Roxas' mouth and Roxas coughed loudly, catching his breath, a thin line of saliva attached to his mouth and the man's shaft. The man didn't wait for Roxas long before he thrust himself back into Roxas' mouth and continued his ministrations, groaning loudly. Roxas didn't stop trying to fight the man straight away, but when it was apparent that there was no way he could stop this, he appeared to give in altogether.

His tears continued to fall and I could hear his muffled cries around the man's cock. I felt sick. Physically sick to my stomach.

The man shook and groaned loudly as he started to come and Roxas screwed up his face and spat, making the man's come trickle slightly down the side of his mouth and chin and the man got annoyed. He pulled Roxas' head back and plunged deep into his throat so Roxas had no choice but to swallow whatever was given to him, through his retches and trying to catch his breath.

When the man was finished, he pulled out and Roxas started to cough and retch, spitting out the remnants of what was in his mouth, tears dripping onto his jeans. The man released his hair and began doing himself up and then smacked Roxas round the head so hard he fell to his side. The man turned his attention back to the screen.

"Well, now you know right, and you should know now I'm a man of my word, and I want you to know I'm not one to fuck around with. If you want your precious blonde back, fine; come and fucking get him. Tomorrow, I'll be at Twilight Station with a lot of my friends, look forward to seeing who has the guts to turn up..." he smiled evilly at the camera and then grabbed Roxas by the hair and pulled him back to his knees, smiling down at him.

"Roxas says 'bye-bye'." He stated and with that the camera turned off and it returned to the original picture.

I was glad it was over, I was fuming and sickened and I wanted to hit something. I turned and stormed out of the house, ignoring the calls from Demy and Riku as I left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **OK… so, thats it hides from angry mob who wanna try and kill me but, but I promise that things will start getting a bit more interesting now. Sorry, I know I tend to leave my chapters at a cliff-hanger like state I just cant help it.

Reviews are always loved. I'm gonna update another chapter right now for you guys to say sorry for being such a bitch to Roxas. I love him too!!


	8. Chapter 8

OK, here's a little chapter for you guys, hope you like :)

OK, here's a little chapter for you guys, hope you like :)

Chapter 8.

I headed to the beach and sat down on the sand, smoking like there was no tomorrow. I didn't want to leave Roxas on his own with that sick and twisted man. I felt sick and shook my head; throwing half of my cigarette away as smoking it made me feel even queasier. The video kept replaying itself in my head and I couldn't get it out of my mind. The man was sick, sadistic, and he had my best friend... I didn't even want to think about what else he had made Roxas do or what else they were doing right now.

I looked at the palms of my hand and realised they were bleeding from where my nails had dug into my flesh earlier. I bit my lip hard and tried to get my emotions under control. I was so angry. I felt my hands grow warm and they erupted into flames that licked at my skin and caused a tingling sensation from the heat. I made myself calm down, even though my body was searing, waiting to just burst into flames.

I was angry with myself. It was all my fault that he was in the situation he was in. I shouldn't have taken him to the beach; I should have made sure he got in OK; I should have let him stay round mine again where I knew he'd be safe... I shouldn't make promises I couldn't keep...

This is where it had happened... I had made a promise to Roxas to never let anything happen to him and yet here he was, in some unknown condition, being made to give blowjobs and who knew what else to a complete nut case. God he must hate me so much right now.

I know I would hate me if I were in his shoes. I'd hate my guts and never want to see me ever again. I didn't think I could bare that from Roxas; not my best friend, I'd be so lost without him in my life.

I was scared for what tomorrow held. What if Roxas told me he hated me and blamed me entirely for everything that had happened to him? I mean not that I could really blame him but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'd probably just burst into tears at just seeing him tomorrow, then having him tell me how much he hated me and everything would just make me completely break down. I had no idea how I was holding it together or how the fuck Sora was holding it together. I mean that was his _brother _on the screen.

Man oh man everything was so fucked up. I had never felt a passionate hate for anyone in my life as strong as this before and I was scared for seeing the man tomorrow. I would kill him, and I don't mean that as a euphemism in that comment at all; I would literally kill the sicko.

My body was shaking all over from all my mixed emotions and I could feel my eyes begin to sting from trying to hold back the tears that I knew were there. The sun had already set long ago and I was just waiting for tomorrow to come. I really didn't think I'd be able to sleep tonight, not knowing that Roxas was there and not with me; knowing that the man he was with was making him do such horrible things to him against his will.

What kind of man could do that to a kid like Roxas? Seriously he was just too cute and sweet and damn innocent to even contemplate doing anything like that to him!

I let out a long sigh and lay back on the beach, resting one hand on my chest and the other under my head as I looked up at the stars... stars... there had been stars when Roxas and I had had that awesome night and had gotten completely shit-faced. The thought brought a small smile to my lips.

The moon was out and all I could hear for miles around was the sound of the wind and the gushing of the tide. I felt so relaxed, despite how pissed off and sick I was. I closed my eyes for a moment, hoping that when I opened them I'd be sleeping on my sofa with Roxas lying on my lap just like he usually did, sleeping soundly without a care in the world; clean and unharmed...

But when I opened my eyes I just saw stars. Beautiful twinkling stars and I could still hear the tide. I wasn't dreaming, well no; having a nightmare and the thought mad me so sad.

I felt a sudden bitter coldness on my cheek and I touched it. My fingertips brushed against the wetness on my cheek and I rubbed the salty tear in between my fingers, the moonlight making the water glisten and shine like diamonds... glistening; Roxas' eyes used to glisten.

I wondered if he'd ever have that twinkle back in his eyes again. I know for a fact it hadn't been there when I had seen him on the video. I had never seen Roxas' eyes look so dead, so sad. The sparkle from the sapphires had gone and I didn't think it would ever return.

I wiped my cheek, smearing the tear until my face felt dry again and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go, I know im horrible. I wont be able to update now until MONDAY because im staying over a friends house so… just review and let me know what you think and everything.

Loves and all X


	9. Chapter 9

Hey

Hey! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last couple of chapters, I know they tugged on the heart strings a bit (they did for me when I reread it back after writing it anyway) but I promise I wont keep you guys hanging much longer and there will be some niceties to make up for the harshness.

Anyway… on with the story! Enjoy XD

Chapter 9.

After I had finally collected my thoughts, I headed to the station where I would have to meet the man and Roxas tomorrow. I never knew what this guy was going to pull and it had occurred to me while I was thinking about it all, that he never did actually specify a time to meet him; and I did not want to take the risk of turning up too late and missing him.

Roxas would probably think that no one really cared that he was gone if that happened and the man might not wait around all day. I sighed and sat on the steps leading up to the station, propping my elbows on my knees and resting my head on my hands. I sighed and glanced at my watch. Ten o clock... _we could be here a while. _

I sat and waited all night, not even feeling the tiredness that had overtaken me. When the sun was just starting to rise, I heard voices and I stood up and crept round the corner of the station, looking around the corner to see who it was.

There were about six or seven men all dressed in ninja-like suits and even had the masks covering their faces. The only reason I knew they were men was because they didn't have two bumps on their chest, and the overall body type was quite manly. Behind them, the man from the video followed, gripping a smaller boy by the arm.

Roxas.

I felt the urge to go rush out to him straight away but thought better of it, considering the numbers and the type of situation in general. The man glanced around and the men made lines to his side, making sure there were four on each side (OK I counted wrong)... the man smiled triumphantly.

"Well boy, looks like no one really cares you're gone... I mean nobody's here!! And after I went through the effort of sending another video to tell them the time..." I frowned. The man was lying, if he had have sent another video, the others would be here and would have texted me to let me know. Roxas cringed and stood erect until the man grabbed him by the hair and forced him down, making him double over.

"What did I tell you? Nobody wants you back!! They don't care whether you live or die because otherwise... they would be here right now!!" Roxas whimpered, tears falling down his cheeks, clearly believing what the man was telling him. I shook my head then and I couldn't take anymore.

"Looks like I've got you all to myself for the rest of your pathetic life..." I smiled as the man spoke again, summoning my chakrams and silently stepped out from my hiding place until there was about fifteen feet between me and them. I raised my chakrams and threw one, slicing the two men in black on each far side of the line in two.

The chakram flew back to me and I held out my hand; catching it casually and lowering it to my side. The man spun around and his eyes met mine. Roxas copied the mans reaction at the same time and he smiled at me. I ignored him for a moment and then heard him whisper my name. I looked at him and his smile made me relax... does this mean he doesn't hate me?

I winked at him and he smiled more. The man tightened his grip on Roxas.

"Who said you could speak bitch?" he snapped and he turned his attention back to me.

"I must admit, I was expecting them to send a little bit more than this... bit of a let down..." he hissed and I smiled an evil smile.

"Let me see if I can change that. Let him go." I told him and the man laughed. I tilted my head to the side and threw both of my chakrams, slicing another two of his cronies in half. The man's jaw dropped and I smiled as I caught them.

"Don't make me tell you twice."

The atmosphere suddenly changed. It grew tense and I noticed that the rest of the men were closing in on me. I cut each of them down no problem with a few very stylish moves until it was just me, the man and Roxas. I waited patiently but the man just erupted into laughter as another load of his men appeared from the rooftops and from over the wall. There looked to be about ten. I was getting tired of beating around the bush.

As they all closed in, I used my energy to rise up a fire wall, surrounding me and each and every one of them fried. I let the wall down and walked through the flames towards the man, closing the gap between us slowly.

"Stay back or the kid gets it!" he warned and I stopped and waited. Roxas shuffled a little and the man smacked him solidly across the head and boomed at him to stop wriggling. I shook my head.

"Don't do that..." I spat venomously. My anger was rising again and the man could sense it. He just smiled at me.

"Oh trust me _Axel_, he's used to it, I mean with all the fun we've had... I take it you saw our little home video?" I glared at him, my eyes narrowing in sheer annoyance and he laughed.

"I must tell you, the kid... has problems. Just for future reference..." I didn't like what he was implying and Roxas squirmed a little more, trying his hardest to try and break free. The man turned to him and gripped his arm tightly.

"Does it drive you crazy, _Axel?_ Knowing that he's right here and you can't get him?" I just smiled.

"You talk too much." I told him and I began casually spinning my chakrams, implying I was ready to fight him and he shook his head.

"I'm not here to fight you. You'd loose..." he told me and I stopped, gripping my weapons tightly and sighed. Roxas struggled a little more and the man lost his temper.

He raised his hand and I wasted no time in throwing my chakram at him, cutting off his raised arm. He screamed and looked at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Told you not to make me tell you twice." I told him and the man shook his head and pulled Roxas to him.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot... don't think it will ever end Roxas... I'll see you in your dreams every night." I gritted my teeth in annoyance then I threw one at him once more. The man pushed Roxas to the side and my chakram connected, slicing him through the middle and his body collapsed in a mound and then disappeared into smoke. I got rid of my weapons and turned my attention to Roxas. Who was sitting on the floor, shock finally setting in.

This was it... the moment I had dreaded. I walked a little closer to the blonde and knelt by his side. He looked a mess. His hair was dirty and bloodied and was matted and his face very similar. I could see tiny white patches where his tears had been and his top was now torn and bloodied as were his jeans. He was sporting two cuts either side of his lips from the tape in the video and his hands were still bound together with the chains and had dug into his wrists causing them to bleed slightly.

I was certain that he hadn't been given any food or water and he had a few little scratches over his body, across his cheek and on his body from where I could see through the rips in his shirt.

His knee was bleeding profusely and there was a rip where the blood seeped through as if he had fallen over. Tiny threads of his jeans were embedded in his gash and I sighed and licked my lips, placing a hand gently to the back of his head. His breathing was shaky and he jumped a foot when I touched him, I frowned.

"Hey Roxy it's me, I'm not going to hurt you..." I whispered and he looked at me for the first time since the man had gone and I waited patiently, trying to read his expression. I gently held up his wrists and with my other hand, burned away the chains and let them fall to the floor before I released his wrists and turned my attention back to Roxas.

There were definite tears in his eyes, I could see them begin to fall and I gently wiped them away. He let out a shaky sigh.

"Is Malakie gone?" he asked and I smiled softly and nodded.

"Yeah he's gone for good Roxy, he can't hurt you anymore." Before I knew what happened, Roxas leapt forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, clinging to me and holding me tightly, trembling in my arms and sobbing on my shoulder. I gently rested my hands on his back and he literally pulled himself onto my lap, refusing to let me go.

I held him and placed one arm around his back and another to the back of his head, embracing him until he calmed down, trying to reassure him that he was safe now.

"Where are the others?" he asked suspiciously and I smiled.

"Probably in bed... there was no other video Roxas, people have been going out of their minds worrying about you, and when we found out what happened..." Before I knew what was going on, Sora ran up behind him and literally attacked him.

After the initial hugs and kisses etc from being so happy to see his brother alive, he dragged Roxas off home. Roxas looked back at me almost as if he wanted to stay with me and ask me something important but he never got chance... Sora dragged him home and I headed back to my flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK there it is, hope its OK, it took me a few tries to get it OKish lol.

Review? It makes my day :)


	10. Chapter 10

Yeah, thought that the last chapter was a bit of a let down so, here's another one which might make up for it… hopefully :I

Yeah, thought that the last chapter was a bit of a let down so, here's another one which might make up for it… hopefully :I

Chapter 10.

When I finally woke up, it was already two o clock. I jumped out of bed and headed to the phone and gave Sora a call. I wanted to know if Roxas was OK. Sora answered with his usual wary tone. He didn't like people calling his mobile, it kinda freaked him out.

"Hey Sora it's me... how's Roxas?" I asked as I sat down and lit up a cigarette. Sora sighed down the phone.

"I dunno; he is kinda acting normal as if nothing happened but is kinda acting shifty too... will you come see him?" I blinked. Sora was actually asking me to go and see him? Maybe he was ill... I agreed nonetheless, grateful to be able to go and see him and headed over to the house. Riku let me in and Sora pointed upstairs, telling me to go to his room and I took a deep breath and sighed.

I really wasn't ready for this. Not in the slightest. I was scared that maybe last night he was just so happy to get away from Malakie that he would have preferred to be with me than him; even if he did hate my guts.

I timidly knocked on the door and waited.

"Yeah?" came the reply and I opened the door and looked over at him. He was cleaner now, all the dirt and blood had been washed away and he had his normal bouncy hair back. There were a few scabs that littered his face and a few different coloured bruises and he was wearing a pair of grey long shorts and a loose white top. He smiled at me softly.

"Hey Axel." He whispered and I closed the door behind me and approached him. He looked up at me with big blue eyes that didn't really show me what he was thinking or feeling and patted the spot in front of him. I took the seat on his bed and looked at him curiously. He smiled and lowered his head before turning and looking out of the window.

"Sora said he's never letting me out of his sight again... think from now on you'll have to bring your Playstation round here." he joked and I smiled and shook my head, then licked my lips.

"How are you?" I asked and he smiled rolling his eyes.

"You're about the fifth person and about the six millionth time I've heard someone say that... and that's just this morning..." he told me and I nodded. I could believe it but what else realistically could people say. He shrugged and pulled a little face.

"I'm OK... my head hurts, my backs sore and my throat is wrecking me but apart from that I'm actually OK..." I looked at the gash on his knee and rolled my eyes before I walked over and picked up the first aid box that was on his bedside table. Roxas looked at his knee and smiled.

"You know how squeamish Sora is." He told me and I nodded and smiled as I sat back down and took out what I needed. I gently cleaned Roxas' knee, hearing him hiss slightly from the pain and he bit his lips to prevent any other cries coming out and I patched him up, stroking gently above the cut and then gently placed my lips to the bandage, looking up at him as I kissed his knee. He smiled at me and I sat up and asked him what happened.

Apparently once I had drove off, he never even made it to the door. Malakie jumped him from behind the bushes and took him back to some old abandoned warehouse. Roxas shook his head.

"Everyone's being all weird and walking on eggshells around me and I hate it! I just wanna forget about it and get back to normal but everyone's being so damn cautious!" he let out an annoyed sigh and I gave him an upturned smile.

"It's just hard, y'no I mean... you're kinda like the baby of the group and for you to go through something like that it makes us all wonder what effect its had on you and everything..." he rolled his eyes.

"People need to stop it though! It makes me feel awkward just being here. Promise you'll get Sora to stop? He's the worst!" I looked at him silently for a minute and thought back to the last time I'd made a promise to him and I shook my head.

"Don't make me make promises I can't keep; I think you've kinda figured that my promises don't mount to much." I whispered, hurt slightly and Roxas frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean? Axel..." I shook my head and there was a slight silence between us, as if we were having a silent conversation with each other.

"You... blame yourself for what happened? Are you stupid! Oi!!" he touched my face and made me look at him and shook his head at me.

"No. OK just no. It was nobodies fault..."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I replied and he shook his head.

"Things within your control... that was hardly something that could have been prevented or stopped. You didn't let anything happen to me last night. I don't blame you or anyone else for what happened and I'll be damned if I let you try and punish yourself for it." I flashed a faint smile and Roxas shook his head.

"You can be such a wet dream." he told me playfully and my eyes widened and my jaw dropped as he said it. _Did he just say that?_ Roxas never made comments like that; not even to me.

He just smiled softly at my reaction and continued to look out of the window. As weird as it sounds, after a good hour or so, things seemed normal-ish between us. We'd make idle conversation but most the time just sit there silently enjoying each others company. When it was time for me to leave, I headed down to Sora and shrugged.

"He doesn't want things to change, he wants to just put it all behind him and carry on as normal." Sora sighed and Riku put a hand to his shoulder affectionately.

"I know it's hard Sora, but it'd be for the best." Riku told him and Sora nodded his head and ran a hand through his hair, agreeing with the silver-haired boys comment.

The next day, I received a text from Roxas.

**Hey Axel, you coming down today? X **

I smiled and replied back. I couldn't actually go and visit him today, I was busy getting in more shopping and doing some much required housework. Plus it felt awkward sitting with Roxas in his room, I don't know why but things just didn't feel the same.

A few days after, I was randomly flicking through the TV stations as usual, when my phone vibrated and a rather annoying tune went off to alert me that I had a message. It was from Roxas.

**When can I see you next? I'm missing you! : x**

I smiled at his randomness and thoughtfulness and thought for a moment before replying. Realistically I couldn't avoid him forever and I had come to the conclusion that that was exactly what I was doing. I didn't want to see him because I was worried things would be weird between us. I sighed and told him that I'd take him out tomorrow, much to his happiness when he text me back with a simple 'Yay x' and I smiled.

The kid was so damn cute. Despite everything that had happened over the last few days, I still couldn't deny that I had some very strong feelings towards Roxas. I really liked the kid and it was incredibly frustrating for me. I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep it to myself. I'd just have to tell him how I felt one day.

But I couldn't risk it could I? I couldn't risk our friendship because of my own strange and fucked up feelings. Stupid head!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Reviews make me smile. I like knowing what you guys think of it all as its my first story and all. Loves and stuff!


	11. Chapter 11

OK, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for

OK, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Thanx again for reviews and if I don't get any for this chapter, I simply wont updae (cuz im evil lol)

Anyway, enjoy a little bit of loveliness.

Chapter 11.

The next morning, I called for Roxas at ten in the morning. The blonde was already up and ready to head out and he smiled at me and took my wrist when he answered the door, trying to pull me away. His smile was wide and I blinked a little and then heard Sora's voice close behind him.

"Roxas Camanetty!!" Roxas froze and smiled turning round to face his brother and shuffling sheepishly. I smiled and looked at Sora who was glaring at Roxas with intent.

"Have you got your phone?" he asked and Roxas smiled and pulled it out of his pocket. Sora nodded.

"Is it charged?" Roxas nodded and slipped the mobile back in his pocket. Sora turned to me.

"OK, no drinking, no drugs, no boys, no girls, no touching, no hugging, no kissing, no peeing alone, no insaneness of any kind... oh my god I'm giving them ideas..." I frowned and Roxas looked at me and shrugged.

"He's been like it all week... can I go now?" he asked turning his attention back to Sora and Sora looked into the living room and sighed before lowering his head and nodding.

"Yeah... just text me and let me know when you'll be home and everything please?" Roxas nodded and then literally dragged me off his drive. He seemed so normal, almost like nothing had ever happened and his bruises and cuts had all completely vanished. It got to the stage where he was being so normal; I found it impossible not to be normal back. I thought things would be awkward but Roxas made everything so simple and good. Things hadn't changed between us and I felt like I could just grab him and kiss him from happiness... but refrained.

We had an absolutely amazing time together. We didn't really do much of anything and when it got a little later, we headed up to the clock tower and I brought us both a sea-salt ice cream. I sat on the edge, hanging my legs over the side and Roxas lay with his head in my lap completely relaxed and customary with me.

The sun was setting and if you looked really closely, you could just about make out the beach and the sea in the background. It was an amazing view; you could practically see half of Twilight Town from here. Roxas sucked on the blue treat, licking gently every so often and then he frowned at it.

"Axel, is Riku sleeping with my brother?" he asked bluntly and I froze, ice cream half in my mouth. I looked at him and he looked back at me as I removed the ice cream and cleared my throat. I felt so awkward, how the hell was I meant to answer that.

"Erm... kinda..." I replied and Roxas frowned and smiled at the same time.

"Kinda? How can he _kinda_ be sleeping with him?" damn Roxas don't ask me questions like this, as k your brother!

"Yes." I replied, letting out a loud sigh and Roxas turned his attention back to the ice cream.

"Yeah I thought so." I frowned and looked at him, smiling a little by his casualness to the whole thing. In all honesty, Roxas never asked questions about sex, not really anyway and if he did, it was only ever one or two. And never had he started asking me about relationships in our group and gay men... ever!

There was a small silence and then he looked up to me.

"Why did you look so nervous the other week, when you found me?" he asked and I smiled a little, trying to think of the best way on how to answer.

"Because I thought you were going to hate me. Thought you'd blame me for what happened." I told him simply and Roxas shook his head.

"I could never hate you Axel. You're my best friend." I smiled and placed my hand to his head and then immediately removed it... Sora's rules; no touching... Roxas smiled.

"Play with my hair, I like it when you play with my hair; it feels nice." He told me and I gently replaced my hand to his head, running my fingers through his hair and gently stroking at his scalp every so often. Roxas moved into my touches and threw the bare stick to the ground. I had gotten rid of my own a while back and now we both just sat and lay together enjoying the view and each others company. I lit up a fag and started to smoke.

"I've missed you y'no. I don't like not seeing you for days at a time... it was horrible when I was with Malakie, I missed you terrible then; and thinking about you seemed to make me feel better and not as afraid." I smiled and looked down at him but he still looked forward.

"Malakie tried talking to me once... it didn't last very long though." I caressed his cheek softly.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Roxas shrugged.

"It's OK..." he stated and then he looked up at me and reached for my fag. I let him take it and he took small drags, finishing it off. I smiled, quite impressed with him. He picked up on things like that annoyingly quick.

"It opened my eyes up to a few things actually..." I frowned, confused by his words and continued to stroke his hair.

"Like what Roxy?" I asked, curious as to what he was referring to. Roxas flicked the end of the cigarette over the edge of the tower and sat up, turning so he was facing me and positioned on his hands and knees and he looked at me.

I nearly died when I saw how beautiful he looked. His deep blue eyes were twinkling at me and shining like precious stones and I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart skipped a beat. _Damn you're so beautiful._ I couldn't believe his eyes were twinkling, shining at me when I had convinced myself that they never would again.

But then I realised Roxas was moving. He moved closer to me and sat on top of my hips, straddling me, bending his knees so his feet folded under his thighs on either side of my hip and placing his hands on my shoulder. I leant back a little so we didn't topple forward and fall off the clock tower and used both my hands to hold up my weight.

Roxas smiled softly at me and he looked so much like an angel that it was unreal. The sun was shining past him and he just looked gorgeous. He leaned a little closer to me and rested a hand on my cheek, gently stroking the side of my face almost lovingly. His touches sent shivers up and down my back and made my stomach tie in knots under my sternum.

"Like this." He whispered and his voice was so quiet and low and desperate that I didn't know what to do. I didn't have much time to think because before I knew what he was on about, his lips were on mine.

I stopped breathing and I felt certain that my heart had stopped beating for about four beats solid. What was going on? Roxas was sitting on top of me, kissing me!! _Oh my FUCKING god, this wasn't happening! _I was so dead... Sora was going to damn well butcher...

My thoughts were stopped dead in their tracks when I felt Roxas lean in closer to the kiss, deepening it slightly and parting his lips. I felt my will slip and withdrew a deep breath as I felt his lips part and his tongue slide across my lower lip. I parted my own lips and started to kiss him back; all rational thoughts of consequences and rights and wrongs gone and I was just enjoying the moment, not really sure if this had happened.

Roxas had kissed me... hell, Roxas _was still_ kissing me and it felt out of this world; extraordinary. I felt my own tongue connect with Roxas' and felt them both move, slipping and sliding together and massaging each others muscle with our own. Roxas gave me complete access to his mouth and I slithered my tongue into his mouth, letting it explore the mysterious realm that I had wanted to taste for so long.

He tasted like ice cream... _mmmmm..._

I heard Roxas moan a little against my lips and he cupped my face in his hands, running them back and now tangling them in my hair, tugging gently as we kissed. One of my hands moved to his face and I stroked his cheek tenderly, while the other rubbed kindly at his back.

I was so lost in his kiss, so totally and utterly lost. I had wanted to do this for a long time and I never realised it until now. All our strange traits in our friendship; seeing each other everyday, making stupid excuses to visit, talking about bullshit until midnight just to spend a few more minutes together, it was all so transparent now... I could see everything the way other people _must _have seen it.

I wanted him, I wanted him so badly; to kiss, to hold, to touch... and deep down I knew it could never happen, that not only was he off limits, but he would never return my feelings... and yet here we were. _He_ had kissed _me_, and we _were_ doing this right now.

I could have stayed glued to his lips like this forever, could have happily died right there and not have cared because I would have died so happy. I couldn't believe that Roxas had come onto me, seriously what was going through his mind?

Was it all just a trick to see if I'd react? Did he really like me? Did he just want to know what it felt like? What was he thinking?! It was all crazy.

I was snapped to my senses when I heard Roxas' phone and felt it vibrate against my thigh. I opened my eyes and pulled away sharply, looking away and blushing. _Damn stop it! I don't blush, ever! _Roxas cupped my face, leaning closer.

"No Axel, don't... don't..." he whispered desperately and he locked his lips back to mine, kissing me tenderly for another few more moments. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He felt so good against me, his soft warm lips against mine and his touches and his tongue and everything... the phone stopped vibrating and Roxas wrapped his arm back around my back to join the other one that hadn't moved. I gave up fighting. If the kid wanted to do it I wasn't going to stop him; hell I was hardly complaining and using all my energy to stop it.

After a few more minutes, Roxas' phone started to vibrate again and he smiled against my lips, letting out a small 'Hmmm' as he pulled away and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open, not taking his eyes away from mine.

"Hey Sora..." he sounded so normal and yet here I was, barely able to think and breathing erratically. I looked at him expressionless (or so I thought, but there must be some sheer confusion in there somewhere) and I felt my heart pound as he mentioned Sora's name.

"Yeah I'm good, sorry I was in the toilet..." I frowned at him and he placed a finger to his lips, smiling playfully.

"Yeah... um, not sure yet, I mean we're gonna grab some food on the way back and then we gotta drive so... I'll text you and... yes the film was good... OK, bye." He snapped his phone closed and I frowned at him.

"What film? When did you go to the toilet? And what the fuck was _that?!_" my obvious confusion made him smile and he leaned a little closer, dragging his hands through my hair roughly and smiling.

"I couldn't tell Sora we were just going out so I said we went to see a movie... and he wanted to know why I didn't answer first time and I don't think you'd appreciate me telling him the _real _reason..." I felt my body start to flush again and Roxas smiled at me playfully. I sighed.

"What just happened Roxas?" I asked, clearly getting a little nervous about the whole situation. Roxas shrugged.

"I kissed you." He told me simply and I frowned and closed my eyes, shaking my head a little and then frowned more when I opened them back up. Roxas was just looking at me and smiling softly.

"Yeah... I got that part..." I started but Roxas interrupted me.

"You sure? You seem kinda confused about it..." he started to move closer to me and smiled even more.

"How about I just refresh your memory a little?" he whispered and before I had chance to do anything, his lips were on mine again. I shook my head and gently pulled away, not abruptly but slowly. I looked at him and his eyes glistened back at me, his lips stretching into a smile that revealed his teeth. I took a second to think.

"What are you doing Roxy?" I asked softly and he sighed.

"Kissing you." He told me and I shook my head again. _Damn it this kid was complicated. He sure knew how to turn things around!_ I thought I was the one with the crush!!

"Yeah, but why?" Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Because I like you... and it's something I've wanted to do for a while and just, never realised it... why, do you want me to stop?" he began to move away slowly, nervous of my reply and I smiled and shook my head.

"No. Not at all..." I whispered and I moved forward, capturing his lips with my own and letting my hands hold him to my body, savouring the moment. It was surreal.

He kissed me back tenderly, using his own tongue to play with mine and enjoying every second of it. I knew this was crazy, it was crazy and wrong... well, no not wrong, everyone else thought it was wrong but I didn't. Roxas was seventeen years old, if he were to get a girlfriend Sora would be fine with it so what did it matter?

I pushed thoughts to the back of my mind for now, and just enjoyed the feel of Roxas against me, running his hands through my hair and kissing me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **Eek, hee hee. Fucking FINALLY!

Let me know what you think people, loves and stuff


	12. Chapter 12

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in the last… day or so but my computer decided to spaz out on me lol

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in the last… day or so but my computer decided to spaz out on me lol. Anyway thanx all who reviewed, as always it makes me smile :D

Here's chapter 12, enjoy.

Chapter 12.

I didn't even notice when it had gotten dark, Roxas and I both just continued kissing each other and letting our hands move over each others bodies. My god was it immense! It was like nothing I had ever felt before, I mean sure it's different when you're kissing someone just because you're horny or in a lust filled state of mind, but when you actually like them; and I mean really like them, every touch is out of this world. And Roxas was such a good kisser! I mean seriously for a guy who had never kissed before, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and the weirdest thing was, he didn't seem fazed at all by the fact he was kissing me... his best friend; a guy!

I wasn't complaining though. I ran my hand over the base of Roxas' back while the other stroked gently at his forearm. One of Roxas' hands pulled on my neck and the other ran through my hair while he kissed me. My _fuck_ it was incredible. I pulled away slowly and Roxas tried to move in to continue kissing me but I just smiled and pulled a little further back, realizing that it must be late.

"Roxas, we need to go... I need to get you home soon." Roxas opened his eyes and looked around; realising that it was dark and he smiled and bit his lips nervously.

"Oops." He stated quietly and I smiled and laughed a little. He looked at me and smiled before he leant down and placed a delicate and chaste kiss to my lips.

"Can't I stay over tonight?" he asked and I felt my heart skip another couple of beats.

"Roxas, you know Sora won't be happy with that... not so soon after everything that happened with Malakie..." Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed, clearly getting frustrated with the situation he was in. Whatever the situation was. He shook his head and looked at me.

"But I want things to go back to being normal again..." he whined and I smiled affectionately at him and stroked his cheek gently.

"It will in time, Roxy." I told him and he smiled and turned his head, kissing the tip of my fingers and then looked at me. I wished I knew what was going on, what Roxas was actually thinking! He bit his lip nervously and sighed.

"Do you hate me for wanting you?" he asked bluntly and my eyebrows nearly shot into my hairline. Was he being serious? I fucking loved that he wanted me as much as I wanted him. I shook my head.

"Are you joking? Rox, I've wanted you for quite a while now and I just knew I couldn't do anything about it." Roxas frowned at me, confused slightly.

"You like me back?" he asked, smiling a little and I smiled and nodded my head.

"You make it so damn hard not to like you." I whispered and he smiled and bit his lip and then frowned again confused.

"So, why didn't you say anything?" he asked and I leant back a little, using my arms to support mine and Roxas' weight.

"A few reasons. One reason because obviously, I don't have a death wish; everyone would seriously kill me if they found out..." Roxas rolled his eyes and tutted.

"Yeah well it's not like we're gonna tell them is it?" he told me and I continued my sentence.

"OK smart ass. Secondly I knew you didn't like me back and I didn't want things to be weird between us. I mean seriously, what are you gay, bi what?" Roxas smiled at me and shook his head, lowering it slightly and then shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I just know that for quite some time now I've been harbouring these feelings for you and the whole thing with Malakie, I mean what he said to me and stuff just made me realise that I liked you more than I was letting on. I mean you know me Axel, Sora doesn't tell me anything, I was getting as confused as hell worrying that something was seriously wrong with me..." I shook my head, smiling still and liking the fact that the cute blonde was being honest with me.

"What did you and Malakie do? And talk about?" I asked and Roxas lowered his head, his smile wavering quite a bit. He swallowed hard before answering, taking his time to answer me.

"I hated every second of being with Malakie. It was sheer torture from start to finish. He knocked me out and chained me up and just hit me; he never fed me or gave me water and if I said something he didn't like, he'd just hit me around some more..." he paused for a while and then sighed.

"One time he came in and started to talk to me, about everything and somehow you got brought into the conversation and it was while we were talking I just, decided that what was being said and everything just kinda made sense... I knew I liked you for a while but thought it was just our friendship and I just kinda realised it wasn't and that it was something more than that... and, well you saw the rest." I rubbed his knee gently and he smiled at me and shook his head.

"But we're not on about that, we're on about this, and us and whatever... that's why I made a move on you..." I frowned at the random change of conversation and blinked.

"You what?" I asked confused and he smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I kissed you because I wanted to know if you liked me as much as I liked you, and I knew that you would never even think about coming onto me... like you said, you don't have a death wish; but I knew I had to do it and I didn't care what happened because of what you told me." I waited patiently for him to continue and he smiled.

"That we'd always stay like this forever, be best friends and everything. You promised, and you don't know how much it meant to me to hear you say it." I couldn't believe that Roxas was just telling me all this stuff and not even seeming confused by any of it or anything! I frowned.

"You know I'm gonna be your best friend forever no matter what. Even after all this, I don't want things to change." Roxas smiled and stroked my face softly.

"That's OK, there's no reason for anything to change, I mean Malakie brought up a good point about our friendship... that we have practically been having a sexless relationship for a while." I laughed at his comment and then thought about it. That was pretty accurate actually. Roxas smiled at me and shook his head, leaning forward and kissing me again letting out a satisfied 'mmmmm' sound as he did so. He pulled away and shuffled, sitting beside me and stood up.

"Come on Axel. I better get going; I don't want Sora getting too annoyed with me the first time I come out with you." He smiled softly at me and I nodded and stood up and we headed out towards my car.

I drove Roxas home and my mind was racing. What the fuck was that? Roxas liked me and I liked him but does that mean that we should take things further than that? Should we start seeing each other? I had to know before I let him leave my car.

I pulled up outside his house and looked at him and he smiled and went to leave the car.

"See you soon Axel." I bit my lip and as I saw his hands clasp the car door handle I placed a hand on his knee.

"Wait..." I whispered and he turned and looked at me, a little startled and looked at me kindly. I licked my lips and sighed before I just let it all out and laid it on thick for him.

"What's going on Roxas? I mean were you being serious up at the clock tower or not and if you were then what's going to happen now? I mean can you just tell me wh..." I didn't have time to finish. Roxas had cupped my face and turned me to face him and had kissed me. I felt my fears seem to wash away as he slipped his tongue into my mouth and kissed me lovingly. It was soft and slow and made my heart race and my breathing become shaky. I couldn't believe this!

Roxas pulled away and gazed up into my eyes, his expression simple and pure and he smiled, shaking his head a little.

"You talk, too much." He whispered and he placed a quick chaste kiss on my lips before continuing to get out of the car.

"See you tomorrow Axel." he called as he waved and I held up my hand in a weak attempt to wave goodbye before I turned my car around and headed back to my flat, a massive smile on my face and my head spinning. I didn't really know what was going on with me and Roxas, but I had a feeling that Roxas was going to let me in on his plans soon enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OMG I want the plushies! I was just browsing through ebay and saw all these really cute plushies of axel/roxas/sora/riku/demyx and I want them!

I'll probably update another chapter or two as I haven't updated in a while.


	13. Chapter 13

OK, I think these chapters are mostly filler chapters but meh whatever, if I just started making them hump like rabbits in the first fourteen chapters then the story wouldn't be forty four chapters long would it

OK, I think these chapters are mostly filler chapters but meh whatever, if I just started making them hump like rabbits in the first fourteen chapters then the story wouldn't be forty four chapters long would it? Lol.

I might actually cut out some bits but not sure yet, see how it goes and let me know in the review what you would like to see and whether you think I should cut anything out. Thanx. :-)

Chapter 13.

The next day, I was nervous about going to see Roxas, but I braved myself up and headed to his house. I knocked on the front door and Riku opened it and smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Do you never get bored of this kid?" he asked playfully, letting me enter the house and led me into the living room. I smiled and raised my eyebrows a little.

"What can I say, the kids just full of surprises." Riku chuckled a little and called Roxas. There was no reply and Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. I looked around for Sora and frowned.

"No Sora?" I asked and Riku shook his head.

"He's out for the day, spending the day with Kairi or something." I nodded and Riku sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"You might as well go up to him Axel; I think he's gone deaf or something." I smiled and nodded before I headed up to Roxas' room. I knocked on the door and waited for a few moments.

"Come in." I opened the door and entered his room. Roxas had some music playing on his iPod and he removed his headphones and stood up, smiling.

"Hey sexy!" he exclaimed and he ran over to me and threw his arms around me. I hugged him gently and then he reached up and took my face in both his hands and pulled me down into a soft kiss. I blinked and then pulled away.

"Hey, bit risky don't you think?" I told him and Roxas rolled his eyes and pecked my cheek.

"I'm ready, come on let's go." He seized my wrist and literally pulled me out of the room and down the stairs. I smiled and just went with it. Truth be told I was trying not to get my hopes up just incase Roxas changed his mind in a few days, that would kill me.

I really liked Roxas. Hell, he was my best friend and had been for years, the last thing I'd want to do is have our friendship ruined by my own raging hormones...

However that wasn't something I had to worry about, because Roxas was very good at putting my mind at rest. We had a talk about it and he told me that he was serious about this and he wanted to be with me; he told me he wanted to give this a real go and wanted a relationship with me. I was happy with that answer and I leaned in and kissed him.

It was finally official... Roxas and I had finally made the decision to start dating each other and I couldn't remember a time when I had been happier. All the other serious relationships I had had were nothing compared to what I was feeling for Roxas. I guess it helped that we were best friends and could feel comfortable no matter what with each other and everything that had happened in our friendship had just brought us closer together.

But I couldn't get my head around the fact that we were seeing each other and even though it was official, it was also unofficial as the others didn't know. I had told Roxas from the start that if the others did find out, they would kill me and Roxas had pouted and kissed me, telling me that he wouldn't let them and I had just laughed and kissed him back.

We had been seeing each other for just over two weeks and everything had been perfect. I called for him practically everyday and we texted each other as and when we could and when we were together, it was just like we were best friends, only with a lot of making out. We had been hanging around in the woods by the old mansion and just spent the best part of the day making out. Roxas had leaned against one of the trees and hooked his fingers around the waistline of my jeans and pulled me to him, locking lips with me and moaning into the kiss.

Jesus for a kid who was meant to be innocent and pure, he sure as hell took when he wanted something. Roxas was actually quite a physical person, he liked a lot of affection and silly little touches and I blamed Sora entirely. Maybe if he had given him some actual care in the first place, maybe Roxas wouldn't be so physical now... not that I was complaining, I loved touching the kid. I loved holding his hand and stroking his face and playing with hair and stroking his waist and everything. I found it impossible to keep my hands off the guy and my hands damn well loved his waist!! They wouldn't leave his hips and waist alone; it was like they were glued there or something.

And to my surprise, Roxas wasn't inexperienced with kissing. He seemed to know exactly what to do and how to do it and he drove me fucking wild! His mind might be sweet and innocent, and he may not have kissed anyone before but he was fucking good at it. Roxas was also quite demanding when it came to the relationship. He didn't care where we were, if he wanted to hold my hand, put his hand in my back pocket or kiss me, he would; without looking to see who was around.

When we were out together it was fucking mind blowing. It all felt so normal and right to be together and I hated having to drop him off home without kissing him but we couldn't. When I'd get home, I'd always send him a text telling him I missed him and would send him loads of kisses just to make up for it and Roxas always seemed happy the next day when I did it. I forgot to text him once and the next day he seemed really sad.

Roxas really surprised me with how he was in relationships. I guess in a way, I kind of expected him to be the typical kind of partner. First time dating someone, possessive, jealous, clingy, inexperienced and never wanting to take the lead... Roxas was the complete opposite. It really felt as though we were just best friends with making out, and deep feelings for each other. He wasn't texting me every five minutes and didn't throw tantrums when I talked to someone else or anything. And he was hardly a frigid. It was so weird because I thought Roxas was this cute, sweet innocent kid and even though he was, there was something about him. He seemed a little different; like not scared to make a move and I remembered the time when he had told me that he had liked that Naminé girl, and he was too shy to go over to her... maybe it was just because it was me and he knew he could be himself around me and felt relaxed and comfortable with me.

Well whatever it was, I liked it and I loved being with him. We were in the woods making out under a tree when I parted from Roxas for a split second to talk to him.

"Roxas..." I murmured and he pressed against my lips, resting his hands on my hips and pulling me to him, crushing my body against his and I groaned a little from the contact. I smiled and tried again.

"Roxas..." I said and Roxas let out an annoyed 'hm?' at me I smiled and pressed my tongue to his lips and he immediately gave me entrance to his mouth, gasping and clinging to me. His hands ran up my back and pulled me to him aggressively and I realised the kiss was becoming pretty heated.

"We need to head back baby." I whispered and Roxas shook his head, his lips still glued to mine.

"M-m." he replied, disagreeing with my request. I smiled and rolled my eyes, pulling away from him forcefully. I didn't want to stop kissing him, but sometimes we both just got so caught up in kissing each other that we really did just loose track of time and that wasn't good when I was trying to keep Roxas in Sora's good books so he was still able to go out.

"Roxas, come on we really need to head back." Roxas sighed and nodded his head.

"OK..." he said and he held my hand as we headed back to the car. Everything seemed so good and so perfect that I didn't think anything could get any better. We were taking things slow, day at a time and it had worked fine for us for the past two weeks. Two weeks... wow, that was really quite a long time for me, my longest relationship had only been about two or three months and that was when I was seeing Demy. But he had been too much of a flirt and I'll admit it, I have a nasty and ugly jealous streak.

I dropped Roxas back off at home and walked him into the living room. He placed his keys on the coffee table and sighed.

"Sora, Riku I'm home!" he called and I heard Sora come from downstairs while Riku entered through the kitchen entrance. Sora smiled sweetly.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked and Roxas nodded his head while I remained silent. I don't know how they could have not guessed. I mean it wasn't like we were acting any different but now that we were going out, I had noticed how friendly we must have looked before... if that makes any sense.

Roxas turned to me and smiled.

"You coming round tomorrow?" he asked and I nodded my head and smiled at him.

"Yeah you betcha." Roxas smiled and hugged me and I tapped his shoulders gently, trying not to touch him too much just incase I couldn't stop or incase Sora gave me a bollocking. I headed back out to my car and then headed back to my flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanx for reading, review and let me know what you thought etc. Loves and stuff!


	14. Chapter 14

Here we go with Chapter 14/44… I still haven't had any suggestions on whether I should cut out parts or not so let me know when you review ;)

Here we go with Chapter 14/44… I still haven't had any suggestions on whether I should cut out parts or not so let me know when you review ;)

Chapter 14.

The next few weeks were really something else. Roxas and I were enjoying being with each other and it still surprised us at times because, to be honest; I thought that maybe he would decide that he didn't enjoy it or that he actually only wanted to see what it felt like and I was sort of half expecting him to split up with me soon. But he didn't. It was so bizarre but I fucking loved it.

One day, we decided to just relax at Roxas' for a bit. I walked into the living room and Roxas was sitting on the sofa flicking through the TV channels. He looked up at me and smiled, standing up and literally jumping on me, wrapping his legs around my waist and his arms around my neck and squeezing me tightly. I blinked and almost stumbled backwards but I felt Riku's hand on my back and looked at him. He smiled and shook his head, walking over to the chair and collapsing down.

"Roxas put the man down, you never know where here's been!" Riku told him, crossing his legs and using the chance to get control of the remote for the TV. Roxas smiled and turned to look at Riku.

"Of course I know where he's been! He's with me, where else would he be?" Riku smiled and shook his head.

"OK, well then put him down before your brother comes back and throws a fit will you?" Roxas nodded and rested his head back on my shoulder; shuffling a little and I smiled and hugged him before he slid off my waist back to the floor. Roxas winked at me and gave me that damn hot smile and I nearly lost control of my legs right there and then. I sat on the sofa and Roxas sat beside me, lifting my arm and placing it round his back and then placed one hand on my stomach and watched whatever Riku was watching on TV.

We usually sat like this at my house but if Sora was to come in and see this, he would most certainly loose his head. Riku looked over and arched an eyebrow but Roxas ignored it and I pretended not to notice, but I did. Now Riku was a really laid back kinda guy and he wasn't quick to jump to conclusions but if he noticed Roxas' actions, then it must be getting obvious.

After about twenty minutes, I heard the front door open and Roxas stood up and stretched. He shot me a suggestive smile and I felt my heart skip a beat as Sora entered the room. He blinked, shocked by seeing me at his home and frowned a little.

"Well that's a surprise, usually you two go out don't you?" I nodded and Roxas sighed.

"I just fancied staying in for a bit that's all..." he looked at me with that damn hot expression on his face and winked playfully and then did the sexiest thing ever by licking his lips at me, slowly and teasingly and I could have jumped on him and screwed him into the sofa right there and then. This kid was just too much. Sora eyed us both curiously for a moment before he shrugged.

"OK, fair enough." And that was all that was said. Roxas smiled and sighed and then hit my knee.

"You wanna come upstairs?" he asked and I stole a quick glance at Sora and Riku to see their reaction. They were too involved in conversation so I looked up at Roxas and he rolled his eyes casually.

"Or do you wanna go out for a bit?" he asked. I thought for a moment before answering, nodding my head slowly.

"Yeah, I hear there's a new movie out if you're up for it?" I asked as coolly as I could and Roxas smiled and arched an eyebrow.

"Sure, I'll go and get changed and then we can head out." He stated and he headed off upstairs. I sat downstairs, making boring conversation with Riku and Sora and when Roxas came down, I couldn't believe how fucking sexy he looked. He had thrown on a black tight tank top and a tight pair of black jeans and was wearing a black and silver studded belt. He picked up a black jacket and indicated for me to follow him.

"Come on then, let's go." He stated and with that I stood up and followed him outside. We headed to my car and when we were out of sight he smiled and lay back in the chair.

"I'm so glad you decided to come out, I wouldn't have been able to stand just being in my room and not being able to kiss you all day." He stated and he leaned forward and I turned to look at him, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hmm, I don't really know what you want to do though." I replied and Roxas turned on the radio.

"Why don't you drop the car back home and we go out to the club for a drink or something?" he asked and I blinked and nodded.

"I guess we could do that, just a couple though, I don't want Sora thinking I'm having another bad influence on you." Roxas just smiled and flicked through the radio stations.

"You already are the bad influence on me. I'm not complaining that much though." I smiled and nodded my head, agreeing with him and we parked the car up and headed to the club.

It was quite full, considering it was a Wednesday night and all but we managed to get a small booth and started to have a few drinks. Roxas leaned forward and kissed me, snaking his arms around my neck and pulling me to him gently. It always took me by surprise when he kissed me first, probably because I just wasn't used to having Roxas as my boyfriend and it felt a little odd... but man did it make me horny! I felt his tongue stroke the bottom of my lip and along the joining where my lips met and I opened them. Roxas took the chance to plunge his tongue into my mouth and immediately sought out my own, toying with it and stroking it gently.

_Mmm, god he always tastes so good! _Roxas smiled and pulled away picking up his drink and drinking some for a while. The torment was driving me crazy. It was partly because I was just so damn sexually frustrated. I wanted the boy, and I mean seriously wanted him. And yet I wasn't going to push because in all honesty we hadn't been dating that long and I wouldn't want to anyway after the whole Malakie thing. It just made me feel so frisky at times.

By the end of the night, we were both a little tipsy and Roxas pulled me up, telling me he wanted to dance. I bit my lip and thought back to the last time Roxas had told me that he had wanted to dance and he smiled at me suggestively. I stood up and let him lead me to the dance floor. I glanced around to make sure no one was around and then I decided to play up a little.

I rested my hands on Roxas' waist and pulled him to me, making the blonde haired boy gaze up at me, slightly confused. I just shot him a small smile and began to move. It was so much more sexual than before and I was finding it so hard to keep myself under control. Roxas reached up and kissed me feverishly as he rolled and grinded his hips against my own, causing our bodies to rub together in the most pleasing ways. Roxas locked one of his hands around my neck and pulled me down a little, using his grip as leverage to move in even more amazing ways and his other hand gripped the material of my shirt around my waist.

I could feel his heartbeat in my own chest quicken and he rested his head against mine, eyes closed and breathing erratically as he moved his body. He bit his lip to stifle a small whimper and the grip around my neck tightened. _My god this was so hot._ I felt almost certain that I was going to need some serious seeing to after this but wouldn't dare imply that to Roxas. He tilted his head back slightly and locked lips with mine, causing me to let out an involuntary moan as I melted into his kiss and played with his tongue. I bit lightly at his bottom lip and his grip tightened, now moving up slightly to grip my hair and he gasped a little.

I let one of my hands gently stroke across his waist and back while the other scratched softly at the nape of his neck and he didn't hold back the audible moan of pleasure as my fingers teased him. Jesus just hearing Roxas pant and gasp like that was getting to me, and what didn't help was the fact I had the boy grinding on me and kissing me and now his hands were starting to move, doing things that I never thought he would think of doing; gently stroking my chest, my stomach, my waist.

I let out a small shiver and he gave an almighty roll forwards and I bit my lip and groaned quietly to myself. _Fuck if this boy didn't stop it soon my excitement was going to become very fucking obvious!!_ Not that it mattered much because I had just noticed the barely visible bulge in Roxas' own jeans and I bit my lip knowing exactly how he was feeling. Roxas turned around then, pushing the back of his body against the front of mine and continued to move, hands resting behind him on my hips and holding me close. He rubbed himself up against me in feline movements and I kissed gently at his neck and shoulder as my hands rested nicely on his waist.

When the song was finally over, Roxas stopped and turned to me, kissing me feverishly on the dance floor and then headed off to our seats and sitting down.

_What the hell? _What was all that about? I looked over at him, confused as shit and he smiled and winked at me. I frowned and shook my head. That kid was such a damn tease!! And I wasn't even joking! He was constantly dropping hints to Sora and Riku and all of his friends that there was more to us than people thought and; luckily, no one had actually picked up on it yet. But he was a little minx! If he wasn't teasing me by smiling at me, looking at me or dropping hints, he was flirting with me in front of people in a casual and innocent way or grinding on me on the dance floor. Getting physical with me without giving me too much and it was driving my crazy!!

When I walked back over to him, and sat down, Roxas winked at me and sipped his drink and I knew I was in for a very good night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is… and I will be putting up chapter 15 too, I think I like giving you guys double fixes so, yeah lol.

Review??


	15. Chapter 15

See, true to my word

See, true to my word. Lol. Enjoy the cuteness :-)

Chapter 15.

Being with Roxas was sheer torment. I had no idea the guy was such a damn temptress, seriously he could quite happily sit there and tease me until the cows come home and then just go home and leave me hanging. Not that I didn't get him back sometimes, but usually it was him teasing me, and he was so very good at it.

For example, I had the guys round my place for a change, Sora, Riku, Roxas and Demyx were going to come round, we were gonna have a few drinks (except Roxas) eat pizza and then they were gonna go home, seemed simple enough really.

So Roxas got here first, obviously. He looked as good as ever and I went over to him and kissed him, enjoying the fact I had actually caught him off guard for once. Roxas smiled against my lips and pulled me closer to him before pulling away from the kiss.

"Hey to you too... you OK?" he asked cautiously and I nodded and smiled, running my hand through his golden hair and leaning back in for another kiss. Roxas smiled and held my hand wrapping another one around my waist and pulling me to him, then released my hand and tangled it in my hair. Just then, there was a knock on the door and Roxas let out an annoyed growl and scowled at me as I moved away. I chuckled and spread my arms.

"Hey don't give me that look, it's not my fault if they're here early..." he just narrowed his eyes and I smiled and tilted my head to the side.

"You look so cute when you're angry." I told him and he rolled his eyes and headed over to the sofa, crashing down and sighing.

"Can't you tell them to just leave for about another hour?" he called and I laughed and shook my head as I opened the door. Demy came in along with the others and I turned to Roxas.

"Oh, Rox; look who's here..." I told him and Roxas held up his hands and shook them.

"Oooh, joy. My day is complete." He stated as unenthusiastically as possible. My jaw dropped and I smiled and shook my head. Sora frowned.

"What's wrong with him?" Sora asked and I chuckled a little. How was I meant to answer that? 'Ah he's just frustrated because you interrupted us making out, ignore him...' that wouldn't work very well.

"He's just grumpy, something about interruptions..." Roxas looked over at me and smiled before continuing to watch TV. Riku smiled and walked over to Roxas, throwing an arm around his neck and ruffling his hair with another hand.

"Cheer up Roxas! It's not as bad as you like to think!!" Riku exclaimed and Roxas knocked Riku's hand away, smiling at his friend's outburst and the atmosphere relaxed a little.

Everyone was relaxed and we were all having a few drinks, except Roxas obviously and enjoying each others company. To be perfectly honest, Sora and the others weren't all that bad when they were all relaxed and having a good time, and I guess Sora couldn't help it if he was over protective of his younger brother, but still it did get annoying after a while.

Things seemed normal, Demy and Riku were engaged in conversation and Sora was talking to Roxas while I just relaxed and smoked. Roxas looked at me and smiled and then stood up and headed straight to the kitchen. He returned with a blue sea-salt ice cream and ripped off the wrapper before sitting back in his seat beside me and licked at the treat.

Sora was now engrossed in the conversation that Riku and Demyx were having and Roxas turned his head to me, winking slyly. He licked the full length of the treat and then sucked at it, making a spectacle of his performance. Seriously, watching Roxas' tongue work on the ice cream and watching him going down on the treat as if his life depended on it, drove me crazy. He knew how frustrated I was and he wasn't making the situation any better.

His pink tongue darted out and slowly lapped up a small trail of the blue sticky liquid and I glared at him. He smiled at me and then continued to torment me with the treat.

This is why it was sheer torture to be around Roxas, he made every second of being around him hell on me. Every sexual gesture he could think of, he'd do just to see my reaction; and he always got one. I managed to drag my eyes away from Roxas' show and tried to focus on the conversation that Riku and the others were having, although my eyes continued to observe Roxas and I'd steal looks every so often. He didn't seem bothered that it was driving me crazy and he continued even though I wasn't really looking... it was horrible, I just wanted to knock the treat out of his hands and kiss him and then fuck his brains out right there and then on my sofa...

But I couldn't and it was so fucking troublesome.

Another perfect example would be the fact that I got some glass in my finger once and; Roxas being Roxas; decided to try and help get it out. He took my finger and stroked gently, trying to figure out where the glass was. He frowned.

"I can't find it Axel... hold on..." and before I knew what was going on, the damn hot blonde was licking my finger, softly and slowly in such a pleasing yet tortuous way. His tongue moved across my finger and then he engulfed the tip and began sucking, using his tongue and his teeth every so often and I bit my lip to stop the moan coming from my mouth.

When he was finished, he gave an almighty suck and then picked the shard of glass from my finger. He looked at it and then showed it to me.

"There, all better." he told me and I glared at him. He smiled and leaned forward and I caught his lips in mine, kissing him and stroking his face softly. He smiled and looked up at me.

"You know, I thought that things would be different to this." He whispered softly, running his hands through my hair and gazing up into my eyes. I blinked. _Uh-oh..._ I didn't like the sound of this; maybe he wasn't enjoying it as much as he was making out?

"How so?" I asked and Roxas must have noticed the worry in my eyes because he just smiled and nuzzled under my chin.

"It's better than I thought it would be... I thought that maybe things would change between us; but they haven't... and I'm so happy about it. Really Axel, I don't think I've ever been this happy before." I felt my heart melt knowing this and leaned forward and kissed his forehead and just held him for a while, letting his words sink in and enjoying the feeling he was constantly giving me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK there it is… what you think? I promise that the next chapter will be soooo much more interesting… things heat up slowly but pretty soon it just boils over lol.

Reviews make me smile and make me update quicker :-)


	16. Chapter 16

Hey, thanx for all the great reviews

Hey, thanx for all the great reviews! Here's the next chapter and I will be updating later on tonight, probably about eleven… erm, yeah enjoy.

Chapter 16.

Me and Roxas had been dating for about a month. Nothing sexual had happened between us yet and that was fine by me, kind of. My own sexual needs were being pushed to their limits but I wasn't going to push Roxas into anything after the whole Malakie incident. No way. One night we all went out together and had another small get together around Sora's, all the girls were invited too and it was nice to be able to go around and hang out with everyone together.

We were all just laughing and I was smoking as usual with Roxas lying on my thigh. Sora had shot us some pretty evil looks throughout the night and had even tried to make Roxas move from his position but he point blank refused. He started to nudge my hand with his head, indicating he wanted me to play with his hair and without thinking I did and he smiled and relaxed on my lap. I had to stop every so often because Sora would look at me and scowl evilly and I didn't want to cause any suspicion. To be perfectly honest, we weren't any different to how we were when we had been best friends, aside from the kissing part; but obviously when the others were around we had to act even more conservative and it was so damn annoying.

During the night, Roxas went upstairs for a quick shower and while he was gone, Sora thought it would be funny to play a small kiss game. Basically, one person is blindfolded and then people take it in turns to kiss them and the person who is being kissed has to guess who's kissing them. If you get one right, you get to take a nice shot, if you don't, you take a wank shot, which is like something gross like vinegar or lemon juice or something.

And who do they blindfold? Me. I don't know why they must have just thought it was funny.

The first person who kissed me had soft lips and tasted really good. They must have had experience because they just went straight in and started without much hesitation. I felt their lips move across mine and then felt the wetness of their tongue slip into my mouth and I was pleasantly surprised. One thing we had to be careful about with this game was that things didn't go too far... people often ended up having sex during this game.

When the kiss had stopped I took a second to think. They definitely felt like a man's lips, not as sweet tasting as the girls...

"Riku." I guessed and they handed me my shot. I took it and realised I had been right so they started clapping.

The next kiss was very tight mouthed. Their lips were thin and the kisses were more like you were kissing your mother or something and I could smell a sweet scent when they were close. A girl, OK...

"Ollette." I guessed and was rewarded with another shot. To be honest I should have guessed anyway, she was practically a virgin and a lesbian so should have known straight away. Kairi's kiss was disgusting as her kisses were sloppy and like making out with a dishwasher. Demyx was a very good kisser, he had had tonnes of practise and wasn't shy about it either and Sora wasn't half bad either, even though he was more go with the flow and not as domineering as Riku and Demy's kisses.

We played for a good while and then they all decided to up and leave me while they headed down to get more drinks, ordering me not to remove my blindfold. We were all quite pissed by this stage so I didn't argue and sat waiting for them to return.

Everything was silent for a few moments and then I heard footsteps and assumed they were all coming back. The footsteps stopped just in front of me and everything went ghostly silent for a moment. Just then I felt someone's breath on my lips, closely followed by the skin on skin and felt a warm hand gently cup my face. We were obviously continuing with the game.

The persons lips parted and they slipped their tongue into my mouth and I welcomed the intrusion. God they were good. Demy or Riku... it had to be. I let the kiss continue and even heard a small moan escape the kisser's lips and felt a small spark in my loins from hearing such a hot damn moan. Then I realised something...

This kiss was getting too heated, it was more than what it was intended; it was different. I pulled away and the lips met with mine again as the body moved closer and practically lay over me on the beanbag. It was a man's body, that much was obvious and for some reason, I felt like I knew his kisses. Teeth nipped playfully at my bottom lip and his tongue came out to play with mine but before I knew it, he had stopped as soon as he had started.

He was no longer lying on top of me, kissing me madly and I bit my lip. I knew who it felt like, but if the others were in the room, then there was no way I was going to say that name out loud... I thought it was Roxas. I could taste him on my lips and he tasted heavenly; like Roxas. And if it was, and he just kissed me in front of everyone else; then I was dead meat... and if it wasn't, and I said it was, people would know that I'd kissed him; and I'd still be dead meat. I bit my lip nervously and before I could say anything, I heard a roar of people head from the basement... they were back.

"Hey Roxas, when did you get here?" Sora asked and pulled the blindfold off my eyes. My eyes locked onto the blonde sitting on the sofa to the left of me on the far side who smiled at me playfully.

"Only just, what was with the blindfold?" he asked innocently and I stared at him and smiled a little. Sora flushed and shook his head.

"Oh nothing just some game." He stammered and Roxas smiled then.

"I wanna play." He told him in a low voice and Sora point blank refused saying that they were going to play something else now anyway because I was winning all the time. Roxas smiled and nodded.

"OK." He stated and I shook my head at him. How could he do that? How could he just enter the room and do something like that and then act so normal afterwards, I mean seriously if Roxas hadn't have heard them coming, we would have gotten caught and I wouldn't have known anything about it! He was so sneaky and so sly and I loved him for it. Roxas was different, it seemed as though he had changed... he could still pull off that damn innocent thing which I liked about him but I knew he was far from innocent...

Maybe it's just that he's not really as innocent as people thought, maybe he's always been like this and it's all just an act to make us think he hasn't been corrupted? Or maybe he just let out this sort of not as pure side when he was around me? I mean he certainly had me stunned half the time with the things he did... or maybe it was because of Malakie? I didn't know, all I knew was that Roxas was a sneaky little fucker and was very good at keeping his act up.

Sora quickly tried to think of a game for all of us to play and I headed into the kitchen for a drink. After a while, Roxas followed me and smiled up at me playfully.

"How was the game?" he asked and it was only then that I realised I had been making out with everyone at the party!! Shit I was a bad, BAD boyfriend!! I bit my lip and closed my eyes at the realisation and tried to stammer something to try and justify myself but Roxas didn't seem bothered. He just rolled his eyes.

"Axel, I get it OK? I mean if you decided to say no people would get suspicious and stuff right? I mean you guys used to play like this all the time so it probably didn't even cross your mind. I'm totally OK with it... I don't want people trying to get information outta you about why you won't play some stupid game; I mean even Riku and Sora play and they're sleeping together..." I smiled a little and nodded and Roxas shook his head and hugged me tightly.

"Don't think I'm mad..." He whispered and I hugged him back. In a way I kinda hated how nice he was being, I deserved a slap, simple as. Roxas looked up at me and smiled.

"Just don't think I'm gonna say that you can sleep with everyone and make out with anyone you want because 'it would look suspicious if you didn't'. You're mine and although I'll tolerate you making out with those guys, I'll get very angry if I see you kissing anybody else..." I blinked for a second as Roxas beamed up at me and then I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I don't need or want anybody else Roxy, I want you... I wouldn't even dream of kissing anyone but you." Roxas nodded.

"I know." He replied and then he released me and headed back into the party. I followed a little while later and the party continued.

We continued to play and drink and joke around and Roxas made some very subtle little moves; such as placing his hand under my leg and moving his fingers so that it sent shivers across my thighs and to my back etc. Like slowly tilting his head and placing delicate unnoticeable kisses on my thigh and knee. Like looking at me with that damn sexy smile and giving me a look that just screamed I-want-to-go-upstairs-take-me-now... I hated it.

By the end of the night, I was horny as fuck and when I finally caught a taxi home I just wanted to try and sleep off my frustration... but Roxas had other ideas.

I got in my flat and dropped my keys on the coffee table. As soon as the metal hit the glass, my phone started to ring. I looked over and picked up my mobile and examined the name, flashing at me. Roxas. I frowned and opened my phone.

"Hello?" I asked; confused as to why Roxas was calling me when I hadn't long left him.

"Hey, how are you?" I blinked and sighed, sitting down on the sofa and tilting my head back... how was I? Frustrated... horny... but good.

"Yeah I'm good thanks Roxy... what's up?" I was growing a little suspicious about Roxas' real motive to calling me... somehow I didn't think it was just for a small chat before bed.

"Nothing... just wanted to talk to you... what you doing?" I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Not much, just sitting here talking to you. What about you?" I rubbed my forehead trying to forget about Roxas... even though that was proving difficult considering that he was on the phone to me and he preoccupied most of my mind most of the time; with all the sexy things he did and everything. It drove me crazy... _he_ drove me crazy.

"In the bath." My head shot upright at his answer and I blinked a few times. Great! Fantastic way to make me feel even hornier than what I already was! Thanks Roxas, appreciated.

"What?" I asked, not really certain that I had heard him correctly. Roxas let out a small groan and I frowned.

"What are you doing?" I asked, curious as to why he had made such a random noise and he chucked a little.

"At the moment? Stretching... in the bath... why, what do you want me to be doing?" I smiled a little and bit my lip. He was winding me up, I could sense it. He had called me on purpose to wind me up some more before I go to bed. I licked my lips and decided to play along with his game, knowing Roxas he would become too flustered and give up on his torments. Even though Roxas had such an effect on me, it was easy for me to get him hot under the collar and he was still quite innocent, I could get him embarrassed quite easily.

"I could think of a few things... but unfortunately you're not here so..."

"What would you do if I were there, Axel?" his voice was so low and husky and sexy that I couldn't help but just blush at his words. I shook my head and tried to ignore the growing urge to just go round his house and fuck his brains out. Things were getting way too much; I wasn't used to being in a relationship with someone like Roxas... especially one where things hadn't really progressed to anything except kissing. I had a very high sex drive and Roxas knew that, and used it as best as he could. I shook my head.

"I dunno, you tell me." I replied, lying back in the sofa thinking that Roxas would just laugh it off and continue with a normal conversation.

"I dunno Axel... I mean you're the one with the image of me naked in a bath going around in your head at the moment... surely you can think of _something_ we could do." My jaw dropped and I smiled. Did he just say that? Was Roxas flirting with me over the phone and telling me this or was he being serious?

"Well, you say you're in the bath, I don't know if that's true or not..." Roxas chuckled and I could imagine him blushing round about now... if he weren't such a damn torment and so good at what he did anyway. The old Roxas would never have said anything like that to me no matter how close we were. But then again Roxas had changed a lot recently, he was a lot more flirtatious and nowhere near as shy as he had been just over a month ago.

Roxas was always open with me about anything and everything but things were never really personal between us. We hardly spoke about sex or anything of a sexual nature so to be in a relationship with him and have him openly start being more flirty etc was not only a shock but also very pleasing. I wondered briefly if it was the fact that he had already been forced into the sex world by Malakie, I wondered that if that hadn't have happened, if Roxas would ever had made a move on me. I wondered if it was just because it was me and he trusted me and could rely on me and knew I wouldn't fuck him around.

I remembered when we had been talking about that girl from his school, Roxas wouldn't even go over and say hey to her. If they had have started dating, would he be like this with her? Would he be like this with her if the Malakie thing hadn't of happened?

I was thinking too much. I licked my lips slowly and smiled. I liked the effect Roxas had on me, but god I needed to know if I could have the same effect on him. I didn't want this relationship to be completely one sided; I didn't want to feel bad about flirting with him and being careful about it incase he got the wrong idea. Roxas had plenty of wrong idea's running through his mind as it was already!

"Do you want me to prove it? I could splash around or something... or I could always send you a picture." My jaw dropped and my obvious silence made Roxas laugh a little and I heard the water he was in move as he moved. _Damn, he's really in the bath... damn! _

"No, I think I believe you..." I whispered and Roxas chuckled a little more.

"Spoil sport... Axel?" I sighed, trying to regain my composure a little.

"Roxas?" I replied.

"We could have so much fun if you were here." my heart skipped a beat and I swallowed hard, trying not to choke and I licked and bit my lips nervously.

"How so?" I realised my own voice had adopted that low tone that we both got when we were feeling a little too frustrated and I kicked myself for it. Roxas could adopt a sexy husky voice quite easily; I mean he had one right now but mine only seemed to come out when I was feeling very fucking horny... kinda like now!

"Think about it... if you were here, how do _you_ think we could have fun Axel?" I bit my lip and couldn't stop the images of a wet and naked Roxas running through my mind. My god I was so turned on right now I was surprised that it hadn't became obvious.

Then I realised it was Roxas who was pushing this, Roxas was the one making all the moves and I had a feeling he wouldn't be backing down so easily.

The conversation got quite heated... I wasn't exactly making things easy for them to escalade so much but to be perfectly honest, Roxas seemed very good at turning everything around and making things get heated between us. He was talking to me in such a flirty and seductive manner and it was driving me crazy!

"I think you should come round right now so I can show you what we could get up to..." Roxas told me, in that damn sexy low voice he had and I felt my legs shake slightly from the sheer sexiness of his statement. My god I was so horny right now. I felt a stirring in my pants and bit my lip, trying to restrain myself from slapping myself hard to stop my excitement.

"Roxas, I think I should go..." I whispered and Roxas let out a quiet humming noise and my stomach tied in knots. He sounded so fucking hot and I didn't even want to think about what he was doing to make those kinds of noises. My lips felt dry and I licked them for the sixtieth time since starting this conversation and Roxas chortled a little.

"That's a shame Axel, I was hoping you wouldn't mind talking to me... helping me along..." I blinked and thought for a moment and then narrowed my eyes, a smile spreading across my face.

"Roxas... what do you mean by that?" there was a brief silence before Roxas answered me.

"Take it how you want it. I mean I'm here in the bath, bored and stuff... who knows what I could get up to." I shook my head and bit my lip, running a hand through my hair. This was sheer torture, pure fucking horrible torture. I chuckled a little at Roxas' cruelness and shook my head, leaning back into my sofa.

"Roxas..." I whispered almost breathily, my voice still low.

"Hmmm, god Axel I need you here right now. Really think I should stop playing with ice cream so much..." my eyes widened and my jaw dropped again from shock. Damn it this kid was sure flirty today! Not that I was complaining that much.

"Roxas; what do you mean?" I asked, my voice laced with shock and a little confusion. Roxas sighed.

"Take it how you want it... god Axel I'm horny can't you come round?" my eyes nearly popped out of my head and Roxas chuckled at my silence. The conversation got quite heated and I was so surprised by Roxas; he was talking to me, telling me all the things he wanted to do with me and things got quite sexy.

It resulted in Roxas taking things further and further and ended up getting me in the mood even more than what I already was. Roxas took things to the next level and we ended up going into quite explicit detail about things we wanted to do and having phone sex... what didn't help matters, was the fact that I knew that Roxas was jacking off over the other end and it was driving me crazy. Hearing his moans and whimpers and gasps as we talked to each other and by this point, my own desire had become incredibly solid.

When Roxas was through, he managed to keep his moans to the quietest and I smiled and bit my lip. I couldn't believe that Roxas had just done that, I never had him down as the kind of guy to go along with stuff like phone sex but he seemed to have enjoyed it quite a bit; the downside was now I was horny... really fucking horny.

"You're fucking cruel!" I told him and he chortled a little.

"Yeah well I can't help it, being around you all day tends to have a funny kind of effect on me. Sorry." He seemed saddened on the last comment and I frowned and laughed.

"Don't be, I enjoyed it... even though I wish I were there with you now." Roxas chuckled and I heard him shuffle a little in the water and then there was a knock on his end of the line.

"OK!! I gotta go; Sora needs a shower..." Roxas told me sounding a little disappointed and I smiled and nodded my head.

"No problem Roxy, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that we said our goodbyes and hung up. I dropped the phone and a few seconds later, incredibly frustrated and so hard it hurt. I had a cold shower and headed straight to my room and tried to sleep off my horniness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0o0o0o Roxas you bad bad boy lol! Reviews make me update quicker and I'm gonna be reallllyyy tired after my meeting tonight… could quite easily go to bed and leave you hanging (because I'm cruel like that) so revie and elt me know what you think etc and I'll update tonight. Promises! XD loves and stuff!


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I didn't get round to updating last night, I was shattered lol

Sorry I didn't get round to updating last night, I was shattered lol. Anyway, hope this chapter will make up for it a little. ;-)

Chapter 17.

Roxas and I continued to see each other and when we had been dating for two months things started to get a little more intense. I mean seriously intense. Me and Roxas never really talked about the whole phone sex incident, but that was OK; we just continued as normal. Kissing and making out and seeing each other everyday. No one noticed anything different going on between us souly because we always used to see each other all the time. We used to spend practically every second of every day with each other so for us to be doing the exact same thing now wasn't suspicious at all. They didn't know that we were seeing each other and were constantly struggling to keep our hands and lips off each other and they didn't need to know that either.

If they ever found out, I didn't even want to think of what they would do. They'd certainly stop me from seeing Roxas and I would probably end up with a lecture and possible beating.

Roxas was round my house. We were on the sofa with each other and making out heavily as usual. His hands were tangled in my hair and he pulled me gently to him, making the kiss deepen even more. I moved closer to him, sliding my tongue into his mouth and exploring it for what felt like the first time even though it was something more like the six millionth time. Roxas lay back on my sofa and pulled me to him, kissing me feverishly.

I smiled and wrapped an arm around Roxas' shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I lay on top of him gently and he smiled and ran one of his hands down my back to the base of my spine and I smiled into the kiss and pushed onto him a little more, liking the slight moan that emitted from Roxas' lips when my tongue targeted his own and played with it for a moment. Roxas shuffled a little underneath me, causing his body to softly rub against my own and I couldn't stop groaning a little when I felt Roxas' crotch brush against my own.

Roxas let his hand roam over the base of my back, letting his fingers glide underneath my shirt and scratch lightly and playfully at my waist and back area. I shivered a little and Roxas smiled against my lips, then kissed me again and continued his ministrations. I let one of my hands come up and tenderly stroke Roxas' cheek, running my hand down to his neck and holding him firmly in place while we kissed.

My insides were burning. Roxas and I were constantly making out and it always made me feel tingly and hot, but we hadn't really done anything like this before. Not in this sort of position. Roxas was lying on my sofa and I was lying on top of him, our groins rubbing against each other and my sex drive had reached past its limit. In other words, I was still feeling sexually frustrated. Nothing sexual had happened between us. I did understand Roxas' point of view; I thought maybe he wanted to take things slowly and wanted to make sure he was ready; and I thought he'd probably feel weird after the whole Malakie thing and the fact that everything he did, was his first time.

The kid had never been kissed before, had never had sex before and I doubt he had ever had anal or oral sex before; unless Malakie made him... I knew he had given blowjobs, I had seen that with my own eyes, but I didn't really know all the ins and outs about what had happened. Roxas had told me that he hadn't done anything to him apart from beating him up and making him give him blowjobs but I couldn't help but find it unbelievable. A guy like Malakie; didn't strike me as the kind of guy to just stop at blowjobs, but Roxas gave me his word and I believed him.

So I understood why Roxas was cautious, but I just couldn't stop myself from thinking that I still wanted him. I wanted him so badly and my own sexual needs were driving me freaking crazy!!

My hand slipped down to his chest and then further to his stomach. I stroked gently at his stomach and waist area and tried to refrain from moving any lower. God Roxas looked fucking good today. He was wearing a tight white tank top and a very loose pair of light denim jeans and he just looked so damn sexy.

I continued to focus on kissing the boy beneath me and my hand started to move again. It moved to his hip and round to the base of his back. Roxas whimpered and arched up a little, enjoying the sensation of my affectionate touches and I smiled and let my hand slide back to his waist so he could relax on the sofa again. My hand slipped further and further down and rested on his thigh. Roxas smiled against my lips and wiggled a little and my hand automatically moved a little to the left and brushed against his cock.

Roxas jumped and gasped and I pulled my hand away, suddenly realising that that was a bad, bad move.

"Shit, sorry Roxy..."I apologised and Roxas smiled and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"It's OK Axel." he replied softly and ran his hands through my hair. I felt really bad for even touching the boy accidentally but he didn't seem at all bothered.

"No really, I didn't..." I started but Roxas smiled and just shook his head.

"No really Axel... It's OK... _really_." I watched him for a moment and he smiled at me nervously and licked his lips.

"I... I don't mind...I... want... to..." I bit my lip, knowing what he was trying to say to me and feeling bad that maybe he thought he had to do this because I had triggered it off. I licked my lips and shook my head slowly, stroking his face.

"No, I know you don't want to OK and it's OK with me..." Roxas took my hand in his and squeezed gently.

"No Axel, listen... I do. I want to." I waited and then arched an eyebrow.

"But?" I asked and Roxas shook his head and smiled.

"But nothing. That's it." I frowned a little and looked deep into Roxas' eyes and then let my hand continue to roam over his waist. I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to do or say, I wanted to ask Roxas if he was certain and tell him my fears and worries but I didn't want to ruin the moment either. Roxas tilted his head to the side in thought and sighed.

"What is it Axel... do you not want to?" he asked and I blinked and laughed.

"No, I mean I want to Roxas, I've wanted to for a long time... I just wanted to make sure that you wanted me to... I didn't want you to think..." Roxas cut me off by kissing me, cupping my face in both of his hands and kissing me softly.

"I would never think that... I want you and want to take things further. Axel you're my best friend and I've known you for years; I trust you with my life and I know you would never hurt or upset me; and it means a lot to me that you actually took into consideration my feelings and everything but, seriously; I want this... you wet dream." I laughed a little and Roxas smiled and kissed me a little more. I felt my heart start racing as my hands moved over Roxas' body. I couldn't believe that this was actually happening and Roxas was actually telling me that he wanted this.

But I wasn't going to not do it now he had actually told me that he wanted me to touch him! I let my hand glide down his body and rest nicely over his crotch. Roxas slowly arched into my hand and increased the pressure slightly and I ran my hand over him.

Roxas gasped and moaned beneath me and enjoyed the feeling of my hand on his body and just hearing him moan the way he was made me quiver with want and desire. He held onto my shoulders and I slowly ran my hand over him, feeling his semi-hard cock stiffen as his body reacted to my touches. His pants and moans only spurred me on even more and he bit his lip to try and stifle his moans.

He looked so fucking sexy and I didn't think I could hold out much longer. I slipped my hand inside his loose jeans and ran the flat of my hand over his boxers until he was fully erect in my hand. He tangled his hands in my hair and pulled me to him sharply, grunting quite audibly and withdrawing quick short gasps of air and I groaned just from hearing his own moans.

With my free hand I undid his button and zipper to allow myself more access and then slipped down his jeans. Roxas arched his hips upwards to make it easier for me and I rewarded him with a passionate kiss. Roxas moaned into the connection and I continued to rub over his boxers. For a guy who had never done anything sexually before, he was hanging on quite well. I smiled and kissed his neck softly, gently suckling and nipping on the flesh and he squirmed underneath me.

I decided I had had enough, I wanted some real contact. I moved to Roxas' ear and nipped gently at his earlobe, causing him to shiver.

"Would you be pissed if I took these off?" I asked softly and Roxas groaned loudly as I applied more pressure to his cock. Roxas bit his lip, his eyes closed and squeezed tightly at my hair, rolling his hips up for another stroke.

"I will be... if you don't... and soon..." he whispered in between gasps. I smiled at his reply and rested my head in the crevice of his neck. I slipped my hands into his boxers and edged them down. I didn't even bother taking in the view, it didn't matter to me, plus I didn't really want to come off as a pervert. I took hold of Roxas and he cried out as I pleasured him, smoothing his precum over his hard shaft and pumping him. I continued to kiss his neck and lips and he moaned loudly, enjoying the feeling I was giving him and he gasped and threw his head back.

My own desire and longing was building up, I became uncomfortable in my pants as my own erection built and I bit my lip as my own aching dick pressed against the confides of my pants.

I felt Roxas' hands snake down my body and rest at the waistband of my jeans. He undid the zipper and button and aggressively pulled down my attire. I was thankful for the release but took his hand and held it above his head. I wanted to make sure he was done and ready before even thinking about let him touch me. Roxas groaned in frustration then gasped as I gave a playful squeeze to his member.

"Want... to touch you... now, Axel..." he panted and I felt my arms go weak from his words, he took the opportunity and I couldn't stop the groan of shock and pleasure that escaped my lips when he took a hold of my own weeping member and started his work. I quickened my pace on him and I won't lie, for a guy who apparently had never done anything like this before, he was doing really fucking well.

He was a quick learner and picked up simple things really quickly and within no time, he had me moaning and groaning just as loudly as he was. I felt my own climax approaching and quickened my pace on Roxas. He threw his head back and arched his hips up and let out an almighty cry of pleasure as he came violently, spilling over my hand and thigh. He shook and I slowed my actions for a moment, making sure he enjoyed the whole experience and that it lingered for a while.

Roxas panted and moaned quietly and contently as I finished my work on him and then I felt my own release approaching and came, letting out a loud groan and bucking my hips slightly. My arms felt a little weak and my whole body shook and Roxas kissed my lips to quieten my moans a little. He slowed down, going almost painfully slow as he milked me and when he was done, he let me rest on his body; both of us tired and content.

I was shocked at how relaxed I felt. My breathing was shaky and I didn't feel as frustrated anymore. Then it hit me... we had just done that... we had actually just done something more than just making out. Wow... and it really was wow too! It had felt fucking incredible. I kissed Roxas' collarbone and sighed.

"Are you OK?" I asked nervously, scared of his reply. What if he didn't enjoy it? What if he really wasn't ready and was just testing me? What if it wasn't as good as he thought? Roxas looked at me and I sat up a little so I could actually look at him and he smiled.

"Are you kidding me!? I wanna do it again!" he exclaimed happily and I smiled and rolled my eyes. He pulled me to him and kissed me roughly and I smiled into the kiss and kissed him back. When he moved away from me, he fingered my hair affectionately and smiled at me in a very sexy way.

"Can we do it again?" he asked teasingly and I laughed and sat up.

"What right now?" I asked playfully and Roxas raised his eyebrows and nodded his head as he slipped up his boxers and jeans.

"Yeah right now." he teased and I nodded and moved closer, kissing him and wrapping my hands around his waist.

"Come on then sexy." I joked and Roxas giggled as I kissed him. I slid my hands under him and lifted him, resting him on my lap and still kissing him. Maybe he did enjoy it then? Maybe things were going somewhere with us? Maybe he was being serious? I mean I didn't really have Roxas down as the kind of guy to play with peoples' feelings and do something sexual with someone just for the fun of it. He wasn't that type of guy and I knew he wouldn't just fuck around with me like that; I mean I was his best friend.

Roxas cuddled me and ran his hands over my back, letting out a content 'hmmm' sound as he did so, pulling me closer to him and smiling into the affectionate kiss.

"Are you OK that we did that?" I asked softly, running my hands up and down his thighs softly. I didn't feel as shy about touching him now that I knew he wanted it. Roxas smiled and nodded, looking down at me lovingly.

"Yes. I'm glad we did... I don't think I would have been able to do anything like that so quickly with anyone else though, you're just special because you're my best friend and I trust you and feel comfortable around you." I smiled and nuzzled into his neck affectionately.

"Yeah I thought you might make me wait longer, like another three months or something..." I told him and Roxas nodded, playing with the spikes in my hair and resting his chin on my head as he hugged me gently.

"Hmmm, but I feel comfortable enough around you and didn't see the point in waiting any longer when I knew I wanted to do it." I smiled at the thought and nodded my head, not seeing the point in questioning him on his motives any longer. I felt at ease and relaxed with the situations despite the fact that we weren't really allowed to be seeing each other. But aside from that everything felt normal and I didn't feel weird about touching him anymore...

Roxas sighed and smiled to himself. I grew a little suspicious but decided against saying anything.

"Told you that you had good hands..." he stated and I looked at him and he looked at me and we both just chuckled and smiled, he placed his hands on my cheeks and then leaned forward, still smiling and kissed me. I was so glad that we had finally taken things further than just the kissing stage.

This was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0o0 things are getting interesting aren't they? Review me and I'll give you more. Promise XD loves and stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: OK considering the content of the last chapter I was surprised that I only got a couple of reviews, I think im just being spoilt from all the others now… yes I know it wasn't full blown sex but I don't care, I like the anticipation of it and if I wou

**AN: **OK considering the content of the last chapter I was surprised that I only got a couple of reviews, I think im just being spoilt from all the others now… yes I know it wasn't full blown sex but I don't care, I like the anticipation of it and if I would have just given in there, then it would cut my story down… so there XP

Anyway, a lot of my story contains lots of sexy stuff and I think maybe I put too much in (even though my friend disagrees and says that she never gets tired of reading sex scenes between these two lol)

Here's the next chapter, enjoy people! XD

Chapter 18.

Roxas and I continued to see each other and nothing really changed... apart from the fact that Roxas seemed to turn into a sex addict overnight... and I'm not even joking. When I dropped him off home that day, it was weird. Roxas invited me inside and I took him up on the offer just so I could spend a few more minutes with him but I never realised how weird it would be. After all, I walked in and Sora and Riku were there... and taking into consideration the fact that I had just committed an ultimate sin by giving Sora's little brother a hand job and then let him return the favour, and knew we weren't allowed to be doing stuff like that, and trying to act casual and calm and normal when really neither of us could stop smiling; it was awkward.

Sora looked over at Roxas and smiled.

"Hey Roxas, how was it at Axel's?" Roxas looked at me, still smiling and bit his lip nervously and then turned to Sora and nodded his head, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah it was good, we had a lot of fun." He replied and Sora nodded and then turned his attention to me.

"How are you Axel?" he asked and I nodded.

"I'm good." I replied and Sora eyed me cautiously for a moment and then Roxas sighed and collapsed on the sofa.

"Sor, I don't want to go to school tomorrow; can I have the day off?" Sora turned his attention to Roxas and scowled.

"No you can not! Where the hell did that come from?" he asked snappily and Roxas rolled his eyes and lay on the sofa and shook his head. He looked sad.

"No reason." He whispered and then he stood up and shook his head, as if disagreeing with himself about something.

"I'm going upstairs, I got a lot of school work to do." He stated and with that he came over and hugged me, wrapping his arms around my neck without thinking about it. Usually when he hugged me as a 'friend' he'd hug at my waist or back and only really hugged me like this when we were on our own. But I returned the hug warmly and he released me.

"See you tomorrow Axel." he said as he turned and headed upstairs. Sora frowned at his twin and then looked at me.

"What the fuck's his problem?" he asked and I shook my head and shrugged.

"I dunno, he's been fine all day..." I told him and Riku stood up, informing us he'd go and talk to him. When Riku had left Sora looked over at me.

"You don't think tomorrow is the anniversary do you? Like the day he got kidnapped?" he asked, suddenly worried. I frowned and shook my head.

"Sora, don't start bringing all that shit up for the boy again; he doesn't need it being thrown in his face every month to remind him of it, just seriously let it go." Sora scowled at me and I rolled my eyes, not liking the way I saw this ending up.

"Easy for you to say, it wasn't your brother who got abused by some fucking sicko. I mean seriously there are some messed up people out there; who would ever do something like that to such a sweet kid?" I shook my head.

"I don't know Sora, and I'm not being weird with you I just think that you shouldn't bring it up unless he does." Sora gave me a filthy look and I made my leave not liking Sora's attitude. I just didn't understand that guy. He had mood swings worse than a woman with PMT and that was saying something. Kairi suffered with the most awful mood swings ever when she was due on a period; one time she had came on to me, then once I'd turned her down she had thrown a massive tantrum and caused such a scene, then she had slapped me one up the face and straight after that she broke down in tears, hugging me... and all this happened in about three minutes, if that.

When I got home, I had a text from Roxas, it read:

_Please make sure you're in and up tomorrow by about ten. See you tomorrow Rox X_

I frowned at the text but ignored it and then showered. My mind was swimming with thoughts of what had happened that day. It had been amazing and I felt so much more at ease with the situation, but also a little nervous. My mind kept asking the same damn questions like was it a one time thing? Did he just do it because he could sense how frustrated I was?

I mean it didn't feel like it at the time, Roxas seemed to have genuinely wanted to do it and had seemed to enjoy it a lot... I came to the conclusion I was thinking too much and when I got out the shower, I had something to eat, watched TV for a bit and then headed to bed.

The next morning, at ten thirty, there was a knock on my door. I groaned and climbed out of bed and headed to the door. I opened it and Roxas stood there. I blinked a few times and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Didn't you get my text? 'In _and_ up?'" I smiled and stepped aside, letting him into my flat and Roxas collapsed on my sofa. I shivered a little and headed to the kitchen for some juice. It only occurred to me when I re-entered the main room and noticed Roxas was in his school uniform, that he was meant to be at school. I frowned.

"Why aren't you at school?" I asked, genuinely confused as I sipped my juice and sat beside Roxas. I must admit, I thought the kid looked sexy in a school uniform. He was wearing black trousers a white shirt and a black and silver stripy tie along with a black blazer that was fully open. He looked fit to fuck. He dropped his bag by the side and scratched his head with both his hands as he tilted his head back and stretched a little.

"Because I don't want to go today; I'm only going to get suspended if I go so there's no point." I blinked and looked at him and then smiled.

"How can you predict that you're going to get suspended Roxas?" I asked with a smile and he returned the gesture and sighed.

"Because I'm going to get into a fight today. You know those kids I told you about before? Well, I've kinda not been ignoring them the past couple of months and they don't like it when I talk back... we were going to have a fight today and I'm on my last warning for fighting in school." My jaw dropped and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jesus Roxas had changed so much in the last few months. Since the whole Malakie business, he had changed. For one, he had a lot more spunk, he stood his ground better and now, apparently; he wasn't taking shit from school. Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"Please don't, I've heard it all before... apparently it's so unlike me... do you think I've changed?" I smiled and wrapped an arm around him, hugging him tightly to me and smiling to myself. How was I meant to answer that?

"I think so yeah, but I wouldn't really say it was a bad sort of change. I mean you're just not as innocent and vulnerable anymore... you're getting a bit of spine and that's always good." Roxas nodded and nuzzled his head into my chest.

"Sora hates it. He thinks it's because of what happened with Malakie and that I'm just, hating everything and everyone at the minute because I'm hurting... but I don't hate everyone and everything, and I'm not hurting anymore. I just don't feel like I should be worried about getting a few bruises from some stupid kids at school when I've already gone through worse..." he paused to let his words sink in and I tilted my head to the side to show I was listening and he continued.

"I mean seriously, what's the worse they can do? No one can beat what Malakie did unless they killed me and it wouldn't matter then anyway. I don't see why I should be scared when I know what the end results are now. Before I wouldn't talk back because I thought I might get a punch in the face and was scared, now I don't care because I've had one and it doesn't really hurt as much as I thought it would." I smiled and squeezed him and Roxas smiled and looked up at me.

"So, that's why I didn't want to go today... don't tell Sora." He told me and I smiled and rolled my eyes, leaning down and kissed Roxas on the lips. Roxas placed a hand to my face and pulled me a little closer and smiled when he let me go.

"I get to spend all day with you now, what shall we do?" he asked and I shook my head and stood up.

"I think I should get dressed." Roxas smiled and licked his canines at me as I stretched and picked up my cigarette's lighting one and taking a long drag. I wasn't wearing much; just my loose black bottoms and I could sense Roxas' eyes on my body. It wasn't like it bothered me, and it wasn't as if Roxas hadn't seen me like this once or twice before; but it was the fact that the air seemed to change and his mood altered... it was strange.

"Nah you can stay like that if you want I don't mind." He told me and I arched an eyebrow at him as I breathed out the smoke.

"Oh is that so?" I teased and Roxas winked at me playfully, still lying flat out on my sofa with his hands behind his head. I smiled and shook my head and Roxas sat up and hooked his fingers inside the waistband of my bottoms, pulling me closer to him. I moved closer souly for the fact that otherwise, I would probably have lost my trousers; and stood in front of him. Roxas looked up at me and I looked down at him, stroking the side of his face affectionately and he locked his arms around my waist and let his head rest on my crotch, hugging me tightly.

I tried to ignore the compromising position Roxas had just willingly put himself in and stroked his hair softly, liking how soft it felt in between my fingers. I took another drag on my fag and Roxas squeezed tightly. He ran his hand slowly over my thigh and I tried to ignore the sensations it sparked, thinking that Roxas was just being affectionate. He continued his ministrations, causing me to tremble slightly; Roxas looked up at me and reached up, taking the cigarette out of my hand and placing it in the ashtray before he stood up and enfolded his arms around my neck and kissed me heatedly. I groaned into the kiss and Roxas slipped his tongue to my lips, asking for entrance to my mouth and I gave it to him all too willingly.

Roxas pulled me to him roughly and I felt my own body react to being so close to him. Roxas rolled his hips a little, liking the fact that I was getting so hot and flustered by his actions and I gasped as his cock rubbed against mine. He bit his lip and moved to my ear, nipping and licking gently. His hot breath on my neck caused another shiver to flow through my body and I loved the feelings he was giving me.

"Axel, I want you." He whispered against my ear and that was all the incentive I needed. I seized him and lifted him up and Roxas wrapped his legs around my waist for support and continued to attack my neck area. I headed over to my bedroom and lay him on the bed, Roxas looked around for a brief moment, taking in my room and his surroundings for the first time but went straight back to kissing me. I felt his hand run over my semi hard cock and I groaned a little and returned the gesture.

Roxas arched and cried out and I felt him stiffen from my touches almost instantly. I continued to attack his lips with my own and abuse his neck as I flicked open his trousers and edged them down, over his hips and past his thighs and finally to the floor. Roxas wasn't as bothered as removing clothes as I was and he placed his hand inside my loose bottoms and took a hold of my cock. The sudden contact caused me to gasp and Roxas kissed my ear and neck heatedly, not ceasing his actions and when I touched him, he arched up more and whimpered a little. I couldn't believe how easily persuaded I had been to just go along with this.

I mean just because Roxas had initiated it and everything, I thought things might feel weird, but it didn't and I was grateful for that. I continued to stroke over Roxas' cock and took his hand, holding it away from me until I was finished with him. Roxas bit his lip and frowned a little.

"Not fair..." he whispered and I smiled and kissed his neck softly. I took a hold of him and started my work, enjoying every second and every moan that he emitted. He clawed at my back and held me to him firmly and often squirmed a little but I didn't care, it all just added to the experience and I loved it when he writhed and moaned beneath me.

Pretty soon I heard Roxas' breathing becoming even more speedy and erratic and I quickened my pace and within a matter of minutes, he had arched his back up and his eyes had rolled; his body shook and he let out an almighty moan as he came forcefully. I kissed his neck softly and slowed down my pace, making sure the orgasmic experience wasn't cut too short for him and when I was sure he was done, I gave a playful squeeze and he jumped and smiled; looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes.

He placed a delicate kiss to my lips; so soft I was barely able to feel it and then he watched my reaction as he took a hold of my aching erection and started his work. I rested my head in the crevice of Roxas' neck as he pumped away, slowly at first and then gradually getting faster, smoothing my precum over my hardened length and making me moan and gasp as he touched me. Roxas was amazing with his hands, it took him a while to get into a regular rhythm but after that, he was on a role. For someone who had never really even practised this sort of thing on himself, yet alone anyone else; he was very good.

Roxas continued his actions until I couldn't hold on any longer and I came over his hand. I kissed him to stifle my cries of pleasure and shook a little and when it was all over, I lay beside Roxas and wrapped my arms around him, pulling him to me roughly and kissing the back of his neck. Roxas laughed and tried to break free.

"Axel, no we need to get up, don't you dare fall asleep..." he told me and I smiled, my eyes closed. To be honest I could have quite contently went straight back to sleep with Roxas beside me right there and then, but I knew Roxas wouldn't let me. He rolled over to face me and I felt his fingers gently stroke my face and neck and chest. I smiled and let out a content sigh, nuzzling further into my pillow and pulled the sheets around both me and Roxas. Roxas objected.

"No, hey Axel, come on we gotta get up!" I pulled a face and grunted and then opened my eyes. Roxas smiled at me and kissed my forehead and I released him. He slipped on the clothes I had taken off and I sighed and rolled onto my back before finally giving into what Roxas wanted and got up out of bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee, I have so much fun writing these two. As soon as this one's completed, I might updaye one of my other completed ones. Im not joking I've finished three including this one and I must be working on at least another six or seven. I also wanna try and write other pairings so if anyone has any ideas, please let me know and I'll give it a go for you. First come first serve, sorry lol.

Im open to suggestions even if there are a couple of crack pairings I don't mind its all for fun yeah?

Anyway I'll shut up now, hit the review button and let me know what you thought along with any pairings etc you think I should try and write and I'll do my best (even if im not familiar with all the characters or don't like them lol) Loves and stuff xx


	19. Chapter 19

Thanx to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it… and as a certain reviewer ordered me to upload… here is another couple of chapters

Thanx to all who reviewed, I really appreciate it… and as a certain reviewer ordered me to upload… here is another couple of chapters.

Chapter 19.

Roxas would come round everyday after school and sometimes would come round during his dinner breaks and just not go back and it would be the same thing. He'd come round, we'd make out and talk, we'd give hand jobs and then continue with the making out. Roxas had turned into a little nymphomaniac and I wasn't complaining in the slightest. He could satisfy my needs and I wasn't as sexually frustrated anymore which was always a good thing.

Sora and the others never seemed to notice much about our weird behaviour. It was pretty normal to them after being best friends for two years. The only thing they did notice one day was a hickey on my neck that Roxas had left me...

I had dropped the kid off home as normal and had gone inside to just be polite with Sora and Riku. Roxas had failed to mention that there was a bruise on my neck and Riku was the first one to notice it.

"Who were you with last night?" he asked bluntly and I blinked and frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. I hadn't been with anybody, not except Roxas but I wasn't overly keen on saying that until I knew why.

"Erm, why?" I asked and Riku pointed to his neck, I frowned and touched my neck and then remembered... Roxas had been round today and hadn't been too shy to savage my neck. I bit my lip, how was I meant to get out of this one?

"Er, just a friend." I told him and I glared at Roxas. Roxas smiled, clearly happy with himself and headed into the kitchen to get a drink. Sora started to ask me a load of questions about who this friend was and if we were serious or not and everything and I just replied with whatever answer came to mind first. Apparently it was no one from the group and I had found them at a bar one night, they were female and her name was Roxanne... of all the names...

When Roxas saw me to the door he smiled and tugged at my arm.

"Hey, tell your girlfriend I said hey." He whispered and I shook my head at him.

"Just you wait until tomorrow." I threatened but Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Sure if you wanna die. You think Sora wont notice if I come home tomorrow with a love bite on my neck, he knows I'm only ever with you, might as well start your will now." I smiled at him and moved closer, placing my lips to his ear.

"Who said anything about leaving a hickey? And even if I was to leave you one, who said about leaving one on your neck?" I whispered and Roxas looked at me with lustful eyes and I smiled. He smiled back.

"Can't wait." He whispered and with that he grabbed my jacket and pulled me to him, kissing me and when he was finished he smiled and released the material. I blinked.

"Bit risky don't you think?" Roxas shrugged and smiled.

"Hm, ah well... see you tomorrow Axel." he whispered and I turned and made my leave.

I didn't hear off Roxas then for three whole days, apparently he had gone and gotten himself a detention from school and Sora had grounded him. It was torture. By the fourth day, I was getting a little more than pissed off. Demy came round and decided to keep me company. He collapsed on my sofa and lit up a cigarette.

"Axel man I have a problem... I think I'm really in love with Roxas." I froze for a moment and rolled my eyes.

"Haven't we already had this conversation, didn't we agree that he was off limits?" I asked and Demy nodded his head and groaned.

"Yes... but that doesn't stop the fact that I'm having some really kinky dreams about him and I can't do nothing about it!! I can't even see him because you occupy all of his fucking time!" I smiled and nodded.

"Just likes me more I guess." Demy rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. Demy was a good friend to me, and as much as I wanted to tell him about me and Roxas, I knew I couldn't. Demy had a tendency to open his big mouth when it wasn't wanted and I couldn't risk that.

After another couple of months, Roxas and I had been dating for about four months and things were fine between us. We hadn't had an argument, no one suspected anything and even though nothing else had happened between us to take things further, we were fine with it. We were quite happy just sitting there with each other, making out and giving each other hand jobs. We went out together to places like the beach, the park, the cinema; anywhere where we could just go and be ourselves without worrying about people seeing us and thinking something was going on between us.

When we were around other people, it was torture souly because we couldn't hug each other or kiss each other or show any kind of real affection to each other. I mean Sora gave me evil stares for just giving Roxas a hug goodbye, yet alone anything more than that and it was only ever a friendly hug! Roxas enjoyed coming to see me and just chilling out more than going out though. I guess we still kinda had to be on guard just incase we saw Riku or Hayner around or anything like that. But apparently this wasn't Roxas' real reason. He smiled at me and lowered his head.

"You wanna know the reason why I like it so much here with you?" I nodded my head at his simple question and he smiled and nodded his head, licking his lips a little.

"Well, I feel comfortable here with you and it feels more like home here than what my house does... but the main reason is because I don't want things to change between us. I wanna be able to just come to your house and die on your sofa and be comfortable in the long silences we have and stuff... I'm worried incase we stop doing that then it'll feel weird, y'no?" I smiled at him and he sat beside me. I draped an arm around his shoulders and he nuzzled into my chest as I smoked a fag.

"That is never going to happen Roxy, I promise." He smiled and squeezed me gently and we sat in silence for most of the night, making boring idle chit-chat as and when something came into our head. When he left that night, I showered and headed into my room and crashed.

**Roxas was sitting on my lap and we were making out as usual. It felt so good and so right and I just didn't want it to stop; in fact I wanted to take it further. What was really strange was the fact that we were in Roxas' bedroom and we never made out in Roxas' bedroom, but I shrugged it off and continued to enjoy the kiss that my younger lover was giving me. **

**His tongue prodded at my mouth and I allowed him entrance. He explored my mouth to the fullest for the millionth time and I still didn't get bored of it, it all still felt voracious and incredible. Roxas growled into the kiss, gripping my hair and tugging and the small amount of pain just made the whole thing more enjoyable. Roxas slipped his hand into my tight jeans and gave an annoyed sigh at how awkward it was, pulling my clothes down and I removed his own loose jeans. I lifted Roxas and lay him down on the bed, crawling on top of him and liking the feel of his semi naked body against mine. **

**We were both still wearing our shirts, which wasn't exactly unusual with us and I could feel Roxas' erection press against my thigh, which only spurred me on even more. Roxas was moaning my name in the most erotic and sexy ways and I just couldn't hold myself in much longer. Roxas smiled at me and licked my neck playfully and I kissed down his body, running my hands under his shirt and over his hardened nipples. He squirmed and moaned a little and I sucked gently on his hipbone before continuing my mission south. **

**I kissed at Roxas' slick member and he whimpered gently, I wanted him so badly and I didn't care at the time what was going on around me, I was going to do this...**

But my alarm clock had other ideas. I awoke with an erection the size of Kilimanjaro and then some and so horny it was untrue. I got out of bed and decided a cold shower should help calm me down... a little bit.

I thought everything would be fine today... however, I failed to consider the fact that on this one particular occasion, Roxas and I hadn't touched each other sexually in about three days, and this was a big thing for both of us. It was driving me completely nuts not being able to touch him and please him and hear him moan. I wanted him, badly.

When he got to my place and walked through the door I looked him over and smiled to myself. The amount of wrong thoughts that were running through my head at that time about what I could and should do to the boy was countless. It didn't help that I had awoken that morning to a particularly good dream about Roxas and things that I could and should do to him... god that would be hot.

Roxas smiled and immediately came over and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. He was wearing a tight pair of black jeans and a tight white tank top and looked so fucking sexy... not that he didn't everyday, but he looked more sexy after the visuals I had running through my head. I was getting warm just thinking about them.

"Hey." He chirped as he sat beside me and took the chance to steal the remote from the other side of the sofa. He smiled at me and looked at me curiously.

"What?" he asked and I leaned forward and kissed him. I had missed him. I hadn't even heard off the kid for three days because of him getting grounded, not a text or a call or anything and I had damn well missed him. Roxas moaned into the kiss and pulled me closer to him, obviously feeling the same as I was about the whole not seeing each other for three days situation and I bit playfully at his bottom lip and nuzzled into his neck, taking the chance to lick and suck and bite gently at the exposed flesh.

Roxas clung to my back and kissed my shoulders and then moved his lips to my ear.

"Axel... can we go to your bedroom?" he gasped and I nodded my head, agreeing entirely with his proposal. I lifted the smaller blonde and he locked his legs around my waist as I carried him to the bedroom. I lay him down on my bed and kissed him heatedly, loving the fact that his fingers were tangling in my hair and his tongue trying to fight my own in a fierce battle. His breathing was already becoming shaky and I noted his apparent excitement rubbing against my stomach. I smiled.

"Roxas, someone's eager today." I whispered playfully and Roxas smiled and rolled his hips upwards, causing his semi hard cock to brush against my own growing erection.

"Shut... up." he whispered in a slightly frustrated tone and I smiled and lifted my leg a little, causing my thigh to rub a little against Roxas' dick. I arched an eyebrow and watched him writhe beneath me, liking the small contact.

"Now, now Roxas, that's not very nice..." he bit his bottom lip to stifle his cries as I unzipped his zipper and button with élan and shuffled them down, letting them rest at his ankles. I looked up at him and noticed the lust filled eyes. He narrowed them slightly and bit his lip nervously as I crawled back up his body and kissed his neck softly. Roxas pulled at my hair so I looked him in the eyes and locked eyes with me. I felt my stomach tie in knots and he smiled and shook his head.

I went to say something to him but Roxas placed his finger to my lips and shushed me.

"Don't talk, you'll ruin the moment." He teased and I chuckled a little as I kissed his earlobe.

"You cheeky fuck." I whispered and Roxas wiggled a little and I kissed his ear once, liking the effect that it was having on him. In our four month long relationship I had figured out a few of Roxas' weak spots. Like his neck, his neck was so sensitive it was often hilarious; his sides and back were also quite good spots to target. But then again Roxas had found out quite a few of mine too.

He knew my neck was sensitive and the fact I loved my hair being pulled, and he enjoyed tugging at my hair which worked out well. I liked that we could play around and joke with each other sexually and also have the most amazing connection ever. When we were together, it was sensational; we were just hungry for each other and driven on want and need and desire.

I slipped my hand up Roxas' top and scratched lightly and stroked over his nipples and he let rip a small gasp of satisfaction. _This is so much better than my dream..._ Roxas clawed softly at my back, hard enough to leave small red marks on my skin but not hard enough to draw blood and he smiled.

"Axel... want you now..." he all but begged and I was more than willing to help him out. I let my hand stroke softly over his cock and he bucked upwards, wanting more contact and I gave a playful squeeze. He moaned and I moved to his ear, kissing softly and nipping every so often.

"Roxas, can I... do something different with you?" I asked nervously and Roxas just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time to be asking questions Axel... just do what you want..." I bit my lip and kissed his collarbone softly, slowing the motions on my hand.

"You sure?" I asked, looking up at him for confirmation and he frowned in frustration.

"Axel...!" he groaned angrily and I smiled and kissed his lips. He returned my kiss with equal neediness and I kissed down his body, stopping at where the waist line of his pants should be and letting my tongue lick across his lower stomach. Roxas bit his lip and whimpered a little and I kissed at his hipbone gently, still running my hand over his cock which was now covered in his precum. I kissed his thigh and watched carefully for Roxas' expression. I was half expecting him to bolt upright and grab me and punch me for trying to take things too far. Especially if it reminded him of Malakie, it might bring back bad memories of what he was made to do... and I didn't know really if Malakie had ever done anything like this to him before.

He always told me that Malakie never did anything to him sexually apart from force him to give him blowjobs, and Roxas didn't really strike me as the guy to lie. I kissed a little lower on his thigh and Roxas bit his lip, his face a picture of sheer torment as my hand continued to run over his slippery cock. I licked my lips and swallowed hard.

"Roxas..." Roxas growled at me in apparent frustration. I took this as my cue to talk some more and licked my lips, growing apprehensive about what I was about to say.

"Is... is this OK?" I asked and Roxas bit his lip and sat up a little. I stopped my actions for a moment and Roxas smiled at me tenderly and shook his head, an unknown look in his eyes. He smiled and nodded his head, placing a hand to my hair and running his fingers through it gently.

"Yes Axel. This is fine... it's more than OK... promise." I smiled, relieved at his response and let out a small breath and Roxas lay back down as I continued my actions with my hand. Knowing Roxas had actually given me permission to do this to him relaxed me greatly and I felt a lot more confident about it all.

I kissed at Roxas' thighs and slowly moved over to his cock and kissed softly along his member. Roxas groaned and bucked a little and I used my hands to force his hips down into the soft mattress. I licked him softly from base to tip and he let a loud groan rip from his throat and I swirled my tongue around his tip, dipping it into his slit and he gasped loudly and gripped at my shoulders, digging his nails in and shivering.

I didn't want to tease him any longer, I'd waited long enough for this. I wrapped my lips around his tip and sucked gently, lowering my head further onto his shaft and sucking, using my tongue to pleasure him even more. I knew very well that my tongue was incredibly talented and could do some really amazing things, I had been told loads of times and I was happy that I finally got to do this with Roxas. I had wanted to for a long time now.

I reached my hand down and cupped his balls, giving them a gentle squeeze and massaging them softly as I bobbed my head up and down Roxas' length. He literally screamed; and the reaction it had on my body was bizarre. I felt the tightening in my own pants almost double in strength and I let out a low groan around Roxas' dick. I began humming to myself and he screamed again and let the whole room (or flat) fill with his screams. Who gives a fuck about the neighbours! We were having fun.

"Ah! Axel... mm!! Axel more!! More!" I took Roxas in to the back of my throat and he squealed loudly, his face a picture of sheer bliss and pleasure. I thought he was about to come there and then with the expression he had but apparently not. He gripped tightly at my hair and raked at my back and continued to scream out my name like it was a damn mantra and it was just making me twice as fucking horny.

I felt Roxas grip my shoulders and then move to my head and try to pull me off but I batted his hands away impatiently.

"Axel stop I'm going to..." I stopped for a moment and used my hand on him to keep him near breaking point.

"Roxas, what possesses you to try and make conversation with me at a time like this?" I asked playfully and Roxas smiled and writhed beneath me.

"Axel, I'm going to... to..." I smiled and licked slowly and roughly at his dick from base to tip.

"Come?" I supplied him with the word and Roxas nodded and gripped the bed sheets as I teased him for another moment.

"And you need to... stop..." he gasped, his breathing was at the hyperventilating stage and I smiled and shook my head.

"If you're going to come Roxy, there's no way I'm stopping." I whispered and with that I continued sucking on Roxas, pinning his hands to the side of the bed for a while. I hummed to myself as I used my talented mouth on Roxas and he arched his hips and held his breath, panting out but not really breathing in and then he shook violently as he came in my mouth. I groaned as I felt him fill my mouth his come and I swallowed, enjoying how sweet he tasted and swallowed everything he had to give me, gripping his thighs and pulling him to me as I continued to suck on him, groaning at the noises he was making and the effect it was having on me. I was so uncomfortable and tight and kind of sore in my jeans right now and I needed to have it released right now.

I slowed down my motions on Roxas and made the whole orgasmic experience drag out even longer for him and he shook and let a loud moan of pleasure tear from his throat and he sounded incredible. He rolled his hips in slow motions and bucked them a little as I sucked the last few times, agonizingly slowly and he screamed my name and then removed my lips from his dripping cock.

I rubbed his thighs gently and then moved back up to Roxas and stroked his face softly.

"Roxy, are you OK?" I whispered and Roxas smiled and let out a small 'hm' noise. I bit my lip.

"Is that a yes?" Roxas chuckled and looked at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and nodding his head as he stroked the back of my neck.

"Yeah Axel... I'm more than OK, I'm fantastic." I smiled at him and he leaned closer and kissed me passionately. I could still taste him on my lips and let my hands roam over his body as I lay on top of him and caressed him, he lay underneath me and kissed me lovingly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da! OK I know that at the moment most of you are probably thinking that the whole story is just sex based, but I do try and put in some cute moments and things do get better, I just had to get some sex outta my system, sorry guys lol. Loves and stuff xx


	20. Chapter 20

OK, here's the other chapter as promised, not so much sex in this one just making out and… ha yeah im not gonna tell you

OK, here's the other chapter as promised, not so much sex in this one just making out and… ha yeah im not gonna tell you! :p

Enjoy!

Chapter 20.

It felt fantastic to finally have taken things another step further with Roxas and I was feeling a lot more confident and comfortable with our relationship. I felt certain that Roxas wasn't just fooling around after taking things this far and I was finally able to just completely relax and not worry about how he was going to feel and react to things I was going to say and do.

After Roxas had gotten some energy back, he turned to me and grabbed at the waistband of my jeans, tugging at the zipper and opening my trousers. He yanked them down and I was grateful for the release; I had become unbearably tight in my jeans and I felt sure that there was no circulation around that area at all, but much to my relief, there was still sensation.

Roxas pulled me to him, and took a hold of my aching member and immediately started his work on me. His hand moved up and down my slick member and pleasured me in ways that literally made me cry out. I had realised that Roxas, contrary to what I originally thought, was actually quite a vocal person. If he liked something then you and everyone within a six mile radius would know about it. I didn't mind though, hearing him just turned me on even more.

It didn't take long for Roxas to bring me to the edge and then force me over it and as I came in his hand, he kissed me softly; nipping at my lip and suckling gently every so often. When he was sure I was finished, he stopped his actions and engaged in another heated kiss. God things were so good between us I felt like something just had to go wrong.

The next couple of days, Roxas seemed to avoid me. I texted him but didn't really get much conversation out of him and if I asked if I would be seeing him anytime soon, then the answer was usually that he was busy with school work or seeing friends.

In all fairness, Roxas hadn't really seen some of his friends for quite some time and I shouldn't have been pissed about it; but I was. I didn't like the fact that Roxas was busy hanging out with Hayner, Ollette and the others and leaving me to my own devices. It officially sucked! We were meant to be going out with each other and even though it was the first time in ages that Roxas had seen his friends, it still kinda pissed me off.

I guess I just wanted to spend all my time with Roxas, I mean I had wanted him for fucking ages and I thought the whole situation sucked. But I couldn't do much about it so I just ignored it all and continued with my normal routine. I headed out to Twilight Town's main center and got in more stuff I needed and then had the shock of my life.

Roxas was in the café over the road... with some blonde haired girl, talking and laughing and having the time of their lives. I narrowed my eyes a little and felt a stab of jealousy run through my veins. He told me he was going to go and see Hayner and Ollette today... and I knew for a fact that she wasn't Ollette nor Hayner. I stood and observed for a second.

She was a pretty little thing, long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a white little dress and matching shoes and looked sweet enough. She laughed and flushed a little and I rolled my eyes and turned, seeing enough to make me want to throw up and headed back to my flat.

When I got in, I was angry. I felt as though I had just caught Roxas in bed with the girl and it hurt like a bitch. What the fuck was going on? Was he seeing her on the sly? Who was she? I hated her and hated the situation Roxas had put me in. I picked up my phone and angrily typed in Roxas' mobile number. It rang a few times and then he answered.

"Hey Axel." he sounded so normal; so casual and... Normal. I took a deep breath and breathed out slowly, trying to curb my anger and stop myself from erupting into flames right there and then in my flat.

"Roxas, look... can you come round tonight, I need to talk to you." I told him and I knew there was a definite sense of coldness and anger in my voice. There was a slight pause on Roxas' side and I heard him shuffle a little.

"Axel, what is it you sound annoyed... are you OK?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned about my state of mind. I bit my lip from saying something hurtful and sat on the sofa, rubbing my head as I felt a powerful headache start forming.

"Been better, just come round tonight OK?" I said my voice just as emotionless and cold as before. How could he sit with that bitch and act so normal? Maybe what we had wasn't as serious as I originally thought... but whatever, it wasn't like he hadn't warned me. After all, I had asked him whether he was gay or bi and he just said that he wasn't sure... maybe he had finally made up his mind.

"Axel, I'm on my way round OK." It was a statement more than a question and I shook my head and snorted a little.

"No Roxas don't be silly, I mean I wouldn't want to ruin your _date_ would I?" there was a long silence on both our parts and I shook my head and rolled my eyes, knowing that Roxas was clearly shocked by my statement. He was probably thinking something like 'how does he know?' or something round about now.

"Just get here when you can OK?" I said softly and with that I hung up, not waiting for a reply. I sighed and tried to push all my thoughts to the back of my mind but I couldn't. I kept thinking of how happy the bitch and Roxas had looked together and how I felt as though I could never compete. I mean maybe Roxas just wanted to be best friends with me and actually wanted that normal life we had talked about. Graduate, get a job, get a house, get a wife have his two and a half kids... that sort of stuff.

At seven, Roxas entered my flat and looked over at me. I was still sitting on the sofa and he walked over and stood in front of me spreading his arms.

"OK, what is it?" he asked bluntly. He looked a little flustered and out of breath and I thought that maybe he had rushed to get here. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Who was the girl you were with today?" I asked just as bluntly as he had asked his question to me and Roxas blinked and frowned.

"Have you been spying on me?" he asked playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"I was shopping and saw you both in the café, who is she?" I asked, growing impatient. Roxas licked his lips and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"She's just some friend from school. Hayner and Ollette had to cancel last minute and I happened to bump into her in town... it's Naminé, you know the girl I told you about." I arched an eyebrow and turned my attention back to the TV.

That was all I needed to know. Naminé. That was the girl that apparently didn't even know he existed and he would never even get the courage to say hello to... it was the girl he fancied. So I had caught Roxas in the café with a girl he liked, laughing and joking when he was meant to be hanging out with his real friends, Hayner and Ollette... suspicious.

"Axel..." I ignored him. At that moment in time I didn't want to talk to him. How could he lie to me like that? He called my name again and I licked my lips and sighed, eyes still glued to the TV. Roxas apparently grew impatient as he turned around and turned the TV off, pulling the plug out of the socket. My jaw dropped and I frowned.

"Hey, I was watching that!" I shouted and Roxas shook his head.

"Yeah well sorry Mr Ignorance, I'm trying to talk to you! What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" he seemed genuinely confused about the whole predicament and I admired his acting skills.

"Oh I dunno, maybe the fact that I caught you with some random girl being all fruity with her when I thought you were just seeing some friends? Then I find out that this is actually the same girl that you wanted to shag a few months back..." Roxas frowned at me and then thought for a second. He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side, looking at me thoughtfully for a few silent seconds. He smiled a little then.

"What's brought all this on? Do you doubt my… intentions or something?" I sighed and licked my lips. How was I meant to answer that one?

"All I'm saying, is it looked very fucking suspicious Roxas. I mean I don't know what to think..." Roxas shook his head and frowned, annoyed at me suddenly.

"Axel we're best friends! Do you think I'd do anything at _all _to hurt you? Hayner and Ollette couldn't make it today, I was on my way back here when I bumped into Naminé and she just started talking. But you know I'm sorry if you don't trust me enough for me to go out and have a cup of coffee with some girl from school." I watched him for a moment and realised he was telling the truth Roxas sighed and shook his head at me.

"Axel, I'm with _you._ I _want_ to be with _you_ and don't care about anyone else. I mean seriously Naminé wasn't all I thought she was cracked up to be; she's actually a right snob. But I shouldn't have to explain myself to you and you should trust me! I mean I've never given you reason not to trust me Axel and if anyone should be paranoid about this relationship it's me!" he told me simply and I frowned.

"How can you say that?" I asked and Roxas smiled and shrugged.

"Axel please, lets just leave this yeah I really don't want to fight. I mean look at this, this is stupid!! We're best friends and have been seeing each other now for four months and we've never had an argument... why are we starting now?" I could see the boy's point entirely but I couldn't help if I was a little possessive. I sighed and shook my head.

"OK, answer me this honestly... do you want Naminé?" I asked and Roxas scoffed.

"No; I want you stupid. If I didn't want you do you really think I'd still be with you? No, I'm not the type of person to just stay with someone 'cause I can Axel. I want _you!!"_ I looked at him for a moment and Roxas moved closer to me and sat on my lap, stroking my face softly.

"I'm only going to say this once... I don't want Naminé, I don't want anyone else, I'm with you and I want to be with you. I've already told you that I don't think I've been happier than being with you do you really think I'm gonna give that up so quickly?" I smiled and he shook his head and mouthed 'no' to me teasingly. I rolled my eyes. He could be such a piss-take sometimes.

Roxas straightened up and smiled at me and shook his head.

"I never realised that you got so worked up over things... are you always like this in relationships or is it just me?" I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Just you." I replied and he smiled a little.

"I'm special." He whispered and I smiled and placed my hands on his waist, stroking them softly.

"Yeah you are." Roxas licked his lips and sighed and shook his head.

"Stupid wet dream." he commented and then he leaned closer and kissed me. I must say I didn't really like Roxas' little nickname for me when I did something stupid, but I liked the way that he had a way to turn things around and make me smile. I guess I was just being stupid but I couldn't help it. Roxas was mine and I wished that I could tell it to everyone but knew I couldn't... and I hated it.

But man I loved being with Roxas. I ran my hands up his back and kissed him passionately. He hummed against my lips and smiled and shook his head as he moved away.

"I must say, you look so hot when you're angry." I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Shut up retard." I whispered as I kissed him and Roxas smiled through the kiss.

"Pervert." He replied and I frowned, which just made him smile and lick his canines at me playfully.

"How can you call me a pervert?" I asked, my voice rising in pitch a little and Roxas shrugged.

"Seducing a cute innocent apparent straight guy who's what; four years younger than you? Pervert." I smiled and shook my head, pulling him to me and lying him down on the sofa, kissing his neck and stroking up his sides, Roxas bit his lip and closed his eyes as I bit lightly on his collarbone.

"That hurts Roxas." I whispered softly and sarcastically and I heard him whimper a little beneath me. I smiled; glad for the reactions I was getting out of him.

"Hmm, Roxas you make such pretty noises... I wonder if you'll make more for me..." Roxas' breathing became intermittent and I enjoyed nipping at his earlobe and licking at his neck.

"Only... a pervert... would say that." I smiled at his comment and bit down roughly on his neck whilst I ran my hand over his crotch, liking the way he arched into my hand and I ceased my actions and let him rub his body against the flat of my palm.

"Well if I'm a pervert, and you're enjoying what I'm doing... then what does that make you?" I teased as I moved my hand away and Roxas growled.

"Axel!" he groaned in frustration and I smiled. I loved the fact that I could get him so worked up just as quickly as he got me worked up. I loved that he wanted more from me all the time and wasn't shy about going about getting what he wanted.

Tonight was going to be fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0o possessive axel was so fun to write. I had to throw it in because, well I thought it would be funny. And a relationship without hiccups would just be boring and too perfect, even for roxas and axel lol. Loves and stuff. Reviews make me update quicker ;p


	21. Chapter 21

Soo sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been kinda busy with work n stuff

Soo sorry I haven't updated lately, but I've been kinda busy with work n stuff. Anyway, here are another few chapters. Thanx to all who reviewed and showed your support etc. I lover ya lol.

Chapter 21.

Naminé didn't cross my mind again. Roxas continued to kiss me on my sofa and within no time things were getting pretty heated up. Roxas' hands were buried in my hair and he was tugging gently every so often. He groaned into our kiss and enjoyed arching up into my body and wiggling against me.

He pulled away from me suddenly and then tried to push me off him. I frowned and looked at him confused as I slowly sat up off him. He got off the sofa and straddled my hips, continuing the kiss and rolling his hips against mine as he did so. I gripped his hips tightly and helped him along, pulling him onto me a little rougher for a more defined touch. Roxas groaned and kissed at my earlobe and I couldn't stop the pleasurable growl that ripped from my throat, expressing my likeness for Roxas' motions. Roxas bit down and suckled on my neck and licked at the exposed flesh, silently apologizing for the harsh bite. I pulled Roxas gently by the hair and kissed him, swiftly moving my tongue to the inside of his mouth.

"Mm... Axel...!" Roxas was growing impatient, I could feel it in his jeans and I was more than happy to help him relieve some of his tension. He slipped off my lap then and tugged at my hand.

"Axel come on...!" he begged and I stood up, only to have the boy link lips with me and walk towards the bedroom...

I thought we were just going to the room, I could lie him down on the bed and have my wicked way with him, have a bit (or a lot) of fun and then we could just relax and talk and I'd drop him off home.

But Roxas must have other ideas because we didn't even make it to the bedroom...

He spun me round and pushed me against the wall, hands resting on my hips as he kissed me and I blinked for a second and kissed him back. _What's he playing at?_ My thoughts were cut short when I felt him slip his hands underneath my shirt and then pull it up over my head. My hot skin was cooled by the iciness of the wall as Roxas pressed his hips flush against mine and then fiddled with my zipper. I held him close to me, one hand at the base of his spine and another locked around the nape of his neck and then I grabbed his hair and tugged, pulling him away from me.

"Rox, what..." I started but Roxas just smiled up at me, his eyes full of lust and he continued to work on my jeans. I watched with interest and Roxas just shook his head and looked at me. His lips were a little more flush than usual and he looked so hot it was untrue. Roxas moved a little closer, making his crotch rub against me and kissed at my jaw line and neck, biting down at the ridge of my collarbone and sucking hard. I growled a little and Roxas ran his hands up my bare torso, scratching lightly and then moved to planting soft kisses along my chest. As he moved further down my body I became aware that he was also sliding off my jeans and my erection was growing more and more.

Roxas took one of my nipples into his mouth and teased me for a moment or two, sucking and licking and gently nipping while his other hand scratched and stroked lightly over the other. I groaned and let my head rest against the wall. Fuck me I was getting so turned on right now it was unreal. Roxas moved on my body, reaching down and taking my cock and making it stiffen in his hands and then continued to kiss down my body, his tongue licking down my body and he stopped at my stomach.

I tried to focus on what was going on but couldn't and then pulled Roxas to me and our lips connected in a bruising kiss.

"Fucking hell Roxas you sure as hell know how to turn me on." I whispered and Roxas chuckled against my lips and pushed himself against me.

"Give me a moment and I'll do more than just turn you on." He replied and I growled against his lips as he spoke the words. Roxas was such a damn tease and so fucking hot that the simplest things he said drove me crazy with want and desire.

Before I knew what was going on, Roxas was kissing at my neck and then back down my body, still massaging my now dripping cock. When he got to my stomach he licked down to my hips and my mind suddenly registered what he was going to do.

"Rox... don't..." I whispered and he looked up at me and then smiled a little.

"Axel, what possesses you to try and talk to me at a time like this?" he teased as he placed another soft kiss to my hipbone. I bit my lip to stifle a groan and grabbed Roxas gently by the hair.

"Roxas..." I groaned as he sucked at my hip, still touching me. I was getting so frustrated and I pulled Roxas back away from my hips. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Axel, don't..." he whispered and he placed a hand to mine and kissed my fingertips. In a way I wanted to let him do what he wanted but at the same time I didn't. I felt really bad about it, almost as though he thought I expected him to do this just because I had but I didn't have much time to try and convince the boy otherwise.

Roxas moved closer to me and kissed softly along my aching member and I groaned. I felt my eyes roll and my hands dug into Roxas' shoulders. He licked softly along my cock and then repeated the action with a little bit more force and then sucked gently at my head before taking me in to fill his mouth, using his tongue and sucking gently and I cried out loudly.

All I felt was suction and heat and wetness envelope me and I couldn't stop the cry that ripped from my throat. Roxas groaned a little around the mass in his throat and the vibrations around my cock drove me fucking wild. Roxas obviously noticed then because he started to hum to himself a little as he bobbed his head up and down my cock, sucking and using one hand to keep a hold on my dick, controlling how far down he went and used his other hand to cup and massage my balls.

Roxas braved it then and I felt him take me in completely to the hilt, letting my cock fill his mouth and his throat.

"Ah, fuck Roxas!!" I screamed and involuntarily bucked my hips forward. Roxas didn't seem to mind that much; he slid his hands to the back of my thighs and pulled me to him. I felt his throat muscles contract and relax around my cock and he pulled back and then pushed back down and continued his work on me.

In no time at all, I felt my release building up and I tried to pull back from Roxas and went to pull him off me but he grabbed both my wrists and pinned them to the wall growling and picked up the pace a little and didn't falter with what he was doing.

I'll give Roxas credit, he gave one fucking amazing blowjob and I felt him force my cock to the back of his throat as I came in his mouth and he wasted no time in swallowing everything I had to give him. I let out a primal moan and shook as I felt myself come and Roxas continued to bob his head for a moment before he used his tongue to remove any excess come and withdrew from my cock. He kissed my thigh softly and released my wrists as he stood up and continued to kiss at my neck. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to regain some sort of focus...

Roxas had just given me a fucking mind blowing blowjob in my flat... and against the wall of all places! Not that I was complaining much, but I did feel a little guilty. Roxas nuzzled into my neck and kissed my earlobe and I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him gently and kissing his neck. Roxas giggled against me and I smiled. Roxas looked at me and then blinked a little, looking confused.

"Are you OK? You seem offish with me?" he asked and I smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'm fine, honestly; I'm more than fine." I whispered and Roxas bit his lips nervously and sighed.

"Was it me?" he asked and I frowned and shook my head.

"No Roxas, it wasn't come here..." I wrapped both arms around him and hugged him tightly, showering him in kisses. Roxas smiled and moved away, letting me pull up my trousers and we headed over to the center of the room.

"So what is it?" he asked softly and I bit my lip.

"I just feel a bit weird because, the whole Malakie thing you know?" Roxas rolled his eyes at me and sighed.

"Axel; the main difference, was that I actually _wanted_ to do that with you! If I've managed to let go of everything why can't you? Malakie is in my past and I'm not going to let something like that ruin the rest of my life and worry me and make me feel weird. Malakie is not ruining my life and wrecking my future no way! I trust you and wanted to do that with you; which is why I did it... do you really think I'd do it if I didn't want to?" he asked and I knew he had a point. I just didn't realise that Roxas thought that way.

"I just don't want you to think..."

"Shut up Axel. The fact is Malakie isn't going to stop me living a normal life. When I was with Malakie, I didn't want to do that, I hated every second of it and just wanted to bite it off..." I winced from the thought and Roxas smiled and shook his head as he came over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist.

"But I didn't feel that with you and I know I actually wanted to do that to you... and I don't want you to feel weird about it either, especially if I don't. Please? Can we just forget all that business happened?" I shook my head and lowered it slightly.

"Roxy, it's not that I don't want to but, it's just hard."

"I'm the one who's meant to have some sort of trauma about all that Axel... and if I'm over it then you should be too! I mean I'm happy that you're taking my feelings and everything into consideration, but if I initiate something, it means that I know I want to do it. I don't ever think about Malakie and I want to be able to have a normal relationship with you without you feeling weird about stuff because you think that it's gonna effect me in some way." I smiled.

Roxas was smart. He could see where I was coming from and knew without me telling him why I felt weird about everything and he understood... but I could also see where Roxas was coming from.

"OK Roxy, I'm sorry..." I whispered as I kissed his forehead. Roxas smiled.

"You don't need to apologise... just stop worrying. I mean I'm not as fragile as everyone makes out you know?" I smiled and he kissed me and nothing else was said on the subject. I smiled a little.

"Can I just say... you give amazing blowjobs." Roxas glared at me but still smiled and hit me playfully.

"Shut it hothead." He teased and I blinked.

"Hothead?" I quizzed and he nodded.

"Yeah, I think it describes you perfectly... it's your new nickname." I smiled and shook my head and Roxas looked at the clock and licked his lips.

"I think I better get going..." he whispered and I glared at the clock and nodded in reluctance.

"Yeah I guess... can I see you tomorrow?" Roxas beamed at me and winked.

"You try and keep me away." He joked and kissed me passionately and then we headed out to Roxas and Sora's place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da, was it worth the wait? Sorry if it wasn't but like I said at the start, this is the first story I've written about Axel/Roxas and also my first boyxboy fic so be gentle with me. Lol. Loves and stuff


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter… yeah Enjoy

Another chapter… yeah Enjoy!

Chapter 22.

I woke up the next morning and headed out to see Roxas. It was a beautiful day, it was hot and there was hardly any wind around at all, yet it wasn't the horrible muggy kind of hot. I pulled up outside Roxas' house and Riku let me in, wincing when he saw me.

"Ooh, I'll give you something, you got guts." I arched an eyebrow.

"Sora's still pissed?" Riku winked at me and shook his head.

"Nah, he had his moan at Roxas last night. Not that Roxas paid any attention; he just listened for about a minute and then smiled and walked off to his bedroom, leaving me to listen to Sora's rant... for a further twenty eight minutes..." I laughed as I sat down on the sofa.

"Sounds like Sora." And as if on cue, he entered the room with Roxas who smiled at me and waved shyly before trying to talk to Sora about something. Sora waved at me and frowned, hands on his hips.

"Have fun with my brother last night did you?" he hissed and my jaw dropped. _Shit, shit, shit, shit!! _Did he know? Roxas' eyes widened and he smiled and bit his lip.

"Oh yeah we had fun... lots." He replied, looking at me and winking, licking his canines at me in that fucking hot sexy way. I looked at Sora who turned to look at Roxas and sighed.

"Roxas, how on earth can sitting around on video games all day be entertaining?" Roxas looked at Sora as if he had just said something really blasphemous and shook his head.

"Don't even talk to me..." he said, shaking his head and walking over to me. He sat beside me and folded his arms, looking annoyed at Sora.

"Well what exactly do you and Riku do? I mean you two are best friends, like me and Axel... what do you two do all day when I'm not here for fun?" I tittered inwardly and Sora flushed and arched an eyebrow while Riku coughed and scratched his head in equal awkwardness. I looked at Roxas who had that small knowing smile on his face and he cocked an eyebrow. I returned to looking at Sora who scowled at me, obviously wanting help.

"They do best friend things Roxas... you know like hanging out... on the sofa, on the floor in the bedro..."

"OK!! Axel, take Roxas out yeah?" Sora snarled, clearly annoyed at what I was implying and I laughed and stood up.

"Yeah gladly, see you round Sora, Riku." I called and Roxas stood up and followed me to my car. I laughed as I pulled off and started driving and Roxas joined in.

"That was fucking hilarious! I don't think I've ever seen your brother blush so much in my life." Roxas nodded his head in agreement and then looked at me confused for a moment as I drove past my house.

"Hey... Axel; I know that you should know the way to your house... but you missed your turning." He told me sarcastically. I smiled and nodded.

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to go to the beach but if you wanna go to my house..." I indicated to turn the car around and Roxas hit the lever off and smacked my arm.

"No! I wanna go beach!" he exclaimed excitedly and leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"OK, Roxy not when I'm driving!" I said and he rolled his eyes and turned on the radio.

We spent the whole day at the beach and just having fun. We had ice cream and Roxas wasn't as tormenting this time (which I was grateful for) and then Roxas decided to play with the sand... because he's a big kid at heart.

He tried to build a sandcastle without a bucket and gave in after it collapsed for the sixth time. I was finding it highly entertaining watching him but he was clearly getting pissed off. So instead, he decided to draw and write in the sand... because apparently that couldn't collapse.

When he finally grew bored of that, he decided to bury me in sand, covering from my chin to my ankles in sand and I literally couldn't move. He found it rather entertaining and even moulded the sand so it looked like my body; he even went as far as to grab a stick and outline where my jacket should be with all its detail. It looked quite good, but my body was going dead... so he knocked it all off and we sat together and relaxed for a while.

It was always nice to go out and just be ourselves with each other and things were getting even better lately and I loved it. We grabbed some food and after eating, Roxas lay his head in my lap and just chilled out.

"I think I want a party for my birthday..." he told me and I frowned.

"Well yeah it's your eighteenth! Of course you need to have a big party! Where did that come from?" Roxas shrugged.

"I was thinking about what I'd like to do and I did say I didn't want a party... but I think a party would be good." I rolled my eyes.

"You do know your birthday is like, about eight months away?" I told him and he pouted.

"Shut up." He said and I smiled and shook my head. He was just too cute sometimes. Roxas smiled softly at me and tilted his head to the side.

"Do you think we'll still be dating by then?" he asked and I arched an eyebrow and looked away, a little concerned by the question. I didn't do too well talking about relationships, especially with the person I was in a relationship in with... I had a tendency to jinx things. Plus I was the type of guy who just took each day as it came and never really thought about the future or long term... I didn't even know what I would be doing in the next hour, yet alone the next year!

"I can't say Roxy... I mean I don't want to jinx things." I replied and he rolled his eyes.

"You wont jinx things, I wanna know; do you think we will or not?" I had a feeling that this question was going somewhere. I knew Roxas too well for him to just ask something like that without it going somewhere else.

"I hope so." I replied softly and Roxas smiled widely.

"I think we will." He replied confidently and I smiled. I liked that he had confidence in what we had and it showed that he really was the serious kind of person; in it for the long haul which I liked even more.

In all fairness I could see myself spending a long time with Roxas. I mean we had been best friends for almost three years and had now been dating for round about four months and things were still great between us. We could talk to each other about anything and everything and never argued. I mean the only row he had ever had was the one that was caused over Naminé and over three years, that wasn't bad at all. I knew I wanted Roxas in my life forever, whether as a friend or a boyfriend and to be perfectly honest, I could see this lasting a long time. We would always be best friends and our relationship was exactly like a best friend relationship only with more feeling and sex... so maybe we could still be together next year? And the year after and the year after...

Roxas leaned up and kissed me and that was it... my hormones kicked in and I just felt the insane urge to just kiss him. I'd have to take him back home soon because the sun was already setting and I couldn't believe that we had just spent the whole day at the beach.

I lay Roxas down on the sand and lay on top of him, running a hand through his hair as I kissed him and let my other hand slide down his tight body to his crotch and teased him for a moment, brushing my thumb over him and only applying a tiny amount of pressure; just enough for him to feel something and make him arch up into my hand. Roxas smiled and bit his lip.

"Axel, don't tease me..." he pleaded but I just arched an eyebrow.

"Oh so you can tease me but I can't tease you back huh?" I asked and Roxas nodded his head. I smiled and shook my head.

"Don't think so baby, I like listening to your moans." I whispered and I let my lips wander to his neck. I had to be careful not to suck and bite too hard on Roxas as he bruised quite easily and if I left him a hickey, I would die. Roxas giggled a little.

"Only a pervert would say that." he told me and I looked at him sternly.

"Back to that again are we? Will you never get bored with that?" I asked playfully and Roxas shook his head and let out an 'uh-uh' kind of noise and chuckled when I nipped playfully at his ear. I knew Roxas was only teasing me and I didn't mind. If anyone else was to say it, I would hit the fucking roof but Roxas was different, I could have a laugh and a joke with him without taking offence because I knew he was playing; other people you couldn't tell whether they were being serious or not half the time.

I undid Roxas' loose jeans and slipped my hand inside his boxers and stroked him until he was fully erect in my hand and then removed my hand altogether and lay beside him letting out a fake yawn.

"Gosh I'm so tired." I stated and Roxas glared at me with looks that would kill if it were possible.

"Don't even think about it Axel..." he hissed and I smiled and kissed him gently.

"What's it worth?" I asked playfully and Roxas smiled.

"My love?" he asked, uncertain of what he was saying and I rolled my eyes, giving in to the cute blonde and reaching back inside his boxers. I wouldn't have left him hanging like that anyway but it was fun to torment sometimes.

Roxas pulled me back on top of him and enjoyed what I was doing to him as he writhed and bucked against my hand, sand sticking to his skin and hair. His tank top had risen up slightly, revealing a teasing amount of creamy flesh and I kissed over the top and down to the skin, licking and tasting him. Roxas was so fucking fine and I wanted more than anything to just strip him down naked and look at his body. I had had the opportunity before but I never really thought about it... until I wasn't able to see it and then it drove me crazy.

I just wanted to see what he looked like without a top on. I couldn't remember ever seeing Roxas out of a top and it was quite infuriating because I could swear he had a body to die for underneath that tank top of his and I wanted to see it and touch it and taste every inch of it.

Roxas clawed gently at my shoulders and I moved up, locking lips with him and liking the fact he still tasted like the bittersweet ice cream we had eaten earlier. He moaned against my lips as I smeared his juices over his hard cock and pumped him, working on him as best as I could. Within no time, Roxas was panting and crying out for more and I just wanted to give him more of what he liked. Pretty soon after, Roxas let himself go and spilled his seeds in my hand and in his boxers. I placed a soft kiss to his neck and he kissed my lips as I removed my hand.

He shook his head, shaking tiny grains of sand from his golden locks and sighed.

"I've really gotta stop going home smelling of sex." He told me and I laughed and shook my head.

"Nah, Sora would never guess, don't worry blondie." Roxas smiled at me suggestively.

"Hothead." He replied and I shook my head and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his hot waiting mouth and fighting with his own strong muscle for a while before he gave in to the intrusion and pulled me down on top of him, kissing me passionately.

When we were finished with the beach, I drove Roxas home. Sora and Riku were standing on the doorstep and he looked over at them and sighed. This felt weird. I didn't want to have to say goodbye without giving Roxas a kiss, that would just be horrible; why were they outside? Lately we had gotten a little risky and we would make sure that Sora or Riku wasn't around (or spying out the window, which they did once for some reason) and if they weren't around then we'd say goodbye and kiss. Nothing mad or crazy just a nice normal kiss...

And now to have to say goodbye without a kiss would feel weird because we had gotten used to it. I hated Sora.

"OK, I'll come for you tomorrow Roxy." I whispered my disappointment clear for anyone to see and Roxas looked at me and sighed, obviously just as gutted as I was. He nodded his head slowly and then looked back at Riku and Sora. They both stood on the patio a good way away from the car but still able to see us and talking to each other as normal.

Roxas quickly turned back to me and leaned forward, planting a chaste and quick kiss on my lips before he got out the car. I remained motionless for a moment and watched Roxas walk over to Riku and Sora. Sora seemed to be asking him something and Roxas replied and then headed inside and Sora nodded his head and followed along with Riku. I couldn't believe that Roxas had just done that!! In front of Sora and everything!!

Once my body had gotten over the initial shock, I drove back home and showered before eating, having a cigarette and then getting into bed and sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review and let me know what you think. Also feel free to let me know what YOU THINK is gonna happen next. Obviously I already know but im curious lol. Loves and stuff.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry about the late update, I've had the flu and been really busy lately

AN: Sorry about the late update, I've had the flu and been really busy lately. Anyway, here are another few chapters for you guys. Thanx to all who reviewed, favourited etc. I really appreciate it… it makes my day XD

Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 23.

A couple of weeks later, we all decided to go and hang out at the beach together. Sora wanted to go swimming and have a fun time and everyone else thought that it would be a good idea to go to the beach for a swim and a day out. So in total there was me, Roxas, Sora, Riku, Demy, Ollette, Hayner, Cloud, Pence, Kairi and even Naminé. Apparently Roxas had told Sora about the blonde girl from school and Sora had insisted that he invited her along... fantastic.

Naminé had said that she would meet us there and Demy and I volunteered to drive. So in my car there was Roxas, Sora, Riku and Kairi and obviously myself and Demy took the others.

Sora and Riku were trying their hardest to behave in front of Roxas but it clearly wasn't working and I just looked at Roxas with a small knowing smile and he just glared at me. I smiled more and shook my head as we continued along the beach. I think if I had to put up with Sora and Riku's antics constantly like how Roxas did, I'd be just as annoyed and probably sickened. Sora and Riku did try and behave themselves and they had done a good job, I mean Roxas never really suspected anything up until recently.

When we got to the beach car park, Naminé was already waiting. I rolled my eyes and Sora and Riku got out the car and Roxas placed his hand on mine.

"Hey, I saw that look; relax." He said and I just looked at him and he smiled and got out the car. Naminé clapped her hands and showed her happiness to see Roxas by throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him. Roxas blinked, taken aback by her actions and patted her back and I couldn't help but find the whole scene rather amusing. I had never seen Roxas look so awkward and out of place. It was quite funny.

I got out the car and walked over to Riku and talked to him for a bit while Roxas introduced Naminé and then Demy pulled up. When Kairi and Naminé saw each other, they both just sort of screamed and ran over to each other, hugging each other tightly. Roxas arched an eyebrow at the girls' odd behaviour and they started to shriek at each other. Things like 'oh my god, how are you, where have you been? It's been forever how are things?' the typical girl conversation. Sora frowned.

"You two know each other?" he asked and Kairi smiled.

"Sora, this is my sister Naminé! I told you about her when we were dating but we never got round to getting you introduced! I haven't seen her in ages." My jaw dropped and Roxas bit his lip and closed his eyes, look of 'oh fuck' written all over his face. I chuckled.

"See this is perfect, Sora and Kairi dated and now Roxas can follow suit..." Roxas glared at me and Sora smiled. _Shit, I've given Sora dangerous ideas. _Sora looked at Naminé and smiled.

"OK, well let's go get ice cream." He stated and I winked at Roxas who continued to glare at me and when we all walked away Roxas punched me in the arm. I laughed and grabbed my forearm.

"Ow!"

"Shut up! You're giving my evil twin ideas!" he snarled and I smiled and ruffled his hair and we continued our walk to the beach. We sat down together and ate ice cream and Demy opened up a wicker basket full of food. Sora handed Roxas a blanket and then took a few out for everyone else and they sat on it... only Roxas didn't sit on it, he put it over us.

I sat beside Roxas and Sora sat on the other side of the basket beside me and Riku sat beside him. I lay on the sand and Roxas lay by my side, using his elbows to hold himself up slightly.

"Hey we're going to the sea, anyone wanna come?" Naminé asked and Roxas shook his head and picked up a plate full of food.

"Nah I'm OK for now." Kairi stood up and nodded her head as did Demy and Cloud, Hayner, Ollette and Pence. In the end it was just me, Roxas, Sora and Riku left on the beach eating out of the wicker basket but that was OK.

Kairi stripped herself of her clothes revealing her tiny bikini and Sora glared at her for her indecent exposure around Roxas and then Naminé followed Kairi's actions and stripped off. Sora rubbed his forehead in frustration, scared that his little brother was going to get the wrong idea and he stole a glance at Roxas. I looked at him and decided to play up a little bit. He was absentmindedly demolishing an apple and shot me a small smile.

"Look Roxas, breasts." I stated and earned a solid slap from Sora but I just laughed loudly as Roxas looked over at Naminé and Kairi and his jaw dropped. I don't think Roxas had ever seen so much flesh in all his life and it was quite entertaining. He hadn't even noticed before I told him and his facial expression was priceless, he clearly had no idea where to look or anything.

"Bye Kairi!" Sora shouted an indication that he wanted them to get out of sight and Kairi broke out of conversation with Naminé and dragged her off to the sea.

After a while, Sora and Riku headed over to grab a burger and a slushy and this left me and Roxas on our own. I turned to him and smiled.

"I think your brother wants you to marry Naminé." I told him and Roxas shook his head at my statement.

"And I wonder who gave him that idea, Axel?" he hissed my name and I smiled and gently stroked his hair.

"Aw don't be like that baby..." I whispered and he shook his head at me, a small smile creeping over his face and I looked towards the sea.

"The girl doesn't have much of a rack though." I teased and Roxas shrugged.

"Can't say I really noticed, I was just gawping to torment Sora, the female physique isn't particularly interesting to me." I looked at him and smiled.

"You are so gay." I told him and he winked at me and chuckled a little. Sora and Riku returned with their order and sat under the blanket and started eating. I turned on my side to face Sora and he lay on his side to face me. There was about two or three feet between us and we engaged in conversation. Riku was leaning up, under the blanket and behind Sora in the same position that Roxas was with me, listening to our conversation and occasionally putting his own thoughts and opinions across.

Roxas moved closer to me and rested his head on my shoulder, looking at Sora and apparently listening to our conversation and then I felt him move again and felt his lips on the back of my neck. I had to stop the small gasp of shock and pretended not to notice what was going on. Roxas was kissing me and in quite plain view of his brother and his brothers boyfriend. In all fairness they probably couldn't see Roxas because he was behind me and obviously, they couldn't see through me. But it was damn well off putting.

I felt his tongue lick gently at my neck and he kissed and bit softly and then he stopped and rested his head on my shoulder and continued to listen to the conversation we were attempting to have.

It didn't take long for Roxas to want to see how far he could torment me. His hands started to gently scratch and stroke at my back and sides and then he slipped his hand round to my stomach. I bit my lip and tried to focus on what Sora was talking to me about and tried to remain as composed as possible but it wasn't working very well.

Roxas slipped his hand down and rested his lips against my shoulder in an innocent way even though I knew it was meant as a kiss. His hands trailed down my body to my cock and I jumped as he ran his hand softly over my jeans. Sora blinked.

"Are you OK Axel?" he asked and I nodded silently. Sora didn't question it further and continued the conversation. Roxas rubbed roughly over my jeans and sped up until he had gotten me hard. It was fucking unreal. I couldn't believe that Roxas was trying to jack me off right here in front of everyone! The worst part was, I couldn't even grab his hand because Sora and Riku would notice, the blanket was loose over us so they couldn't see Roxas' hand working on my dick but it wasn't loose enough around us for me to be able to take his hand and stop his ministrations.

I felt Roxas undo the button and zipper to my jeans and slip his hand inside, taking a hold of my erection and not hesitating in running his hand over it. He pumped casually for a few moments, giving playful and soft squeezes every so often and then smoothed my precum over the full length of my shaft. I bit my lip and felt my face flush and I struggled to stifle all the moans. When Sora asked me a question I almost failed to remember what we had been talking about and Roxas slowed down his actions just enough so I could answer the question without it all looking too suspicious.

But as soon as I had answered the question, and my voice had risen an octave in pitch, he continued his relentless pumping on my cock. On a couple of occasions my gasps had spilled past my lips or Sora had commented on something, such as how quiet I was or how flushed my cheeks were and I'd have to think of various excuses that seemed believable. I was never quiet or flushed so that was a little bit difficult to explain.

After a while I felt my release building up and it was driving me crazy. I wished that Roxas would stop until we got back home but at the same time, I really didn't want him to. Roxas slowed down a little and ran his thumb over my head and then continued his work on me and I felt my body stiffen. I bit my lip so hard I thought it was going to bleed and started panicking about how I was meant to hide this...

"Why is Naminé naked?" Roxas asked suddenly and both Riku and Sora looked away and tried to find out where Naminé was. I closed my eyes, my lips parted and my breathing slightly irregular and I bucked my hips a little against Roxas' hands as I came. Roxas slowed down and I bit my lip and felt my head tilt back, I let out a quietened groan and shook violently and Roxas gently kissed my neck before he removed his hand.

"Where's Naminé?" Sora asked, turning to face Roxas.

"Sorry; must be a false alarm. My bad." Roxas stated and Sora rolled his eyes and smiled, he lay back down beside Riku and started to talk to Riku about something. I turned and looked at Roxas who smiled and winked at me. I shook my head at him, trying to look annoyed but he just chuckled and then stood up. He stretched, letting out a loud yawn and looked down at me.

"I'm going in the sea, wanna come?" he gave me a suggestive look and I shook my head, not believing that he had just done that! Roxas shrugged.

"OK your loss." He stated and then he kicked off his shoes and socks and Sora reached into the bag and pulled out a small bottle.

"Erm Roxas, you know you'll burn, put some of this on first OK?" Roxas nodded and clapped his hands and Sora threw him the lotion. Roxas smiled and waved it at me.

"Help me out Axel?" he asked and I glared at him and sighed. He was tormenting me like this on purpose, I just knew it and he was doing a very good job. Whenever we had gone to the beach before when we were just best friends, Roxas had burnt really badly once and Sora had helped him as best as I could by putting a cold damp cloth over him and then after that he'd always make sure he had the cream on him... but Roxas had never asked me to do it before, I mean damn I couldn't remember the last time I had seen Roxas out of a top! And he knew it would have an effect on me. I glanced momentarily at Sora, who was sitting in front of Riku and having some suntan lotion of his own being rubbed into his skin. Roxas threw the bottle at me and I caught it and he smiled at me. Sora frowned a little.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" he asked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Because Sora, my arms won't reach my back." he replied and then he pulled off his top and I swear to god I nearly had a nosebleed. Roxas had a fucking hot, hot, HOT body on him! And I'm not even joking; I wished that I were. He was toned but not overly muscular and he looked fit to fuck. He was taut and his body was just perfect. He had a small waist and a tight ass and even though he had a small frame, it suited him perfectly. I just wanted to grab him and lick him all over, from his defined hipbones and the 'v' to his collarbone and jaw line. So fucking sexy, I felt like I was going to pass out.

Sora nodded.

"Fair point." He laughed and Riku smiled and moved to Sora's ear, whispering something and Roxas sat in between my legs with his back to me. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested on them, leaning forward slightly and I fiddled with the bottle, trying to keep myself under control.

I squirted some of the white liquid onto Roxas and he jumped his back arching.

"Ah, cold!" he hissed and Riku laughed and shook his head.

"It's kinda funny how alike you two are." He commented and I smiled and rubbed the lotion onto Roxas, applying a little more here and there and letting my hands roam over his back and take it all in, working in the substance as I did so. I moved from the middle of his back down and Roxas' back arched a little against my touch and then when I started on his neck, he let his head droop and groaned a little.

"Axel, can I adopt your hands?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"No Roxy, what would I use then?" Roxas shrugged and swayed his head from side to side as I rubbed at his neck and shoulders.

"I don't care, I just want your hands... how about I have your hands and then if you need something doing, I'll do it for ya?" Sora chuckled a little and Riku laughed.

"Yeah that would be interesting if he had to go to the toilet Roxas." Roxas chuckled a little and I ran my hands from his neck down to the base of his spine and Roxas' body arched, doing something like a body wave as I touched him.

"There you go kid." I told him and handed him the lotion. He smiled and took it, standing up and then looked over at Sora.

"Are you coming with me?" he asked as he covered his arms in the lotion and Sora nodded and stood up, removing his top and undoing his trousers.

"Yeah but I wanna go and get another ice cream first." Roxas nodded and Sora headed off. Roxas looked at me with that damn sultry seductive look in his eyes and a small smile over his face. What Roxas did next, would have given me a heart attack if I thought I could get away with it without it looking suspicious. He squirted the cream over his chest and then started to slowly rub it in, in the most deliciously sinful and sexy ways. His hand ran over his chest, across his nipples and down his ribs and across his stomach; and when they reached the waistline of his jeans, I had to remind myself to breath. Roxas was such a fucking tease and I loved and hated him for it all at once.

He had locked eyes with me throughout his little show but my eyes had trailed off to his hands, watching him run his hands over his body and down to his jeans... man I wanted him so badly.

Roxas stopped and smiled winking at me and then looked over behind me and Sora ran past me. Roxas removed his jeans along with Sora and they headed off to the sea in their swimwear and looked like they were having a great time. Riku and I sat together and talked for a bit and everything was going great. When Roxas came back over to me, he was soaking wet and he looked even more delicious.

Dripping wet from head to toe, tiny droplets of water dripping from his hair onto that hot tight sexy body and trickling down past his belly button, down the sides of his hipbones and then into his swimsuit... _mmmmm Axel likes..._

Roxas ran a hand through his hair and all the others came back and Roxas lay on the blanket, collapsing on his back and raising his arms above his head and writhing a little.

"Man I'm tried... you should have come Axel it was fun." He told me and I smiled softly and shook my head. Roxas rolled onto his stomach and rested for a while and after some time, I found my fingers gently running up and down his back. Everyone was too busy engaging in conversation to realise and Roxas smiled and stirred before he rolled back onto his back and looked at me. He ran a hand through my hair and smiled softly. He pouted.

"I really want to kiss you." He whispered and I raised my eyebrows and nodded my head.

"I know." I whispered. I had wanted to kiss him all day and it had been sheer torture. I was used to coming here with Roxas and kissing him all the time and having fun together and today I couldn't because I was worried of what the others would say or do.

"Do you think they'd notice?" Roxas asked with a playful smile and I chuckled a little and nodded my head.

"I'm not taking the risk." I replied and Roxas laughed with me. Today hadn't been as bad as I thought it was going to be, aside from the major factor that I couldn't show Roxas any affection and it was driving me crazy...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o, will axel break anytime soon? You'll find out soon enough hee hee. Loves and stuff!


	24. Chapter 24

Onward and upward, here we go

Onward and upward, here we go

Enjoy!

Chapter 24.

A couple of days later, it was Hayner's eighteenth birthday and he had decided to go out to a club to celebrate in style. It had taken a lot to convince Sora to let Roxas go but when Hayner told him that everyone was invited, and he was more than happy to let Sora tag along and make sure everything was acceptable; Sora agreed.

In the end there was our whole group and a load of Hayner's other friends from school who decided to come with us. We all walked to a nearby club and Hayner ordered some drinks. Sora was completely against Roxas even having half a shandy so he had to settle with coke but he didn't seem to mind that much. Roxas looked good tonight, I hadn't seen him since the beach because Hayner and his other friends was occupying his time. Hayner had to go shopping and buy a new outfit for tonight and all that jazz... he was such a girl.

Sora was busy talking to Riku, Hayner and Ollette were talking, Kairi and Naminé were engaged in conversation and Cloud and Demyx seemed to be getting a little close. Roxas looked over to me and smiled and I winked at him. He moved closer and moved to my ear.

"I don't want to be here, can we go back to yours?" he whispered in my ear, his hot breath on my neck and he nipped gently at my earlobe, causing me to jump a little. Roxas looked at me innocently but I knew better than to fall for it, he was a suggestive little bastard and the small smile on his face and tiny sparkle in his eyes told me exactly what he was thinking. I licked my lips. I wanted to go with Roxas, but it would look too suspicious and it was his friends' birthday. I'd probably get a bollocking.

"We can't Roxy, it's your friends birthday; you can't just leave it." Roxas rolled his eyes and sipped his coke. I knew he was just as frustrated as I was, I mean we hadn't seen each other in about three days and when we were used to seeing each other everyday it got to us both. Roxas casually rested his hand on my knee and gave a playful squeeze and I smiled and shook my head at him. He was such a damn flirt!

The night was pretty uneventful, but after a few hours, things got a little interesting. A policewoman came over to Hayner. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She walked over to Hayner and looked down at him, looking serious. Demy bit his lip nervously and Hayner swallowed hard.

"Erm can I help...?" Hayner started but was interrupted instantly.

"Is your name Hayner Hidaka?" she asked sternly, clearly unimpressed with everything that was going on. I couldn't help but smile at Hayner's face, he looked like he was about to shit himself. I glanced at Roxas and he looked at me suggestively and smiled. He was leaning back in the chair relaxed as anything, downing his coke and watching the woman and Hayner carefully, an unusual smile on his face. He looked as if he was planning something, mischievous kind of smile. I frowned a little and turned my attention back to Hayner and the police woman.

"Erm... yeah..." Hayner stuttered and with that the woman nodded and removed her police hat.

"Well my name's Suzuki, and you're under arrest... disorderly behaviour." She stated and Sora frowned but everything made sense when loud music started playing and the woman starting moving, throwing her hat away and slowly starting to strip.

Hayner's jaw dropped and I started laughing loudly along with Demy. The girls blushed and turned to talk to each other and Sora bit his lip and shook his head, obviously worried about poor 'innocent' little Roxas, who just looked on unfazed and drinking his drink, smiling at his friend.

The woman started to pop open her shirt as she straddled Hayner and rolled her hips, flipping her hair around and getting a load of cheers from the rest of the guys. Sora tapped my knee.

"Will you take Roxas out for about twenty minutes?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and Roxas frowned and shook his head.

"Oh yeah I remembered, you don't want to corrupt my fragile little mind do you?" Roxas asked sarcastically as he stood up. I followed him and we headed out of the club. Roxas pulled me into alley just to the left of the entrance to the club and pulled me to him.

I felt Roxas against the wall and he snaked his arms around my neck and pulled me to him, smashing our lips together in a bruising kiss. I smiled into his embrace and rested my hands on his waist, stroking softly under his shirt and shivering slightly when I felt Roxas' hands latch onto my belt and start tugging aggressively. I moved from his lips and sucked gently at his neck and nipped at his exposed flesh around the collarbone area. Roxas arched off the wall and made our cocks rub together. I could already feel both of our excitement becoming obvious and I wanted to take him right now.

But it was too risky. The rest of the gang knew we wouldn't have gone far and if we got caught, we would be in so much trouble. But Roxas didn't seem to care. He gripped the base of my spine and pulled me to him, rising up his hips and rolling them against me and I groaned against his neck and sought out his lips again.

"Mmmmm, Roxas..." I wasn't sure how much longer I could take all this torment. Roxas slipped his hand inside my jeans and took a hold of my painfully hard erection and I moaned.

"Roxas no, what if we get caught?" Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't think we will, come here." he whispered breathily and he pulled me back to him and started kissing me again. I didn't want to wait any longer, I hadn't kissed Roxas in three days and hadn't touched him in three days and I wanted him, right now! I didn't care whether we got caught, a stripper usually lasted about half an hour so we should have time especially judging by the horny state of mind we were both in.

I unzipped Roxas' loose jeans and tugged them down along with his boxers and stroked at his fully erect cock for a couple of minutes before I decided against just giving him a hand job. I kissed his neck deeply and then moved down. I took his shaft into my mouth and felt his fingers dig into my shoulder as I bobbed my head.

"Axel..." he groaned and I smiled and licked and sucked at him, taking him completely into my mouth and throat. Roxas let out an almost vicious groan of pleasure and I began humming quietly, letting the vibrations around his cock turn him on even more.

Roxas began to buck his hips and I held onto his thighs, letting him control the situation with the thrusting of his hips. After a little while, I felt my mouth fill with his come and I swallowed and he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me roughly to him, crashing our lips together and groaning loudly. He turned around and pushed me roughly against the wall and leaned up to attack my neck which, due to the height difference wasn't as easy as he made it all look.

Roxas had somehow pulled up his trousers and he quickly tugged down my trousers and immediately dropped to his knees, not waiting and taking me into his mouth, letting out a groan of approval; as if he had wanted to do this for a while. Roxas had some fucking incredible techniques and he gave a fucking mind blowing blow job. I liked the fact that the kid felt comfortable giving me one too after everything that had happened, made me feel so good.

I tangled my fingers in Roxas' blonde hair and tugged gently and Roxas smiled and licked slowly before dipping his head back down and taking me in to the hilt. I threw my head back and groaned loudly, it was like I had just died and gone to heaven. Roxas continued his ministrations on me and just then I heard someone leave the club. I heard Sora's voice along with Riku's and I gripped tightly on Roxas' hair to make him stop until they had gone. Roxas gripped my wrists and slammed them into the wall and groaned in frustration.

I tried to move but to no avail and instead, bit my lip hard and squeezed my eyes closed, trying to remain silent as Roxas continued his work on me. I heard Riku and Sora talking and prayed to god that they didn't come round this way... I would be slaughtered!

I could feel my release building up and tried to stay quiet but it wasn't really working out that well. When I finally came, Roxas made a small moaning noise and I felt his lips stretch into a small smile and his muscles contracted and relaxed around my cock and he swallowed. I gripped his hair and let my head rest back against the wall and felt my lips open and a shaky groan escape my lips. I immediately bit my lips and stifled all the other groans and took long slow shaky breaths. Roxas pulled away from me and moved up to my neck, biting down hard, pulling my trousers up along the way.

I smiled and winced at the pain as he bit down on my collarbone and then gently started suckling and kissing to apologise for the pain he'd caused. I didn't mind it though. I did up my jeans and kissed Roxas' shoulder, rubbing his back gently and smiling. I let one of my hands slip down to momentarily grope his ass and he jumped and giggled into my neck before looking at me, one of his hands on my face.

"Pervert." He whispered and he kissed me softly. I melted into his kiss and he embraced me lightly for a few moments while we both regained some composure. I couldn't believe we had just followed through on that... but I must admit, I was feeling so much better for it.

"Hey blondie... my munny..." I turned my head and looked to the source of the voice to see the stripper from Hayner's party. Her attire was still unbuttoned and her hair looked a mess. Roxas smiled and pulled out his wallet before handing her the munny and nodding.

"Thanks Suzuki, you did great." She smiled and winked.

"Anytime sugar." She replied in a sultry voice and then waved and walked off. I frowned and turned my attention to Roxas who smiled up at me with that damn hot mischievous smile. I blinked a few times.

"You... you hired the stripper?" I asked, completely taken aback by what had just happened. Roxas smiled and winked at me.

"Yeah! I thought Hayner would appreciate it. Plus, I knew it would give me and you some alone time..." my jaw dropped more and Roxas kissed me, hands still around my neck.

He was such a sneaky little fuck! He had hired a stripper and had known exactly what his brother was going to do and had really enjoyed playing along with it all. He took me by my hand and led me out of the alley.

"Do you think they saw us?" he asked and I frowned again.

"You knew they were there?" I asked, almost frantically. Roxas smiled and spread his arms.

"Would you have preferred me to stop?" he asked as he backed into the doorway of the entrance. I smiled at him and shook my head, sighing.

"That's not fair Roxy." he smiled at me and rolled his eyes as he headed back into the club and over to our table, sitting down after grabbing another coke. Hayner couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Hey Roxas man, sorry you had to miss it." he told Roxas as I sat down and let out a long sigh. I ran a hand through my hair and sipped on my bottle. Roxas smiled.

"It's OK Hayner, maybe for my birthday huh?" and he looked at Sora and smiled teasingly. Sora nearly had a nosebleed, spluttering out his beer and coughing loudly.

"Erm, wouldn't you prefer to just... I dunno, go to the... the cinema or... or bowling and then we can have a games night or..."

"No, I wanna go out, get drunk, have a party and have sex with the stripper." Sora's jaw dropped and I laughed a little at Roxas. I knew he was only saying all this stuff to wind Sora up and so far he was doing a pretty damn good job.

"Just because you're eighteen, doesn't mean that you have the right to disobey the rules that I've laid down for nearly eighteen years. Just remember you aren't free to do as you please until you leave home." Roxas smiled slyly and continued to sip his drink. He was such a damn wind up!

The rest of the night was again, pretty boring, and when we all poured outside to say our goodbyes. Roxas walked over to me and threw his arms around my waist and hugged me tightly.

"See you tomorrow Axel." the blonde whispered as he looked up at me and I narrowed my eyebrows for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Roxy." I whispered and Sora tugged him away from me and into the cab while I walked back to my apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There, I'm sorry again for the later updates but I will be updating again tomorrow so keep a look out ;)

Reviews make me wanna update… Hint hint lol! Loves and stuff


	25. Chapter 25

Hey, sorry it's a few days late, busy and all

Hey, sorry it's a few days late, busy and all.

Thanx to all who reviewed etc, loves and hugs to you! :)

Anyway, here's another chapter… trying to make it cute but to be honest, I suck at cuteness lol!

Enjoy!

Chapter 25.

Things continued as normal for Roxas and I. We met up most days, usually about five or six days out of seven and we went out on dates... yeah I know, it felt weird me saying that. The last time I had been on a date, was when I was in college. I had dated this one girl called Tiffa for about three weeks. She was an OK girl, had a great badass attitude and long brown hair, but when she caught me making out with Yuffie, she called it off. I admit it, I was a bit of a sleep around. I used to be the type of guy who just wanted a relationship because it meant I got sex a lot. I was young and stupid and even though I knew I liked men and not women, I wasn't going to let that ruin my reputation so the only guys I slept with were people in my group or people outside of college, and nothing was ever serious while I was in college.

Anyway, we met up, made out, gave hand and blow jobs and went out to a few different places. We hired out films to watch every once in a while and I'd drop Roxas off home afterwards. He never really slept round my house, mostly because my place was a one bed place and if he ever did stay round mine, he slept on the sofa even though we were seeing each other. I guess in a way we just wanted to take things slowly and even though he had slept round mine while we were best friends and neither of us wanted anything to change, we both saw a lot of each other and both liked our own space and we just wanted to take things slow. I couldn't promise myself or the boy that I wouldn't waltz in, in the middle of the night and molest him, and he couldn't promise me the same thing either.

However neither of us minded, we rented out movies and I dropped him home afterwards, sometimes the movies just resulted as being nothing more than background noise but it didn't matter. I took him here there and everywhere. We went to the beach, had picnics, I took him for meals, to the cinema, bowling, breakfast, ice skating, anything I could think of and we always had a fantastic time together.

Things were going steady; we loved being around each other, we were completely honest with each other and even though sometimes it was awkward, we both knew it was for the best.

When Roxas started to ask me about my old relationships, I got a little tense, and I won't lie, I really wanted to ask him to drop it. But Roxas deserved to know, I mean I knew that he was a virgin and knew about the stuff with Malakie so it was the least I could do to be honest with him, I mean he had been honest with me. I just really didn't want him to judge me for how I used to be.

"How many men have you slept with?" he asked blatantly as we were walking home with a pizza in our hands. I swallowed hard and cleared my throat. _Damn it, busted. _

"Erm, why do you want to know?" I asked casually but Roxas noticed and smiled, not looking at me.

"Why are you avoiding it?" I licked my lips.

"Probably about..."

"Actually, how many actual relationships have you had... answer that one first." I sucked in air through my teeth.

"Erm, define relationship." I told him and Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes.

"OK someone who you've actually liked, dated and has lasted more then two months... and preferably lasted after the first time you had sex." I smiled. Roxas knew me too well, Sora had told him a lot about my college life and how bad I used to be so he knew pretty much about what I used to be like. The kid was really testing my brains.

"OK, the longest relationship I've had, has only lasted about two or three months at best, and we were sleeping together within the first week or so, does that count?" I asked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"You're crap... do I know this person?" he asked and I lowered my eyes and bit my lip nervously.

"Yeah it was erm... it was Demyx..." Roxas' jaw dropped and he looked at me dumbfounded and I smiled and ran a hand through my hair, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh my god! Who else in the group have you slept with? Actually, I don't want to know; you're probably going to say my brother." My face screwed up and I frowned at him.

"You are joking? Sora isn't my type and I wouldn't stand a chance with Riku in proximity." Roxas nodded and smiled.

"I always did think they were a little close... kinda like how me and you were, before we decided to make everything official." I nodded and smiled in agreement. I think that Riku and Sora had been together for about two years now, or close to it. Roxas clearly noticed my awkwardness and decided to change the topic.

Things were going so well with us. Roxas decided to change the topic from my experiences to his birthday.

"I can't wait, I just want to be able to actually go out and do what I wanna do and then turn around to Sora and say, hey I'm old enough so there..." I smiled. Roxas was so damn cute when he babbled on like that.

"You do know your birthday is still like, about seven months away?" I asked and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Can I not be excited?" he asked and I ruffled his hair and we continued back to my house.

Another few months passed and nothing changed between me and Roxas. We had been dating for almost seven months and had somehow managed to keep it a secret from absolutely everyone. Roxas continued to leave me various love bites and I left him one once and nearly died for it because he had to keep it hidden for nearly two weeks while it vanished. And as punishment, he point blank refused to kiss me for the whole day... however he was begging for me the next morning.

One night, Roxas and I decided to go out to the park together. The park in Twilight Town was always so beautiful, green luscious grass, lots of trees, birds singing, clean water with numerous life in and on it; ducks, geese, swans, fish, frogs; everything. Roxas and I went there for picnics a lot of the time but today, I just wanted to go and sit with him; sit with him and talk and kiss and not worry about anything.

We set up in our usual spot under a tree near the pond and sat on a red and black tartan blanket. Roxas lay down with his hands above his head and smiling. He always looked so content. He'd be happy just sitting here in complete silence as long as he was with me and I loved that.

"Sora wants to know when he's going to meet Roxanne." I frowned and thought for a moment, trying to figure out what he was on about. _Roxanne?_ Roxas rolled his eyes at my confusion and then looked at me, smiling devilishly and arching an eyebrow. _Oh..._

"Oh, Roxanne yeah, er... I don't think that's a good idea." I told him and Roxas laughed and nodded.

"Yeah I know, not unless you wanna pay some girl off the street. That would be quite funny." He tilted his head to the side and smiled at the thought and I shook my head and lit up a cigarette.

I got half way through my fag when Roxas decided to pluck it from my lips and finished it off. I must admit, even though it was a rule breaker to let him smoke, he always looked so damn hot when he did it. Besides, in total I had broken about fifteen rules so I didn't really care anymore.

Roxas flicked the butt away and breathed out the grey smoke, letting his arms resume their usual position behind his head. I smiled and leaned closer to him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. He tasted like smoke and ice cream and it was so addictive. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and around my neck, I moaned into the kiss; enjoying it fully.

I felt his strong tongue run against my own and he sucked gently on it for a few seconds, occasionally nipping at my bottom lip to entice me into the kiss, making me want to deepen it and most likely trying to make me take things further.

I rested my hand on his forearm, pulling him tightly to my body in a strong embrace and felt Roxas lift his leg so his knee was against my outer thigh, his fingers still caressing the nape of my neck. _God, horny now..._

Roxas smiled against my lips and continued to kiss me, one of his hands roaming down to rest neatly at my waist as his fingertips curled under the fabric of my shirt and his nails scratched teasingly at my flesh. It was torture. Roxas pulled away from me for a moment and looked at me, his eyes showing how happy he was.

"Erm, there's something that I need to tell you..." my heart sank. _Uh oh. Not good. _ Roxas licked his lips nervously and his face was very serious for a moment. _Is he going to call it off?_

I hoped not, not now, not when everything was going so well! I tried to hide my look of concern but Roxas obviously saw straight through it. His fingers were still idly running through my hair as he bit his lip anxiously. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. _This is it, prepare yourself for it..._

"I love you." My jaw slackened and I stared at Roxas for a few moments, completely taken aback by what he had just said. _Wow... did I just hear him right?_

"You wha'?" I asked, clearly in shock and Roxas just smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I said; I love you, Axel." he told me again, exaggerating the words a little to make sure I heard him properly. My heart raced and my stomach tied in knots. _Wow, clearly Roxas was more serious about this than I thought._ I smiled at him and stroked his cheek, liking it when he pushed against my touch and smiled, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of my hand caressing his face.

"I love you too Rox." I whispered and he opened his eyes and smiled at me, arms still linked around my neck and pulled me down into a soft and gentle kiss. I couldn't believe what had just happened; my mind was racing. _So this is real? This is really happening and it's serious? More so than I originally thought..._

I smiled into the kiss and pulled Roxas a little closer to me, making the small blonde whimper slightly as I deepened the kiss and moved my tongue over his lips and tongue.

I could deal with that... I could totally deal with that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Told you… sucky lol. Anyway Review and let me know what you think, you know how much I lurve it lol. Loves and stuff!


	26. Chapter 26

Hey, here's another chapter for you guys, hope you like it

Hey, here's another chapter for you guys, hope you like it!

Chapter 26.

After we had finished making out on the grass, we decided it was time to head back home. We walked together and I felt Roxas slip his small hand into mine as we walked. I internally smiled but didn't react too much.

We started walking through the cemetery, it was already quite late and the sun was setting and cast a dim orange glow over the cemetery. There were small crosses but most of them were sarcophagus' or small gravestones. There were a few trees and a load of leaves littered the small winding path that led out of the cemetery and covered most of the tombs. It was a quiet and peaceful time of day, nobody was around and it was nice to walk through such a quiet place away from all the bustling people and cars.

Roxas sighed loudly and lowered his head and I looked at him, wondering why he was being so quiet. He had hardly said two words since we decided to head back home and it was quite unnerving.

"What's up blondie?" I asked softly, draping an arm around his shoulders. He gave a forced smile while still looking to the ground and shook his head.

"Nothing really, just thinking that's all, not really looking forward to going home..." I frowned a little.

"Why? You and Sora not seeing eye to eye lately?" I asked, stopping him and watching him carefully. We stood in the middle of the path leading out the cemetery and Roxas shook his head and scoffed.

"Do we ever? My principal called him up the other day... I kinda got into another fight and they're getting fed up with it. Sora said he didn't even know I was having trouble and I just didn't want to talk about it. Naturally, he got annoyed and has been dishing out snide remarks and the likes ever since." I smiled sympathetically at Roxas and rubbed his shoulders for support.

"You know you're welcome round mine anytime Roxas." I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, he also said that that's probably the reason I'm getting into so much trouble, because I'm hanging out with you more. He's doing my head in!" I rolled my eyes. How did I know that Sora would blame me for the boy's antics? When were people going to realise that this kid had a damn mind of his own!? Not even I could tell the kid what he can and can't do because he just wouldn't listen.

"Yeah well, your brothers a dick. Don't worry about it Roxas, seriously. OK?" Roxas nodded his head and I smiled and leaned down, tilting his chin up and kissed him softly. Roxas snaked his arms around my neck and pulled me down and deepened the kiss.

I felt one of my hands glide across his side and pull him closer to me and heard Roxas moan as our bodies collided. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and Roxas didn't fight me when I placed another hand to the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to me. I growled against his lips and felt my frustration building up. I had wanted Roxas all damn day and after earlier when we were in the park, it had made it even worse.

One of Roxas' hands moved down to my chest and then to my waist and he pulled me closer even though it was nearly impossible for us to get any closer than what we already were. I felt his fingers lift my shirt and scratch gently at my bare flesh. The cool breeze made me shiver and Roxas' antics drove me wild with want and desire. _Want you now!_ I was getting impatient.

I bent down and picked Roxas up, Roxas locking his legs around my waist as his lips moved from my lips to my neck and he began attacking it savagely, biting and sucking gently. I walked a few steps and then laid him down on one of the old sarcophagi. Roxas tilted his head back, his hands gently on my neck as I kissed his jaw and neck area, nipping tenderly at the exposed skin. My body was pressed flush against him and I pressed my hips down against him, causing him to gasp loudly. I grinded against him for a while and then my hand slipped down to his loose jeans. I swiftly undid the garment and slipped my hand into Roxas' boxers, gripping his erection softly and rubbing and stroking with painful slowness.

Roxas threw his head back and groaned, his hands tightening around my neck and his hips rolling slightly. I pressed my lips to his and ran my tongue along his, listening carefully to his whimpers and moans as I touched him. Roxas bit his lip hard, trying to stifle his groans and it was the hottest damn thing I had ever seen.

I rested my head against Roxas' shoulder and tried to control my own breathing, failing to ignore my own cock that was now hard and pressing against the confines of my tight jeans. I applied more pressure onto Roxas, speeding up some more and he gasped mouth wide and throat tense as he tried to muffle the sound of his cries but he was growing impatient with my touches.

"Axel..." he growled, clearly becoming frustrated and wanting me to finish what I had started. I smiled and kissed his neck softly.

"Alright Roxas." I whispered and I bit down in a rather ungentle way on his neck, causing him to cry out, quickening my pace on his cock. Roxas continued to moan, louder this time and pant. His body was flush and his lips the same and a heat radiated from him as I touched him.

He looked so damn sexy. I wanted nothing more than to take him back to my place and fuck him senseless, despite everything that had happened today. I was so on fire for the boy, my body ached to touch him and it was both pleasing and frustrating at the same time.

"Axel... mmmmm!" his cries drove me fucking crazy and I bit down hard on my lip, trying to calm myself down before I lost control. Roxas' pants and cries became more frequent and urgent and when he came over my hand I kissed his neck softly, slowing down a little and adding a little bit more pressure. When I was certain he was finished, I licked his earlobe, causing him to shudder and wiped my hand on a tissue I had in my pocket.

Roxas bit his lip and sat up, pulling me to him and kissing me passionately. He hummed against my lips and then arched his hips up, rubbing against my hard cock and I groaned.

"Roxas, behave." I growled and Roxas smiled and winked at me playfully.

"I didn't tell you to get in such a state." He commented and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Oh, so this is my fault right? I have total control over stuff like this, huh?" I asked, indicating to the predicament I was currently in. Roxas shrugged.

"You could have just settled for a kiss..." he told me and I glared at him. He just smiled at me and tittered as he reached up and kissed me softly. I lay beside him on the tomb and we looked up at the orange and pink sky while my problem died down.

"Do you think it's true what people say? That when people die, they can see you from heaven?" Roxas asked me, eyes glued to the light blue and purple clouds above our heads. I turned and looked at him for a brief second. Roxas was always so thoughtful, always thinking about something.

I briefly wondered what was going through his mind right now, what had been running through his mind when he first kissed me on top of the clock tower. I made a mental note to ask him one day.

"I don't know Roxas, maybe... it would be a nice thought." I replied softly, turning my attention back to the sky.

"My mother must be fuming by now." he commented dryly and I couldn't stop the laughing fit that erupted. Roxas glanced at me and blinked.

"What? This isn't funny Axel! I'm being serious!" this just made me laugh even harder and Roxas leaned on his elbow leaning up slightly as I covered my face with a hand, desperately trying to stop laughing. Roxas watched me intently and I glanced at him and lowered my hand. Roxas arched an eyebrow.

"Quite finished?" he asked and I nodded my head, a massive smile threatening to break into a hysterical laugh. Roxas nodded his head and rested it on my chest. I wrapped an arm around him as he lay comfortably on my chest, still looking up at the sky. I smiled.

"Sorry Mrs Camanetty." I commented and Roxas chuckled as we both broke out into fits of laughter again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee, sory but I thought it would be kinda funny and kinda hot to have this in… I remember thinking it through when I was writing it and tittering to myself… needless to say my friends and partner thought I was ever so slightly crazy… but ah well.

Loves and stuff!


	27. Chapter 27

AN: Thanx again to those who reviewed etc and because you guys have been sooo nice, im going to put this chapter up early…

**AN: Thanx again to those who reviewed etc and because you guys have been sooo nice, im going to put this chapter up early…**

**I was going to do it Friday, then wouldn't update again until Monday but I thought I'd give you guys something good on a Tuesday afternoon.**

Enjoy!... Seriously. :p

Chapter 27.

I walked Roxas home on that Sunday and didn't get to see him for a couple of days. I texted him on the Tuesday and he told me he was grounded because he got into another fight Monday before first lesson started. According to Sora, Roxas had said that a boy named Vex had made some snide comments in the locker area before the bell had rung and Roxas had retaliated, causing a fight. Sora had grounded Roxas until further notice.

I was bored! I had Demyx come round and keep me company but it wasn't the same as when Roxas was with me. I couldn't make out with Demyx; and I felt a little guilty. He was over Roxas by now, 'in love' with some other guy called Zexion who no one knew but I still felt bad about keeping mine and Roxas' secret from him. He had been one of my best friends for a good few years and we had always been close and now I couldn't tell him about one of the biggest things that was happening in my life. It sucked.

On Thursday, I received a text from Roxas.

_Hey Axel, I'll be round tomorrow night after school. See you then. X _

I smiled, happy at the fact that I was finally able to see Roxas. I thanked Sora for coming out of his strop and letting Roxas come round again. It had killed me not seeing him for nearly a week!

Roxas walked into my flat at quarter past three and dropped his bag by the side of the sofa.

"Hey Axel." he chirped and I stared at him in shock. He was sporting a cut lip and I glared at him, annoyance rising in my body and I felt myself grow hot all over. He stared at me worriedly for a moment, thinking he had done something wrong and I indicated for him to come closer. He did as I asked and I pulled him onto my lap and touched his lip.

"What the fuck happened Roxy?" I asked softly and he licked his lips and lowered his head, fiddling with the edges of my jacket.

"It was from the fight Monday... it was a lot worse; doesn't even hurt anymore." I shook my head and lay back in the sofa, Roxas leaned forward, curling his body against me in a way which must have been uncomfortable for him and wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head against my chest. I placed a hand to his back and rubbed gently.

"I think I'm going to have to drop you off at school one of the days and see this Vex myself..." I muttered and Roxas looked at me and smiled shaking his head.

"Nah I can handle it." he whispered softly before he placed a soft delicate kiss on my lips. I looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I don't care, I don't like the fact that there's somebody at school who thinks that they can get away with fucking with you." Roxas raised his eyebrows, still smiling.

"And what are you going to do? Legally what can you do that I can't without you getting sent to prison?" I sighed. In a way Roxas was right. He waited patiently for my reply and when none came I pouted and he rolled his eyes and placed another chaste kiss on my lips.

He jumped suddenly and pulled out his mobile.

"I forgot to text Sora..." he informed me absentmindedly texting away. I blinked and frowned.

"Doesn't he know where you are already?" I asked accusingly and Roxas pursed his lips a little and shook his head.

"Nah, I'm meant to be grounded remember?" he cocked an eyebrow at me and my jaw dropped.

"Roxas! You're going to get into so much trouble!" I told him and he shrugged.

"I get in trouble when I do things right, I get in trouble when I do things wrong... what's it matter? I'm here now anyway..." he paused for a second and looked at me.

"Unless _you want_ me to go?" he asked and I glared at him. I shook my head at him.

"You know I don't." I told him softly and Roxas smiled and turned his attention back to his phone.

"Well that's sorted then." He told me and he continued to text Sora. I shook my head and leaned it against the back of the sofa and Roxas shot a smirk at me. I couldn't believe he had snuck out! We were both going to get into so much trouble if Sora found out.

A few minutes later Roxas' phone rang and he shushed me before answering it.

"Hey Sora... yeah... yeah I know they kinda sprung it on me last minute. Are you sure? OK well I'm... no I'm not sure yet but erm, I'll text you as soon as I know OK? Yeah Hayner. Yeah, yeah, uh huh... OK. Yeah see you soon bye." And he hung up.

"Sora's fine with it." he told me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Hayner? Sprung it on you last minute?" I queried and Roxas bit his lip nervously.

"I told him that I was doing extra study lessons after school with Hayner..." he muttered shyly and I shook my head.

"You are fucking terrible you know that, what happens if he calls Hayner up to see where you are?" Roxas had a small smile on his face and he shook his head.

"He can't, he doesn't have Hayner's new number, that's why I said him." I smiled at him and Roxas leaned closer, stroking gently at my face and neck, his nose centimetres from mine.

"I only did it because I missed you and wanted to see you..." he told me in a sad voice, pouting for extra effect. I couldn't resist him. I rolled my eyes and leant my head back and Roxas took advantage by kissing my neck softly and gently scratching along my collarbone and then moved to the back of my neck, causing me to shiver.

After a few minutes, we decided on food and watching a movie so I ordered while Roxas flicked through the DVDs. We ate our food and then put on the film. Roxas rested his head on my chest, my arm resting lazily over his shoulders and a cigarette in another hand while the other played with Roxas' hair.

Half way through the movie Roxas looked up at the clock and sighed.

"I better go." He groaned sitting up. I frowned and looked towards the TV.

"The film isn't over yet." I told him and he nodded as he stood up and picked up his bag.

"I know but I think if I stay out too late, I'm gonna totally blow my own cover. Sora might be dense sometimes but he's not stupid." I tilted my head a little.

"Why don't you just make something else up?" I asked and Roxas sighed and thought for a moment, pulling out his mobile and staring at it as though it were going to tell him the answer. He smiled then and nodded and then began texting. When he was finished, he sat back down and relaxed back into his original position. I felt his phone vibrate against my thigh and he pulled out the phone and read the message.

"OK, I can stay a little longer; I told him I was going back to Hayner's to study." I laughed loudly. How could the kid lie so easily and think up excuses so quickly? It was good, but also sort of unnerving. I poked him playfully in the head.

"You better not ever lie to me like how you do Sora." I told him in a very weak and pathetic way of trying to ask him if he ever would. Roxas squeezed me and nuzzled against my chest.

"Never. No reason to ever lie to you right? I mean I've never done it so why start now?" I smiled and kissed the top of his head and we continued to watch the film.

It was dark outside and all the lights were off in my flat as we watched A Nightmare on Elm Street together. The light from the TV lit up the room somewhat and I realised just how good Roxas looked in half-light.

I felt Roxas start gently running his fingers along my side and tried my best to ignore it, even though my hand continued to play with his hair and the other stroke the arm that was wrapped loosely around my stomach. Roxas fingers tucked under my shirt in a very sneaky way that I hardly noticed until I felt his nails gently scrape across the flesh at my sides. I bit my lip and tried to focus on some woman screaming on the TV but it was proving incredibly difficult.

Roxas scratched again applying a little more pressure before he slipped his entire hand under my shirt and gently ran his fingers across my stomach and waist and I felt my heart do flips. Feeling the flat of his hand across my body and then my body tingled when he continued scratching. This guy was just too much to cope with sometimes.

He shuffled upwards a little and tilted his head up, his lips gently kissing at my neck while his hand slipped and scratched around at my body, hands inching up a little further each time. I tried to ignore Roxas' advances even as his tongue lapped gently at my skin and his lips gently brushed across my flesh. His teeth barely scraping my skin and his hot breath scorching my neck. He sucked gently every so often, his hand still scratching now at my abdomen and ribcage area.

He moved up more and licked and bit gently at the shell of my ear causing me to visibly shiver and I dug my nails into the sofa to stop myself moaning aloud. I turned my head and his lips met with mine in a passionate kiss. I cupped his face in my hand while the other moved from his head to the back of his neck, stroking gently and causing him to shiver against me. His hand roamed further up my body and he dipped his tongue into my mouth as his fingers gently ran over my nipple. I groaned into the kiss and Roxas continued his actions, causing the pool in the pit of my stomach to greaten and then he moved his hand back down my body and rubbed gently over my semi hard cock through my jeans. I bit down on Roxas' bottom lip gently, remembering the small cut and he groaned and pulled me to him roughly, lying down on the sofa and dragging me on top of him.

The movie was completely forgotten about as we kissed passionately and let our hands roam over each others bodies. Roxas was driving me crazy; my breathing was irregular, my heartbeat erratic and my stomach was doing somersaults. The small tremors had almost ceased and my body was completely flushed and practically burning up at the blondes touches. It was mind blowing. I realised just then how much I wanted Roxas, how much I really _needed _him. Roxas gripped the back of my hair near the nape of my neck and tugged gently, making me break the kiss with him while we both fought for breath and to regain some sense of composure.

"I want you so bad Roxas." I whispered breathily as I moved my lips to his neck and kissed him, liking the way his body arched up into mine as I licked at his neck and ear, teasing him and gently nibbling every so often. He groaned softly against my actions and moved his head, giving me complete access to ravage his neck, fingers still gripping my hair.

He wiggled beneath me, causing our hips to chafe together and I bit my lip hard as I felt Roxas' own firmness beneath me. _God, too much; seriously too much._ Roxas tugged at my hair again and kissed me deeply but quickly before he pulled away.

"Can I stay over tonight?" he whispered, his breathing ragged and desperate as his fingers toyed with my hair. I thought for a moment before just agreeing.

The predicament we were both in at the moment, was a complicated one. If I said yes to Roxas staying over things could get out of hand and even though I didn't mind that, Roxas might. But maybe things wouldn't, maybe they'd just be normal and we'd do what we usually did and then he'd crash on the sofa. Things were complicated. I swallowed hard and bit my lip, lowering my head and suddenly having an insane fascination with Roxas' shirt as I rubbed it in between my fingers.

"Do you want to?" I asked softly and Roxas nodded his head, pressing a finger under my chin and tilting it so I looked him in the eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He told me firmly. The lust in his eyes was unambiguous and the small smile that spread across his face told me that he wanted to. I licked my lips and nodded my head.

"Then you're more than welcome." I whispered and he smiled and kissed me, raising his leg so I rested neatly on his body and I hummed before pulling away and brushing the stray pieces of blonde hair out of his face.

"What are you going to tell Sora?" I asked softly and he smiled and fidgeted beneath me pulling out his mobile and started texting. When he was finished, he slipped his phone in his front jean pocket and wrapped both arms around my neck.

"There." He commented and pulled me into a soft kiss. It wasn't long before I felt a vibrating sensation against my crotch and we both let out audible moans and then groans of frustration as Roxas pulled the phone out. I continued to kiss at his neck as he examined the name on the screen.

"Gah its Sora!" he exclaimed angrily. I just hummed against his ear.

"Ignore it." Roxas picked up the remote and muted the TV.

"I can't, stay quiet for a minute." And then he flipped open his phone and put it to his ear. I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little as I dragged my tongue from Roxas' collarbone to the shell of his ear, taking it into my mouth and nipping and sucking gently. I felt the hand on my shoulder clench into a fist as I did so and Roxas shivered beneath me, trying desperately to get his words out in a reasonably normal tone.

"Hey Sora... um hm... yeah... oh you know, nothing special, same old same old..." I chuckled a little against his ear and Roxas dug deeper into my shirt.

"Hm? Yeah I'm sure... well I mean it's late and everything and I kinda lost track of time... plus Hayner's mom has made some great food and I think it'll be cheeky to eat and leave..." _ah, staying over Hayner's huh? Clever Roxas, very clever._

"No they don't mind..." Roxas pulled back on my hair and glared at me as I bit onto his collarbone. I smiled at the slight pain, feeling the tingle run down my spine and then grinned at Roxas. He shook his head at me, a smirk spreading across his face and I went back to attacking his neck, my lissom fingers now working on Roxas' shirt, unbuttoning them slowly.

"No it's no problem... OK, yeah I'll be home tomorrow... what? Oh just tell him to call my mobile... yeah... OK, bye." And he snapped his mobile shut and dropped it on the floor, turning his attention back to me.

"I've told Sora to tell you to call my cell if you call." I stopped my ministrations and looked up at him before we both started chuckling. I shook my head and kissed his lips softly as I undid the last button of his shirt.

"Roxy you bad boy." I growled as I moved down to kiss at his neck and now exposed chest. Roxas smiled and bit his lip.

"What can I say, I learnt from the best." He commented and I looked at him and shook my head.

"I never once taught you it was cool to lie to your brother." I replied as I kissed at his chest. Roxas squirmed beneath me and smiled.

"Didn't condone it either though." He replied. I smiled against his skin.

"Shut up." I hissed playfully and I licked at Roxas' nipple causing him to writhe below me and whimper a little under my touches. Before I could do much more he pulled me away from him and smashed our lips together into a rough and wild kiss.

His fingers worked at my shirt and slipped it off over my shoulders, discarding it to the floor and ran the palms of his hands over my body, across my shoulders down my back, round my waist and up my chest back to my shoulders. He clawed gently in the same way and I shivered against him. Roxas smiled, realising the reactions he could get out of me and clearly enjoying himself.

"Axel, come on... let's go to bed." He whispered against my ear as my lips moved to sought out his neck again. He practically panted the words down my ear, arching his body up and rubbing himself against me and I swear I could have come right there. I took his words in entirely the wrong context but agreed nonetheless when he gently pushed me up to a kneeling position on the sofa, lips still glued to mine and then slipped off the sofa. I looked up at him and he smiled at me, a wicked and incredibly sexy smile and I shook my head at him, an unimpressed look on my face.

"What's wrong with right here? We've done it here before." I told him and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Your bed's more comfortable now come on I'm not waiting forever." He told me sternly and I sighed and stood up, muttering under my breath as I let him lead me to the bedroom.

"You sure pick your times to change location." I growled as I closed the door and immediately jumped Roxas, knocking him back onto the bed and straddling his hips, pressing our lips together. He yelped a little out of surprise but returned my kiss with equal want, slithering his hands around my neck and arching against my body. My hands rested either side of his head to hold myself up as I sat on Roxas and I felt one of his hands move to my chest and push me up, breaking our kiss.

He shuffled up a little and twisted round so his head was resting comfortably on my pillow and I lay by his side, kissing him and letting my hands roam over his body. I wanted him so fucking badly it was driving me insane.

Roxas' hands undid my belt and zipper to my jeans and tugged playfully, his way of telling me he wanted them off and I groaned, pulling Roxas up so I wouldn't have to stop kissing him while I removed my jeans. I was grateful for the release as the confines of my pants had reached the maximum and I needed a little more space in the tight clothing. Roxas pulled me to him and I could feel his obvious excitement through his own jeans.

"Axel..." Roxas whispered breathily against my scorching flesh. I let out an irritated sound as I kissed down his chest and stomach, my hands and tongue taking in every contour and muscle of the blonde's body, even though I knew it by heart anyway. My lips lingered on his stomach area while I undid his jeans and tugged them down, leaving us both only in boxers.

"I... I... I want you..." he gasped as I scratched gently at his sides. I smiled and moved closer up to his chest.

"Hmm, I want you too baby." I replied, liking the fact that Roxas was being so forward and affectionate today. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and he pulled gently.

"No..." he ground out, a slight hint of irritancy in his voice. He pulled more making me look him in the eyes and I happily obliged. Roxas' eyes had changed since the last time I looked in them... they weren't completely lust filled... well, they were; they were clouded slightly and his eyes was telling me that he wanted me badly but there was something else there...

Like nerves or something and he looked rather alert at that moment in time but before I had chance to question it, he spoke again.

"I mean, I _want_ you." He told me, fingers playing with my hair at the back of my neck. I froze for a while, my jaw slightly slack and thought about what Roxas had just said to me. I knew exactly what he meant and my exact thoughts were something along the lines of: _oh shit..._

_Is he being serious? Does he really want this or is he just saying it because he thinks its something he has to do or something that I want? I mean we have been dating for seven months, that's a long time in my eyes but still, people go years without going this far... don't they? _

I looked into Roxas' eyes, no real expression on my face so I didn't give away what I was thinking and Roxas looked at me back with an equally inexpressive face. His eyes told me how damn turned on he was but there was also a hint of fear there, I could see it. He was fiddling with my hair a lot, something he used to do when he was nervous. Was he nervous at my reaction or the fact that he wasn't sure or the thought of it? _Roxas baby you know how to through a spanner in the works. _

I thought about it for a second longer before replying.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my eyes telling him all he needed to know. I wanted the truth. I wanted to know what he wanted not what he thought I wanted. Roxas smiled at me, a small genuine smile and nodded his head. _Shit, didn't expect that._ In all honesty I thought he would give something away with his expression; like biting his lip or lowering his head or swallowing hard... anything like that would have told me that he was really unsure about it...

But he didn't do any of that. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me he wanted this. _My god how many rules would I be breaking now? _

Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly, examining me closely.

"Are you OK?" he asked softly and I smiled and nodded, leaning down and kissing him.

"Yeah I'm, I'm fine... I just want to make sure you're OK..." Roxas smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Yeah... I'm great." He replied softly. The certainty in his voice made me realise he was serious about this and I nodded my head and reached over to my small bedside unit. I opened up the drawer and dipped my hand in, rummaging around and pulled out a small bottle of lube before I placed it in arms reach and kissed Roxas who was eyeing the bottle curiously.

My mind was fucking racing. Were we really going to follow through on this or would he stop me last minute? Or worse would he stop me half way through?! Don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind if he did because I respected Roxas like that. He was my damn best friend and I would never want to hurt him or push him to do something he didn't want to do... but my god my horniness afterwards would be unbearable!

I kissed Roxas and he returned the kiss, tugging at the edges of my boxers impatiently and I stopped and smiled.

"Eager are we?" I asked and he smiled at me and his cheeks tinted a little. Roxas was sure about this. I could tell by the look in his eyes. Plus, he told me he would never lie to me right? Hmmm.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked again, clarifying. Roxas looked at me with that damn sexy look in his eyes and nodded.

"That's what I said didn't I?" he asked and I pressed on.

"You're not doing it for the wrong reasons?" I asked and Roxas shook his head certainly.

"Not unless one of the wrong reasons is because I want it." I smiled as Roxas threw away my boxers and kissed him. That was good enough for me, he had put my mind at rest by saying that and now I was going to try and get over the shock of it all and just enjoy it.

I slipped my hand into Roxas' boxers and then tugged them off, throwing them beside my own and touched him. He arched up into my touch and I bit my lip as he let out the most amazing sounds I had ever heard. I lay myself in between Roxas' legs and kissed at his shoulders, reaching over and opening up the bottle I spread some of the silky substance over my fingers, covering three in total and then kissed down at Roxas' chest as I reached lower. I wrapped my hand back around Roxas' cock and pumped slowly to try and distract him and it seemed to work. He clawed gently at my back, moaning softly and I gently pressed one slick finger to his entrance.

I saw him tense up and I kissed more at his stomach to relax him and after a while I saw his muscles loosen up. I licked my lips and eased the finger inside him to the middle knuckle. Roxas stiffened again and I heard his breathing hitch.

"You alright?" I asked softly, my hand still lazily moving around his cock. Roxas nodded his head slowly, breathing a little shaky.

"Just... weird..." he managed to stutter out and I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah you'll get that... just relax OK blondie?" he nodded and after a while when I felt him relax around my I moved the finger further inside him and began gently thrusting. I added a second finger which he seemed unaffected with but when I added the third he tensed up again. I continued to move my hand, stretching Roxas so what was to follow would hurt him as little as possible and soon he relaxed again.

When I felt sure he was ready I removed my fingers and released him altogether as I picked up the lube and smeared more of it over my now aching cock. Roxas looked nervous and I leaned down and kissed him softly. He smiled against me and I took Roxas' legs, lifting them slightly and he seemed to get the hint, locking both of his legs around my waist. The temptation to just slam into Roxas was extraordinary but I knew better and knew he was new to all this stuff.

"OK, Roxy... you need to relax for me OK, because this might hurt a little. But I promise it won't hurt for long, I just need you to relax." Roxas nodded his head and gave me a small nervous smile and I smiled more as I shook my head and kissed his lips. I lined myself up with Roxas and slowly pushed myself inside. I stopped when I was halfway and allowed Roxas to adjust when I felt his fingers clench into fists against my shoulder blades. Roxas tensed up around me and I bit my lip hard. I used one of my hands to stroke at his face and kiss him tenderly until he relaxed and then pushed myself entirely inside of him.

"Ah!" Roxas called out loudly and I hissed at the damn tightness of the boy. Seriously it was fucking amazing! Roxas' legs were squeezed tightly around me and his feet dug painfully into my back from how tense he had become and I tried to relax him as best as I could, whispering to him and stroking his face and hair. Roxas dug his head back into the pillow and steadied his breathing and then relaxed again, used to the feeling. He wiggled a little and I growled, grabbing Roxas' hips.

"Don't move... not until you're ready..." I told him firmly and Roxas bit his lip and looked around the room shyly. I smiled and shook my head, kissing his neck. It was taking all my fucking will power to not just slam into him right now and having him squirm underneath me was not helping matters. After what seemed like forever, but really was not even thirty seconds, Roxas poked my shoulder.

"OK Axel, I'm ready now." he told me softly and I nodded before moving. A guttural moan ripped from my throat as I finally allowed myself to enjoy the experience and Roxas groaned underneath me, his hands starting to relax until they rested flat out against my forearms and only gripped slightly. When I shifted slightly and Roxas pulled his legs so they were resting a little higher on my back after slipping down, I slammed into Roxas hard and the reaction was priceless, his whole body tensed up and his hands dug deeply into my arms as he lifted his head off the bed.

"FUCK!!" he bellowed. And I mean bellowed, I felt certain the whole fucking neighbourhood had heard him. I stopped and looked at Roxas completely taken aback. _Roxas just swore! No way!!_ Roxas started to catch his breath and he lay back down.

"What... the hell... was that?" he sounded kinda angry but I just smiled. I liked that reaction... actually; I just like Roxas swearing it was damn hot. Hearing such a sweet and apparently 'innocent' little kid curse at the top of his lungs like that was quite a turn on.

"That was your prostate. Feel good?" I asked and Roxas nodded and pulled me closer until our lips were millimetres apart.

"Do it again." he told me, clearly getting aggravated that I wasn't moving and I raised my eyebrows before doing as he asked with just the same amount of force as before. Roxas screamed and wouldn't stop and I didn't care; hearing him moan and pant and shout the way he was just drove me fucking insane and I loved every second of it.

"Shit Rox you're so tight." I growled out as I quickened my pace on him and he moaned loudly, not caring if the neighbours could hear what was going on. The bed was rocking in time with my thrusts and Roxas matched them perfectly, sometimes meeting me halfway so that the thrust was even harder.

I loved the way Roxas moaned and screamed because of all the pleasure I was giving him and his heat, tightness and vocals were driving me over the edge sooner than I had expected. I reached down and took Roxas' cock in my hands, pumping him in time with my thrusts and he called out loudly. The dual actions helped him come and when he did, he screamed out my name; this along with his muscles shuddering around me caused me to spill myself inside Roxas, groaning out his name as I did so.

When it was finally over, I lay beside Roxas, slowly and carefully removing myself from the blonde boy and Roxas immediately turned to me, resting his head on my chest and making my arm wrap around his shoulders. He lay on his side with his head under my chin, my arm locked gently around his small body. Sweat dripped from both of our forms and we were both completely exhausted.

"You OK Roxy?" I asked softly and Roxas nodded his head against me.

"Mm-hmm, I'm fine Axel... just... wowed and... tired." I smiled and kissed his forehead letting the blonde recuperate and it didn't take me long to drift off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Was it OK? Worth the long, long, long wait? Let me know what you think.

Other chapters will involve a lot more of this so erm, yeah have fun reading but don't worry; there is still a plot (if you look closely lol) loves and stuff!!


	28. Chapter 28

Hey all

Hey all! Thanx again to all reviewed etc, you know how much I love it and it really does make my day.

On with the story, enjoy!!

Chapter 28.

The next morning I awoke to a sleeping blonde beside me. I squinted as the sun poured in through the light curtains in my room and rubbed my eyes before turning my attention to Roxas. He was facing me, nuzzled close against my body, legs tangled round my own and arms wrapping loosely around my waist. His head rested on my arm and my other arm wrapped around him, his head nested comfortably under my chin close to my chest.

I kissed his forehead softly, stroking his soft blonde hair and stroking his side. He stirred a little and his grip tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. He opened his azure eyes and blinked a few times, his face slightly confused. He sat up slightly so he could look around and then closed his eyes and collapsed back down into the bed. I smiled.

"You OK Roxy?" I asked softly, kissing his head. Roxas nodded against me and let out a content sigh. He looked at me and smiled, leaning up and kissing me softly, running his tongue across my lip and then slipped it inside my mouth and then pulled away slowly.

"I'm hungry..." he commented as he sat up and I noticed the slight wince he gave his hand moving to the base of his spine and rubbing softly. I sat up and moved towards him, kissing gently at his neck while massaging his back and he smiled and turned his head, making our lips connect with a soft kiss. I pulled away and climbed out of bed.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked and he lay back down and stretched, shrugging slightly.

"I don't mind, whatever's in." I rolled my eyes and headed out and into the bathroom.

"OK well, you look and see what you want, and I'll make something when I get out of the shower." I headed into the bathroom and closed the door slightly before turning on my shower and jumping underneath it. My mind was a whirlpool of memories from last night and what I was meant to say and do this morning. I was confused. Roxas was acting normal with me and I didn't really know his thoughts about last night. Was he OK with it this morning or does he regret it because it was a spur of the moment kinda thing? Does he hate me for taking advantage now?

Personally he didn't seem any different; he was still letting me kiss him and being quite affectionate so I was a little bit confused. I shook my head and after I had washed myself down I just stood and relaxed for a moment, letting the water wash away my stress and then stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist and ran another one madly through my hair before I entered the living room.

Roxas was sitting on the sofa tucking into a bowl of cereal and flicking through the TV stations. He looked over his shoulder at me and smiled.

"Nice shower?" he asked cutely and I nodded, still towel-drying my hair and sat beside him, leaning forward and picking up my cigarettes and lighting one. I glanced over to Roxas who had finished his bowl of gunk and had placed it on the coffee table. _Was he being weird with me? Did he hate me for last night? I mean he's hardly being the conversationalist is he? _Roxas lowered his head and sighed before turning to me, arms folded and frown apparent across his features.

"Are you mad with me?" he asked bluntly and I blinked several times at his straightforwardness. I took a long drag on my cigarette and breathed out the smoke slowly.

"I was thinking the same thing for you." I replied softly and Roxas sighed and lowered his head.

"Well, I asked first." He told me playfully and I smiled a little and shook my head, running a hand through my hair. I wasn't mad with the kid, Christ it was nearly impossible for me to be mad with the kid.

"No Roxas. I'm just worried that's all."

"Why?" Roxas replied quickly, almost in a snappy tone. I bit my lip nervously and took another drag on the cigarette.

"Because, I don't want things to be weird between us and I don't know how you feel about last night." I told him simply and Roxas' frown turned into a small smile, tugging gently at the corners of his lips.

"So why didn't you just ask, instead of going all silent and trying to figure it out yourself? Axel, I thought I made it clear last night what my thoughts were... I mean don't you think that I hadn't thought about it for a while? I didn't just decide there and then you know, I actually _thought_ about it. And my mind doesn't change once it's made a decision on something. So in reply to your question, I'm totally cool with last night." He leaned forward and picked up his orange juice and sipped it.

I hadn't really thought of it like that before, so Roxas was OK with everything; things weren't going to get weird between us, everything was good. I smiled at him softly and Roxas rolled his eyes and smiled before leaning over me, one arm wrapping around my waist.

"I think you just built yourself up for nothing and convinced yourself I'd have a problem with it." he told me and then leaned closer and nuzzled gently at my neck and cheek before placing a soft kiss just below my ear. I smiled. Roxas was right, that was what I had done. I had expected him to freak out about last night and had tried to prepare myself for it. I mean Roxas was a kid, he was seventeen years old and used to be the most innocent and pure boy in our group; of course I naturally expected him to freak out after last night, no matter how many times he told me he wanted it last night.

But I should have known Roxas better than that, he was never the type of guy to just say one thing and change his mind the next. I wrapped an arm around him and cuddled him for a while and kissed him, liking the fact that the awkwardness between us had gone and was minimal to start with. While I had a small something to eat, Roxas jumped in the shower and returned running a towel through his hair with his jeans on.

I noticed instantly that his top was missing and watched him intently as he walked over to the sofa and sat down, letting out an exasperated groan while roughly drying his hair. Roxas had such a good body on him for a seventeen year old. He wasn't exactly muscular to the point where he had a six pack and everything, but he was taut and toned and oh so fucking sexy. Roxas collapsed back in the sofa and sighed, fishing out his mobile he looked at it and then rolled his eyes.

"I've had three new voice messages and two texts from Sora since last night." He told me matter-of-factly and I smiled and shook my head.

"That kid loves you too much." Roxas started listening to the voice messages and put the phone on loudspeaker so I could hear what he said.

"Hey Roxas it's Sora. Erm, just calling to see how the night's going and I hope you're studying hard! Erm, anyway gimme a call when you know what time you're coming back tomorrow OK? Bye!" I rolled my eyes and stood in front of Roxas and Roxas frowned and shook his head.

"Why? Why call me for stupid stuff like that? I mean sure if the house is on fire or someone died then OK I'd get that but to see how my night's going?" I laughed as Roxas threw a complete bitch fit and he listened to the other message which pretty much just asked what time he was going to be back today because technically he was still grounded and Sora and Riku were going out at four. Roxas rolled his eyes and frowned at the phone before we listened to the last message.

Sora's voice sounded sombre and immediately Roxas wondered what the message was about.

"Hey. Roxas. It's me again. Erm not to sound like a bastard or anything but... Hayner just called... asking for you...When I told him that you said you were staying at his, he played along looking really confused and to be perfectly honest Roxas, I don't fucking buy it. When you get this get home." Roxas closed his eyes as if in pain an pushed his phone to his forehead in stress.

"Oh no." he commented and I bit my lip.

"Just tell them you stayed over here." I told him cheerfully and Roxas shook his head.

"Sora is going to slaughter me. Say 'bye-bye Roxas' because this is going to be the last time you see me alive!" he waved his hand to prove a point and I rolled my eyes and pulled him off the sofa, crushing him in a strong hug.

"Don't say that, I'm sure everything will be alright." I ran a hand through his blonde hair and he smiled and squeezed me before leaning down and picking up his bag.

"Would you mind giving me a lift home?" he asked, his bag falling off his shoulder and Roxas frowning at it as he pulled it back on. I frowned.

"Don't talk stupid, I always give you a ride. Come on let's get you home before your brother goes on a killing spree." Roxas laughed coldly.

"Nah he's saving that for me." he told me as we headed out of my flat and to my car. The car journey was a relatively relaxed one; we both sat and laughed and joked and Roxas even started getting tears rolling down his face from laughing so hard and then I pulled up outside his house and the whole atmosphere completely changed. Roxas went silent and looked down at his lap.

"OK so I guess I'll see you soon?" I nodded my head slowly; a little worried as to what Roxas was thinking. He looked uneasy, like he wanted to say something but couldn't. He licked his lips nervously a few times and swallowed hard... two dead give away signs that he was nervous.

"What is it blondie?" I asked softly and Roxas smiled and bit his lip (there's the other sign) and then looked at me.

"I... I'm just thinking that's all... about us and stuff..." I nodded my head, willing him to carry on but then we heard Sora open Roxas' front door, hands on hips.

Roxas sighed.

"Another time then." He told me and I smiled softly.

"Text me." I told him and he nodded and got out the car. I copied, not wanting to leave him to face the wrath of Sora on his own and we headed up to the house. Roxas smiled at Sora shyly and Sora glared at him, looking like he was good and ready to rip his head off. I ignored Sora completely, knowing he was glaring at me too and we stood in the living room with Riku sitting on the sofa.

Riku looked up at me, smiling and waving and I returned the gesture before he continued flicking through the TV, not really caring about what was going on. I wished that Roxas could have had Riku as an older brother instead of Sora; Riku was like, the polar opposite of Sora. Riku was calm, collected, laid back, understanding but could be strict too and have a nasty temper. But it took a lot to get him riled up and even he admitted Sora was too overprotective of Roxas, give the kid room to breathe!

Sora stalked into the living room and stared at Roxas, hands on hips.

"Well?" he asked, indicating to me and Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"OK, so there was a slight change of plan." He told him, his voice slightly playful and Riku looked over, suddenly interested in what was going to happen. I won't lie, Riku was a good looking guy. His silver shoulder length hair and amazing aqua eyes just drove the girls crazy, not to mention that his physique was something a little more than admirable.

Sora shook his head at Roxas.

"No Roxas, I don't think you even went round to Hayner's to study, I think that you just said that because you knew otherwise I wouldn't let you out!" I bit my lip and rolled my eyes.

"Hey Sora, don't take it out on him it was my fault OK I told him to come round." I told him and Sora glared at me.

"Well of course it's your fault Axel; it always is your fault! Did you really think I'd expect Roxas to just go against my word like that? He's been so good recently; obviously you had something to do with it!" I had to stop the smile sneaking up on my face and I noticed Roxas' eyes glint and shine a little as he tried to hide a similar smile. Sora turned back to Roxas.

"You are getting on my very last fucking nerve boy! The way you're going I'm going to put you in care until your eighteenth birthday!!" Sora pointed a finger at Roxas and Roxas narrowed his eyes slightly, his anger becoming apparent and I couldn't believe Sora had just threatened him with that. Even Riku intervened.

"Sora!!" he shouted a slight sense of shock to his strong and firm voice. Roxas just stared at Sora and Sora stared at Roxas.

"You either get yourself sorted or I swear to god I wont think twice about it!" he hissed at Roxas and Roxas shook his head, a nasty smile on his face. Ever since Roxas was young he had had a fear of being away from his family and when his parents died, the fear grew. He used to be scared that Sora would leave him on his own or in care and Sora used to tell him no matter how bad things got he would never do that; but Roxas still worried about it and even now, it was something that troubled him from time to time.

"I went to see a friend... I stayed over; I came back. What is the harm in that?" he asked viciously and Sora frowned.

"The fact you lied again about where you were! I'm getting so sick of your lies and now the fights at school too and running off every here and there with him!! It's going to fucking stop!" Roxas shook his head, his anger now becoming apparent.

"Where the hell do you get off? You can't sit there and dictate to me where I go, who I see and what I do! Its none of your damn business and if it did have something to do with you I would tell you. But I don't sit there and quiz you for hours on end about what you get up to, who you're seeing and expect you home for tea!!" Sora's jaw dropped and Riku smiled a little, liking the fact that Roxas had grown a backbone to actually shout back at his brother after so long.

"Watch your fucking mouth! I'm older than you, and like it or not you are my responsibility until you're eighteen, then you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Roxas smiled widely.

"Oh really?" he asked and everyone remained silent. Sora had fucked up; he seriously shouldn't have said that. Roxas smiled more and tilted his head to the side.

"I'll keep that in mind." He commented and then he went to head up to his room but Sora grabbed him hard and pulled him back.

"No that's not what I meant we are not finished here!"

"Yes we are!!" Roxas pulled his arm away from Sora and glared at him.

"Axel, I'll see you soon." He said without looking at me and then he turned and headed upstairs to his room. Sora glared at me but before the lecture started on me I turned and left quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it wasn't too cute and everything but I like to add a bit of sora's ranting and raving every now and then lol. Anyway, feel free to review and continue XD loves and stuff!


	29. Chapter 29

OK, got nothing really to say, so just enjoy

OK, got nothing really to say, so just enjoy!

Chapter 29.

When I got home Demyx came round to keep me company for a bit and talk my ear off about his new fetish, Zexion. Apparently things were going well and Demy thought that the guy was so hot, blah, blah, blah. It got to about half four when my mobile went off. I looked at the text message and read it to myself.

Hey, I need to talk to you... X

Roxas. I smiled at my phone and texted him back asking him what the matter was and Demy eyed me carefully.

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say that was Roxas." I looked at him, slightly shocked that he guessed who it was and smiled while my fingers continued to tap letters into the phone.

"How did you guess?" I asked playfully and Demy laughed as he leaned back in the sofa and breathed out the smoke from his fag.

"Because Roxas is the only guy who texts you... plus you always look really happy when you hear off him, it's like you haven't heard from him in days!" I frowned.

"I do not shut up!" Demyx laughed playfully and I shook my head at him and placed my phone down on the arm of the chair. A couple of minutes later I got a reply.

The whole us thing. X

_That helps. _I sent him another text asking what he meant and for him to just fire away with whatever was on his mind. Demyx smiled at me and rolled his eyes.

"What's he saying?" he asked and I shook my head, not really concentrating on Demyx and had to try and not let something slip. I did that a lot, if I was engrossed in something and someone asked me a question, I'd forget that I wasn't meant to be telling anyone and just accidentally let it out. Or if I was sleeping, apparently I'm brutally honest in my sleep...

"Just about shit; he stayed over last night and Sora gave him a bollocking this morning." I told him and Demyx scoffed.

"Why?" I bit my lip and smiled.

"Erm, because he was grounded and lied about where he was staying." Demy nodded his head and laughed.

"Yeah that would do it. But come on he was with you, the kids always safe when he's with you... now if he were to stay round my house, that could prove interesting. It's not often he stays round here where does he actually sleep?" I put my phone down and looked over at Demyx, picking up my can of beer and swigging from it greedily.

"Sofa usually." Demyx arched an eyebrow.

"Usually?" I rolled my eyes.

"I was being sarcastic." I told him and Demy smiled.

"It doesn't sound like your sarcastic tone." Luckily before he had chance to push it any further, Roxas texted me back.

Are we going to be splitting up anytime soon?

My eyes widened from shock and I had to reread the text two more times to make sure I was reading it properly. Split up? What? Demyx looked at me with an interested look on his face and smiled a little.

"What's he said?" he asked, clearly interested and practically jumping around on the sofa. I swallowed and thought for a moment.

"He thinks were gonna fall out..." I replied and Demyx scoffed.

"Yeah right, maybe in the year of never! You two are like the best friends in the whole world!" I nodded.

"Yeah I know..." I decided not to answer Roxas' text and instead I walked over out onto the balcony with my cigarettes and called him, letting Demy know I was gonna give him a quick call. The phone rang three times before he answered it, his voice quiet and a little apprehensive.

"Hey?" he asked, not sure whether I was really calling him or not. I frowned thinking back to the text.

"Hey. What sort of question is that Roxy?" I asked, trying to sound casual but obviously sounding quite hurt and confused. Does he want to end it or something? Roxas sighed and I heard him moving around on his bed.

"I was just thinking earlier this morning... when we had that conversation about relationships you remember?" I thought and nodded.

"Uh-huh..." I leaned over the balcony and looked around. I had such a nice view from my house it was unreal. Living in a flat did that though. It was sunset time and the sky looked beautiful. Different shades of orange and pinks and blues, birds flying away in the distance. People walking around below me and the occasional car driving around; in the distance you could make out the clock tower and in the far distance, barely visible at all, you could just make out the sea.

"Well I was thinking that maybe I was just like those people... you know? I thought maybe now that we've actually had sex you wouldn't be interested anymore." My jaw dropped and my frown deepened.

"You thought I was only staying with you for sex?" I asked and Roxas' silence clarified my suspicions. I shook my head, breathing out the smoke in complete shock. Did Roxas really think that lowly of me? Did he really think I was that type of guy? Did he really think that he wasn't important to me and was only as good as my exes? I let out an annoyed sigh.

"Unbelievable. Thanks Roxas; that makes me feel so much better. You really think I'm just gonna leave you now that we've slept together?" I glanced back to make sure Demy wasn't close by and Roxas sighed.

"Well, I just thought that maybe... yeah I guess I just kinda thought that now you'd gotten what you wanted from me that maybe our days are numbered." I heard him swallow over the other end of the phone and I thought for a moment. Roxas was worried that I was only after him for sex. He thought that I was going to leave him because I had no more use for him.

I rubbed my forehead. How the hell did you convince a guy that you wanted more than just sex from him? How did you put your partners mind at rest that you aren't going to leave them? I'd never had to worry about this before but now clearly Roxas was worrying and I had to do something. But what? I mean this was all new to me!

I mean I could understand where Roxas was coming from; I guess maybe I was the type of guy who was never really in serious relationships and stuff, I guess that usually I dated people because I was desperate for a shag and I was well known for getting rid of people after I had had enough of them sexually etc... But I couldn't remember telling Roxas that... Sora! Fucking fantastic! Well if this was his way of trying to cause shit between Roxas and me so Roxas wouldn't see me so much, it was working!

I sighed loudly and shook my head again, taking a deep drag on my cigarette.

"Roxas, I'm not using you for sex. I've been with you for what, seven months now, don't you think that if I only wanted you for sex I would have got bored waiting by now?" I paused for a moment and Roxas remained silent, clearly not agreeing with me.

"Roxy, baby listen to me OK? Because I'm not going to say this again. I am not going to leave you, I am not using you and I want this to last. I love you and I don't know where you've got this crazy idea from that I'm just after your ass but its bullshit. So in reply to your question; no, we are not going to be splitting up anytime soon." Roxas was quiet on the other end of the phone for a while and then cleared his throat.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked and I chuckled a little.

"Yes I think you're very fucking stupid, why would you think something like that about me blondie? I mean I'm your fucking best friend do you honestly think I was just going to use you like that? Come on you know you're worth more to me than anything else in this crazy world." I knew Roxas was smiling over the other side and could tell just by the way he was talking to me.

"I'm sorry, its just that Sora was talking about some stuff and I had been thinking about it for a couple of weeks and it just kinda got to me." I smiled and shook my head.

"Its OK Roxy, I'd rather you tell me than just ignore it and be worrying your cute little head off." Roxas chuckled a little and I heard him move more on the bed and he sighed.

"I'm sorry if I worried you or anything. Let's just, forget about it, yeah?" I waited a while. It wasn't going to be easy to forget what had been said tonight, my boyfriend thought I was a slut for gods sake! But I'd try my best to prove him wrong.

"Well I can't promise I won't bring it up, but I'll try." Roxas groaned.

"I guess that will do." After a quick chat we said our goodbyes and I headed back inside to see Demyx. Things went fine and after a little while, Demyx headed back home and I was left to my own devices.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hmmm, I think it was a little short… maybe I'll upload another chapter to make up for it… if im feeling nice and get some reviews…. Hint hint lol!

Thanx to everyone who is following this story and has been from day one, you guys know who you are. XD XD loves and stuff!


	30. Chapter 30

AN: jeez I am eternally sorry for how long its taken me to get these chapters up! Seriously my parents are to blame… they went away on holiday and took the wireless internet.  Hope I haven't lost any of you lol.

Thanx to all who reviewed and favoured etc, I love you all 

Anyway, enjoy!!

Chapter 30.

After a few days, Roxas came round to see me. Sora had obviously done the smart thing and ungrounded the poor boy and Roxas wanted to see how things were and spend some time with me.

Roxas walked into my flat with a face like thunder. He slammed the door and waved at Demy who was sitting beside me on the sofa while we both had a drink together. I looked up at him slightly confused and he stood in front of me, hands on his hips looking like he was ready to tear my head off. A small smile crept across my face.

"Can I write my will first?" I asked sarcastically and Roxas frowned confused for a moment before he rolled his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips.

"No it's not you I want to kill, it's Sora! He's only gone and set me up!" I frowned a little at his words but Demyx just laughed.

"What?" we both cried together and Roxas arched an eyebrow before ignoring the randomness and running a hand through his hair in mild annoyance.

"Sora! He's set me up. A date, tonight. What the hell is he thinking? What am I on about he's not thinking..." the last part of his outburst was said a little quieter as Roxas spoke to himself and then he turned his attention back to me and dropped to his knees, hands digging into my thighs as he rested his head on my kneecaps.

"Axel please, you gotta save me!" he groaned, his voice muffled slightly and Demyx laughed.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad right?" he asked and Roxas glared at him, his sapphire eyes like ice at that moment in that time.

"Yes Demyx, it can be that bad. What on earth am I meant to do?" Roxas stood up and looked at me. I thought for a moment and then tilted my head to the side.

"Who is your date?" I asked and Roxas pulled a small face at my sarcastic comment.

"Naminé." He told me and I arched an eyebrow and looked around, trying not to let the jealousy show. Roxas saw it but luckily Demy didn't and as long as Demy didn't, I couldn't care less. Demy sighed and stood up.

"Well, speaking of dates, I better go meet Zexion. See you guys later." And with that he left. As soon as the door closed Roxas jumped me; sitting on my lap and kissing me wildly. I let him get away with it, dipping my tongue into his mouth and enjoying the groans he made as my fingers clasped the back of his head, pulling him even closer to me and deepening the kiss. Roxas ran his hands through my hair and tugged me off his lips.

"I have wanted to do that, for days. I missed you." He told me, resting his head on my chest. I smiled and kissed his forehead, stroking his back softly.

He groaned.

"I really don't wanna have to go tonight." He whined and I smiled and scoffed.

"Well then don't." I told him and he rolled off my lap and lay in his usual position. We hadn't lain together like this in quite some time, his head in my lap and my fingers lazily dragging through his hair while I lit up a cigarette. I smiled. It still felt the same; maybe what Roxas had said before was right, maybe we were just in a sexless relationship for nearly two years.

"It's not that simple, Sora wants me to meet her at my place so he knows I'm going with her." I smiled.

"Bummer." Roxas nodded his head in agreement and plucked the cigarette from my mouth, inhaling the smoke and breathing it out; one hand resting on his stomach.

"Yeah, major bummer." I won't lie, I wasn't impressed with Sora's antics and I certainly wasn't impressed with Roxas going on this date with the slut; but there wasn't much really I could do about it. I couldn't very well walk up to Sora and shout 'hey bastard, I'm fucking your brother so stop trying to set him up with women... or anyone for that matter!!' that would not go down well.

"Well the best thing you can do is just get it over with." I whispered softly and he looked up at me and frowned a little.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I smiled.

"Of course it does Roxy, but there isn't much we can do about it is there? Just go on the damn date and be as horrible as possible so she won't ask for another one." Roxas laughed and nodded his head in agreement, giving me my fag back after another puff and I smiled. Damn it he looked so hot when he smoked.

Roxas spent the day with me and we had a laugh and a joke together and everything was great between us. When he made to leave he sat up and I followed him out to my car.

"Make sure you enjoy your date tonight." I told him playfully and Roxas turned to face me, an unimpressed look in his eye and then he moved towards me and hooked his fingers inside my jeans and pulled me to him, making me fall towards him. He smiled.

"I'd rather be enjoying you." He told me and my jaw dropped. He took the chance to pull me down and kiss me, winding his fingers round my neck and embracing me tightly. When I released him I smiled.

"Well you know if you get off early feel free to come round and show me exactly what you mean." Roxas chuckled and nodded his head.

"OK will do, I'll text you OK?" I nodded and gave him a chaste kiss before I started driving him home. I was met by Sora who was in a rare happy mood. He grabbed Roxas by the arm and pulled him inside informing him that Naminé would be here soon and he looked a mess... he didn't, he looked fit to fuck as usual but Sora wanted him to make an effort. I followed the brothers and gave Riku a warm hug.

Sora dragged Roxas off upstairs and left me talking to Riku. The silver haired boy looked up the stairs and shook his head.

"He's completely lost it... totally and utterly lost his marbles... have you heard his latest theory?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Dying to know." I muttered as we headed into the kitchen where Riku set about making us a glass of juice.

"He thinks that the reason Roxas is lashing out and acting so irrationally is because he likes this Naminé girl and is pissed off because he hasn't had a date with her yet." I rolled my eyes.

"What sexual frustration?" I joked and Riku laughed a little.

"You know, that is something Sora hasn't thought about but it's probably the most likely cause." Riku agreed nodding his head and I smiled and took the juice he handed to me.

"Do you wanna be the one to tell him that the reason his youngest brother is so pissed is because he needs a shag?" Riku asked and my eyes widened. I started shaking my head violently.

"No, no you're OK; I'll leave that to you. I mean, you being the boyfriend and all he probably won't try and kill you like how he will me." Riku laughed out loud and led me to the living room.

After about ten minutes, there was a small knock at the door and Sora zoomed down the stairs and opened it. We heard him greet Naminé and usher her into the living room with Riku and I. She was wearing a small white dress and white sandals and her blonde shoulder length hair was flowing freely. She fiddled with her nails and held up her hand and waved shyly.

"Hey." She said shyly and I glared at her while Riku returned her gesture. I don't know what it was about the girl but I just didn't like her. I mean she seemed sweet and innocent enough, kinda like how Roxas was, but I didn't like the fact that she was interested in Roxas. He was mine.

Sora called Roxas down and Roxas came down and was scratching the back of his neck. I smiled; he looked good, Sora knew how to make Roxas look good. He was wearing a white loose shirt and a pair of light good fitting jeans, not too tight, not too loose. He looked at me and smiled and I nodded towards Naminé and I saw his shoulders relax a little. Naminé ran over to Roxas and threw her arms around his neck, standing on one leg to give him a hug.

"Hey Roxas, I'm so glad we could spend the evening together. I thought maybe we could catch a movie or..."

"Ah I've seen all the good ones with Axel already." Roxas waved a hand at her dismissively and shook his head. Naminé's face dropped and she lowered her head disappointed and I bit my lip. This wasn't good. Sora hit Roxas' arm in annoyance and scowled at him but he just shrugged.

"What, I mean I think it's only fair that we do something that we both find interesting! And I'm not spending my munny on a movie I only saw last week!" Riku chocked on his orange juice and I hit his back, trying to stop him from dying and making a scene.

Eventually, Roxas decided to take Naminé out. He came over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'll text you when I'm done here OK?" he said loudly and Naminé pouted, clearly getting the feeling that Roxas would rather be elsewhere and I nodded. He winked at me slyly before walking off.

Roxas had been gone no more than fifteen minutes before my phone vibrated. I flipped it open and read the text to myself.

Axel, save me, this girl is doing my head in! I don't know how much more I can take!! X

I smiled and texted him back and then for the rest of the night, we were texting each other. I had left Sora's as soon as Roxas had gone and was finding out all the gossip about his date. Apparently he hated her, and that was good enough for me. He had tried to be reasonably polite but her damn niceness was doing his head in and she was just laughing at anything he said and smiling all the time and doing the whole cute and sweet thing... it was infuriating.

Roxas didn't even walk Naminé home because she was that damn annoying and when he called me I answered swiftly.

"Hey blondie, how's blondie number two?" I asked playfully and Roxas let out a long exasperated sigh down the phone.

"Hey, I'm the only blondie, don't you forget it! And she's hard work; she wanted me to walk her home!" I smiled and nodded. The boy was clueless.

"Well yeah that's kinda the point." I told him as I muted the TV so I could hear him properly and played with my lighter.

"Well, I didn't I told her I had other stuff to do and now I'm on my way to yours. See you in a bit." And before I could answer he hung up. I shook my head.

"Roxas man you fucking bad boy." Within no time Roxas was round my house and we were making out on the sofa. Unfortunately, because he had spent so long with Naminé, we didn't have time to do anything really interesting before his phone vibrated, letting him know it was time he left. He groaned loudly but I ignored his protest. I lay on top of him on my sofa and continued to kiss him, attacking his lips, neck and shoulder area.

Roxas chuckled a little.

"Axel, I need to go now." I groaned, annoyed that he was even contemplating leaving me hanging like this and shook my head.

"No way; you're staying over tonight, it's the least you can do after going off with some blonde haired harlot for the night." Roxas' jaw dropped and he laughed loudly.

"Oh well I'm so sorry my brother decided to make me take some girl out."

"A date?" I supplied him with the word he was looking for, sucking gently at his collarbone until Roxas shuffled; his way of telling me not to leave any hickeys.

"That wasn't a date. There was no kissing, or sex, or holding hands... and it was against my will!" Roxas put a hand to his head for dramatic effect.

"I feel so violated!" he cried playfully and I laughed against his shoulder, ceasing my ministrations while we both just burst into fits of hysterics. Afterwards I drove Roxas home and we arranged to meet up again just like usual, we said our goodbyes and headed off in our separate directions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da… ok so there wasn't much of, well anything but I don't want you guys to think my story is just turning into some sort of porno or something lol. (Even though most of you probably wouldn't mind *wink wink*)

Reviews make me happy, and update faster (Promise to keep on top of it this week lol!!) Loves and stuff!


	31. Chapter 31

AN here's another chapter for you my lovelies, cuz I felt bad for not updating.

Enjoy!

Chapter 31.

The next day, I took Roxas to the beach. We hadn't been together in a while and it was one of our many favourite places to go. We never saw anybody we knew there, Kairi, Hayner, Naminé; and Riku and Sora were always together doing their own thing so it was nice to be able to go somewhere and not have to worry about if people would see us. We could walk around hand in hand with our lips glued together and tongues down each others throats and it wouldn't make any difference to anybody.

Sure some people in Twilight Town were a bit funny about gays, but most of them were fine with the concept and at most, we might get a few dirty looks and once in a blue moon we'd get a snide comment but aside from that, everyone pretty much kept to themselves.

We grabbed an ice cream and sat down on the beach together. Roxas pottered around finding seashells and unusual shaped rocks and then sat beside me, one hand on my thigh and smiled.

"I'm glad that things are working out." He told me before leaning in and kissing me softly. I swear to god everytime he kissed me, sent shivers up and down my spine and it just felt incredible. I had never felt anything this real and good in my life and I couldn't remember when I had been happier. Roxas smiled as he moved closer in to the kiss and snaked a hand around my neck, pulling me closer and nibbling playfully at my lip, begging for entrance to my mouth. I eagerly granted it him and slipped my tongue across his, liking the small moans he gave me and he pulled away again.

"I hope Naminé doesn't come back for a second date... and if my damn brother sets me up again I swear to god I'm just gonna tell him I'm gay." My jaw dropped and I laughed, lying down on the golden sands.

"I don't think that will be a smart idea Roxy." He smiled and nodded his head, lying beside me on his side, drawing hearts and smiley faces in the sand.

"Hmm, well I guess I'll keep quiet, just for you." He moved closer and kissed me again and this time he wasn't quick to pull away. He pulled me closer to him so I was lying on top of him and continued to kiss me in a sensual and romantic way. I wasn't about to start complaining and I let my hands ghost over his body.

My hand dipped under his shirt and ran over his chest and stomach and he writhed against the sand and rolled his hips against mine, letting out a small breathy moan. I smiled against him and kissed at his neck and nipped at his earlobe. Roxas turned his head to give me more room and smiled, letting out a content sigh as he did so. One of my hands dipped down and brushed over his crotch, slowly fiddling with his zip and tugging his loose jeans down to his knees. Roxas chuckled a little.

"Eager aren't we?" he taunted and I smiled and bit roughly on his neck, causing him to bit his lip and let out a slightly pained moan. I pushed my hand into his boxers and began to pump him idly until he was stiff in my hands. Roxas groaned and writhed beneath me and I smiled, feeling my own erection build against the confines of my jeans. Roxas tugged at my hair.

"Axel... please..." Roxas all but begged me and I knew exactly what he was asking for. I looked up at him and bit my lip nervously, looking around the beach and arched an eyebrow.

"What, here?" I asked, a little unsure. I mean I had hardly come prepared for the situation and I was scared about hurting him. Roxas nodded and started undoing my jeans.

"Yeah, here." he rasped and pulled me to him once he'd opened up my jeans and tugged them down. He pulled me into a bruising kiss and I groaned against him, feeling his small fingers curl around my cock and start their magic on me, causing me to stiffen and gasp. I slipped Roxas' jeans and boxers off and quickly discarded of my own before I lifted Roxas' top and kissed at his chest area; taking one of his nipples into my mouth and sucking gently, biting softly every so often. Roxas grabbed at the back of my neck and pulled roughly, groaning and I kissed further down his body.

I stopped at his stomach and he whined. I placed my finger to his lips to quieten him and was stunned myself when Roxas took two into his mouth and began sucking, lathering them in a thick layer of saliva. I smiled and moved further down, kissing at his cock and sucking gently. Roxas moaned loudly and I removed my fingers from his mouth and eased one of the saliva slicked digits inside Roxas. He gasped and dug his nails into my back, I continued sucking at his cock and his moans were phenomenal. I thrust my hand gently before adding a second finger and started scissoring him, stretching him out to make the next part less painful on him.

I pumped slowly at my own aching cock with my other hand, smearing the precum over my shaft before stopping my motions on the boys cock and removed my fingers. Roxas groaned at the loss and I slowly kissed back up his body; letting him stew a while before I positioned myself at his entrance and eased myself in completely in one slow motion. Roxas arched up, his eyes half lidded as he let out a low groan.

He dragged his nails down my back and I let out a low vibrating humming noise, enjoying the infusion of pain as I sank into Roxas' tight heat. I waited for a small while before Roxas rolled against me and I withdrew, slowly thrusting in and out of Roxas and shifted slightly to start hitting his sweet spot. He let out vocal cries of pleasure, calling out my name and dragging his nails down my back as I fucked him into the sand.

He looked so damn beautiful, his eyes closed, his sweet mouth open as he let out long gasps and cries. He bit his lip and tried to stifle his cries but it didn't last long. I lifted up and rested both hands on his hips, using them to hold myself up and making it easier to thrust into him deep and hard and fast.

Roxas was screaming and writhing beneath me, meeting my thrusts half way and digging his nails into the base of my back, pulling me in to him again and again.

I felt my own release building up and reached down to start pumping at Roxas. He let out a loud moan, hands clenching and picking up fistfuls of sand beneath him as his muscles contracted and relaxed around my cock. He came over my hand and stomach and I felt myself come inside him, shuddering violently as I did so. I removed myself from Roxas and lay by his side, regaining some energy. Roxas smiled and then sat up, stripping off his shirt.

My eyes were trained to his body and I watched as he stood up, wiping the come from his thighs. I frowned slightly.

"Where are you going?" I asked and he turned to me and smiled, his beautiful blue eyes full of happiness and contentment.

"To the sea to clean off. Wanna come?" I nodded and stood up, striping off my own clothes and we raced to the sea. We played for a bit, splashing each other and chasing each other and then when I caught him I pulled him to me, catching his lips with mine and kissing him passionately in the lukewarm water.

Everything was so good and so right between us. I parted from him and he swam to the shore, picking up his clothes and slipping them back on and I followed. When I took him back home he gave me a soft kiss and headed up to the door, letting himself in and waving back at me before closing the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN, I cant stop these guys sleeping together, I just cant, its too hot lol. I don't think tying them up would work… *Ideas* anyway…

Review me? It makes me smile XD Loves and stuff!


	32. Chapter 32

AN: Because I felt so bad, I've given you another chapter. This one was pretty… erm… yeah fun to right. I wanted something a little different

Enjoy

Chapter 32.

Over the next few days, Roxas managed to get himself grounded and spent the time with Sora going on about what he should do for his birthday. Apparently it was his eighteenth so he had to have a party, much to Roxas' approval and they had been deciding on things he could and couldn't have.

Apparently Roxas had told me that Sora was allowing him to get drunk, thinking he had never gotten drunk before... I couldn't help but laugh at the comment. I had been the one to get Roxas drunk and we had enjoyed every minute of it. Roxas said he'd just play along. He had told Sora he wanted a stripper just to see his reaction and Sora had flat out disagreed.

After about a week and half, Roxas randomly turned up at my flat and dropped his bag on the floor before slamming the door and walking over to me. He sat on my lap and kissed me passionately and I jumped from shock. _Whoa what has gotten into this kid? Not that I'm complaining..._ Roxas pushed himself to me and grinded his hips down hard against me, causing me to shiver and I grabbed his hips and hissed.

"Roxas..." I groaned and Roxas smiled and bit lightly on my lip as his hands dove under my shirt and scratched at my waist. I tilted my head back... bad idea because Roxas immediately saw the opportunity and started ravaging my neck, letting out long sexy groans of pleasure. I felt his hands working on my zipper and I blinked from shock and smiled.

"Somebody's eager today!" I exclaimed, and Roxas growled at me angrily as he yanked at my jeans and I arched my hips, making it easier for him to quickly rip off my jeans. Roxas moved back into my neck and bit down roughly.

"I... want... you!" he growled aggressively and I was completely taken aback by Roxas. He had never been this... forward before... not this demanding. His hands worked expertly at my shirt and tugged it off over my head and he locked lips with me. God seeing Roxas this worked up was certainly getting to me. Roxas pulled off his own shirt and I worked at his jeans until they were lying beside my own on the floor and Roxas took a hold of my cock and started pumping, slowly at first and then gradually building up more speed. I groaned loudly and tried to get to Roxas but he just batted my hands away and growled in annoyance.

Roxas stopped his ministrations and stroked at my now hard cock slowly, not fast enough to make me come but not slow enough to make me loose stiffness and he kissed me ardently. I moaned into his lips and Roxas smiled before moving to my ear and gently nipping and licking the shell. He quickly rolled off my lap and pulled me on top of him, smashing our lips together in a bruising kiss. I could feel Roxas' own excitement become obvious against my thigh and I wanted to take him right there and then.

He had got me so worked up just by coming over to me, straddling my hips and starting to strip us both down. Then hearing him growl the way he was in obvious frustration and everything in between just made it even more unbearable. I hissed a little as Roxas gave a playful squeeze to my member and then began smearing the precum over my shaft. I locked eyes with him; his eyes were full of frustration, lust and want and I didn't want to wait any longer. I moved in and planted a soft kiss on Roxas' lips and he rolled his hips forward, teasing me and I growled.

"Roxas... you're not helping." Roxas smiled and rolled his hips against mine again and with more force. I bit down on his neck hard and Roxas let out a loud cry.

"Ah! Axel, if you don't fuck me right now, I'm _really_ going to loose my patience!" Roxas' demand caught me off guard. _He just swore... again!! _God he sounds so hot when he swears! And I never knew he could be so demanding! That was just even hotter.

I suckled gently on Roxas' neck and nodded.

"OK Roxy." I smiled and placed my fingers to Roxas' lips and he eagerly took them into his mouth and swirled his tongue around them, lathering them in a layer of saliva. I kissed down Roxas' chest and he growled. I smiled at his sheer impatience and turned him over so he was kneeling in front of me on his hands and knees. Roxas yelped a little and then started to chuckle. I kissed his shoulders softly and gently eased a finger inside of Roxas, he tilted his head back and groaned loudly and I bit gently at him. God he sounded so good, his gasps and moans just turned me on even more and after a while, I entered another finger and Roxas called out loudly.

Roxas started to buck backwards onto my hand and I bit at his shoulder and he moaned loudly and thrust backwards hard.

"Need you... in me _now_, Axel!" he growled and I didn't want to wait any longer. I placed both hands on Roxas' hips and slowly inched myself inside Roxas to the hilt.

"Uh, Axel!" Roxas called out in sheer ecstasy and I didn't have time to rest as Roxas started to move. I couldn't believe Roxas was so eager today, I had no idea what had gotten into him but I just knew that I liked it. He should be like this more often. Axel likes...

"What the hell prompted this!?" I asked with a slight smile as I leaned forward to kiss Roxas. Roxas kissed me back and smirked.

"Ask questions later!" he growled rubbing back against me. I didn't want to push it any more. Roxas rolled his hips back and I began to move, thrusting into the small blonde who had somehow managed to have a complete change of heart. What the hell happened to the innocent little blonde less than a year ago? I didn't know, but I liked this one just as much.

"Nnngh, come on Axel…" the blonde moaned and I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his shoulders as I continued to thrust in and out of him, Roxas bucking back onto me.

"Fuck me hard!" I grinned, Roxas could have such an acid tongue when he wanted to and it just turned me on even more, I really liked this side of Roxas and with a swift thrust I buried myself deep inside the blonde; hitting Roxas' prostate. Roxas moaned, hips rolling back against my own urging me to continue.

"Oh god, I want you to fuck me so hard Axel!" hearing Roxas moan and beg for me the way he was made my heart race and my breathing hitch, and god he was turning me on so much. His hips bucked against me and I moaned loudly, shivers running up and down my spine at the blonde's ministrations. However I easily complied, taking a firm grip on the blonde's hips I drew out, electing a whine from Roxas before roughly thrusting back in.

Roxas threw his head back, hands gripping the couch as he moaned loudly. He gripped the sofa so hard his knuckles turned white and his voice rose in pitch.

"Yes! Oh god yes Axel!" he whined as I thrust back again and again just as hard. I moaned along with Roxas.

"Harder, fuck me harder Axel!" the blonde cried meeting my own powerful thrust with his own. I continued to thrust in and out of Roxas, hitting his prostate every time with deadly accuracy, causing Roxas to shiver and moan so loudly. I pitied the neighbours.

"Roxas you horny bastard I am!" I replied, being particularly rough on the next thrust. Every time hitting the blonde's prostate with forceful accuracy. Roxas' face was flushed and he looked stunning right now.

"Now!" Roxas shouted back at me, clearly getting just as worked up as I was. I leaned forward and bit roughly at his shoulder blade.

"Axel! Ah! Come on, come deep inside of me!" Roxas whimpered as he brought a hand down to stroke at his own neglected member. I couldn't believe that this was Roxas; seriously it was so fucking hot to hear Roxas say all that dirty stuff when he was such a cute, sweet 'innocent' kid. His mouth was sweet; but Jesus at this moment in time he was so fucking dirty and I loved it.

I growled, hands pulling on Roxas' hips as my own bucked forwards, thrusting into him roughly and quickly. I could feel my own release building up and I reached forward, batting Roxas' hand away and took a hold on his weeping member, pumping him in time with my thrusts. It all happened so fast. In a fit of pleasure and desire we both reached our peaks violently, climaxing together both of us letting out keening moans. I gritted my teeth as the small muscles clamped harshly around me and thrust once more before I came deep inside Roxas.

Roxas shuddered and moaned as he came in my hand. We were both panting severely and I felt as though all my energy had been taken as I collapsed on top of the blonde. Roxas groaned and succumbed to the extra weight, letting himself be sandwiched into the couch. After a few seconds of regrouping, I removed myself, a whine rising from Roxas in objection. I smiled a little and collapsed backwards onto the sofa, Roxas copied my actions, lying on his back in between my legs, one hand to his forehead as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What that fuck was that all about?" I asked avoiding looking at Roxas incase I got the sudden urge to jump him again. Roxas chuckled and shrugged, giving a soft laugh.

"I guess I missed you this past week." and there it was again, the sweet innocence that Roxas did so well. How was it that one minute he could be the most sinful boy in the world and then seconds afterwards, be the angel from heaven all over again. I could kill him sometimes. I smiled and shook my head, latching my arms around Roxas' bare chest and leaned forward, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Hmmm, I missed you too. You know, if this is how you show you miss me, I think I might stay away from you more often." Roxas nudged me in the sides playfully.

"Don't even think about it. By day three I was desperate to see you." I smiled and rested my head against Roxas; feeling very tired all of a sudden. I looked down at Roxas and noticed his eyes were closed, a small smile tugging at his lips as he started to drift off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN: **So was it good was it bad?Let me know, reviews are always welcome and taken on board.

Thanx all for supporting me in this story, only a few more chapters left to go *EEK!* Does anyone have any ideas on how its gonna end? I know already but im kinda curious XD

Loves and stuff


	33. Chapter 33

Hey, me again! XD

Thanx to all who have reviewed and alerted etc. I love reading what you guys think about it all. It's great!

Anyway, here's another chapter, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 33.

I dropped Roxas back off home the next day and he invited me in. He clasped my hand tightly and swung it violently as we approached the house. Roxas didn't seem at all bothered but I was a little worried about Sora's reaction. Roxas opened the front door and led me in, his smile had been pretty much fixed on his face since last night and I wasn't complaining. A happy Roxas was the best in my books; I wouldn't want to see him sad or worried. Riku waved at us and turned his attention back to the TV. Roxas smiled at me and shrugged before he turned his head to Sora who had just entered through the kitchen.

"Hey Rox. You OK?" he chirped. Roxas frowned a little, clearly shocked by his brother's chirpy tone but didn't knock it. He nodded and smiled.

"Yeah I'm great. You?" Sora nodded and I noted the slight flush across his cheeks. _Someone got laid last night..._

Roxas arched an eyebrow and smiled. He lowered his head and turned away, running a hand through his hair to stop the chuckle that was about to erupt. Clearly he had noticed too. It was only then that I realised the marks on Roxas' neck. I bit my lip hard and casually leaned down to Roxas' ear.

"Hide your neck..." I whispered as Sora sat on the sofa beside Riku and Roxas glared up at me, shaking his head. Seriously, if looks could kill, I would be dead and buried by now. I winked and then sat down on the chair to the left of the sofa and watched Riku and Sora. Roxas sighed and headed up to his bedroom for a moment, he returned wearing a different top and one that successfully covered his neck and the numerous markings that littered it.

He sat on the arm of the chair beside me and entwined his fingers in mine, gently running his slender fingers over mine and I smiled softly. Sora stood up and gave Roxas a slight frown when he saw us and narrowed his eyes at me but I pretended to be too engrossed in the reality sitcom to notice. Roxas however, wasn't as conservative.

"Problem, Sora?" he asked sarcastically, still stroking my fingers and I placed my other hand to my lip and started playing with my bottom lip. One of my nervous habits. Riku glanced over and arched both his eyebrows with a small smile and Sora blinked and shook his thoughts from his head, placing both hands on his hips.

"Erm... Roxas... why are you holding Axel's hand?" Riku's smirk grew wider as he noticed how uncomfortable I looked with the whole situation. Roxas just shrugged.

"Why not? You and Riku do it all the time." and with that he rested his head against my shoulder, turning his attention to the TV. _Roxas man you are seriously going to get me killed!! Is this payback for the hickeys? Because a few love bites and death, does not compare!! _

"Me and... we... well... that's different!" Roxas arched his eyebrow a little.

"How so?" he questioned and Sora ran a hand through his hair in frustration. _Was he suspicious? He had to be suspicious..._

"Because! Riku tell him!" Sora turned to Riku and Riku's small smile vanished immediately, instead, a smirk plastered its way across my face.

"Yeah Riku, tell him why it's different." I teased and Riku glared at me and shook his head. We were constantly teasing each other and liked watching the other squirm under pressure. It was like our kick. Riku took a deep breath and Roxas rolled his eyes and released my hand.

"There, is that better?" he asked and he moved his hand to go round my neck instead. Sora nodded his head and muttered a thank you before heading into the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Roxas to be scratching and stroking lightly at the back of my neck, causing me to get incredibly horny and frustrated. It didn't help that Sora and Riku were sitting no more than three feet away from us and could look over at any second, which Sora had done several times since the little spat. I think, no, I _know_ I preferred it more when he was holding my hand... at least until we were in private.

I looked over at Roxas, my breathing shaky and he looked back at me and smiled. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his mobile. A few minutes later I felt my phone vibrate and I pulled it out and looked at the text message from Roxas.

Don't worry hothead, they're going out in an hour. X

I let out a shaky sigh and shook my head before I texted him back.

I don't think I can wait that long. X

He chuckled a little and nodded his head at the phone. I don't know what he found so fucking funny. I was dying here. From now on, we're having sex _before_ we leave my flat.

I'll make it worth your while... X

I arched an eyebrow and thought of all the possibilities. Surely Roxas wouldn't even dream of having sex here? Not when Riku and Sora could come back at any moment? No way, he was risky but he wasn't that damn risky. That was my forte.

Roxas continued to torment me for a good part of an hour and half and when Sora and Riku decided to leave and inform us they were going to watch a movie. As soon as they left and we heard the car pull away, Roxas stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Do you wanna drink?" I growled and stood up, walking over to him and seizing him by the hips.

"No, I want a Roxy." I kissed his neck and he pushed me off gently.

"Uh, I don't think so; I've got more than enough marks thank you very much!" I spread my arms and smiled playfully.

"So that was just payback huh?" Roxas thought about it for a moment and then his nose crinkled a little.

"Hell no, not even I could be that damn cruel." He told me and he reached up and kissed me softly.

"Come on." He whispered and he took my hand and led me upstairs. I tried to take a turning for Roxas' room but Roxas frowned and tugged me towards another room. He opened the door and led me inside and collapsed down onto the bed. I glanced around the room and frowned.

"Er, Roxas... this is your brother's room..." I told him and Roxas nodded and stretched. Then he reached over to a bedside table and his jaw dropped in shock. I closed my eyes and lowered my head, almost too scared to ask what he had found.

"EW! Axel!!" I smiled and sat on the bed beside Roxas.

"Don't blame me, I didn't tell you to go mooching through your brother's stuff." I told him and his face screwed up in distaste.

"But_ porn_ Axel... seriously I did not need to see that... I wonder what else they've got lurking around here." he started to browse underneath the bed and I laughed as he quickly forgot about his brothers secret stash of dirty DVDs. I grabbed Roxas by the waist and pulled him to me so that he was straddling my hips.

"Roxas, I didn't come up here to watch you look through your brothers shit." Roxas arched an eyebrow and leaned closer, kissing me softly.

"So, what did you come up here for?" he asked in a low husky voice as he kissed down my neck, svelte fingers expertly undid my shirt and slipped it off my shoulders, throwing it to the floor as his lips continued to trace down my chest. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, enjoying the sensations he was giving me and he slowly rubbed his crotch against mine. I groaned softly and he smiled as he began undoing my jeans.

I followed Roxas' lead and began stripping the blonde down. Roxas discarded my jeans and boxers quickly and continued his work down my body, his hands clawing gently and stroking over my body. I smiled and cried out loudly when I felt Roxas grip my erection and start pumping slowly. He continued his quest down my body and stopped when he got to my cock.

He dragged his tongue slowly and softly over my cock and my back arched up slightly. Roxas just pushed my hips down and dipped his tongue into the slit before he took my head into his mouth and dipped down, sucking softly and slowly. I groaned loudly and Roxas' nails dug sharply into my hips as I tugged at Roxas' hair. I will admit, before Roxas started sucking me off, I was going to tell him that it would probably be a good idea to move it to the bedroom... like, Roxas' bedroom...

But then he started doing that and I just couldn't even remember what I was going to say yet alone try and form words. I let out loud and guttural moans of satisfaction as Roxas enveloped me in a moist heat that just drove me crazy. He hummed to himself, and the vibrations made me cry out even more. I felt myself building up and Roxas quickened his pace and continued to bob his head up and down my cock, sucking and lapping at me with his tongue.

"Ah, Roxas!" I called out loudly as I came in his mouth and Roxas let out a small moan as he swallowed and eventually released me from his mouth. I groaned loudly and I seized Roxas by his arms and pulled him to me, bringing our lips together regardless of where they had just been. I pushed Roxas onto his back and kissed him softly down his body.

"Roxas..." I started, pumping him idly as I reached his stomach. Roxas groaned in annoyance.

"Why, are you... talking?" Roxas gasped out and I smiled and licked from his abdomen to his hipbone.

"I love you." I whispered and Roxas smiled and groaned loudly as my hand continued to work him.

"I... I love you too... Axel!" he was growing impatient and I smiled and took him into my mouth. Roxas arched up and clawed viciously at my back and I groaned around his cock, letting the vibrations drive him crazy just like how he did to me. Roxas started panting and his body flushed and I loved to see him in such a primal and defenceless state, so open to anything I could do to him. I smiled at the thoughts.

I removed my lips for a moment and pumped him, looking up at him and enjoying his expression. My hand was slippery from the saliva and precum from Roxas' cock and I kissed the tip of his member softly before lowering my head again and continued my work on him.

I lowered my hand to Roxas' entrance and gently eased a finger inside of him. He shot upright, his nails digging into my shoulders and I thought I had hurt him. But the look of sheer ecstasy on his face told me otherwise.

"Shitting hell Axel, warning would be nice!" he sunk back down on the mattress and I smiled and chuckled a little.

"Sorry baby." I whispered and he shook his head and smiled.

"No it's good; that's the problem." I smiled and continued my work on his cock, thrusting my hand into him a little before inserting a second finger, followed abruptly by a third; causing Roxas to moan loudly again. _Hm, so Roxy likes spontaneity? Unexpected thrills? Good, I can deal with that._ Roxas was moaning loudly and I wasn't sure how much more I could take of this.

I carefully removed my fingers from Roxas and he growled, annoyed at the feeling of loss. I pumped slowly at my own cock, smearing the precum over my shaft for extra lubrication before I lay in between Roxas' legs and pushing into him and in one smooth motion, buried myself completely inside Roxas. His legs locked around my waist and his nails dug into my shoulders, scraping fiercely down my back and the mixed sensation made me moan loudly.

Roxas tilted his head back, allowing me access and I took advantage, leaning closer. Roxas moaned as I moved inside him and he rolled his hips.

"Axel... fuck me..." he pleaded and I gasped again at his words. _Fucking hell Roxas!_ I began to thrust into Roxas, listening to his cries and moans and pulling me into him with his legs, gripping tightly at my shoulders with his hands still.

"Fucking hell Roxas..." I moaned and he groaned audibly, clawing at my back and letting all the obscenities spill from those sweet lips freely as I quickened up my pace and became more forceful with my thrusts, abusing the spot inside of Roxas with deadly accuracy.

Roxas threw his head back and one of his hands clamped down at my fiery red hair, tugging violently. It never occurred to me before but Roxas was such a passionate and rough lover. Pain didn't really seem to bother him and he was more than happy to dish it out. He was also, not shy... I always thought that Roxas would be the quiet, shy kinda guy who never really said what he liked. However Roxas was quite the polar opposite and was an extremely vocal person, if he liked something, then the whole damn street knew about it! He bit down rather pungently on my neck and I groaned loudly, thrusting into Roxas violently and causing him to scream.

I continued with him, thrusting into him and gaining more strength with every thrust. I locked my lips to Roxas' to stifle his moans, after all; Sora was on very good terms with the neighbours and they would probably mention the fact that Sora's car was missing and two male voices could be heard screaming in bliss for three miles.

I reached my hand down and started pumping Roxas and he threw his head back, breaking the kiss.

"Ah yes, mm Axel! Ah, fuck, ah!!" and it was all over, I felt Roxas spill over my hand and the muscles inside him went into a wild spasm, clamping down on me and causing me to spill inside him. I groaned loudly and shook as I came inside Roxas, before removing myself and then lying by his side.

Our bodies glistened in sweat from our exertion and we both lay, breathing shakily as we regrouped.

"Axel..."

"Hm?" I replied, wanting to just fall asleep with Roxas beside me like we did at my place.

"Go find some clean sheets." I looked over at Roxas, clearly unimpressed. His eyes were closed and one arm was resting across his forehead as a small smile played on his lips. He could clearly tell what my response would be and was just doing it to play me up... but I knew he had a point.

"You're so unromantic." I told him and Roxas laughed and cuddled me for a few minutes before releasing me and getting himself dressed. We sorted out the bed with clean white sheets and then did Roxas' room so it didn't look suspicious. I left shortly after so nobody asked questions and headed back to my house, still in awe of what we had just done.

Sex... in his brother and his brother's boyfriend's bed. They could have came back at anytime, caught us fucking at anytime...

Shit this was getting risky.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee, I had fun writing this. It didn't help that my parents and siblings were in the room with me at the time… meh, it was a very unusual experience.

Reviewers get my love XD

Loves and stuff!!


	34. Chapter 34

Wow… and that's all I can say really. Erm, yeah thanx :-) seriously to all who reviewed favourited etc. It really made my day!

Here's another couple of chapters to keep you in suspense.

Enjoy!

Chapter 34.

The next few days were immense and Roxas and I continued to see each other, regardless of Sora's obvious disapproval. We were sitting on top of the clock tower in Twilight Town at sunset, eating ice cream when Roxas started to tell me some pretty entertaining stuff.

"You know I got a right bollocking the other day when Sora and that came home." He told me simply and I sucked on the ice cream and looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked. Roxas arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow and smiled slyly, clearly thinking back on the events.

"When Sora came home he told me I wasn't allowed to hold your hand again because it 'was wrong.' He was just going on about that saying that you should know better and everything, you know how he gets." I rolled my eyes and tittered a little.

"Now not the best time to tell him that we're fucking then?" I teased and Roxas smiled at me and shook his head, mouthing 'no' to me. I laughed and sighed as I looked out to Twilight Town.

The view from up here was so beautiful. You could see so many houses, so many shops and over in the distance, you could see the sand and the sea. It was breathtaking; almost as breathtaking as the view I had to the left of me of the blonde sucking rather sexily on his ice cream. I silently cursed him for it and finished my own off, tossing the stick over the edge where my legs dangled.

Roxas copied my actions a few minutes later and we sat in comfortable silence together. I noticed a small smile sporting Roxas' angelic features and I smiled.

"What?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"It was a day like this, on this exact spot where it all started... do you remember?" he turned to look at me and I smiled and lowered my head. _Did I remember? Of course I remembered! It was the day all my wildest dreams came true!_ I nodded my head.

"Bit hard to forget." I whispered and Roxas smiled and stood up, moving over to me and straddling my hips. My hands automatically found their way to his waist while Roxas' arms clung around my neck.

"About here, right?" he asked playfully and I nodded my head. Roxas smiled and leaned forward to kiss me. I let him obviously, running my hands over his body and loving how right this felt. All of our fears about the relationship had finally gone and I was grateful that it hadn't taken as long as I thought it would. I loved Roxas so much, so very much and I wanted to be with him.

"I think I've arrived to the decision that I'm gay Axel." Roxas told me as my lips moved to his neck. I thought for a moment and then remembered that he actually hadn't been sure whether he was gay or not. I smiled and nuzzled my head against his jawbone, chuckling light heartedly.

"That's good to know Roxy, that's really good to know." I whispered as I continued to place soft loving kisses around Roxas' collarbone. I admired my handiwork from the other day and chuckled.

"I should have just put a poker to you and branded you... 'Property of Axel.'" I joked and Roxas hit my arm playfully before he ground his hips down onto me, causing me to withdraw a quick intake of breath.

"Roxy, you gotta stop that unless you want me to fuck your brains out right here and now." I told him. I looked up at Roxas and he arched an eyebrow and smiled.

"Now that would be interesting." _Oh god, I've given him ideas!_ My jaw dropped and I laughed a little at his suggestions. Roxas continued to stare at me.

"Would you?" he asked and I looked up at him. He was seriously considering this and I wasn't one to back out of trying something different. I smiled and he rolled his hips down onto me again.

"Is that a yes?" he asked and I seized his hips and bit my lip, my eyes rolling slightly as I felt his hands roaming up to my shoulders and he moved closer, kissing me softly; tongue slipping inside my mouth and caressing my own muscle.

Roxas dropped one hand to my thigh and started to rub against my leg, hands brushing up slightly every so often. I groaned and decided enough was enough, Roxas had teased me too much already throughout the day doing the damn hot things he did and I wasn't going to take it much more. My hands started to slowly undo his jeans and Roxas smiled and nodded his head before he started to work on my own jeans.

Pretty soon they were placed by our sides and Roxas' hands were pumping me slowly, slicking my hard cock in a layer of precum as he attacked my neck and lips. _Jesus fucking Christ Roxas got me so turned on it was unreal. _Usually by this point in a relationship I was getting bored, but Roxas just kept me guessing and was just sooo good at what he did. I don't think I could ever get enough of Roxas.

Roxas groaned a little and moved further up my lap, legs wrapping around my back. I stroked Roxas' own member before I pressed a finger to his entrance, pushing it in fully and then quickly adding a second. Despite the fact that Roxas had been having more sex with me than most people ever had in Twilight Town, I loved the fact that the kid was still so damn tight! No matter how many times I fucked him, he was still just as tight as the first time and I loved it.

Roxas tensed up gripped my shoulders tightly, groaning loudly and hissing a little. I waited for a few seconds before I began stretching Roxas, he let his head fall back and let out a guttural groan as he pushed down hard onto my fingers, crying out in ecstasy as my fingers brushed across his sweet spot.

"Ah Axel..." Roxas groaned out my name and I smiled a little, letting him move on my fingers before I removed them and lifted Roxas. He didn't wait; instead he pushed himself down hard and let out a loud moan as he did so. I groaned from the immense tightness and heat that Roxas was enveloping my cock in and rubbed the base of his spine.

Roxas adjusted for a few moments and I leaned up and kissed him passionately.

"Mmm, Roxas; fuck..." I groaned shakily and Roxas started to move, he rolled his hips onto me and let out loud moans. I gripped his hips and started to bounce him on my cock. Roxas threw his head back and let me pound into him forcefully, letting all the loud moans and satisfied cries spill from his lips as I continued to hit the sweet spot inside him.

I slowed my motions down a little and bit gently on his neck, running one of my hands through his hair.

"Roxas..." I groaned, gyrating my hips a little and relishing in the blissful sounds of Roxas' moans as I brushed against his prostate.

"Ride me." I rolled my hips again, making Roxas buck. Roxas growled deep in his throat and glared up at me. I smiled a little and raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to make his move and just then he rocked his hips and lifted.

"Damn, Roxas." I groaned as the blonde closed his eyes and began to bounce on me; slow, fast, slower, faster, pace increasing as he brought us both closer to orgasm. Sometimes going softer, other times not caring whether it would kill him to stand in the morning. I gripped his hips tight and leaned my head back and pounded into Roxas, meeting him thrust for thrust.

Roxas clawed at my already scratched up back and groaned, bringing his lips to mine in a painful kiss. His cries were becoming more hectic, more desperate and I reached down and stroked teasingly at Roxas' sodden cock. He bit down on my lip and I could taste the blood as I thrust into Roxas powerfully, causing him to scream against my lips. I picked up the pace on his cock. Roxas' eyes were closed, a small smile on his reddened lips and I felt myself come inside him.

I cried out loudly and moaned Roxas' name and then I felt the evidence of Roxas' orgasm over my hand. I smiled and pumped him slowly, milking him until I was certain he was finished and then Roxas collapsed on top of me, my cock still inside him. I let out a content sigh and Roxas rested his head on my shoulder, kissing at my neck. I nuzzled into his hair and then Roxas froze and pulled back.

"What's up?" I asked softly and he stroked my lip, admiring the blood on his fingers.

"Oops, sorry." He whispered and I smiled and shook my head as I leaned in and kissed him. Roxas chuckled a little and then lifted himself off of me, seizing his jeans and slipping them on. I copied his actions and then lay by Roxas' side looking up at the colourful sky. All blues and pinks and reds... it was beautiful. My attention turned to Roxas' vibrating mobile.

Roxas was lying on his back, hands behind his head and he groaned as he pulled his mobile from out of his pocket.

"Yep?" he asked rather tiredly and then he frowned and sat up, peering over the edge of the clock tower. I sat up and looked only to see Riku and Sora standing at the bottom of the clock tower, Sora waving. _Shit!! Did they just see what had been going on?_ Roxas was acting casual enough, waving back.

"One minute." He said and then he hung up and stood up. He looked at me and smiled.

"Relax, he didn't sound pissed off." I sighed not really believing him and followed him down to the ground. Sora and Roxas got themselves engaged in conversation, Sora telling Roxas that he shouldn't be up there incase he fell and basically just giving him the general Sora lecture.

When they were finally finished, Roxas was made to say his goodbyes and he came over and gave me a big hug, leaning up so his lips were to my ear.

"See you soon hothead." He whispered and then he let me go. That was horrible. I hated him when he did shit like that, it was so damn teasing. He winked at me before he walked off and I growled at the situation before heading off home, ready for a very cold shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I might update another chapter… not too sure yet, I'll read it and judge afterwards!

Loves and stuff!


	35. Chapter 35

Yeah I thought you guys might like this chapter so I'll upload it for ya! See how nice and good I am to you? Lol!

Enjoy, I had a giggling fight while writing this chapter… it was hikarious because I was trying to have a 'serious' conversation with my mate at the same time.

Enjoy!

Chapter 35.

About a week later, Demyx invited me out on the road with him. He had a massive gig to play with his band and wanted a friendly face to drag around. He only had the one show but it was going to be massive and he'd be playing there for a total of about three nights running.

I agreed to go with him on the condition I could bring Roxas along with me... and the only reason Sora said yes, was because he knew Demy would make sure nothing happened to Roxas. Roxas on the other hand couldn't wait; he had been desperate to get out the house and away from Sora for a while. Sora had been getting to him the past week, going on and on about his birthday and such so Roxas was grateful for the break.

We'd be heading out on the Friday morning and be back on the following Monday morning.

I pottered around my flat talking to Demyx and smoking, getting myself a few spare change of clothes and whatever other little bits and bobs I needed ready for the drive tomorrow. Roxas was sitting beside Demyx playing on some hand held game he had brought recently and completely ignoring whatever was going on around him. Roxas had decided it would be easier if he stayed over mine tonight so we'd have less running around to do tomorrow and I was glad to have the blonde with me for the night. It wasn't very often he stayed over due to Sora's constant bitching and it was a perfectly valid excuse.

Demyx looked over at me and smiled and I winked at him playfully, causing him to blush slightly. I wasn't sure what had gotten into him lately, but he had been really easy to torment.

I had first noticed it the other morning when he had came round to my flat, he had wanted to talk to me some more about his new boyfriend and I had just gotten out the shower... he could hardly look at me. I didn't think anything of it and just shrugged it off.

After a few rounds of Guitar Hero, Demyx made his leave and when we set out together the next morning it was crazy.

I awoke before my alarm clock woke me up and took the opportunity to have a quick shower. When I came out, Roxas was sitting up in my bed, rubbing his eyes tiredly with my alarm clock going off. I smiled and shut off the damn annoying ringing noise and sat beside Roxas.

"You OK?" I asked and Roxas nodded his head sleepily before climbing out of my bed and kissing me on the lips before heading into the bathroom for a shower. I smiled and got myself dried and dressed, then I headed into the kitchen and started making us a little something to eat for breakfast. I settled for cereal and juice and then started flicking through the TV channels.

It was nice going 'on tour' with Demy, the rest of his band members were pretty chilled out and he always invited me along when he had to play out of town or somewhere new. I reckon it was just because he was scared incase he got lost or some shit like that but he assured me it wasn't because of that.

Roxas emerged from my bedroom looking a little more awake and fully dressed. His blonde hair was still a little damp and it needed a brush but to me, he looked as gorgeous as ever. I smiled at him as he sat down beside me and picked up his cereal, tucking in silently.

Roxas started to get excited as we headed over to Demyx's. He was jittering around in the car and his knee was bouncing crazily. I smiled.

"Excited?" I asked teasingly and he nodded his head, beaming.

"Can you tell?" he asked and I smiled and ruffled his hair and continued to drive. When we pulled up outside Demyx's, he was busy piling all of his gear into the tour bus. Yes, Demy had a tour bus; it was the most efficient way of getting from place to place with everyone and all the equipment inside. Roxas gawped at it and Demyx smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You OK kid? Come on in and grab a place to sleep... oh yeah, erm, about that..." he started to scratch his head nervously as he looked at me.

"I kinda miscalculated the sleeping arrangements so I hope you don't mind, but you two are gonna have to bunk up..." I blinked and shook my head.

"Nah that's OK, as long as Roxas doesn't hog the quilts." I winked at Roxas who was standing in the doorway of the bus and smiling at me sarcastically.

"I promise nothing." He replied and we headed into the tour bus. It was a decent sized bus and Demyx had had it customized years ago to his own liking. There were a few seats as though it were a real bus but not many and placed strategically around the bus were small single futon like things. Nothing big and expensive and they looked as though they could do with being redone but it didn't look too shabby for a tour bus. We'd be on the road a lot and we all generally crashed in the buses anyway, even after a gig, it just saved munny on hotel fares and such.

There were a few dim lights pottered around for when it got dark and above each futon-like thing, was a rail with a sort of blanket over it. The upstairs was pretty much the same, except for the fact that there was also a bar upstairs.

Roxas took in his surroundings and immediately headed to the back of the bus and claimed the futon there, lying flat out on it and pulling the blanket over so he had his privacy. He picked a good bed, it was impossible to see through the orange-red blanket and it went all the way around for ultimate retreat. It looked snug, other blankets that were similar in colour to the drape were thrown carelessly there and in different shades of red and orange and it looked really cosy.

Demyx laughed.

"Looks like you've got your bed sorted, I'm gonna go and grab the rest of the stuff and then we can go and pick up the rest of the band members." I nodded and when he left the bus I approached Roxas. I pulled back the drape and he smiled up at me.

"Look Axel, I found our bed." I smiled down at him suggestively and he leaned up and placed a soft kiss on my lips before lying back down and stretching.

The rest of the band members were OK guys. There was the backing guitarist named Tiffa, a drummer called Wakka, and a bass player called Vexen while Demyx was the singer and lead guitarist. And he was very good might I add.

After formal introductions and such we headed off to try and get to this place as soon as possible. Vexen was driving while everyone else engaged in some idle chit chat about the gig and whatever and me and Roxas sat and listened, quite content with each others silence and company. I knew Roxas was grateful for getting out of the house and away from his brother for a while; he had been getting to him quite a bit lately.

When we found the place, we started to help Demyx set up.

"Hey Roxas, grab a seat that's close to the front so you can see us OK?" Demy said, smacking Roxas' shoulder playfully and Roxas obliged, happy he didn't have to help set up. He sat at the table while Demyx and I carried the shit out of the bus and into the venue, while all the others set about making sure the sounds and lighting was good and ready.

When the gig was ready to start, I was surprised to see so many people in the club. The dance floor was full, the place was packed and every chair, booth and even table was being occupied. It really was a massive gig for them. Demyx stepped up to the mic and introduced the band and its members before singing the first song of the night. It was a song that I recognised almost instantly and as he started Roxas smiled and moved closer to me, putting his lips to my ear.

"Thanks for asking me along Axel, I really appreciate it." I smiled and looked at him and noticed that small mischievous glint in his eyes. I winked at him and he bit his lip in nerves and I smiled and moved closer to his ear.

"Your welcome." I whispered, letting my lips brush across his ears and causing him to shiver. He closed his eyes and moved to my ear.

"I love you." He whispered and I smiled at him and stood up indicating to his empty glass and he nodded before I headed over to the bar to get us both a drink. Both Roxas and I knew that he wouldn't be able to have anything alcoholic while Demyx was around but that was OK. I got him a coke and headed back over to the table. I sat down and handed him his coke.

"Love you too Roxy." I replied and he smiled.

We continued to watch Demyx and the band play and I don't know what it was but the atmosphere was fucking amazing. When Demyx was on stage he had everyone's attention. All eyes were glued to him and he worked the crowd amazingly well. Women and men alike were swooning over him and I couldn't say that I blamed them, Demy was a good looking man and when he played, it just made him look all the more appealing. Even Roxas commented on how 'fine' Demyx looked tonight. He was having the time of his life and the crowd loved him and their music.

A small blonde girl came over to Roxas and tugged at his arm.

"Hey wanna dance?" she asked, her big brown eyes peering into Roxas'. Roxas opened his mouth to say something, looking shocked as anything and I pushed him up.

"Sure he does, go on Rox." I told him and he glared at me before he was dragged off to the dance floor by the smaller blonde. I smiled and watched him dance for a while and when he came back over, he sat on my lap, wrapping his arms around my neck and nuzzling under my chin.

"Why did you do that to me? She wont leave me alone!" he whined and I smiled and wrapped an arm around his back and rested it around his waist as I sipped my beer. Roxas sat on me with his legs hanging loosely over mine and sat as though he were a baby. Then I felt his lips on my neck and his tongue drag slowly over my flesh and I had to stop myself from turning to him and kissing him.

"Roxas, be good." I whispered breathily, wanting Roxas to carry on but at the same time not wanting Demyx to notice what the apparent 'innocent' blonde was doing. Roxas chuckled a little at the sound of my voice and licked the shell of my ear, nibbling gently every so often.

"Mmm, I don't know what it is... but I really want you right now." the words made me shiver and I growled as I pulled away from Roxas. He was so good at getting me worked up and as we were going to be sharing the tour bus with Demyx and his band members, it was going to be impossible to sleep with him tonight.

He looked up at me with his sapphire eyes and I melted, not feeling that mad anymore but just as horny. He smiled at me and I shook my head and looked away, pulling out my cigarettes and lighting it up. Roxas glowered at me, clearly pissed off because he wanted to share my cigarette and couldn't because Demyx was on stage. I winked at him and he shook his head and got off me, sitting beside me and sipping his coke angrily.

When Demyx was finished he came over to me and started to talk to me.

"Oh my god that was amazing!! You and Roxas looked a little cosy together..." he nudged me playfully and I rolled my eyes.

"Button it Demy, you can be quite crude at times." he shrugged and smiled.

"All I'm saying is it looked cute... that's all." He winked at me and grabbed my arm as a sign of reassurance before heading over to Roxas and the others. Roxas looked a little sad and looked over at me and gave a sad smile. I indicated for him to come over to me and he got up and pushed his way past the bustling people to stand beside me.

"You OK blondie?" I asked and he shrugged and wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back a little softer and looked over to the band. Demyx was talking excitedly with Wakka and Tiffa while Vexen looked coldly this way. I instantly decided that he had upset Roxas and I walked over to Demyx.

"Hey we're gonna head back OK, I think Roxas is tired." Demy nodded.

"OK well we're gonna stay for a few drinks and then we'll be back, thanks for coming guys. Did you enjoy the show?" he asked the question to Roxas and the smaller blonde nodded, letting a real smile spread across his lips and Demyx chuckled.

"Good. See you guys later." And we headed out of the club and back to the tour bus. When we got inside Roxas kicked off his shoes and sat on our bed, rummaging around for his clothes.

"What was up with you at the club?" I asked softly as I closed the door and pulled off my shirt, kicking my own shoes off as I did so. Roxas frowned and pointed to the general direction of the club.

"That Vexen guy! He's one mean nasty piece of work! He came over and just started saying all this stuff and it got to me." I frowned and fiddled with my belt as I approached Roxas.

"What stuff?" I asked and Roxas frowned and pulled off his top, revealing his amazing physique and then removed his jeans, slipping on his black loose sleeping bottoms.

"Just... stuff. He was just being really mean, saying how we looked close earlier and that if he knew you like he thought he did it would never happen so I might as well just back off. Saying that you might have slept with guys before but you're over the whole fag stage and he just annoyed me." I shook my head and got myself ready for bed.

"Roxas, don't let him piss you off OK? Vexen doesn't know me at all, we hardly talk..."

"I know you don't need to try and reassure me. He just..."

"Pissed you off?" I supplied him with the words he was looking for and Roxas scowled at me.

"Got on my nerves." He corrected and I smiled and rolled my eyes before climbing into bed. I lay against the wall and pulled Roxas into bed beside me.

"So you don't swear again now then?" Roxas smiled and shifted a little as my fingers danced over the creamy skin of his waist.

"I never swear Axel, you know that." he commented and I smiled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to the back of his neck, causing him to shake and goose bumps to appear.

"Ever?" I asked and Roxas wiggled a little against me, moulding our bodies together so we were both comfortable.

"No..." he replied and I smiled and shook my head.

"Bullshit. I've heard you swear on a few occasions." I whispered, kissing the blonde softly and running my hand round from his side to his stomach, making him tremble against me.

"Oh yeah? When?" he demanded softly and I smiled and licked his ear softly.

"When we're having sex... or if you're incredibly horny." Roxas silenced for all of a minute and then smiled and nodded.

"OK fair point." I laughed a little with him and he reached up and pulled down the drape, casting a dim orange-red glow in our enclosure. He turned to face me and kissed me, lacing fingers down my body and rubbing softly over my crotch. I hissed and pulled him even closer to me and he smiled against me as he felt my cock swell under his touches. I kissed him passionately and slipped my hand inside his bottoms, gripping his semi hard cock and pumping him slowly.

We quickly discarded of our clothes and I lay on top of Roxas, kissing him and attacking his neck as I continued to please him. I cupped his cock in my hands and rocked myself against him, causing both of our slick shafts to rub against each other in the most sinful ways. Roxas moaned gently underneath me and began moving his hips, causing me to grow even more impatient.

I used the slippery substance over my fingers to push a finger inside him and he moaned and arched up into the touch, his eyes closed and I thrust into him gently before adding another two fingers. When I was sure he was ready I removed my hand and kissed him as I positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed myself into him so only the head was inside him and Roxas rolled up.

"More, Axel... more..." he growled and I pushed further into him, sheathing myself completely inside him and as I did he let rip a mighty moan. At that precise moment, I heard the door to the tour bus open and I quickly pushed my lips against Roxas' making him silence. Demyx and the other band members entered the bus loudly, falling over themselves and making an awful racket. They were giggling and laughing and talking loudly about the gig and the people at the club and I slowly moved away from Roxas, he opened his eyes and looked at me, his breathing shaky and quiet. I tried to move from him to stop before we got caught but he gripped my waist and shook his head at me, daggers in his eyes.

I frowned at him and indicated to outside the drape, trying to tell him Demy and the others were back and he leaned up to my ear.

"Just have to be quiet then wont you?" he whispered and without any warning, he rolled his hips. I bit my lip hard to try and restrain the moan and Roxas did the same as he relaxed back down into the bed. I glared at him and shook my head.

"You are going to get me killed." I whispered as I rocked into him and Roxas bit his lip hard, loving the feeling I was giving him and I continued to quietly thrust into him, angling my thrusts to hit his prostate and I knew I had found it when Roxas' legs tightened around my back and his nails dug into my shoulder, he let his head fall back, eyes closed and mouth open and couldn't stop the slight gasp that escaped his lips. I quickly covered his lips with mine in a bruising kiss as I continued to thrust into him.

"Man the gig was completely awesome! I fucking loved it!"

"Yeah I know man I'm looking forward to tomorrows."

"The gig tomorrow will be even bigger than today's 'cause everyone will be talking about it..."

I ignored the conversation and focused souly on the blonde who was trying desperately to control himself beneath me. For some wacky reason the thought of doing this in the presence of all the other people and the thought of getting caught was really turning me on. I reached down and took a hold of Roxas' slick member and began pumping him in time with my thrusts. I was so grateful that the bed we were sleeping on didn't creak under pressure.

Roxas threw his head back and arched his back up towards me for more contact as he came over my hand and stomach. I thrust into him another few times before feeling myself come inside Roxas and thrust slowly another few more times before removing myself and silently lying down beside Roxas. He let out a content sigh before grabbing our clothes and getting himself dressed now also throwing on a loose tee so no one would complain tomorrow.

He turned to me and cuddled me, hands resting against my chest and one of his hands reaching a bit more up, twirling his fingers around my hair. I rested my head on top of his and wrapped my arms around his small waist, pulling him to me and kissing his forehead softly before drifting off into sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0o0o I wonder what Vexen said to 'get on Roxas' nerves?'… you'll find out sooner if I get plenty of reviews ;)

Loves and stuff!


	36. Chapter 36

Hey everyone! Here's another set of chapters for ya!

Enjoy!!

Chapter 36.

The next day when I woke up I managed to get out of bed without disturbing Roxas and headed into the toilet and took a shower. When I was finished all the others got up and we went about our general business. We went out and toured the town for a while and then grabbed some food. While we were eating breakfast, Roxas sat beside me and rested his hand on my knee, squeezing it playfully and giving me a sexy look before he started sucking on the straw in his milkshake. I fucking loved Roxas; he was just so spontaneous and random and never shied away from showing me how he felt or what he thought.

I rested my hand on top of his and squeezed and he looked over to me and smiled as he sucked up the thick liquid, frowning in frustration every so often as it was quite hard to draw out.

"So you guys gonna help us set up and everything again tonight?" Demyx asked and I nodded my head as did Roxas, still paying attention to his milkshake. Demyx walked over to the counter and stood in line, informing us he wanted another coffee and Vexen eyed Roxas angrily.

"Hey kid, you having a bit of trouble there... I thought you'd be good at sucking up by now." Vexen joked and Roxas glared at him and I gripped his hand tighter in anger.

"What are you trying to imply Vexen?" Roxas growled in annoyance and Vexen smiled and shook his head looking away. I glared at him. What the fuck was his problem? Roxas just raised his eyes and shook his head before continuing with the milkshake. Later that day I took Demyx to the side and tried to talk to him about Vexen.

"Look Dem, I'm glad you invited me and Roxas along and everything, but Vexen is really starting to piss me off. He keeps on bitching at Roxas and if he doesn't stop it soon, you're going to be one bass player short of a band if you get where I'm coming from." Demyx laughed and shook his head.

"Vexen can be a little, bitchy at times but he generally just says what he sees. Try not to take notice and I'll tell him to cool it down." I nodded my head, a bit happier with the situation and when I looked back over; I noticed Vexen and Roxas talking alone. Wakka and Tiffa were busy flicking through Wakka's iPod so weren't paying any attention to what was going on.

The next thing I knew Roxas pulled his fist back and punched Vexen one right in the stomach. Vexen doubled over and Roxas took the chance and landed another solid punch in his face, knocking him to the floor. Demy's jaw dropped and we ran over to the chaotic scene, calling Roxas' name as he stood over Vexen and pulled him up, nose to nose by his collar and pulled his fist back for a third punch.

Wakka and Tiffa finally realised what was going on and grabbed Roxas, pulling him off of Vexen. Roxas looked livid. _What the fuck had happened? I had never seen Roxas lose it like that before! Hell, I'd never seen him even raise his hand to someone! He was usually laid back and placid and a nice kid! _

Roxas suddenly broke free from Tiffa and Wakka and immediately ran straight back for Vexen, grabbing him and pounding him again in the face. Demyx grabbed Roxas and pulled him off.

"Roxas! What the hell man calm down!!" Demyx shouted and Roxas raised his hands up in defence and stopped struggling against Demy who eventually released him and pushed him softly to the side. Roxas fell into my arms and wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in my jacket and I felt him shaking. For a moment I thought he was crying until he looked back at Vexen to admire his handiwork and I saw his fists were still clenched. _Man what the hell could have gotten him so pissed? _

I rubbed his shoulders softly and he turned to me without looking into my eyes.

"I wanna go, let's go." He said and I stole another look at Vexen. His nose and lip was bleeding and his jaw looked swollen. He winced in pain and I followed Roxas. Roxas led the way, probably not really sure where he was going but he continued to drag me along. We finally reached a park and he led me inside and sat on the swing silently swinging.

I stood against the swing and watched him intently. His anger from before had gone and now he looked in thought and also a little sad.

"What happened Roxy?" I asked softly and he lowered his head and shook it. He hadn't been able to look me in the eyes since the fight and it was worrying me.

"I don't wanna talk about it." he whispered and I watched him carefully. This wasn't like Roxas, Vexen must have said something to really get to him. I sighed a little and shook my head.

"Roxas you do know you can tell me right?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"Gimme a fag." He said, holding his hand out still not looking at me. I frowned. Roxas never asked for a fag. But I gave him one and took one out myself. He took it and I lighted it for him and then he lowered his head, still not looking at me.

"I hate him, so much." He whispered and I noticed then that a tear was trickling down his cheek. I leaned forward and wiped his tear and he lowered his head more so I backed away again and waited patiently for him to calm down.

"He knew about Malakie... I don't really know how, but he knew..." I frowned immediately but refrained from saying anything.

"He was being such a bastard... that's what he was on about at the café..." and Roxas wiped another tear angrily and I lost it. I knelt down in front of him and wiped his tears and he still refused to look at me. It was really upsetting me now. How dare he bring up Roxas' past like that when he didn't even know the damn kid! The fucking bastard!

"Why won't you look at me Roxas?" I asked softly and he shook his head.

"Because... I feel like shit. I feel dirty and horrible and I don't deserve someone like you." His words made my heart explode and I felt an overwhelming sense of pain in my chest. I shook my head and moved closer, pulling him into a close and firm embrace.

"No Roxas. You... don't you even start that. Don't even let his words bother you, he doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about. And don't you dare sit there and tell me all that shit about you because it's bollocks." Roxas placed a hand around my back and hugged me back for a moment, his hug was soft and unfeeling but I didn't care. I pulled away and kissed his forehead and tilted his head up so his eyes met mine for the first time in what seemed like hours.

They were glossy from the tears and his eyes were red and slightly puffy. I shook my head and ran my hand through his hair.

"You're so beautiful Roxas." I whispered and Roxas gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Stop it, I hate it when you do that!" he told me and I shook my head.

"Do what baby?" I asked softly and he frowned.

"When you make me smile when I'm sad, and make me feel better when I feel shitty." I smiled and kissed his forehead again.

"That's what I'm here for." I told him and he smiled and shook his head and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"What exactly did he say?" I asked, anger rising in my voice and Roxas shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, just... stuff." I decided to not ask Roxas anymore questions, he was sad enough and clearly cut up about what had happened.

I gave Roxas another hug and he smiled up at me before pulling me down for a soft kiss. I smiled and when we broke apart I sighed.

"Come on, let's head back to the bus... can I pick your outfit for tonight?" I asked teasingly and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"No, I think I know what I wanna wear." I pouted and rolled my eyes, tutting a little.

"Spoil sport." I whispered and he got off the swing and made me wrap my arm around his shoulders where his hand reached up and tangled in mine as it draped across his small body. I smiled and pulled him to me, pressing my lips against his head.

"I think you gave Vexen a nice image for tonight." I joked and Roxas jabbed me playfully in the side. I swear, if Roxas ever lost his temper like that with me, I would shit myself. He was a scary guy when he was pissed off. I'd never want to get in his bad books if that was what he was like when he fought, it had been hard to keep the boy off the man until he had calmed down. And judging by the state Vexen had been left in, the kid could pack a punch; a little bit deceiving really considering the boy's size.

We walked in comfortable silence together and headed back to the bus where we spent the rest of the day, not wanting to go and hang out with Demy and the rest of his band and most of all, Vexen. I had wanted to ask more questions about what had happened but had decided not to ask Roxas anymore...

But I would certainly be asking Vexen later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0… OK, it might have been a little short and naffy but yeah at least its something! :)

Loves and stuff!


	37. Chapter 37

Hi all. This is mostly another sexy scene and I know you're probably getting fed up of them by now but I thought it would be hot… Plus we don't actually have much of this fic left (Remember it has 44 chapters so when its done… yeah)

Anyway, enjoy!!

Chapter 37.

Roxas jumped in the shower before we headed out to the club. While he was in the shower, Demyx and Vexen came back, letting us know that Wakka and Tiffa were already starting to set up. I glared at Vexen as he sat across the other side of the bus, smiling smugly. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What exactly did you say to Roxas to make him give you those lovely shiners?" I asked and Vexen snarled at me, clearly unimpressed that I was bringing it up.

"I don't know, that damn kids just a psycho!" I shook my head and stood up, my anger building.

"Really? I doubt that very much. I know Roxas and I know he wouldn't just randomly attack someone for no reason so you must have said something!" Demyx watched on, not brave enough to try and calm me down. He knew how close Roxas and I were and he knew that I probably knew more than what I was letting on.

"I might have hinted a few things..."

"Such. As?" I hissed and Vexen looked away and shook his head.

"I can't remember..."

"Does the name Malakie ring any bells?" I growled, shaking now with anger. Silence. Demyx looked at Vexen with a look of sheer disbelief and Vexen looked around, desperately trying to think of a way out of his very sticky predicament.

"Yes... he's an old friend of mine." I waited, wanting to know exactly what he had said to Roxas but Vexen remained silent until Demyx spoke, in a fairly quiet tone.

"You... brought up Malakie to Roxas?" he asked, bluntly and quietly. This was how you knew Demyx was pissed off. He never really shouted or ranted like how I did; he spoke very quietly and went very quiet, unless it was very severe in which case he would flip his lid.

Demyx watched Vexen nod and he stood up and walked away, heading over to me and folding his arms, avoiding eye contact with Vexen.

"What did you say to him?" I hissed and Vexen smiled.

"I asked him what it was like and if he enjoyed it and if he would like to do it again. I told him he was a dirty boy and no one in their right mind would ever touch him ever again unless they were mentally unstable." I lost it. I lunged forward and grabbed Vexen, flames now erupting all over my arms and shoulders, I hadn't gotten so mad in such a long time.

"Let me make something crystal clear Vexen... you say one more word to Roxas that isn't starting with 'I'm so sorry for being a dick', and I will kill you myself." Vexen nodded his head, looking taken aback by the flames that were crackling over my body and I felt them recede. I released Vexen and just then Roxas stepped out of the shower. He eyed each of us suspiciously and then sighed and sat on the edge of the bed in silence.

Vexen looked over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas." I waited patiently and Roxas glared at him. Vexen swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for being a dick..." he started and I felt myself relax slightly and Roxas frowned a little, clearly confused by what Vexen had just said.

"But you know I'm right." I threw my fist back and cracked him one across the face and he laughed insanely. I shook my head and Roxas rolled his eyes and lay out flat on the bed. Demyx was now shouting at Vexen, and I mean screaming at him; man I'd hate to be him right now with so many people after his blood. If Sora were here the guy would be dead by now. I walked over to Roxas and he smiled at me, clearly not as affected this time round.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and he shook his head and held my hand.

"Don't you apologise, it's his fault. Sticks and stones right?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"OK." I replied and he pulled me down so I had to lie by the side of him or lie on top of him. I chose the first option as the others were still in the room.

Demyx continued to shout and bawl at Vexen and even smacked him one across the head which shocked everyone. In the end Vexen apologised to Demyx but still never really apologised to Roxas and we headed out to the club to watch Demyx perform.

We stood backstage this time, wanting to get a bit of a better view and then if Vexen tried to get to Roxas in any way, we could just go behind the set out of sight.

This seemed to be Roxas' plan of action anyway because after the first half, he took my wrist and pulled me to behind the set out of sight from the band members and leant against the buildings wall. He gently laced his arms around my neck and pulled me down to him, bringing us into a soft and passionate kiss. I eagerly granted him access to my mouth when I felt his tongue glide across my lips and he let out a soft moan as his fingers tangled in my hair.

I was fully aware that at any given moment, the band could decide that they wanted a five minute break or to use the toilets, but it just didn't bother me. Roxas moved to my neck and then groaned.

"You know, what we did last night, with everyone else in the room..." I continued to work on his neck and shoulders, leaving small red marks that would soon vanish all over his body.

"Mm." I replied, my way of telling him I was sort of listening. He rolled his hips up and rubbed against me and I hissed slightly and grabbed his hips, trying to still his motions.

"I never thought it would turn me on so much." He continued before pulling me into another heated kiss and running his hands down my back and to my waist. He quickly undid my belt and zipper and pushed his hand inside my jeans. I groaned loudly, not aware of anything else at that moment in time and he smiled and kissed at my jaw line and throat area, leaving angry looking bruises across my neck and collarbone area.

I felt myself stiffen in his hands and before I knew what was going on, I felt a pleasing heat and wetness and suction around my cock. Roxas smiled when he heard me groan loudly and I gripped his hair tightly, trying to keep some sort of balance while he used the whole of his mouth on me, sucking and licking gently at first and then speeding up; bobbing his head along my shaft.

After a few moments, he stopped and pulled me to him, making me pin him against the wall and I undid his loose blue jeans and lifted him up. I couldn't believe that we were even contemplating doing this in such close proximity of everyone else. Demyx and his band were literally only a few inches from seeing us. If the background wasn't set up the way it was, we'd be in plain view of not just the band but the entire club!

But Roxas didn't seem to care; he quickly discarded of his jeans and boxers and ensured that mine were soon to follow. I grabbed his wrists and held him to the wall, pinning him roughly against it while he aggressively kissed me and bucked his hips against me. I groaned as I felt him bite down on my neck and he gasped. His hot breath searing my ears as he panted.

"Want you now Axel..." he whispered before locking lips with me again and I released one of his hands and slowly pumped at his cock, using the precum to lube up my fingers before thrusting one inside him, followed quickly by another two. He groaned and used the leverage he had with his legs around my waist to move himself up and down, trying desperately to get me to hit that spot inside him. I withdrew my fingers and roughly thrust myself into him and he screamed, wigging on my cock to try and get me to continue pounding into him.

I obliged and slowly withdrew before roughly thrusting back in and he continued to scream out, calling my name and helping me along by bouncing on my cock. God the thrill and the whole experience was just insane. I don't know what it was but it felt so fucking good. The loud music playing nearby and the familiar sounds of Roxas, the feeling of being inside him and the atmosphere of the place, it was colossal.

Roxas clawed savagely at my back and I took his arms and held them tightly, pinning him to the wall as he continued to moan and scream, shouting out my name numerous times. _My fucking god this kid is just too much._

"Roxas..." I groaned and he panted gently against my now burning skin; letting my hand move down to pump him as I continued to fuck him. I smiled as I thrust into him and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." I whispered and he arched his back and groaned loudly and shook, his muscles clenching around me and I came inside Roxas, his muscles triggering off and milking me more as I slowly moved into him several more times.

"I love you too Axel." Roxas whispered as I removed myself from him and gently lowered him to the floor. We got ourselves dressed and made sure we looked normal before heading back out to watch Demyx and the band play. Demyx looked over at us and smiled and then gave us both an odd sort of look before ignoring us and carrying on with his show. Roxas slipped his hand in mine and I squeezed gently.

This was by far the best gig I had ever been to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kinda don't like Vexen in the games so generally if I need a horrible man I pick him. He kinda looks freaky. Sorry if I've offended anyone who loves Vexen but its just my opinion.

Anyway I might upload another few chapters later, not sure yet. I've also got a one shot I wrote for Halloween but then lost my memory stick so couldn't upload it which I will probably upload later.

Loves and stuff!!


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: **Thanx to all who reviewed etc…

Also a MASSIVE thanx to anyone who reviewed my Little Monsters one shot. I really didn't think it would go down the way it did so thanks all!! XD

Anyway, back to this one, enjoy!

Chapter 38.

As soon as the gig finished Demyx came running over to me and asked us both how we thought it went. There was certainly a bigger crowd here than what there was last night which I found impossible seeings as how packed it had been the other night. We congratulated Demy on his good work and Vexen walked over, whispering something in Demyx's ear before walking off. I frowned.

"Don't worry Axel. He's grabbing a hotel room tonight, I told him during the break it would probably be for the best after all the damn hassle he's caused. Don't worry about him Roxas, he's just a cunt." Roxas' eyes widened at the sound of Demy using such severe curses and I smiled and rubbed his back.

"Nah he's OK, right Roxy?" Roxas turned to me smiling and nodded his head and we all headed back to the bus. Demyx was exhausted from the performance as were the rest of the gang and Roxas and I were always grateful for an early night. We watched a couple of movies on the tiny TV and then fell asleep.

The next day was the last day we'd be there and after another amazing gig, I told the guys I'd start the drive home so we could all have a nice comfortable bed to sleep in. The gig had finished at eleven and as I was a bit of a crazy fast driver, I managed to get us back to Twilight Town by half two.

I pulled up outside Demy's house and turned off the ignition before heading over to the blonde.

"Hey Dem. We're at your place." I poked him and he stirred and woke up before nodding his head and eventually getting out of his bed and silently waking Wakka, Vexen and Tiffa. They had told me that the band would stay together and then just get taxis home the next day so they all piled out of the bus and into Demy's house.

I looked over at Roxas who was sleeping soundly on the futon we had christened the other night and smiled before walking over to him and stroking his face softly, causing him to stir and his eyes to open.

"Nnnuh." Was all he said as he pulled the duvet over his head; I chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Roxy, we gotta head back to mine now." Roxas shook his head and I rolled my eyes and called a taxi. When the yellow car pulled up I picked Roxas up and carried him bridal style to the taxi.

"Wait here while I get the rest of the things." I told the cabbie and he nodded his head, his outrageous brown hair bouncing around. I smiled and headed back to the bus and grabbed the rest of our things and locked up the bus, slipping the keys to the bus in through Demy's letterbox.

I climbed into the taxi and Roxas nuzzled up close to me, smiling at the heat my body gave off and we headed to my flat. I struggled my ass off trying to carry Roxas and all our things up the stairs and eventually I got the door open and dropped Roxas on the bed. He groaned loudly and immediately curled up in a ball and tried to grab the duvet but I pulled it down and laughed.

"Roxas, I need to get you out of your clothes." Roxas smiled and then sat up and grabbed me, pulling me down on top of him.

"Well, when you put it like that!" he chirped and I glared at him.

"You were faking it? You made me struggle my ass off up those stairs with you, thinking you were asleep when really you were just faking it!" I exclaimed and Roxas smiled and kissed me, fingers gently running through my hair.

"You're hot when you're angry." Well how could I resist that? I rolled my eyes and smiled as I leaned down and kissed Roxas full on the lips. He smiled and pushed me off, undressing himself before climbing into bed and tapping the space beside him.

I climbed into bed and pulled Roxas up close to me, feeling him shiver slightly as my body warmed his cool flesh.

When we woke up the next day, Roxas had a text message from Demyx, saying that Vexen wanted to see him to apologise properly and everything. I was a bit reluctant but Roxas told me that he didn't want any bad vibes anymore with the guy so I begrudgingly followed him to Demyx's.

"Hey Rox, Vexen is in the hallway." He told the blonde and Roxas nodded and sighed, clearly a little unnerved by everything and walked into the hallway while Demyx took me into the kitchen and got us both a drink. They had been on their own for about ten minutes when I heard a loud bang and a shout which sounded like Roxas. Demy and I both looked at each other before rushing out into the hallway.

What I saw made my blood boil and the fire inside me was let lose again, tiny flames erupting round my wrists and spreading up my forearms. Vexen had Roxas pinned against the wall, nose to nose with the small blonde and glaring at him.

I grabbed Vexen by the collar and pulled him away from Roxas who dropped to the floor and ran to Dem, who wrapped his arms around the quivering blonde.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I shouted.

"He said he wanted to see what Malakie liked about me so much." Roxas stated quietly and I looked at Roxas as did Vexen. Vexen's lips curled and he snarled at Roxas.

"You fucking whore!" he growled and I immediately punched him in the stomach and again in the ribs, almost certain I heard something inside snap. I then dragged Vexen to the door and opened the door.

"Get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you." I shouted, pushing him out of Demyx's house and slamming the door. I felt the little tingles on my arm fade, showing me that my flames were now fading and I leaned against the door, tilting my head back and trying to calm myself down.

"Axel man... I am so sorry I swear I had no idea." I nodded my head.

"I know Dem, it's OK." I looked at Roxas and he released Demy and I held out my arms to him. He came towards me and wrapped his arms around my neck pulling me down and brushing his lips against my cheek as he hugged me tightly. I glanced over to Demy who was watching with an unusual look in his eyes and he blinked and headed into the living room.

"I'm sorry Roxas." I whispered and Roxas shook his head.

"It's OK. I'm alright so let's forget it yeah?" I sighed and agreed. The boy had a point and I knew it but I still hated Vexen. With a passion. Roxas released me and kissed me softly and quickly before heading into the living room and through into the kitchen. Demy was gently strumming on his guitar and I sat down beside him and sighed.

"So, you and Roxas OK?" he asked and I nodded, not really thinking too much on his question. Demy nodded and arched an eyebrow and I frowned.

"What's up Dem?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I just think that you and Roxas are... a little... close." I frowned and turned to face him a little more and Demy smiled at me.

"I think he likes you Ax." He stated and I nearly died. _Why the hell would he say that? What's given him that idea?_

"Why?" I asked, trying to sound a little sceptical. He shook his head.

"Just how relaxed he is around you, how much time you spend together... and then just when he kissed your cheek." _Shit, he saw that? Not good._

"Maybe we're just close?" I told him and Demy nodded his head.

"Yeah... maybe..." and that was it, Roxas came back into the living room and sat beside me sipping his pop and nothing more was said about the subject, even though Demyx did keep looking over and giving small smiles and looks every so often.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ta da. 0o0o is Demyx gonna say something… and im starting a club… its called the 'let's all kill Vexen club!'… Anyway, loves and stuff!


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: **OK here's another chapter.

Enjoy!

Chapter 39.

Eventually we decided to leave Demy's and I dropped Roxas back off home. The journey was extremely tense between Roxas and I, mostly because I was making hardly any conversation but that was to be expected. I couldn't believe Demy had caught on. He was one of the densest people in the group, he hardly noticed anything so if he noticed it, everyone else must already have their suspicions. And if Demy tells anyone his ideas and the fact he saw Roxas kiss my cheek, then they'd start noticing and before we knew it, people would know.

I was panicking. I knew that no one in the group would approve, Sora would kill me, Riku would help and everyone else would watch and video record it all. I was in deep water, deep hot water; hotter than what I was...

"Er... Axel... my house is back there." I blinked several times and realised I had driven right past Roxas' house. I pulled over and turned the car around and stopped at his house.

"OK see you soon Roxas." I stated blandly and Roxas stared at me.

"What, that's it? 'See you soon Roxas?' What the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing. I looked at him confused and shook my head.

"What? Nothing." I told him and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Rubbish, you've been weird most of the day, hardly made any kind of contact with me at all, you've been deathly silent throughout the whole journey; you passed my house completely and now your saying goodbye with a 'see you later Roxas.' Something's up." Man this kid was too observant for his own good. I let a small smile grace my features.

"That obvious huh?" Roxas nodded his head and smiled at me softly.

"Have I done something wrong?" he asked and I shook my head and took his hand.

"No Roxy, it's not you... it's Demy." Roxas shrugged.

"What about him?" how was I meant to tell Roxas? How was I meant to tell him that one of my best friends had his suspicions about us? I had no idea how he would take it.

"Demy said to me earlier, that he thought you liked me. He's getting suspicious." Roxas blinked and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Ah. Well relax OK, because they can't prove anything."

"But what if Demy runs his mouth and tells people? What if he tells your brother about you kissing my cheek and Sora freaks out? Or if other people start noticing? It's not as easy as you think you know, they would seriously fucking kill me." Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"No they wouldn't because you're a friend. Look, they won't find out OK? And technically when I'm eighteen I can do what I want anyway." I shook my head.

"No Roxas; your brother might say that but you and I both know that every single person we know will be dead against it. Sora will just turn round and say something like 'over my dead body' or 'while you live under my roof you do as I say'." I put on a nagging voice and Roxas chuckled a little.

"Well then I'll move out. Not under his roof then am I?" there was a slight silence. Why the fuck couldn't Roxas see what I saw? Sora hated my guts enough as it was and this would just tip him over the edge, and if they found out how long it had been going on for, I would be in serious shit. He just didn't seem to take it seriously, he knew how protective his brother was and he knew how much shit he'd be in, just because he would be eighteen doesn't change a thing! I sighed and Roxas shook his head.

"Look Axel, don't let it get to you OK? I mean no one really listens to Demy anyway and as long as they don't catch us making out or anything then they can't say anything." I gave him a soft fake smile and Roxas smiled back squeezing my hand and leaning forward.

"Love you." He said before kissing me and then heading to leave the car.

"Love you too." I replied quietly and he got out and left. I knew part of what Roxas was saying was right, I knew that they really couldn't prove anything; but that didn't stop me worrying. I couldn't believe that after Roxas' birthday, about two or three weeks after Roxas' birthday; we would have been seeing each other for a year. _Wow._ It seriously didn't feel that long. I sighed and pulled out of Roxas' drive and headed back to my flat.

I didn't see Roxas for a couple of days. He did text me a few times to see if I was coming round and everything but I never texted him back. I felt like if I spent time away from him for a few days, maybe people wouldn't be as suspicious. I even called up Demyx and arranged to meet up with him. We chilled at my house and played together on Guitar Hero (as always). Roxas texted me and I pulled out my phone and read the text to myself.

Why are you ignoring me? What is your problem now? X

Demyx looked over to me and smiled while munching on a sandwich he had made himself.

"Let me guess, Roxas?" he asked and I bit my lip and deleted the message. Before pretending to text back.

"No. Some girl I met at a bar the other night." I lied and Demyx chuckled.

"Wow, it's... half two and you haven't had a text from Roxas... have you two fell out or something like that?" I placed my phone beside me and sighed.

"Something like that." I replied and Demy's jaw dropped.

"What? Shut up! Why?" _shit, bad thing to say Axel... very stupid! _I laughed playfully and hit his leg.

"I was being sarcastic! We're fine really, he's just got some school work to catch up on or some shit." Demy made an 'o' with his lips and then fiddled in his pockets for his cigarettes.

"Sooo... what's actually going on with you two?" I shook my head and leaned against the sofa casually.

"Nothing, I don't even know where you got the crazy idea from. Seriously if something was going on don't you think you'd be the first person I'd tell?" Demy contemplated for a minute and then smiled.

"No." he replied shaking his head and chuckling. I arched an eyebrow and smiled and was about to question him when he continued talking.

"You know I have a big mouth and probably wouldn't trust me not to say anything. Plus you know I'd be constantly making fun and wanting to know all the details." He winked at me and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"If you say so." I stated and then continued playing with the guitar, trying to find a song I wanted to play.

"So who's the girl, you fucked her yet?" I glared at him and he laughed so hard he fell back on the floor.

"I know you Axel, you never wait long before boning something, and especially seeings as most of your time lately has been taken up by your boy... I mean best friend." This was getting too much, Demy was making jokes and slipping up and it was starting to piss me off. I sighed and scowled at Demy.

"Dem look, I really don't like you saying all this shit. You know Roxas and I have always been close and if you start fucking around like this I'm gonna get in shit for something I haven't even done. I would never go out with Roxas; I mean there's a thousand reasons why I wouldn't." Demy arched an eyebrow and frowned a little.

"Oh really. Like what? Name me five." I sighed and thought about it for a minute.

"He's too young for any real action."

"That's one." Demy held up one finger and shuffled a little closer, resting his head on my thigh and I sighed. _Come on Axel, think, think..._

"He's my best friend and if it didn't work out, we'd probably loose our friendship." Demy held up another finger and urged me to continue.

"He probably wouldn't have a clue what to do because he's never done anything with anyone before." Demy thought about it and then held up another finger, his eyes searching mine for answers. Shit, I was running low on thoughts. I already knew that all the stuff I had said was untrue and I couldn't think of much more to say without insulting the boy.

"I'm waiting Axel."

"Hold your horses man I'm thinking." Demy smiled and tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Axel, you two are best friends, and it's a proven fact that best friends make the best lovers. You can't sit there and tell me that you and Roxas wouldn't be good together because he's childish and all that shit because I know its bollocks. If he annoyed you that much, you wouldn't be best friends."

"Sora would kill me. That is a very valid point." Demy rolled his eyes and held up another finger. Only one more reason, come on Axel, think harder!

"I fancy Riku."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hee hee, I had so much fun writing this chapter. I thought it would be funny… not sure if it turned out that way. Now we just have to wonder how Demyx will react…

Reviews make me love you and update quicker. (Might update another chapter tonight if I remember…)

Loves and stuff!


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: **Hey all im back. OK so this might be a little longer than the last ones but with good reason because… *Drumroll* Its coming to an end!! I didn't realise until recently how close the ending actually was, only about another four chapters!!!

Im kinda excited about it ending but also rally anxious and sad. *Cries*. Anxious because I know how it ends and know that most of you will probably hate it… But… no, I wont say anymore yet, I'll leave you in suspenders; I mean suspense! Lol.

Anyway, thanx for all ho reviewed and favourited etc, you guys know how much I LOVE it.

Anyway enough of all that,

Enjoy!!

Chapter 40.

Demyx pumped me for ages on Riku. He wanted to know everything. Who knew, how long I had liked him for, blah, blah fucking blah! Obviously nobody knew I liked Riku souly for the reason of, it wasn't true and I told him to button his lips and lay off the whole Roxas subject and he promised he would. But every so often he'd just shout 'damn!' and say he couldn't believe I fancied Riku.

Well at least that took care of that problem. Demy was now going to shut up and I felt a little bit more relaxed. When he left, I checked my phone and realised I had another text off Roxas. I smiled and read the text.

OK then be that way. Please don't call for me tomorrow, I'm out with Naminé.

I scowled at my phone. _What the fuck is up with that?! _I typed in Roxas' number and called him.

"What?" he snapped and I blinked and frowned at his tone.

"Hey Roxas, what was with the text?" I asked as I headed out onto my balcony and leaned against it.

"You've been ignoring me for the past three days and I don't like it that's what! What the hell has gotten into you?" I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I just... I was with Demy today that's all."

"That's never usually stopped you from replying. You're a giant ass!" I arched an eyebrow and shook my head.

"Look, I was trying to get him to believe that nothing was going on between us Rox..."

"Oh my god not this again. Do you seriously think that suddenly changing our routine is gonna make him think any different? If anything if you start acting weird now, it'll pretty much clarify what's been going on!" I thought about it for a while and knew Roxas had a very valid point.

"And what exactly did you say to make him shut up? This is Demyx we're talking about." I smiled then and bit my lip, a little nervous about telling Roxas what I had said.

"I gave him reasons as to why I wouldn't go out with you..." there was a slight pause and I knew Roxas was contemplating whether he wanted to know what they were or not.

"Such as?" I knew he'd ask that. I kicked at the bars on my balcony and lowered my head.

"I said you were too young for any real action, that you're my best friend and if it didn't work out, we'd probably loose our friendship, I said you would probably be inexperienced, that your brother would kill me and that I fancied Riku." There was a silence for a moment and I knew Roxas was thinking about it for a moment.

"Thanks Axel, that makes me feel so great." He replied and I chuckled a little.

"Shut up you know all that is bollocks, I only said it because everyone is still under the impression you're a cute sweet innocent little fucking virgin. Come on, you know how much you blow me away."

"Hold on a minute... you said you fancied Riku?" I bit my lip and smiled. It really did sound very unlikely.

"Yeah." I heard Roxas scoff over the other end of the phone.

"I ran out of things it was the only thing I could think of!" I tried to explain and Roxas couldn't stop himself bursting into fits of hysterics.

"You and Riku..." he managed to giggle out and I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah, yeah ha fucking ha." Roxas was still laughing and continued laughing for another few minutes before calming down. I let him have his little episode and when he sounded fairly normal again, I arched an eyebrow, arms folded across my chest.

"Done?" Roxas chuckled.

"Oh not by a long shot." I smiled and shook my head, feeling my heart beat a little quicker from hearing him in such a good mood. I licked my lips.

"So, we're good?" I asked and there was a slight pause.

"Er no, you've got some making up to do mister." He told me and I rolled my eyes and let out a groan.

"OK, how about I take you out tomorrow? We can watch a movie or grab some food or something?" Roxas snorted.

"No, you've blanked me for three days, it's gonna take more than a burger and a movie to get back in my good books." Damn it man Roxas was so hard to please! I growled down the phone and headed back into my living room, picking up my cigarettes and popping one into my mouth.

"Hey! Don't you growl at me!" I laughed and collapsed on the sofa.

"OK well how about instead, you come round my house, and we can have mind blowing sex... how's that?" silence.

"Axel! No... maybe later but; no!" I laughed again and sighed.

"What do you want from me then Roxas?" Roxas hummed to himself while he thought about it.

"I want you to make me my birthday cake." My jaw dropped and my eyes widened.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yep." I shook my head and took a long drag on my cigarette.

"Roxas, you know I can't cook. Hell I burn micro-meals for god sake!" Roxas laughed and smiled.

"I don't care, that's what I want. Then after my party, we can go back to yours and eat it." I rolled my eyes and just couldn't resist the cute excited voice and I sighed and rubbed my forehead.

"OK fine, I'll make your damn cake." Roxas sniggered.

"Wish I could watch that." I narrowed my eyes and growled again.

"Are we good _now?"_ I asked and Roxas tittered a little.

"Yeah we're always good dummy. Anyway look I gotta go. See you tomorrow for that burger and movie." And before I could answer, he hung up. I glared at my phone wishing death on the inanimate object and then dropped it and continued with my cigarette. That boy was going to make me burn down my flat, take him for a movie and buy him food... and all because I was trying to get Demyx off our tail.

To be honest though, I did feel like an ass for ignoring him so much, so I guess it was the least I could do.

The next day, I did take Roxas out and he teased for a while about me 'fancying' Riku and everything and we had a great day together. Not seeing Roxas for so long had made me miss him something terrible and I was just glad to be around him again; talking and laughing and joking the way we did.

Afterwards, we decided to go back to my place and I smiled to myself.

"Hey Roxas, let's go on the rooftop." Roxas' eyes widened and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"You what?" he stated, clearly startled by my proposal. I just smiled and grabbed his wrists and led him down hallways and up stairs and through double doors until we reached the top of the flats. We walked through a door and there we were, on the roof of my flat.

Roxas walked to the edge and looked out. It was night time already and dark out. The stars were twinkling and the town looked beautiful. In the distance you could make out the beach and all you could see everywhere you looked were lights. Some orange, some white, some yellow and some even blue and red from stores. There was the occasional car that was driving by and despite it being dark, it really wasn't all that cold out.

I sat down on the rooftop and lay back, letting out a loud groan and looking up at all the bright stars. Roxas smiled and sat beside me, lying down on his back in the same way that I was.

"Wow, it's really nice and peaceful up here. Why have you never brought me up here before?" he asked softly and I shrugged.

"Dunno, I guess it never really crossed my mind. I used to come up here a lot to clear my head and stuff. Fucking loved it up here." Roxas smiled at me and nuzzled closer, resting his head on my shoulder. We were both silent for a moment and then I tilted my head to the side as I examined the stars.

"Hey Roxas..."

"M-hm?" he replied and I smiled.

"Which one is your mom and dad?" Roxas chuckled and then started to examine the stars a little closer. He pointed up.

"That one and that one." he stated boldly and I smiled and frowned a little.

"Why?" Roxas shrugged.

"Why not?" I laughed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to me and he let out a content sigh before pointing to the star again.

"And that one's mine, because it's the brightest one." I frowned.

"Hey why don't I get the brightest one?" I whined and Roxas looked up at me and smiled.

"We can share it." I nodded my head.

"OK, that's fair enough." Silence fell over us for a few brief moments and it was really nice. To just lie with Roxas in such a quiet place and not get disturbed or judged and just sit in complete silence; it was nice.

It didn't take long however, for Roxas to start his torments and he started to kiss at my neck, running his hand over my chest and down to my stomach. I turned my head and caught his lips with mine and he let out a small whimper. I smiled into the kiss as my hands pulled him closer to me. Our kisses grew more passionate; tongues roaming over each other and fighting for dominance and hands tracing every inch of each others body in a hungry and possessive manner. Roxas forcefully pulled me on top of him and slipped his hands down to my jeans, rubbing my growing erection through my jeans in a rough way, causing me to groan against his lips.

It didn't take long before all our clothes from the waist down were removed. I kissed at Roxas' neck softly, nipping gently at the flesh every so often and he writhed beneath me. I slipped my hand down and began stroking at his hard cock, loving the way he arched into my hand, wanting more contact and the small moans he let escape his sweet lips when I touched him. I wasn't planning on rushing to the main event this time. I wanted to enjoy Roxas a little more but after a while, he grew very impatient with my actions. The teasing was just getting a little too much for him.

"Damn Axel, just fuck me already." Roxas groaned and I smiled as I licked at his member softly and slowly. He shivered from the touch and I smiled.

"Aww, but I'm enjoying the moment Roxy." Roxas growled in frustration.

"Axel, we're young... we can enjoy when we're older." I chuckled a little and shook my head. Roxas was so impatient sometimes.

"Don't you like a little romance Roxy?" I teased and Roxas glared at me as I kissed his lips softly after working my way back up his body.

"We're not _that_ young either." I smiled at him and shook my head, ignoring him completely and let my hand work on him a little more, touching him at an agonizingly slow pace. Roxas gripped at my shoulders and shivered, letting out raspy moans and then growled when he realised I wasn't planning on speeding up just yet. Noticing this, Roxas decided to try a different approach and moved to my ear, panting and moaning to make me want to give in quicker and even though his sounds turned me on greatly, I resisted.

"Axel..! Fuck me now!" he demanded clearly getting pissed off and I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

"Now isn't that's a harsh word to use, baby?" I told him as I kissed the blonde's neck lovingly, sucking at the base and sliding my tongue over his heated skin. Roxas sighed beneath me liking the sensations. His neck was quite a sensitive spot.

"What, fuck?" he asked as I bit lightly on his collarbone, being careful not to leave a mark. I let out a small 'hmm' in agreement and locked eyes with him.

"I mean, is what we're doing really that meaningless?" I asked him sarcastically and Roxas let out an exasperated sigh as I started to stroke his weeping cock again.

"Fine! Fuck me romantically." I smiled at Roxas' sarcastic comment and chuckled a little.

"You're one to talk anyway...!" he told me, his last word faltering slightly as my hands expertly handled the blond like no other could, making Roxas arch his back into my hand and hiss slightly as I applied a little more pressure.

"Me? Well, OK fair point." I replied, my voice adopting that low pillow talk tone. Apparently my voice drove Roxas crazy, it was all husky, dark, mysterious and sent chills down his spine. I already knew that though. When I had spoken to Roxas like it before it had had a bizarre sort of reaction on him. I smiled as Roxas looked at me rather oddly; his eyes seemed a darker blue, glazed over and completely lust filled. God he looked so beautiful like this. I didn't want to make Roxas wait any longer and I pumped a little more at him, using his precum to lubricate my fingers before inserting them into the blonde one by one.

Roxas arched his back again and grabbed at my neck, groaning loudly and I kissed his neck softly for a couple of moments.

"Axel... now...!" he growled and I chuckled and removed my fingers.

"OK baby." I whispered and I positioned myself over Roxas and thrust into him. I didn't wait long; my own needs had been put on hold while I was tormenting the blonde and I didn't have the willpower to hold on this time. I began thrusting into Roxas, listening to his groans and knowing that I wasn't hurting him. I kissed Roxas' full pink lips, groaning into them as he arched his hips up more and continued to take all of me inside him.

Roxas used his legs to pull me to him and thrust his hips up himself for a more powerful drive and he eagerly let out his moans and cries, which in turn told me that I was hitting his prostate; and with brutal force.

I reached down to Roxas' cock and pumped him, not teasing this time and after a while, I felt myself come inside him, followed quickly by Roxas, who shook violently beneath me and groaned loudly, dragging his nails down my back. I kissed Roxas' neck softly.

"I love you blondie." I whispered and he smiled and kissed me back.

"I love you too hothead." He panted and I relaxed on top of him for a moment, head against his heaving chest and closing my eyes, quite ready to fall asleep. Roxas sighed.

"My parents must be so mad right now." he commented and I laughed loudly as I rolled off him and he smiled at me and we got ourselves dressed and headed inside, still smiling and chuckling as we went.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I like making Roxas cruel. Personally I cant imagine Axel cooking anything unless someone is there watching him intently but there we go. Anyway,

Loves and Stuff!! X


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: **not much to say really. So on with the story.

Enjoy

Chapter 41.

Roxas' birthday seemed to come around quicker than usual. He wasn't allowed to stay around mine the night before because Sora wanted to see him in the morning and everything so I spent that time trying to get some form of cake going. It turned out quite well considering I didn't cook... ever.

I settled for a simple chocolate cake which was Roxas' favourite and write in icing on the top, decorated it with candles and other little bits and then left it in the fridge for a while. Roxas texted me at ten, asking me to come down and save him from the massive ambush and I smiled and got myself ready, jumping in the shower etc before heading out, picking up a card and a small present while I was on my way.

Roxas was really hard to buy for. He never really wanted much of anything and because it was his eighteenth I felt like I had to get him something decent, so deodorants and shirts were out of the question. I thought long and hard about what to get him. What could you get a kid that wasn't a kid anymore and had everything he could ever want anyway? It wasn't like Roxas was spoilt or anything, but he never wanted much.

He didn't really like expensive jewellery, or alcohol, or expensive clothes or anything! God this was frustrating. I headed to the main town and popped into a small music shop that sold a shit load of... well, shit. But I knew it was shit that Roxas liked. It was a bright and hot day in Twilight Town and I was getting aggravated with not being able to think of anything to get him. In the end I left the shop and headed over to the internet café with a few ideas in mind; going in the shop had made me remember a few things that I had never even considered. Like Roxas' favourite band.

I got on the internet and ordered two tickets to an upcoming gig for Roxas' favourite band and then drove down to the main center to pick them up before slipping them into the card and speeding to Roxas' house.

Sora and Riku greeted me on the doorstep.

"About time!" Sora shouted and I rolled my eyes before smiling.

"Hello to you too. Hey Riku." Riku smiled and nodded his head at me and Sora crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently and waiting for a reason as to why I wasn't over here in ten minutes.

"I went to get Roxas a present." I told him shrugging and Sora rolled his eyes before walking into the house, Riku and me following close behind. Roxas looked over and smiled and waved me over to show me what he had already opened today. There were the usual kinds of presents, a few small ones but mostly he had been given a lot of munny to just spend as he wanted.

Afterwards, Roxas decided to give me a hug and then leaned back in the sofa beside me and sighed.

"Man this is tiring." Sora laughed loudly and clapped his hands before ushering for us both to stand.

"OK go away while we sort out your party!" he exclaimed jumping up and down on the spot and clapping loudly. I smiled and stood up and Roxas groaned before following me out to my car. He buckled up and groaned, closing his eyes.

"Man I am in no mood for a party, seriously I'm bushed." I chuckled a little and drove Roxas out of the drive.

"So how does it feel to be eighteen and legal for pretty much anything?" I asked and Roxas smiled.

"OK... pretty much feel the same as yesterday, only with presents and munny. Plus it's boring now because I'm legal to do it so it's not as much fun." I turned the car and rolled my eyes.

"Typical badass you huh? So what do you wanna spend your munny on?" Roxas sat up and put some music on before winding down his window and letting the wind sweep through his blonde tresses.

"I'm under strict orders from Sora to get myself an outfit for tonight; even though all my clothes are fine! I mean seriously..." I smiled and started heading to the main town.

"Well, where do you wanna go to buy your shit?" I asked and after another lengthy discussion about what to buy and where to get it and all that shit, we decided on Roxas' favourite shop.

He walked around and picked out several different outfits and my jaw dropped at every single one of them. Man this kid is too sexy for his own good! He brought his clothes and then we headed to a bar where I brought him his first legal drink and a bite to eat.

"So who's actually coming tonight?" I asked and Roxas rolled his eyes and stretched.

"Like the whole damn town! Somehow, most the people from school know about it and everything! Me, you, Sora, Riku, Demyx, Wakka, Tiffa, Hayner, Kairi, Ollette, Pence, Cloud, Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Selphie, Naminé... I don't know how everyone is gonna fit in the damn house!" I smiled and sipped on my beer.

"Your brothers really gone all out." I stated and Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah, personally I would just prefer to just go to your place and relax for a bit but no... Sora must have his way. Things haven't changed you know, he's still the damn annoying overprotective brother from last night." He smiled and I rolled my eyes. I had told him that he couldn't expect things to change just like that, but this was Roxas and he was still quite naive and easily influenced despite what others thought of him.

We went back to my place for a bit and Roxas demanded to see that cake.

"Ha! No, you'll have to wait for it."

"Can I sleep over after the party and see it then?" I smiled and nodded my head as Roxas removed his shirt and fiddled in his bags for one of his new ones to wear.

"Yeah course." Roxas gave a small sexy smile and pondered over which top to wear.

"Axel I'm spoilt for choice, what do I wear?" I sighed and walked over to him, helping him decide what to wear and in the end, we settled for a tight black tank top and a fairly tight pair of dark denim jeans. They weren't too tight, but they weren't exactly very loose either and they fitted him nicely and made him look oh so sexy.

By six, it was time to head back to his party. I pulled up outside his house and grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Hey wait up short stuff." He glared at the nickname and watched me carefully. I pulled out the envelope and Roxas eyed me curiously before holding out his hand.

"Hand it over." He stated and I smiled and winked at him.

"What's it worth?" Roxas shook his head and then moved forward and kissed me for the first time that day. The kiss was soft and romantic and I felt him shiver slightly when I ran a hand down the back of his neck. He pulled away.

"Are you still not up for the party?" I asked softly and he shook his head and laughed.

"Not really, I just don't feel up to it. And I'm not really looking forward to spending time with you when I can't kiss you." I smiled and handed him the card.

"Maybe this will cheer you up a bit." I told him and he took it and gave me a suspicious look before he slipped his finger inside the paper and glided it across the envelope, tearing it open. He opened the card and the two tickets fell into his lap where he stared a little dumbstruck. He read the card and then picked up the tickets and read them a little more closely.

He slapped my arm hard when his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"You got me tickets!! You got me tickets to see Panic! At the Disco! I love you!" and with that he practically jumped into my lap, wrapping his hands around my neck and hugging me tightly. I smiled and hugged him back.

"You like it then?" I asked sarcastically and he smiled and nodded his head as he examined the tickets more.

"Wow, OK; I'm so in the mood for a party now, come on!" and with that he leaned forward and kissed me softly before getting out of the car with his present and card.

"You gotta come with me you know that?" I rolled my eyes and he took my hand wrapping it around his shoulders in a casual-yet-not kinda way. He got inside and headed into the living room where everyone was. Sora popped a party popper and shouted 'surprise!' loudly but Roxas just stared at him.

"Sora, I knew about it!" he told him and Sora rolled his eyes.

"Spoil sport!" he said and he pulled Roxas away from me as the music started playing and made the poor kid interact and socialise with everybody at the party. Demy came over to me and kept me company for a bit and I took in the room that seemed to have drastically changed in the space of six hours.

There were banners and balloons and loads of party food and decorations. Roxas was being given drinks from all angels and Demy laughed quietly.

"He is going to be fucked tonight." I blinked and looked at him, my expression clearly showing a look of shock.

"What?" I asked and Demyx laughed loudly and hit my arm.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Axel! I meant from the drinks!" I started laughing with him and placed my head in my hands as I shook my head. Demy let it slide though and we both continued drinking. Roxas was engaged in conversation with his older cousin, Cloud and he seemed to be having quite a good time.

Naminé patted Roxas on the shoulder and when he turned around she practically jumped on him, placing a kiss on his cheek and squeezing him tightly.

"Happy birthday Roxas!" Roxas swallowed hard and patted her back softly and Demy and I both chuckled to ourselves. It was unreal how much Roxas needed his 'bubble space'. Demy and I had both noticed that Roxas didn't really like people touching him in any kind of way and I couldn't stop the small smile that formed on my lips when I thought about how I didn't have that problem with him. If anything Roxas had a problem with me _not_ being in his bubble space.

Sora was desperately trying to get Roxas with Naminé and it was obvious, Roxas and Sora kept talking and Roxas would look at him disapprovingly and Sora would try and defend whatever he was saying before Roxas shook his head and muttered something before walking off. It was quite entertaining to watch.

After a little while, Roxas came over with yet another drink in his hands and stood in front of me.

"Axel, help me, people wont stop giving me drinks!" he told me and Demyx laughed.

"Yeah they want you to get pissed for the first time that's why." Roxas looked at me; smiling and I smiled back and looked away. Demyx looked at me and arched an eyebrow.

"But something is telling me that this _isn't_ your first time, is it Axel?" I looked at him and shrugged.

"Don't know what you're talking about." I told him, and Demy shook his head and Roxas laughed before he sat himself down on my lap, leaning against me and the sofa.

"I'm tired." He said and I smiled and shook my head.

"Wow, aren't you the party animal." I teased and he chuckled a little before Sora came over and looked at us both rather oddly.

"What are you doing? You can socialise with Axel later, come on!" and with that he grabbed Roxas and pulled him off me before heading into the kitchen. Roxas rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"See you in a bit." He said and then he turned and headed off. I won't lie, I missed Roxas when he wasn't around, I was so used to him being around me all the time and everything that I really missed him when he wasn't close by.

Pretty soon though, the party started to get a bit more exciting and everyone was busy talking to each other and doing all the general things you do at parties. When this happened, Roxas came over to me and moved to my ear.

"Hey come with me." he whispered and he tugged at my collar. Nobody was watching what was going on and I let Roxas lead me out into the hallway and then upstairs into his bedroom. As soon as he closed the door, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a heated kiss, walking backwards until I fell on his bed. He took the opportunity and straddled my hips, kissing me madly and I had to stop and pull away for a moment.

"Roxy, we can't, not now; people will notice that you're missing." I tried to tell him but he was busy undoing my jeans. He shook his head and kissed my lips, tongue slipping over mine as he rocked his hips against mine causing me to groan a little.

"Axel, I want you, simple as. And if you're worried about people missing me, then we had better just make it quick." I chuckled a little as I worked on Roxas' jeans and pushed my hand inside his boxers, making him groan on top of me.

I really couldn't believe what was going on. I had hardly ever been into Roxas' bedroom, and yet here I was now, feeling him up in his bedroom. Roxas quickly removed any excess clothing that was in his way and I stripped him down, lying him on his bed and kissing him passionately. I was a little nervous and I won't lie. There was a house full of people downstairs and everyone knew Roxas and me, and to top it off, there wasn't a lock on his door.

But my body was telling me how much I wanted Roxas and both of our excitements were already plainly obvious. I kissed down Roxas' body and took his cock into my mouth, suckling gently and slowly at first and he moaned out loudly, bucking his hips up and thrusting himself into my mouth. Roxas groaned as I continued my work on him, humming to myself and using my tongue and mouth to make the blonde even more turned on. I licked his tip and swirled my tongue, down along his shaft and then after a while, noticed Roxas stiffen, his body becoming rigid and I stopped quickly, not wanting to bring the boy to his release yet.

He was panting and growled at me as he leaned up and pulled me down to him.

"Axel, please..." he groaned, kissing my neck feverishly and I smiled and stroked at my own weeping cock, using the slippery liquid as lubricant and inserted two fingers inside Roxas. My god he was so beautiful and to see him like this made him look all the more tantalizing. I started using my hands inside Roxas but he gripped my wrist hard.

"Axel more... now!" he hissed, clearly just as desperate for me as I was for him and I nodded and removed my hands before pushing myself fully into him and slowly began thrusting. Roxas was still so tight around me and I was careful not to hurt him but god I needed him so badly. Roxas then did the most unexpected thing by quickly changing our positions, pushing me onto my back and straddling my hips as he lowered himself down onto my cock.

I groaned and gripped Roxas' arms tightly as he moaned loudly and continued his actions. His face and chest was flushed and his chest was covered in a thin layer of glistening sweat. His eyes were closed as he tilted his head back and his nails clawed at my stomach in sheer ecstasy and just the look of him at that moment in time was enough to make me want to come.

We both let out primal and audible groans of pleasure as he continued to ride me, my hands roaming over his body, up to his neck where he kissed my fingers softly and down his chest, across his back and roaming round his waist. My hands still loved his waist. I felt Roxas rock himself slightly and when he did he let out a very loud cry of my name. My hips continued to move upwards, thrusting into him even as he pushed onto me and he continued to cry out.

"Ah, Axel, mmmmm.... ah..." and I quickened my pace as I slipped my hand to Roxas' cock. He let a string of moans and curses fall from his lips as I pumped at him and then his body went rigid and he seemed to stop breathing. He was taking in very rapid tiny gasps of air but not really seeming to breath out and then he stopped altogether and let out a low guttural and extremely load groan as he came and I bit my lip to stop the loud moan spilling from my own lips as I copied, coming deep inside the blonde as he slowed down and continued to push me into him a few more times before collapsing on top of me with my cock still inside him.

He eventually decided to move to by my side and cuddled with me for a few moments before he shot upright, nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Hey Axel."

"What?" I asked. Roxas smiled and moved to my ear, his hot breath brushing across my skin.

"Let me take you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK, so Roxas' party is finally here *Celebrates* yay roxas is eighteen! And sora's still, well sora lol.

Review and I'll add another chapter by the end of the week. (Not sure when because im evil and am really scared about this ending…) And now you're all probably thinking 0o0o lol!

Anyway, loves and stuffs!


	42. Chapter 42

**AN:** OK, all I can say is wow. I checked my laptop today and had something like twenty seven emails, most of which were from this story and my other one shot.

So, yeah you guys definitely get an update. Thanx so much for all the reviews and favourites adds, it made my morning! XD

Enjoy!

Chapter 42.

I kind of just looked at Roxas for a moment trying to figure out what he meant; and then trying to figure out if he was being serious or not. Apparently, he was.

Roxas leaned up and kissed me, letting my tongue have complete access to his mouth and I smiled against his lips as his hand roamed over my chest and stomach. God this guy had his ways... seriously! I felt my heartbeat quicken as he gently sucked on my neck and I let out a satisfied moan.

"Don't you think we should wait, I mean people will be looking for you Roxas." Roxas just shook his head against my neck.

"I don't wanna wait Axel... please..." and the way the boy begged just made me give in straight away. It was lucky that there was party going on downstairs and everyone was too busy socialising and listening to the loud music, otherwise there might have been a problem. What am I saying there was a problem! The lack of a lock on Roxas' door for one!

I bit my lip a little and thought about Roxas' proposal a little more. To be honest, I hadn't ever done this before; I was always the one doing the fucking, not the one being fucked. But this was Roxas, and he had his ways of getting his way with me.

Roxas continued to kiss me and moved his way down my body, wrapping his mouth around my cock and sucking gently, hand gently gripping at the base and moving it rhythmically as he sucked. I arched my hips slowly and bit my lip, trying to keep my moans and groans to a minimal and after a while, Roxas stopped his ministrations and reached over to his bedside table. I blinked and watched him and then arched an eyebrow when he pulled out a bottle of lubricant.

"Do I wanna know where you got that?" I asked and Roxas smiled and winked at me.

"You don't wanna know what I do with it." he teased and I chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed my lips. Roxas could be such a damn tease when he wanted to be. Now I had all these thoughts of Roxas jacking off in his bed... mmmmm. Roxas covered his fingers in the slippery substance and then moved so it was more comfortable on both of us before inserting one of his fingers inside me. I bit my lip and closed my eyes and tried to adjust to the feeling.

It wasn't painful as such, just uncomfortable and different. Roxas began thrusting his finger while moving down my body and sucking on my dick again, making me forget about the feeling in my ass... almost.

He added a second finger and I winced and then hissed from pain when he pushed a third finger inside. He waited again and kissed my lower stomach and rubbed my cock softly. It was such a strange sensation, a feeling of complete fullness and a pain that was almost unbearable. Demyx had explained the feelings to me before and apparently it didn't always hurt so bad, but when he had mentioned his first time; he said it had fucking killed.

I was starting to reconsider this when Roxas started moving his fingers, stretching me out and preparing me for what was about to come, moving his head back to my shaft while he moved. I wont lie, the feeling of him sucking on my cock the way he was did kind of take me mind off the pain and it was a lot better, I had a bad feeling that if he hadn't been sucking me off at that moment, the pain would have been a lot worse and my mind would be making it feel a lot worse too.

I got this feeling then that I wanted more than what Roxas was doing, and when I called out to Roxas he just smiled and removed his fingers, moving up my body and positioning himself in between my legs; wrapping both of them around his small waist. It was bizarre being on the receiving end of the innuendo and I was wondering about what Roxas was making of all this. After all, this was my first time receiving and it was his first time giving; and I prayed that he had a bit more self control than what I had with him sometimes.

Sometimes I didn't want to wait for Roxas, I just wanted to fuck him into the mattress or wall or wherever we were at the time; but I did try and consider the blonde, I did try and make sure I didn't hurt him and he had never complained.

Roxas looked at me for confirmation of what he was about to do and I glared at him, daring him to back out now. After my body had gotten over the initial shock of his fingers inside me and the new sensations, I had already decided that I was enjoying it so far and I wanted more. I _wanted_ Roxas to fuck _me_ for a change and I wanted to know what he would be like, what he would feel like. Usually when I was with someone then the roles were fixed, but in a way I didn't mind with Roxas. We were both equal in my eyes and it would be interesting to see what Roxas would make of it and see the more dominant side of him. Roxas clearly saw my expression because he nodded slowly and kissed my lips before moving and pushing himself inside me.

I never thought Roxas as a very big man, but at that moment in time he felt like the biggest thing on the planet. I felt my head tilt back and I let out a loud cry as a searing pain shot through me and racked my whole body. Roxas stopped and kissed my neck softly, trying his utmost to make me relax. The weirdest thing was, I knew how this worked, I knew how this felt and I knew what I should be doing. But knowing it and going through it yourself are two completely different things and my body just wasn't having any of it.

Roxas waited patiently and I pitied him. I knew what he was feeling at this moment and I knew how badly he must have just wanted to think 'fuck it' and do just that. But he didn't and when I felt myself relax and grow accustomed to the feeling of something like a cucumber being up my ass I thrust forward gently, emitting a groan from Roxas' pink lips. He started a pace, a slow and soft pace and not thrusting deeply until my body grew used to it and the feeling was out of this world.

I couldn't even begin to describe it even if I tried, it was just a feeling of pleasure even though I knew there was more to come than this and complete and utter fullness. I groaned loudly and pulled Roxas closer into me and begged for Roxas to give me more and Roxas quickly obliged, sheathing himself completely to the hilt inside of me and when he did, I felt him brush against those bundle of nerves inside me and I couldn't stop the scream that came from my lips as I was blinded with an immense and crazy pleasure.

"Oh fuck Roxas!" I shouted and Roxas smiled and continued moving, thrusting deeply and roughly into me. The initial pain had completely worn off and all I could feel was pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. Roxas continued to nail the spot inside of me with scaring deadly accuracy and I continued to shout curses noisily while Roxas was moaning and groaning loudly. I assisted him by thrusting my own hips up and pulling him quicker to me, making the already powerful thrusts that Roxas was delivering become even stronger. Roxas was panting my name and I loved the feeling of Roxas being inside me, almost as much as I loved being inside him.

Roxas' bed creaked as he continued to drive into me but I found myself not caring. Eventually, I felt Roxas' hand move across my aching cock and start pumping in time with his thrusts and the dual actions tipped me over the edge, causing me to come over his hand and stomach and then he followed, his face a perfect picture of complete bliss and I felt him release himself inside me, letting out a string of moans as he did so. When he was finished, he lay by my side and I felt a small dull ache but nothing much more.

We were both breathing heavily after our excursion and I was happy that I let Roxas do it in the end. Roxas smiled.

"Wow... I can see why you're such a sex maniac... can we do it again?" I laughed a little and pulled Roxas to me, kissing him gently.

"Not right now... we need to go and entertain other people. Who'd have ever thought you would be such a nymphomaniac, huh?" Roxas smiled and blushed a little before resting his head on my chest. I thought for a moment before stroking his back.

"Hey Roxas..."

"Hm?" he was starting to sleep I could tell. His voice was quiet and he wasn't moving. _Oh no, get up Roxas! _

"Happy birthday."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I kinda realised that axel hadn't really wished Roxas a happy birthday when I was half way through writing this chapter so kinda had to blend it in somehow.

Anyway hope you liked it! Only two chapters left! *Dum dum dum dum dum!* Lol.

Loves and stuff!!


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: **Oh my god I cant believe how quickly this story is ending. Im only going to upload this chapter and then wait for a while to upload the very last chapter. Cause I'm evil right, right. Right?... Confused.

Anyway, please don't hate or kill me for this chapter or the one that's to follow, all will be explained…

Enjoy… please? Lol.

Chapter 43.

After a few minutes recuperating and general chit chat, we started to move to get ourselves fully dressed again. Once I sat up, I felt a sharp pain in the base of my back but it seemed to fade to a dull ache and Roxas smiled as he pulled on his clothes.

"Don't worry, I got that too; it'll pass." I smiled and rolled my eyes before leaning over and kissing Roxas' neck as he put on his shoes.

"Hmm, just hope I can actually walk OK." I teased and Roxas laughed and turned to me before kissing me softly and standing up. I pulled on my clothes and that was when I noticed just how dark it had gotten. Roxas' night light was on and gave off some light but it really was quite dark and I wondered how long we had been gone for.

"If someone asks, I'll just say I was showing you a new game." Roxas stated simply and I smiled and shook my head.

"You lie a lot you know." Roxas arched his eyebrow at me and chuckled.

"Would you rather me tell them the truth about what we were just doing?" he asked and I remained silent.

"Didn't think so." He stated and then he took my hand and led me down the stairs silently. I couldn't get over the fact that we had just had sex in Roxas' room. I had hardly ever even been in Roxas' room and we had never even gone as far as making out in Roxas' room. He was the type of guy who liked his privacy and liked his space, people weren't allowed in his bedroom. Even though Sora admittedly ignored any simple rules Roxas put down anyway.

The noise from the party had died down a bit and as we tiptoed down the stairs like fucking thieves who were robbing the house I could tell that most people, if not everyone was in the living room. Roxas turned to me when he reached the bottom of the stairs and smiled cheekily.

"So tell me about my cake, what flavour is it?" he asked and I smiled and shook my head as we walked down the small hallway.

"You'll have to wait and see wont you?" I told him and he smiled and shook his head. He leaned against the stairs and took my hands, entwining his fingers in between mine and stroking them softly and I smiled and moved a little closer.

"You're a torment, wont even tell the birthday boy what kinda cake he has waiting for him back home." He stated and he held his hand up, gently licking and sucking on the tip of my first finger and it drove me crazy. I bit my lip and cleared my throat.

"Home, huh?" I quizzed and Roxas smiled and stopped, looking up at me defiantly.

"Yeah, home... why do you have a problem with that?" he asked sarcastically and I stopped and thought about it for a moment. Roxas was referring to my house as his home... was that something that bothered me?

"No." I replied softly as I smiled and shook my head. Roxas just smiled back and hooked his fingers into the belt hoops on my jeans and pulled me closer, our bodies just brushing against each others and yet I could feel the heat radiating from him.

"Good." He whispered and he snaked a hand up my neck and pulled me down, brining my lips to his. I smiled and kissed him back, letting my tongue search out his and enter the warm and moist cavern. My tongue stroked over Roxas' as the blonde tried to fight for dominance but soon gave in, letting the muscle do pretty much whatever it wanted at the time.

Roxas buried his fingers in my red hair, bringing me closer to him and bending his back slightly, and making his crotch rub against mine. I let out a low growl as he did and felt his lips stretch into a smile at my reaction. I cupped Roxas' face with one of my hands, while my other slid around his waist and gently pulled him to me.

It felt like one of the sweetest kisses we had ever shared, and there had been a few that I thought were sweet enough. Like the first time he kissed me, man that was incredible. It had been so random and so spontaneous, yet it felt so natural and right at the same time. I couldn't have imagined giving Roxas his first kiss in any other way, no matter how many times I tried to think of different locations, different circumstances; nothing came.

It was all just so Roxas. The spontaneity, the bizarre way that we got together but how perfectly it all seemed to fit, how right it all felt. Everything about this whole relationship was all Roxas. It had started when Roxas had made a move on me, and my love for the boy had just grown and grown and our desires became stronger and stronger and we got closer and closer.

It was, in some strange way a little scary. In a couple of weeks, before the month was even out, we would have been together for a whole year. And yet nobody was any wiser. We hadn't changed at all, our 'friendship' was still odd and as close as ever and no one had their suspicions. We still spent a ridiculous amount of time with each other, we hardly ever fell out and if we did, it was between us so no one knew any different anyway.

I was grateful that things hadn't changed between us because if they would have, then people probably would have guessed by now. But no, our friendship didn't seem all that different, if anything people thought that we had just got closer and I bet that the reason they thought that was because of the Malakie incident.

People knew how me and Roxas worked and even though it was weird and sometimes a little fucked up, they understood it. Even Sora understood it in some fucked up way, despite the fact he was completely against Roxas spending excessive amounts of time with me. As I said earlier, he thought I was a bad influence; he thought I was going to corrupt him and warp his fragile little mind and in all honesty, if you would have asked me twelve months ago, if anyone would change Roxas, I would have said it would have been me.

Roxas respected me, he understood what I said and where I was coming from and the reason why he listened to me half the time was because I was the only one in the group who never once treated him like a kid. I treated him like a seventeen year old and I would now be treating him like an eighteen year old. If Roxas wanted to come round and get pissed, he was legal to and he could; with Sora knowing too. If he wanted me to take him to a strip joint, I would.

Some people thought I was just soft on Roxas, that I had this soft spot for him and that he had me under his thumb. It wasn't like that then and it wasn't like that now. We were equal in my eyes and I knew that that was how he saw it too. No better than each other, no worse, neither of us above the other, just equal.

People understood that because I was 'so soft' on Roxas, that he favoured me more than anyone and would listen to me and respect me more. They also thought that Roxas saw me as a kind of stable father figure and the first time Sora told me that I visibly cringed as I was fucking the boy at the time. I had asked Roxas about it and Roxas had shuddered too. He had said something along the lines of 'No Axel as much as I love you, I wouldn't want you to be my fucking dad... plus that's a little perverted.' He had also gone on to tell me that he never once saw me as a father figure as that would be kinda sick, he saw me as a best friend and now, he sees me as his boyfriend, it's that simple.

But for some reason Sora thought this and that was fine by me. If he thought that the only reason Roxas was so close to me was because he looked up to me and kind of admired me then I wasn't about to tell him the real reason. Hell no!

But yeah, the point I'm trying to make is that people vaguely tried to grasp our friendship, they tried their damdest to make heads or tails of it and some people at least had a very basic grasp on it. We were best friends; we were close; we had a lot in common; Roxas admired me; Roxas looked up to me; I was soft on him and therefore a favourite. But the real reason why we had been so close in the first place was because we clicked and understood each other and I didn't treat him like a seven year old.

Well, that was how I saw it anyway and now as I was kissing Roxas under his stairs my mind began to think back to all the fun times; before the sex and making out and before Malakie. Roxas snapped me out of my thoughts by gripping onto the material of my jacket, pulling me closer and groaning slightly as we kissed. His lips were so soft and full and he still tasted like ice cream. Sea salt ice cream, it was heavenly.

"What the _FUCK _is going on??!!!" again I was snapped out of my thoughts and I released Roxas and turned to the source of the sound.

And that is when I felt like I had never felt before in my whole life. Roxas straightened up and locked eyes with the person who had spoke, while the boy himself just glared at me, his voice ragged and his anger apparent to even a blind, deaf and dumb man. He was red in the face and shaking all over and he looked ready to kill.

Sora stood and stared at me fiercely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I know I know! You hate me, BUT I like a little drama and if things just went swimmingly it wouldn't be realistic. And I know its probably kinda soap opera-ish but people watch soap operas and like them so that's my logic lol.

Anyway, will Sora accept it or not? Whats going to happen?

Poor Axel and Roxas I've put them through a lot in this fic lol!

Review and I'll update tomorrow.

Loves and stuff!


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: OK PEOPLE ITS FINALLY HERE!! **

**OK so I'm really not sure how you guys are gonna react to this, but read my little authors note at the end and maybe it will explain a few things to you.**

***Changes name and has plastic surgery and moves to a foreign country in fear***

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 44.

I froze and looked at Sora who was standing like he was ready to just lunge at me and rip every possible limb from my body. Roxas was staring at Sora too, clearly trying to think of something to say and a way to save our asses. It wasn't working. I had never seen Sora look so angry in all my life. I could feel Roxas playing with the material of my jacket in between his fingers and I opened my mouth to talk.

"What the hell are you playing at Axel?" and my thoughts were gone again by the tone in Sora's voice. He had seen us. He knew exactly what we were doing and he saw exactly how it was. Me and Roxas were just making out, and that in itself was enough to tip Sora's sanity over the edge.

"Sora, we..."

"Shut it Roxas I don't wanna hear one word from you do you got that!?" Roxas sighed and remained silent. As if on cue, Riku and a few of the others came from out of the living room and stood by Sora's side. Roxas released me altogether and Riku frowned before turning to Sora; confused. Sora glared at me.

"Get the fuck away from my brother." He hissed and I narrowed my eyes a little.

"Sora, come on..."

"Don't make me tell you twice!" he shouted and I sighed and shook my head before trying to take a step back. Roxas, on the other hand had other ideas. He locked eye contact with Sora and reached out, hooking his fingers into the loops of my jeans and pulling me to him, slipping his hand inside my jacket and pulling me to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. Sora looked fucking mad and I can't even begin to describe how mad he looked. Imagine someone so mad you actually think they might pop or something, like their head or something and it was worse than that. Seriously.

And Roxas wasn't making it any better. Sora screwed up his face and lunged forward, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me forcefully away from Roxas and literally dragging me into the living room. I was too shocked to put up much resistance and Sora was strong for a little guy, never underestimate him. He pushed me into the living room, his face a picture of perfect anger and shook his head.

"You're fucking sick! You sick man, you need to be locked up you fucking sicko!" Riku frowned then and I went to say something but again was cut off.

"Sora, what's going on?" he asked quietly, placing a hand to his boyfriend's back before Sora just snapped. Roxas frowned and went to move towards me but Sora grabbed him hard and pulled him back.

"Stay the fuck away Roxas! I'm not even joking, do not try my patience!" He then pointed a hand in my general direction.

"Well I'm not sure Riku, but it looked to me like Axel was just making a move on my brother!" there was a chorus of murmurs and sounds and Roxas piped up again.

"Leave him the hell alone Sora, it isn't what you think." he stated confidently and Sora snarled at Roxas. I had never seen Sora like this, he was like a man possessed or something and I suddenly feared for my life. My life was officially over.

By now, everyone had gathered around Sora and each of them had a different look on their face. Sora was just angry, pure rage flowed through his veins and I momentarily wondered what the fuck was keeping him from just slicing my head off right there and then. Maybe the fact he didn't have a knife at hand. Riku looked a little disbelieving but then his eyes just turned and I couldn't read his expression. Demyx was shocked, pure and simple; Wakka looked unbothered by the whole thing whereas Tifa looked ready to come over and slap me one. Hayner, Pence, Cloud, Leon and Cid, also looked like they were ready to start pounding into me, as did Yuffie, and Selphie. Naminé looked confused and almost ready to burst into tears at the fact that her crush was into somebody else and Kairi and Ollette, looked pissed off but not to the extent as Sora, Riku, Hayner, Pence, Cloud, Leon and Cid. This was not good.

"Is that so Roxas, then do tell me what the fuck was going on back there because as far as I could see, it looked like you two were making out. But if I'm wrong then I seriously gotta here this." Demy bit his lip nervously for me and I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. My fucking god this was horrible; and I had a feeling it was only the beginning.

Everyone awaited Roxas' reply and he looked over at me and bit his lip nervously. I could tell he was just as worried as I was and I hated seeing him like it. He shook his head as he pulled away from his evil twin and ran a hand through his hair.

"I really don't see what the big deal is, it was only a kiss." He said casually and Sora's jaw dropped, along with half the people in the room.

"So you admit it now then? Can't you see that he's just being manipulative? He's trying to get you into bed." Roxas shook his head and lowered it slightly and then bit his lip, tapping his foot gently on the ground... most of which were sure signs that he was nervous.

"Look its not like that it just kinda happened. Blame the alcohol!" Roxas explained, trying desperately to cover our backs. At one point Roxas had said that if anyone found out once he turned eighteen, he'd just be honest and tell them what had been going on. I had just laughed at the time, wondering what would be happening; but now, seeing the reaction the confession was getting out of everyone, he had obviously changed his mind. And I didn't blame him; I was actually thanking him!

Sora shook his head.

"Shut the fuck up Roxas, even if you've had a bit to drink he hasn't and he's just trying to take advantage!" Sora pointed in my general direction and I licked and bit my lips nervously and Roxas looked up and shook his head.

"He isn't Sora, he isn't; trust me I know." Sora looked at Roxas for a moment and I bit my lip, realising what Roxas had just said and knowing that they now also were thinking that maybe this wasn't the first time it had happened. Demyx bit his lip nervously and swallowed hard while most of the other guys glared from me to Roxas.

"Has... has this happened before?" Sora asked, shock in his voice with a hint of anger. I found it crazy how he could jump from one extreme to another in such a short space of time. Roxas let out a long sigh and then looked at his older brother.

"Yeah, yeah it has." Riku's eyebrows furrowed together in shock and I saw Cloud visibly stiffen from Roxas' reply. Sora shook his head. _Argh, he's changed his mind again!!_

"How long? When was the first time he came onto you?" Roxas shook his head.

"He didn't come onto me; I made a move on him..."

"How long Roxas?!" Sora was getting angry again and Roxas swallowed. I shook my head, I couldn't stay quiet any longer, it was driving me crazy.

"Are you going to explain yourself?" Leon asked me in a very cold voice and I thought for a second but before I had chance to answer him, Roxas interrupted me.

"There's nothing to explain." Sora glowered at Roxas and shook his head.

"I think you'll find there's a lot of fucking explaining to do! Now how long Roxas?" I shook my head and opened my mouth, refusing to stay silent and let Roxas take the blame any longer.

"Nearly a year... we've been together nearly a year." I told him and Sora glared at me, eyebrows coming together and eyes becoming almost slits as his face screwed up even more.

"Together? What the fuck do you mean toget...?" He turned his attention back to Roxas and Roxas locked eyes with him, refusing to back down.

The realisation of what had been said suddenly seemed to dawn on Sora and his facial expression changed and he looked at me.

"You... sick... bastard. How the fuck can you do something like that after everything that happened?!" I sighed and shook my head.

"It isn't quite what you're thinking Sora."

"I don't wanna hear it, I don't want to hear any of it. You took advantage of Roxas when he was at his most vulnerable and you... I don't even wanna think about it, about _anything_. You're sick and you're going to fucking pay for what you've done to Roxas." Sora's eyes flicked for a second and the minute they did I felt a pain shoot through my head.

I heard Roxas shout something but couldn't make out what it was and before I knew what was going on, I was trying to fight off Cloud, Leon, Hayner, Sora, Riku, Pence and Cid. I just got ambushed and each of them delivered another savage punch after another savage punch.

I could taste blood in my mouth and was pretty sure that I felt a few bones crack and they never let up, they just carried on and on and I could hear Roxas' voice in the background but not really hear what he was saying. Pain coursed through my body, my ribs, back, neck, arms, legs; everywhere and anywhere and I couldn't fight them all; I couldn't take them all on.

The cheap shot from behind caught me off guard and before I even realised what had happened, everyone else had gathered round and were getting their punches in, telling me how I was sick for doing what I did to Roxas, telling me how he was young and innocent and shouldn't have been exposed to anything more than what he had been forced before. Saying how I probably made him kiss me and how he would never want anything to do with me in any way shape or form. How he wasn't gay, how he liked Naminé, any possible insult and comment that could have come from their mouths, did.

The punches and kicks and everything in between seemed to fade and I looked up and saw Sora shaking from anger.

"You are fucking sick Axel. I never thought you would ever put Roxas in danger like that, I thought you cared for him, I thought I could trust you with him..."

I was getting angry now. I did care for Roxas, in so many ways; and I never once put him in danger and I could be trusted with him. I was the only one who listened to Roxas and who truly made sure he was happy and safe. I was the one he told secrets to, confided in; I was the one who he came to when he was in trouble. It was getting to me.

"You don't know shit Sora." I hissed and earned myself another strong punch across the face. I heard Roxas' voice and Sora turned to face the blonde who was being held back by Demyx. Roxas was angry, he was angry that this had happened and that Sora was taking things so far. In all honesty, Roxas was gullible, he always thought that people would just freak out about it but get over it, I knew better. I knew that this was coming and yet I still didn't see it coming if that makes any sense.

"Let him go Sora let me explain! Sora it isn't his fault!" Sora spun around and smacked Roxas hard across the face and Demy knocked Sora's hand away. I didn't see Demy's face when the others had been getting their kicks in but he still had blood on his hand, as did Roxas... was Roxas hurt? OK, bad time to be thinking that, let's get up first.

I stood up and ignored Sora prattling on to Roxas about how he knew what was best for him and how I would only use him until I got him into bed and how he wasn't going to let his little brother get molested again. Roxas frowned.

"_Molested?_ Sora get a grip, seriously! Axel would never..."

"I know, because I'm not giving him the chance, that's why!" and that was when Roxas lost it. He threw his arms down, still locked in Demy's tight hold and shook his head.

"For god sake Sora we've been together nearly twelve months I think I've moved past the making out stage don't you!?" this was when everyone froze and as much as I wanted to try and make a run for it, I knew better. I wouldn't even make it out the door, and if I did, I would only have an angry mob head over to my flat, with flame torches and the likes. And then I'd feel terrible for leaving Roxas on his own to deal with the aftermath. Sora shook his head at Roxas.

"You need help. You need to see a fucking psychiatrist. And you, I'm going to make sure you never see Roxas ever again." I had no idea how he was going to stop me to be perfectly honest but Roxas' face suddenly changed to a worried look and he shook his head.

"No! Sora stop this madness now! Fuck, Sora please!" but I had already been grabbed by the majority of the group and they turned me round.

In front of me was a massive black hole, and I noticed Riku was the one who had opened it as he stood to the side. I knew exactly where that portal would take me and I started to struggle crazily. But they all pushed forward and I could hear Roxas calling out to Sora and calling my name but I couldn't get to him. Cloud had one of my arms while Leon had another and Cid and Hayner and Pence were pushing me forward and I couldn't overpower everybody.

I heard Demy talk in the background and I continued to try and get out of their grip and run. Grab Roxas on the way and just jump on a train and go anywhere. Anywhere but here... and there.

Another push and they threw me forward into the black swirling pool of darkness and I saw it close up behind me. As I fell I turned slightly and all I remember seeing was Roxas mouthing my name as if he were screaming it but I didn't hear anything. I knew where I was going and I knew then what Sora meant by his words. The World That Never Was. This was it, this was my fate for loving the boy who was supposed to remain 'untouched, pure and completely straight.'

But I think all the good times were worth it...

Or were they? I couldn't remember...

To Be Continued...

The End...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OK, now before everyone gets freaky on me, let me clear up a few things…**

**Firstly, THIS was how the story was originally meant to end. I'm an absolute sucker for two things; Cliff hangers and happy endings so with that said…**

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS! I HAVE THE PLAN ALREADY BUT AM WORKING ON ABOUT FOUR OTHERS AT THE MOMENT!**

**The second fic is currently untitled so if anyone wants to email me with ideas for the sequel let me know. **

**OK I decided that Axel was going to be sent to TWTNW because I remember in the start commenting that if he got sent back there he'd be killed and I thought it would be a good cliff hangy ending HOWEVER, the 2****nd**** one will have a happy ending promise-promise. **

**Im sorry if the ending has like, wrecked the whole story but I promise the second one will end SO much better, I have some basic ideas for it already but if anyone has any ideas, I'm open to them! XD**

***Cries* I'm so sad that its ended!**

**And YES Sora is an asshole but it was important for him to be in this fic otherwise, it would be just like all my other ones lol! **

**And I do tend to write long/longish stories but if anyone DOES want me to do a oneshot for them, just let me know what and I'll try my best to get it up for you (that sounds oddly sexual… Jeez get your mind out of the gutter!)**

**OK so sorry again if the ending wasn't hat you expected, keep a look out for the sequel and if you did like this then YAY!!! XD XD XD **

**Cause seriously I'm scared lol!**

**Review and let me know titles/ideas etc and by Monday… I'm going to upload a chapter from one of my other stories. **

**Loves and stuff forever and ever! xxx**


	45. Chapter 45

**Thank You's!  
**

OK so originally I had decided to write down absolutely everyone who had reviewed, fovourited, alerted etc but I looked and I thought 'Woah that is going to take far too long'. (Cause I need to carry on writing soon yes?)

So in short, thanx to absolutely anyone who reviewed or favourtied the story or myself and added alerts etc etc. Thanx for your guys support. As I've said this is the first story I've ever uploaded and I don't usually let people read my stuff incase they don't like it so to have such great feedback from you all really made me feel great and more confident about my other stories.

I've taken on board all your comments etc and if there are any mistakes, I WILL correct them eventually. Lol.

So thanx again I really appreciate it and hope to hear from you all again when my next fic is updated! XD

Loves and Stuff

Sam

.com/romanticide_kills


	46. Thanx Guys!

**Thank You's!  
**

OK so originally I had decided to write down absolutely everyone who had reviewed, fovourited, alerted etc but I looked and I thought 'Woah that is going to take far too long'. (Cause I need to carry on writing soon yes?)

So in short, thanx to absolutely anyone who reviewed or favourtied the story or myself and added alerts etc etc. Thanx for your guys support. As I've said this is the first story I've ever uploaded and I don't usually let people read my stuff incase they don't like it so to have such great feedback from you all really made me feel great and more confident about my other stories.

I've taken on board all your comments etc and if there are any mistakes, I WILL correct them eventually. Lol.

So thanx again I really appreciate it and hope to hear from you all again when my next fic is updated! XD

Loves and Stuff

Sam

.com/romanticide_kills


End file.
